Una aventura imprevista
by MecanicoNo33
Summary: Luego de un suceso desafortunado, el grupo de idols µ's se encuentran en una balsa, flotando a la deriva por el océano esperando encontrar alguna señal de vida para regresar a sus hogares. ¿Que destino les esperara para aquellas 9 jóvenes en esta aventura? ¡Entren y lean! (Advertencia: Cosas extrañas y exóticas vivirán las 9 protagonistas, física y mentalmente).
1. El naufragio de µ's

N/A: Hola a todos, llevo un tiempo en fanfiction y quise escribir algo de este anime que vi hace un tiempo atrás y que me gusto mucho. Es lo que se me ocurrió de momento, por lo que quiero compartirlo con los demás lectores que conocen y les gusta esta franquicia al ver que opinan. Espero que les guste mucho este fanfiction y que lo disfruten, estaré muy agradecido si lo hacen.

* * *

Aviso importante: Personajes y ambientes de Love Live! NO ME PERTENECEN Y NO SOY DUEÑO DE ELLAS, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Cualquier otra referencia distinta de esta franquicia antes mencionada, pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Este fanfiction está hecho para entretenerse.

* * *

Introducción.

-Veo algo de color… azul. –dijo con leve entusiasmo la líder de µ's para animar a sus amigas.

-Es el mar. ¿Cierto? –pregunto la chica de cabello naranja con leve entusiasmo.

-Es correcto.

-Genial, es mi turno-nya. Veo algo de color… azul.

-El cielo despejado. –dijo apuntando hacia el cielo.

-Es correcto.

-Ahora mi turno. –dijo muy pensativa la líder. -Veo algo de color… azul.

-Ya se… el cabello de Umi-chan. –dijo apuntando a su compañera.

-Acertaste. Eres muy buena en este juego. –comento con una sonrisa, luego ambas chicas sintieron cada una, una mano sobre su hombro.

-¡Honoka! ¡Rin! -dijo seria y con mal humor la peliazul, asustando a aquellas jóvenes con su mirada. -No es momento para jugar. No vez la situación que estamos atrapadas.

Las nueve jóvenes, vestidas con su uniforme escolar, se encontraban sobre una balsa plástica amarilla de forma hexagonal, flotando en el algún lugar del Océano Pacifico, donde las chicas solo podían ver a su alrededor, el tranquilo mar y el cielo despejado.

-Pero Umi-chan, solo quiero hacer algo divertido para pasar el rato juntas. -respondió Honoka con pucheros.

-Tiene razón, ambas queremos hacer algo entretenido mientras aún podamos. No quiero estar todo el día sin hacer nada-nya. -respondió Rin con leve tristeza.

-Umi-chan, no te enfades. -dijo con tranquilidad la peligris calmando a su amiga, -Deja que ellas se diviertan por esta vez.

-No las defiendas, Kotori. -respondió con seriedad.

-Tenemos que estar agradecidas que por lo menos, en un milagro que estamos todas juntas en esta balsa. -dijo Nozomi con tranquilidad al resto del grupo, -No me quiero imaginar si alguna de nosotras estuviera separada.

-Nozomi tiene razón. –dijo Eli con autoridad a las demás. -Es mejor estar juntas y ver cómo podemos salir de esta situación.

-¡Tenemos que buscar la forma de salir de esta situación! -dijo toda alterada Nico, -No sé cuánto tiempo más vamos a estar viendo el mismo paisaje. Voy a enloquecer.

-Eso no lo sabemos Nico-chan. -respondió Maki a su compañera.

-¡Que alguien nos ayude! -grito Hanayo haciendo eco en todo el alrededor.

* * *

Capítulo 1. El naufragio de µ's.

El grupo de idols escolares µ's, se encontraban flotando por el Océano Pacifico, han trascurrido cuatro horas desde que todo el grupo se despertó en el día de hoy y en este instante eran las horas del mediodía, las chicas seguían sin encontrar señales de tierra por los alrededores y todas ellas estaban en completo silencio sobre la balsa, hasta que una de ellas las interrumpió.

-Tengo sed. –dijo Honoka a las demás.

-No eres la única que sientes eso. ¿Lo sabes verdad? -comento con molestia Nico, como si la líder fuera la única que tiene sed. –Espera… ¿Qué haces?

-No aguanto más. –se levantó con cuidado y se fue directo con la intención de beber el agua del mar.

-¡No hagas esto Honoka! -respondió Maki, que simultáneamente aprovecho con ambas manos de tirar el cuello de la camisa de la pelijengibre para que no metiera la cabeza en el mar.

-Si bebes el agua del mar, te vas a deshidratar más rápido que si no la tomas. -dijo con mucha seguridad la pelirroja.

-¡Que! Pero es muy injusto… -dijo Honoka haciendo pucheros.

-No podemos beber agua salada. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? -dijo Kotori muy preocupada, triste y nerviosa.

-No lo sabemos. No hemos visto ninguna señal de tierra en el todo el tiempo que llevamos naufragando. -dijo Eli, aun manteniendo la calma.

-Tenemos que pensar en algo pronto. Puede que no encontremos ninguna señal de tierra en mucho tiempo… -dijo Umi igual de preocupada, pensando a futuro.

-Pero no tenemos nada para comer o beber. Solo estamos nosotras nueve en esta balsa. -dijo Hanayo con tristeza.

-No tenemos nada en esta balsa. –dijo Nico con mal humor.

-¿Ya están pensado a futuro? -pregunto con preocupación Rin, -Apenas llevamos naufragando menos de un día, después de lo que ocurrió ayer.

-A este paso debemos recurrir al último método si queremos sobrevivir. –dijo la peliazul con mucha seriedad, dejando que todo el grupo la escuchara atentamente. –Recurrir al canibalismo. –ante esta última palabra asusto a todo el grupo.

-No… no vamos a recurrir a eso. No sé si pueda… hacer esto. -dijo Hanayo con mucha tristeza

-Si llegamos a ese punto, debemos recurrir a eso. Si queremos que las demás vivamos por más tiempo. –dijo Eli triste con resignación, consolando a la chica de cabello rubio oscuro.

-¿Pero a quien sacrificamos para…? -pregunto Umi hasta ser interrumpida.

-¡No sacrificaremos a nadie! -grito Nozomi a todas las demás.

-Pero… -dijo la peliazul pero fue interrumpida.

-No Umi-chan, no puedo tener en mi conciencia, comer a alguna de ustedes, son mis primeras y únicas amigas que tengo, las valoro tanto que preferiría morirme antes que comerlas. –dijo muy seria la líder espiritual. –A menos que quiera que coma primero su entre…

-¡Nozomi! –grito la rubia atemorizada. -¡No pienses en eso!

-¡Nozomi-chan! Eres una pervertida-nya. -comento Rin.

-Si tiene que ser así, elegimos a Nozomi para el sacrificio. –dijo Nico con mucha seguridad. –Tienes mucha piel adicional más que nosotras. –apuntando a sus grandes atributos de la pelimorada.

-¡Nico-chan! Como se te ocurre decir eso de Nozomi. Mejor te sacrificamos a ti por ser muy terca. –dijo molesta la pelirroja.

-Ohh… si tiene que ser así, creo a Maki debería ser sacrificada también por ser igual de terca como yo para que todas sigamos con vida. –dijo igual de molesta la pelinegra.

-Y si mejor sacrificamos a las dos. En ese caso no tendremos que soportar a dos tsunderes en esta balsa. –respondió Umi con mal humor.

-¡¿Cómo que tsunderes?! -dijeron totalmente ofendidas las dos jóvenes.

La situación se salió de control, rápidamente Nozomi y Eli sujetaron a Nico y a Maki respectivamente para que ambas jóvenes no fueran a atacar a Umi y viceversa, y la peliazul estaba siendo sujetada por Rin.

-¿Por qué nadie me elije como sacrificio? –pregunto Hanayo para sí misma totalmente deprimida e ignorada.

-¡Ya basta todas! -grito con enojo Kotori, por lo que llamo la atención a todo el grupo.

-Pero Kotori… -dijo con más calma.

-No Umi-chan, no sacrificaremos a nadie. Como dijo Nozomi-chan, yo no quiero ver como nosotras nos peleamos por estas cosas. No puedo soportar ver a mis amigas hacer… esto. ¡No puedo! –dijo con ganas de llorar.

-¡Chicas cálmense! –dijo la pelimorada con tranquilidad. -¡µ's no será lo mismo si alguna de nosotras se muere! ¿Ustedes creen que en sus conciencias estarán tranquilas si por su culpa, se muere cualquiera de nosotras?

Luego de esa pregunta, dejo a todo el grupo en silencio.

-Umi-chan… escucha a Nozomi-chan. –interrumpió la peligris.

-Yo no quiero que µ's… termine de esta forma… no quiero que estemos peleadas por esto. –dijo con tristeza la pelinaranja.

-Ustedes no me van a convencer de… -dijo la peliazul hasta ser interrumpida.

-Umi-chan… -con una de sus manos, agarró parte de su camisa a la altura de su pecho, -…por favor. –se escuchó un eco de su voz por todo el alrededor.

-Eres una tramposa Kotori… -respondió resignada la arquera, que se fue directo a abrazar a su amiga para tranquilizarla.

-Está bien. Lo lamento Nico y Maki, me disculpo por mi actitud tan imprudente. Es solo que estoy estresada como ustedes. –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Yo no me voy a disculpar. –respondieron con molestia aquellas dos chicas, ambas evitando el contacto visual.

-Si no lo hacen… tendré que hacerles un fuerte apretón a sus pechos frente a todas. -amenazo Nozomi, mostrando sus amenazantes manos a ambas chicas.

-Nico-chan, Maki-chan, yo las quiero mucho como amigas al igual que las demás, pero te aseguro que si siguen con esa actitud, la van a pasar muy mal con Nozomi-chan. –dijo Kotori más calmada.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! –dijeron muy alarmadas. Luego de esto se disculparon las dos jóvenes frente a Umi y entre ellas.

-Escuchen… lo mejor que podemos hacer en instante es que todas estemos más calmadas y tranquilas. Sé que estamos muy estresadas por esta situación, pero no solucionara nada si nos volemos agresivas y atacamos a nuestras amigas. –dijo Eli con mucha firmeza, como si fuera todavía la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. -¡No permitiré que µ's se autodestruya!

-¡µ's vivirá mientras las nueve sigamos con vida! –dijo Nozomi con mucha seguridad que estiro una de sus manos al centro de la balsa. -¡Por µ's!

-¡Por µ's! -dijo Eli y estiro una sus manos junto con la de su amiga, provocando que cada una de las integrantes hicieran lo mismo.

-¡Por µ's-nya! –dijo Rin aún con alegría.

-Por… µ's. –dijo Hanayo con voz baja.

-Por µ's. –dijeron Kotori y Umi más tranquilas.

-Por µ's. –dijeron Nico y Maki aún con mal humor.

-¿Donde esta Honoka-chan? –pregunto la peligris.

Todas miraron que la líder llevaba un buen tiempo sentada de rodillas en la balsa con una parte de la cabeza cubierta por el océano. Todas las jóvenes la sacaron rápidamente de esa posición hasta dejarla acostada en la balsa, observándola que aún seguía viva.

-Honoka. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –pregunto molesta Umi.

-¿No me digas que bebiste el agua de mar en todo este tiempo? –dijo Maki preocupada.

-Si… Yukiho… tenía mucha sed. ¿Ya está listo el té? –respondió muy sincera y con leve dolor de cabeza, confundiendo a la pianista con su hermana menor.

-Honoka-chan… no está bien. -dijo Kotori muy preocupada y triste.

-Es verdad Directora Minami, no estoy bien… mi… brillante vida escolar… se terminó… -dijo tristemente y aún mareada, confundiendo a su amiga peligris con su respectiva madre.

-Honoka eso ya paso. -comento Umi preocupada, recordando las misma actitud que tuvo su amiga al conocer por primera vez la noticia de que su instituto iba a cerrar.

* * *

El grupo de idols escolares µ's, se encontraban flotando por el Océano Pacifico, en la horas de la tarde, habían pasado aproximadamente unas tres horas desde que Honoka había tomado parte del agua salada, las chicas seguían sin encontrar señales de tierra por los alrededores y todas ellas estaban en completo silencio sobre la balsa, hasta que una de ellas las interrumpió.

-Tengo mucha sed. –dijo cansada Honoka a las demás.

-Es tu culpa por beber agua de mar, Honoka. –reprocho Maki a la líder.

-Al menos ya no dice más incoherencias. Por Dios Honoka, tú eres la líder, tú debes dar el ejemplo. -comento Umi con leve molestia y decepción.

-No seas… tan dura Umi-chan. –dijo tranquila Kotori.

-Todas tenemos problemas, todas tenemos miedo y estamos muy estresadas por igual. –dijo con calma Nozomi.

-Todas estamos en las mismas condiciones. No seas tan dura Umi. Honoka también tiene problemas como nosotras. Tal vez… –dijo con calma Eli, hasta ser interrumpida por la líder.

-Chicas, lamento por lo que hice anteriormente. –dijo disculparse con todas las demás, con tono de tristeza.

-Honoka-chan/Honoka. –dijeron cada una.

-No solo tenía sed… pero… quería quedarme estática después de lo que dijo Umi-chan anteriormente… es solo que… tengo miedo de lo que va a pasar en el futuro… si no encontramos tierra… no quiero ver… a mis amigas muriéndose en esta balsa. ¡No quiero! Son tan importantes para mí. -dijo la líder con mucha tristeza y tapándose su cara. –Lo lamento.

-Piensen en algo bonito, recuerden cuando Honoka-chan nos confundió a todas después de beber agua salada. –intento animar Rin a su compañera. –Como cuando confundió a Maki-chan con su hermana.

-O a mí con mi mama. –dijo Kotori.

-O a mí cuando me confundieron con mi hermana menor. –dijo Nico.

-Eso no ocurrió Nicocchi. –respondió Nozomi.

-Pero hubiera sido… divertido ver eso… -dijo con tristeza Hanayo con ganas de llorar, también tapándose su cara.

-Kayo-chin, no llores. Por favor no lo hagas. -advirtió la chica gato.

-Tengo mucho miedo… Rin-chan… no me siento preparada… para esto… sé que dijimos que no nos íbamos a hacer daño entre nosotras… pero…no me siento lista para que una de nosotras… se… muera primero. -dijo tapándose su cara con sus manos y continúo llorando.

-No llores… haces que me dan ganas de llorar Kayo-chin… por favor… no vamos a… morir. No vamos… a morir.-dijo igual de triste, que comenzó a llorar y se fue directo a abrazar a su amiga de cabello rubio oscuro.

-Por favor, deténganse. Por favor… -dijo Maki igual de triste, que no aguanto más sus emociones y se unió al grupo de sus compañeras de primer año.

-Creo que este es el fin para todas… nosotras… hubiese preferido… que µ's se separara en… un concierto final y no esta… situación… creo que es inevitable nuestro destino. -dijo con mucha tristeza.

-Honoka-chan. –dijo Kotori muy triste que decidió abrazar a su amiga, hasta que las dos comenzaron a llorar.

En una parte de la balsa, Umi también estaba llorando y Eli la estaba abrazando para consolara y a la vez estaba llorando con tranquilidad.

-Nicocchi. -dijo la pelimorada aun tranquila pero con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Nozomi, no voy a volver a hacer eso. -sintió como su compañera la abrazaba con fuerza y apoyo su cabeza con cariño sobre su hombro. –Detente… no lo hagas… no voy a llorar… no voy a llorar… quiero llorar. -no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar de forma desgarradora como la última vez en la estación de trenes, al igual que todas las demás.

* * *

-_Hola, soy Kosaka Honoka. –dijo vestida con un delantal verde, atrás del mostrador de dulces de su hogar. -Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me gradué en el instituto de Otonokizaka, unos 10 años quizás, en este momento me dedico a la venta de los dulces japoneses de mi familia. Puedes elegir los dulces que quieras, pero en mi opinión, hasta el día de hoy, no me siguen gustando los chocolates con judías rojas…_

_-¡Onee-chan! -grito su hermana menor con leve enojo desde la cocina de su hogar, -Deja de hablar de tu vida personal con los clientes, y continua con tu trabajo._

_-¡Yukiho! –dijo con leve molestia. -¡Es mi sueño! ¡Yo digo lo que quiero! –se tomó un leve descanso hasta estar tranquila. _

_-¿Me pregunto que serán de todas mis amigas en todos estos años? -se pegunto para sí misma con nostalgia._

_-¡Onee-chan! -grito su hermana._

_-¡Yukiho! –dijo con leve molestia hasta que se calmó. -Bienvenido a la tienda de dulces de Homura de Akibahara, ¿Qué desea? –pregunto amablemente al primer cliente._

_-¿Akibahara? Espera, ¿Homura… es el nombre de una tienda? –dijo una estudiante de cabello corto y rosado, vestida de uniforme de color blanco. -No puede ser… creo que me equivoque de ciudad._

_-¿Eh…? –dijo muy confundida la pelijengibre._

* * *

_-…estamos en la parte final de los 400 metros planos de atletismo en mujeres de los Juegos Olímpicos de Tokyo 2020. –dijo el relator del evento. -¡Miren eso! La chica del fondo está corriendo a gran velocidad y está alcanzando a las líderes. ¡Lo logro! Hoshizora Rin gano el primer lugar de esta competencia. Seguramente debe sentirse orgullosa de representar a su país. _

_-¡He ganado! ¡He ganado! ¡Es el mejor día de mi vida! ¡Nya! ¡Gane la medalla de oro-nya! ¡Estoy muy feliz-nya! -grito Rin con mucha alegría y vestida con ropa de atletismo. Seguía gritando de alegría hacia el público que la animaba._

* * *

_-…a continuación. Les presento a la famosa y autodenominada idol número 1 de 10 años de experiencia que se presentara en el escenario. –dijo la presentadora con mucho entusiasmo. –La idol Yazawa Nico._

_-¡Nico Nico Nii! –grito su distintiva frase la pelinegra hacia el público entusiasmado. –Yo, Yazawa Nico Nico, voy a darles la mejor presentación para que sigan manteniendo sus sonrisas en todo el concierto. ¡Están listas! –animo a todo el público entre ellos estaban sus tres hermanos menores._

_-¡Tú puedes onee-sama! -grito su hermana menor Kokoro._

_-¡Tú puedes onee-chan! -grito su segunda hermana menor Kokoa._

_-¡Eres la mejor! –grito su hermano menor Kotaro._

* * *

-…_felicitaciones Ayase Eli, fue elegida en esta audición para la presentación anual de Moscú de danza tradicional, debido a su gran actuación en el ballet ruso._

_-Lo logre, finalmente todos mis esfuerzos en estos años, valieron la pena. –dijo la rubia muy agradecida por finalmente ganar esta audición, un sueño que tenía desde niña._

_-Felicidades onee-chan. –grito de alegría su hermana menor Arisa desde el público._

* * *

_-...estamos aquí presentes para otorgar el premio por todos los avances desarrollados en el área de la medicina. La doctora Nishikino Maki. –dijo la presentadora al gran auditorio que se llenó a aplausos, al ponerse de pie la pelirroja._

_-Gracias, es un honor recibir este premio y ser parte de este grupo. –dijo con tranquilidad Maki, vestida con atuendo de doctora._

* * *

-…_en esta oportunidad, queremos presentar a una invitada especial para nuestro programa a Koizumi Hanayo. _

_-Hola a todos.- dijo con mucha emoción, -Como sabrán, en estos años me he enfocado en la historia de las idols profesionales de Japón. En esta oportunidad les voy a hablar de la historia del grupo de idol profesionales de A-RISE, que inicio con tres integrantes de secundaria…_

* * *

_-Hola a todas las presentes. Yo soy Sonoda Umi, y seré su nueva tutora para el club de arquería del instituto Otonokizaka. Espero que nos llevemos bien. –dijo con naturalidad a sus nuevas alumnas para el club de arquería._

_-¡Genial! ¡Es Sonoda Umi! –grito con alegría una de sus alumnas._

* * *

_-Hola, yo soy Tojo Nozomi, mi gran virtud es el arte de la adivinación y predecir su futuro, usare mis poderes espirituales para que tengas buena suerte y éxitos en tu futura vida. –dijo la pelimorada con una sonrisa en su rostro, vestida con traje de adivinación. -¿Cuál es tu pregunta?_

_-¿Cuál es la probabilidad que un grupo de idols escolares salven el instituto de su inminente cierre? –pregunto una joven._

_-Mis poderes espirituales dicen que un 50% de éxito. -dijo Nozomi con amabilidad._

* * *

_-Hola a todas, me llamo Minami Kotori, soy la diseñadora de modas de Akibahara, estudie en el extranjero hace unos años, y soy toda una experta en diseñar todos tipo de vestidos y trajes para su gusto. –dijo con mucha alegría la peligris._

_-¡Quiero un vestido! –pregunto una joven._

_-Con gusto. -dijo con una sonrisa._

* * *

_Cada una de las nueve integrantes de µ's, se encontraba en una habitación de descanso, asimilando su respectiva situación, luego de aproximadamente unos 10 años desde que __µ's se separo con la graduación de las de tercero._

_-Conseguí mi sueño, pero no lo habría logrado de no ser por µ's. Donde quiera que estén mis amigas, espero que sean muy felices, sin importar nuestra profesión, µ's seguirá vivo en nosotras. –dijeron cada una para sí misma._

* * *

_-Honoka-san… Honoka-san… Honoka-san… -dijo una misteriosa voz._

_-¿Quién es? -pregunto interesada la líder adolecente al escuchar esa voz muy conocida. Miro hacia arriba y vio una brillante luz, y aquel ser bajo rápidamente de la luz y aterrizo para quedar frente a Honoka._

-_Soy yo… Pan-chan y con un 1% menos de calorías. –dijo una envoltura de un pan del tamaño de una persona normal, la misma que alguna vez comió cuando supo de la noticia que su instituto iba a cerrar._

_-__No puede ser. Pan-chan, ¡Pan-chan! ¡Pan-chan! –grito con mucha alegría, por lo que se fue directo a abrazar al extraño ser._

_-El mismo… ese que me comiste en el primer capítulo de tu anime de idols escolares, donde estabas bajo un árbol de tu instituto con tus amigas, la chica pájaro y la chica arquera. –dijo con tranquilidad._

_-¿Primer capítulo? ¿Anime? –pregunto con muchas dudas. – ¿Me estás diciendo que mi vida es un anime?_

_-Olvida lo que dije… quiero que me acompañes a un viaje ancestral, para que por fin puedas descansar en paz. –mantuvo su voz tranquila. Pero antes que ambos se dirigieran a ese destino, ocurrió algo inesperado._

_-¡Tu! -grito otra voz conocida con mucha seriedad._

_-¡No puede ser! -dijo con mucho terror al ver a la estudiante de uniforme blanco caminando al frente suyo._

_-¿Tsubasa-san? ¿Eres tú? -pregunto sorprendida al ver a la líder de A-RISE. _

_-La misma, Kira Tsubasa. -dijo sincera. Rápidamente la joven corrió hacia el pan gigante para luego dar un fuerte golpe al extraño ser con un puñetazo, que provoco que explotara en varias migajas por todo el entorno, y aquellas migajas caían como si fueran copos de nieve._

_-¡No! ¡Pan-chan! ¡Pan-chan! -grito con mucha tristeza, sentándose de rodillas en el piso, -Mnn… esta delicioso. –aprovecho de comer parte de las migajas que caían sobre su boca._

_-¡Honoka-san! No dejare que te marches de este lugar. No todavía. Tienes mucho por delante. -Tsubasa se arreglaba y limpiaba su uniforme, y se acercaba hacia la líder de µ's._

_-Pero, ¿no sé qué hacer?_

_-Tu eres la chica más optimista que he conocido, esa es tu mayor cualidad, tu optimismo y fe en tus amigas han hecho lo que es µ's en la actualidad. No la pierdas, tu grupo te necesita. -dijo antes de alejarse de la pelijengibre. –Es todo por ahora, debo irme, mis amigas me esperan._

_-¿Tsubasa-san? _

_-Dime._

_-¿Puedo pedirte un favor? –pregunto con nerviosismo._

_-¿Quieres cantar con nosotras? –dijo con naturalidad._

_-Si quiero. –dijo emocionada._

_-Bien… Erena, Anju, vengan. –ordeno la líder._

_De la misma luz brillante cayeron de pie las dos integrantes de A-RISE vestidas de su uniforme blanco y colocándose al lado de Tsubasa._

_-Honoka-san, ¿estas lista para esta experiencia única? -dijo Erena con autoridad._

_-Es un honor que nos acompañes para esta ocasión Honoka-san. Lo disfrutaras. -dijo Anju con amabilidad y con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-¡Qué bien!_

_De la nada, estaban las cuatro jóvenes sobre un escenario, y una vez que toda la ambientación estuviera lista, las cuatro cantaron y bailaron _"_Shocking Party" frente al público._

* * *

El grupo de idols escolares µ's, se encontraban flotando por el Océano Pacifico, en la horas de la tarde, donde solo habían transcurrido una hora desde que las jóvenes se habían quedado dormidas de forma inconsciente en la balsa, las chicas se encontraban durmiendo todas juntas, cada una imaginándose como seria su posible futuro en 10 años, hasta que una de ellas interrumpió el proceso.

-Que sueño más extraño. Ehh… –dijo cansada y somnolienta, abría lentamente los ojos y vio que se encontraba abrazada por delante por Nozomi y abrazada por atrás por Eli.

Honoka sabía que cuando dormía en el exterior, terminaba durmiendo en otro lugar sin saber porque, como esa vez que en el último campamento de µ's termino durmiendo cerca de un acantilado. La joven trato de levantarse muy despacio, pero sin querer, despertó a las dos jóvenes de tercer año.

-Honoka-chan… ohh… estoy feliz que quieras dormir con nosotras. –dijo igual de cansada pero con buen humor la pelimorada. –Estoy muy agradecida, prometo que dormiré abrazadas de todas ustedes para que sepan que las aprecio mucho. –mostro una sonrisa a su compañera.

-¿Honoka? ¿Cómo llegaste… hasta acá? -pregunto Eli cansada. Todas las demás jóvenes se despertaban.

-¿Y porque estabas cantando "Shocking Party" de A-RISE? -pregunto Nico con dudas.

-Tuve un bonito sueño, Nico-chan. –respondió con tranquilidad.

-Yo igual. -dijo Rin aun somnolienta, -Gane varias medallas de oro en atletismo en las futuras olimpiadas.

-Yo gane el amor de mi público por ser la idol profesional número uno frente a ellos y a mis hermanos. –dijo con orgullo la pelinegra.

-Yo gane la audición para la presentación anual de danza tradicional en Moscú. -respondió Eli.

-Yo gane un premio en un auditorio por mi contribución en la medicina por ser una doctora. –dijo Maki.

-Yo era una historiadora de idols profesionales, y me invitaron a un programa para hablar de las idols. -dijo Hanayo con emoción.

-Yo era la nueva tutora del club de arquería en Otonokizaka. –dijo Umi.

-Yo me dedicaba al arte de la adivinación. –dijo Nozomi.

-Yo era la diseñadora de modas de Akibahara. –dijo Kotori.

-Ahora mi turno… mi sueño, convertirme en la tienda de dulces de mi familia, pero al final de mi sueño… encontré a alguien en mi interior y me dijo que no debo rendirme y es lo que voy a hacer. ¡No me voy a rendir! -dijo muy determinada.

-Honoka… -dijo la peliazul.

-Umi, sé que me sentía mal al principio al igual que ustedes, pero esa voz interior me dijo que siguiera adelante…- dijo Honoka hasta ser interrumpida.

-¿Tsubasa-san? ¿Cierto? –pregunto Nico.

-Si… y esta vez… yo creo en los milagros. Chicas… en todo este tiempo que pasamos juntas… desde que las nueve formamos µ's, salvamos el instituto de Otonokizaka de ser cerrado, ganamos las preliminares para el Love Live frente a un gran grupo como A-RISE, derrote a Walpurgisnacht con un solo golpe, comí un pan gigante de bajas calorías, y finalmente ganar el Love Live como grupo.

-Honoka-chan… eso no paso realmente. -comento Kotori de forma tranquila. –Los panes gigantes no existen.

-Debe estar todavía alucinando por beber agua salada. -dijo Maki con leve preocupación.

-No sabía que Honoka-chan le gustara ver "Madoka Magica" –comento Rin.

-No importa, estoy segura… que si nosotras nueve pudimos hacer este milagro con el instituto, nada nos va a detener si tenemos esperanza. –dijo con buenos ánimos.

-¿Honoka? -pregunto Umi con dudas sobre su amiga, al verla que se posicionaba lentamente de pie en silencio en la mitad de la balsa.

-¡Encontraremos tierra! -grito Honoka con todas sus energías para que se escuchara su eco en todo el alrededor.

Las ocho jóvenes cansadas, observaron sorprendidas la actitud optimista de la líder, paso un breve tiempo antes que la pelinegra rompiera el silencio.

-¡No puede ser! -grito Nico con emoción. -¡Dime si no es una ilusión!

-¡No lo es! ¡Honoka-chan acertó! -dijo Hanayo igual de sorprendida. -¡Honoka-chan acertó!

-¡Harasho! -dijo Eli sorprendida.

-¡De verdad encontramos tierra! ¡Encontramos tierra! -dijo con una sonrisa la líder.

Todas las jóvenes vieron a lo lejos, una isla en el horizonte, por lo que por primera vez desde su naufragio, cada una sonrió de alegría porque en su interior sitio una nueva esperanza para vivir.

-Los líderes espirituales están a favor de nosotras, como aquella vez cuando decidimos participar en las preliminares del Love Live. –dijo con optimismo Nozomi.

-¡Estoy feliz! ¡µ's va a vivir-nya! ¡µ's va a vivir-nya! –grito Rin con felicidad agitando sus brazos.

-¡Que esperamos chicas! ¡Todas a remar a la isla! –ordeno Eli a las demás.

El grupo de idols escolares, comenzaron a remar con sus manos, lo que les quedaba de energía en dirección a la isla, pero a pesar del milagro de encontrar tierra, no todo son buenas noticias.

-¡µ's, tenemos un problema! -dijo Honoka con leve preocupación.

Cuando todas dejaron de remar, sintieron que la balsa se movía sola por el movimiento de la corriente del mar hacia la isla, el problema que tenían era que conforme avanzaban, el movimiento de mar era más turbulento provocando que las fuertes olas, en cualquier momento volcara la balsa con todas sus ocupantes al mar.

-No puede ser. En esta zona tiene olas muy fuertes. –comento Hanayo muy preocupada.

-No creo que esta balsa resista con estas olas. -dijo Maki igual de preocupada como su amiga.

-Es verdad. ¡Nos vamos a volcar! -fue la última frase que grito Rin, antes que una de las olas volcara por completo la balsa y las integrantes del grupo de idols fueron silenciadas y se hundieran en el mar.

* * *

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado este fanfic de Love Live! tanto como a mi. De momento lo dejare en suspenso hasta el siguiente capítulo, el cual vendrán cosas más extrañas para las protagonistas.

Si hay algún error en ortografía y/o en gramática, espero corregirlo prontamente. Comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias constructivas son bienvenidos y me ayudarían a hacer un mejor trabajo en el futuro. Nos vemos.


	2. µ's y la isla misteriosa

N/A: Hola aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, que lo disfruten.

* * *

Aviso importante: Personajes y ambientes de Love Live! NO ME PERTENECEN Y NO SOY DUEÑO DE ELLAS, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Cualquier otra referencia distinta de esta franquicia antes mencionada, pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Este fanfiction está hecho para entretenerse.

* * *

Capítulo 2. µ's y la isla misteriosa.

En la costa de la isla, se encontraban sobre la arena las nueve integrantes de µ's, debido a la buena fortuna que todas ellas fueran arrastradas por la misma corriente y quedaran sobre la arena. Cada una se despertó a su debido tiempo y se pusieron lentamente de pie sintiendo su uniforme escolar todo mojado con agua de mar.

-¡Chicas… encontramos tierra! -dijo Honoka cansada pero conservando su optimismo, lo que le quedaba de emoción, lo utilizo para abrazar a la persona más cercana, y en este caso era la peligris que también se había puesto de pie. –Kotori-chan…

-Honoka-chan… estamos a salvo… ¡Estamos a salvo! –dijo con ganas de llorar de alegría, abrazando a su amiga.

-¡Todas vamos a vivir-nya! –grito con alegría Rin que se dirigió a abrazar a las chicas.

-¡µ's va a vivir! –grito Hanayo, también uniendo al abrazo grupal.

-Lo mejor de todo… es que estamos todas juntas… es un milagro. –Nozomi se unía al abrazo de las jóvenes, posicionándose detrás de las dos chicas de primer año.

Por otro lado, el resto del grupo de idols se encontraban lejos de la posición de las cinco jóvenes.

-Es un alivio que sigamos vivas. –dijo Eli con tranquilidad, que camino para ayudar a Nico a ponerse de pie.

-Gracias Eli… ¿Dónde estamos exactamente? –pregunto la pelinegra.

-No lo sé con exactitud… solo sabemos que estamos en una isla gigante. –dijo mientras ayudaba a la pelirroja a ponerse de pie.

-Pero es mejor… que estar… en medio del mar. Tenemos más oportunidades. –respondió Maki.

-Aun así… debemos buscar la forma de cómo sobrevivir en esta isla. –dijo Umi con tono serio, mirando hacia el horizonte.

-No perdemos nada con recorrer esta isla. –dijo Honoka con optimismo. –Espero que encontremos algo que realmente nos ayude a todas.

* * *

Paso aproximadamente una media hora desde que el grupo de idols escolares llegaran a la gran isla misteriosa, recorrieron parte de la playa de la isla en busca de alguna señal de vida, pero solo escuchaban las olas del mar. Con el tiempo que llevaban caminando, las chicas comenzaban a sentir hambre y mucha sed.

-No sé… cuánto tiempo… pasamos caminando. No hemos encontrado… nada en esta isla. Nada. –dijo desanimada Hanayo.

-¿Llevamos caminado como dos horas, quizás? –pregunto Rin igual de desanimada.

-Probablemente. Por ahora, solo quiero descansar en esta abandonada silla de playa. -dijo cansada Honoka, que se fue directo a sentarse en la silla de playa ubicada cerca del mar.

-¿Honoka-chan? –pregunto sorprendida la peligris.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto la líder aún con dudas.

-¿Cómo que, qué ocurre? Hay una silla de playa en esta isla, esto significa que debe haber alguien rondando por este lado. –respondió Nico.

-Es un alivio… no estamos solas en esta isla. –dijo Nozomi con felicidad.

-¡No estamos solas-nya! –dijo Rin con alegría.

-Pero… ¿dónde está el dueño de esta silla? –pregunto Umi.

El grupo de idols, buscaron por los alrededores de la playa, pero no encontraron señales de vida, solo escuchaban el sonido del mar, hasta que la pelinaranja llamo la atención de todas.

-¡Chicas aquí hay un camino que va hacia una de las colinas de la isla-nya! –comento Rin a todo el resto del grupo.

-¡Bien hecho Rin-chan! –dijo Hanayo con alegría.

Todas la jóvenes subieron la colina a su ritmo, se tomaron su tiempo para llegar al final del camino, y cuando llegaron a su destino, se encontraron con algo que las dejo impactadas de alegría.

-¡Increíble! –dijeron todas sorprendidas a excepción de Maki, las nueve observaron una pequeña mansión ubicada en el medio de la isla, cercada por un gran muro de ladrillos a su alrededor y afuera del muro rodeada de todo el bosque y la vegetación de la isla.

-El que vive en esa mansión, debe tener muchos recursos para vivir como un rey o una reina en esta isla. -dijo Nico muy asombrada.

-No debe ser para tanto. –dijo la pelirroja nada sorprendida.

-¡Maki/Maki-chan! –grito el resto del grupo, asustando a la susodicha.

-¡Hola! ¡Hola! –grito Honoka con sus fuerzas, pero nadie contesto en la mansión. –Nadie contesta.

-Miren eso. –apunto Rin a la entrada principal del muro de ladrillos. –La puerta está abierta-nya.

-O es una mansión abandonada, o el que vive es alguien muy irresponsable. –dijo Eli con calma.

-¿Pero quién es tan irresponsable de dejar abandonada esta mansión en esta isla? –dijo alterada Nico.

-No lo sabemos todavía, Nicocchi. -respondió tranquila Nozomi.

-Y… si esta mansión... y esta isla… ¿lo habita solo una persona? –se preguntó Umi para sí misma. –Alguien con recursos para tener su propia isla.

-¡Chicas entremos! –dijo con entusiasmo la líder ignorando las preguntas de su amiga, cuando se dirigía a la entrada principal, pero fue agarrada por atrás por el cuello de su camisa. -¿Ehh?

-Honoka… esto es peligroso, no sabemos que podemos encontrar en esta mansión. –advirtió Umi soltando a su amiga.

-Pero… ¿y si hay suministros que nos ayuden, Umi-chan? –pregunto con optimismo. –Además tengo mucha sed.

-Vale la pena intentarlo, es mejor que no hacer nada. –dijo Kotori apoyando a su amiga.

-Pero… -dijo tímidamente, -…no estamos interrumpiendo la privacidad del dueño de la…

-Eso no importa ahora Hanayo-chan. -interrumpió la líder.

Las jóvenes entraron y recorrieron el patio principal de cemento, donde solo habían masetas con tierra en su alrededor, caminaron hasta encontrar algo que les llamo la atención antes que entraran a la gran puerta de la mansión.

-¡Miren eso! -grito Honoka.

-¿Otra maseta con tierra? -pregunto Rin.

-No Rin-chan, eso. -la líder apunto a un gran bidón cilíndrico de almacenamiento de agua al lado de uno de los muros principales de la mansión. -¡Agua! ¡El bidón dice agua potable!

-¡No puede ser! -dijeron el resto muy impresionadas.

Honoka vio que una las tuberías del bidón, conectaba a un grifo, y ese grifo conectaba a una manguera para regar, la joven abrió el grifo y la manguera comenzó a salir agua.

-¡Agua! -la pelijengibre con una de su mano, sujeto la manguera y bebió el agua haciendo contacto con sus labios con la manguera.

-¡Déjanos a todas! -el resto de µ's se acercó rápidamente para que todas tuvieran su turno de beber agua.

El primer turno fue Honoka, luego siguieron Kotori, Umi, Rin, Hanayo, Maki, Nico, Eli y Nozomi; y repitieron el mismo turno una vez más, aplicando el mismo procedimiento de beber el agua que uso la líder, y cuando terminaron cerraron el grifo.

-Se siente tan bien beber el agua. -dijo satisfecha Honoka.

-¡Es un milagro! –dijo con alegría Rin.

-No sé si lo notaron, pero por la forma que bebimos de la manguera, creo que todas acabamos de hacer un beso indirecto entre todas nosotras. –dijo la pelimorada aun con tranquilidad y sonrojada, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Nozomi/Nozomi-chan! -dijeron todas muy avergonzadas y sonrojadas. Pero era cierto, su necesidad de beber de la manguera provoco que inconscientemente cada una sintiera parte del sabor de sus ocho respectivas compañeras.

-Aun así… ¿porque el dueño de esta mansión tiene un depósito para regar, si no tiene plantas en el patio? –pregunto Umi con muchas dudas.

-Debe tener alguna explicación para todo esto. –dijo tranquila Kotori.

-Pronto lo sabremos. Ahora… ¡Entremos a la mansión! –grito Honoka.

Las chicas se dirigieron a la gran puerta que se encontraba levemente abierta, por lo que todas ingresaron a la mansión. Todo el grupo recorrió el interior de la mansión, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna señal de vida, en la entrada principal, había una escalera que se dirigía al piso superior e inferior de la gran residencia, por lo que decidieron ir de a grupos de a tres a ver que encontraban en su interior.

* * *

Las tres jóvenes de primer año bajaron por las escaleras hacia el piso inferior de la mansión, recorrieron parte del largo pasillo que es iluminado por las pequeñas ventanas laterales superiores que conectaban con el nivel del patio.

-Solo veo dos puertas en este pasillo levemente oscuro. Una normal y otra metálica. –dijo Maki con calma.

-Yo me encargo. –dijo Rin con determinación, trato de abrir la puerta metálica pero no pudo con éxito. -No puedo abrir esta puerta. –dijo con desilusión.

-Debe estar cerrada con llave esta puerta, Rin-chan. –respondió tímidamente Hanayo.

-Bien… solo queda ver que hay en la otra puerta Kayo-chin. ¿Me pregunto que habrá en este sotano-nya?

La peli naranja pudo notar que la puerta restante se podía abrir sin problemas, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, su compañera pelirroja la detuvo.

-Rin… espera. -dijo sujetándola de su muñeca, -¿Hueles eso?

-Si… es muy horrible, Maki-chan. Huele como algo que… esta… descomponiéndose. –dijo asustada con esa última frase, quedo muy sumida en sus pensamientos que inconscientemente abrió la puerta, mostrando el interior del sótano.

-¡No… no… no puede ser! –dijo Hanayo muy aterrada.

Todas sentían mucho miedo al ver lo que había dentro del sótano desde la puerta principal. La poca luz que brillaba en el sótano mostraba en el techo, varias cadenas que colgaban unos cuerpos desmembrados que goteaban sangre en el piso, aunque por la poca luz no sabía bien si lo que estaba colgado era de su misma especie o de algún animal marino, pero lo aterrador es que el sótano tiene una cama en él, como si la habitación estuviera hecha para que alguien más pudiera dormir en él.

-¡Hay… que… salir… de… aquí! –dijo Maki con temor.

-¡Estamos… de acuerdo! -dijeron muy aterradas las dos restantes.

* * *

Las tres jóvenes de tercer año subieron por las escaleras hacia el piso superior de la mansión, vieron una gran habitación decorada con varias cortinas en los costados y en el fondo había un pequeño incinerador a leña pegado a la muralla.

-¿Por qué en este piso hay un incinerador? –pregunto Eli con dudas.

-Tal vez el dueño quiere gastar mucho dinero en tener este tipo de cosas. –dijo Nico con cierta envidia.

-Elicchi, Nicocchi, creo saber porque hay un incinerador. –dijo Nozomi con leve preocupación, llamando a sus amigas para que se acercaran hacia ellas, aquella chica movió una de las cortinas, y encontró algo que las inquieto.

-¿Qué… es eso? –dijo la pelinegra con temor y no muy convencida.

Las tres vieron varias prendas femeninas de varios estilos y todos los tamaños manchadas con sangre, guardadas sobre un gran canasto plástico, escondido detrás de esas cortinas.

-No puedo creerlo… esto… es una pesadilla. –dijo la rubia con temor.

-Debe haber alguna explicación. –dijo la líder espiritual, tratando de pensar en alguna explicación de todo esto.

Todas vieron el resto de las cortinas de la habitación, encontraron artículos de limpieza, trajes de descontaminación de color amarillo del tamaño de una adolecente y de un adulto, palas para el incinerador, cajas medianas de plástico y un estante bien cerrado de varios bidones de ácidos y alcalinos.

-Esto definitivamente no me está gustando. No me está gustando. ¡Quien guarda esto! –Nico retrocedió lentamente hacia atrás, estaba tan atemorizada que sin darse cuenta se agarró de unas cortinas mostrando lo que estaba oculto detrás de ellas.

-Hay que avisarles a las demás de esto. –dijo Nozomi muy segura.

Las tres jóvenes vieron una caja plástica levemente abierta, que mostraba restos de huesos totalmente quemados del incinerador.

-Esta mansión no es segura para nosotras –dijo Eli preocupada.

-¡Definitivamente no lo es! –grito desesperada Nico.

* * *

Las tres jóvenes de segundo año recorrieron el piso principal de la mansión, recorrieron la sala principal, donde solo encontraron un gran sillón, un compartimento bien cerrado y una televisión mediana, conectada a un reproductor de DVD; ambos equipos estaban sobre un estante con libros y varios DVD.

-¡Tienen equipos electrónicos! -Honoka se dirigió a encender el equipo, pero no ocurrió nada. –No enciende.

-Debe haber algún generador oculto en esta mansión para que se encienda esos equipos. –dijo Kotori.

-¡Miren eso! Un DVD. –la líder tomo el disco que se encontraba sobre el reproductor. -¿Por qué dice "R-18"?

-¡Que indecente! –comento avergonzada Umi. -¿Qué clase de persona conserva estas cosas?

-El dueño es un pervertido seguramente. –dijo con seguridad la líder.

-Pero… "R-18" también puede significar material de naturaleza violencia. –acoto Kotori, dejando a las dos chicas desconcertadas.

Las chicas avanzaron a la cocina principal que tenían una mesa central tipo isla, incluyendo los respectivos objetos que pertenecen a la cocina.

-No hay nada en este refrigerador vacío. –dijo decepcionada la líder, todas revisaron parte de la cocina hasta encontrar una puerta metálica levemente abierta. Cuando iban a investigar, Umi las detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre Umi-chan? –preguntaron las dos jóvenes.

-La manilla de la puerta metálica está rota por detrás, por lo que la cierras y nos quedamos encerradas sin poder salir de esta bodega. -advirtió la peliazul.

Las jóvenes entraron con cuidado al interior de la bodega, encontraron un congelador horizontal con aislación térmica de alta calidad, y un estante con varias herramientas e implementos para la cocina.

-¿Qué crees… que habrá adentro? –pregunto nerviosa la peligris.

Todas abrieron levemente el congelador y lo cerraron rápidamente luego de encontrar varias bolsas plásticas negras cubiertas con hielo.

-¡Es carne! ¡Están almacenando carne! –dijo Honoka histérica antes de ser interrumpida por las voces que provenían de la cocina.

* * *

-¡Chicas! –los de segundo año escucharon el resto de su grupo de idols corriendo hacia ellas, por lo que todas se reunieron en la cocina y explicaron su situación de forma histérica.

-En el piso subterráneo, encontramos una habitación donde hay cuerpos colgados sin vida en él. –dijo Maki.

-En la bodega de la cocina, hay congeladores que guardan carne. –dijo Umi.

-En el piso superior, encontramos un incinerador con varias prendas femeninas manchadas con sangre, e implementos para deshacer los cadáveres. –dijo Eli.

-No puede ser… solo significa una cosa… el que vive en esta mansión… es un asesino y es un caníbal que se alimenta de sus víctimas y luego se desase de lo que sobra de ellos. –dijo con terror la pelijengibre. –Ah… y es un pervertido también.

-¡No puede ser! –dijeron el resto atemorizadas.

Si bien, discutieron mucho de cómo sería el fin µ's, como la idea de convertirse en caníbales y ser ellas mismas que le dieran el fin de su grupo, pero no se les paso nunca por la mente que todas las jóvenes llegarían a su fin por ser devoradas por uno de ellos pertenecientes a esta isla.

Lamentablemente por todos estos pensamientos, las jóvenes escucharon un sonido en la puerta principal de la mansión. Rápidamente, el grupo de idols se escondieron detrás de la mesa central de la cocina con mucho nerviosismo.

Cada una se asomó levemente a su manera, pudieron ver que la persona que entro a la mansión vestía uno de los trajes de descontaminación amarillo con varias manchas de sangre en él, y llevaba arrastrando una gran bolsa plástica negra de su supuesta víctima.

-Lu, la, lu, la… -canto aquella persona.

-El que está detrás de este traje, conoce bien el opening de "Azumanga Daioh". –comento Honoka con sorpresa.

-¡Genial! Un asesino en serie… viendo animes de colegialas. -dijo Eli muy preocupada y asustada.

-Es muy extraño. –comentaron Maki y Nozomi.

En la entrada principal de la cocina, se quitó el traje de descontaminación, mostrando a una joven de cabello de corto y rubio con un listón rojo en su costado izquierdo, vestida con una camiseta blanca con algunas manchas de sangre, pantalones rojos y se colocó sus botas blancas.

-No puede ser… es solo una chica joven. –susurraron Umi y Kotori.

-Pero… realmente… ella es… responsable de… todo… esto. –dijo Hanayo muy nerviosa.

-Es exactamente como Nico-chan, pero de cabello rubio. –susurro Rin a las demás.

-Rin… me lo dices por mis atributos, ¿no? –dijo molesta la pelinegra a su compañera apretando sus mejillas.

-¿Quién está ahí? -pregunto con curiosidad la rubia de cabello corto, silenciando a todo el grupo, -¡Sé que están detrás de la mesa de la cocina, hay manchas de agua salada por el piso!

-¡Que alguien nos ayude! -dijo Hanayo muy asustada y tiritando.

-Si estas en el cielo, salvamos por favor Madoka, digo Tsubasa-san. –dijo rezando la líder.

-¡Honoka/Honoka-chan! –exclamo el resto muy preocupadas.

-Tenía que decirlo. -dijo con tristeza. –Ella es mi mayor esperanza.

-Si este es nuestro fin…-dijo Umi abriendo varios de compartimentos de los muebles de la cocina hasta encontrar algo interesante, -¡NO me iré sin hacer algo al respecto! -grito con un fusil de pesca en sus manos, con un filoso arpón en su interior, colocándose de pie y atrás de la mesa.

-¿Pero quién guarda un fusil de pesca en la cocina? –pregunto desconcertada Maki.

-Yo lo guarde para tenerlo a mano. Pero… suelta eso… es muy peligroso…- advirtió la chica desconocida con calma.

-¿Peligroso? Tú eres peligrosa… y por todas las cosas que hay en esta mansión… ¡NO dejare que te comas a mis amigas! –grito Umi con furia.

-¿Comer? Debe ser un malentendido. -dijo con calma, -La verdad es…-fue interrumpida cuando vio que la peliazul disparo el fusil de pesca, el objeto metálico viajo con gran velocidad hacia la chica rubia, pero aquella chica agarro rápidamente con ambas manos el arpón, desplazándose levemente hacia atrás.

-¡No puede ser, lo atrapo! -gritaron sorprendidas y aterradas el resto del grupo.

-Si tiene que ser así… -dijo tirando el arpón al piso, se quitó el listón rojo y se lo coloco por alrededor de su cabello a la altura de la frente, y mostro una cara seria. -… van a conocer quien es realmente… ehh… –fue interrumpida al ver que le estaban llegando otro arpón cerca suyo, por lo que se refugió al costado del marco de la cocina.

-¿Esta chica está huyendo? -pregunto Rin confundida.

-No importa, tenemos a Umi-chan de nuestro lado. Finalmente algo que ayude el club de arquería. -dijo Honoka con optimismo.

-Chicas… yo no creo que este huyendo. -dijo Eli preocupada al ver regresar a la chica rubia.

-Regrese, yo también quiero jugar con ustedes… -llego nuevamente a la entrada de la cocina portando una pistola neumática de clavos conectada a un pequeño tanque de presión por una manguera, el tanque lo cargaba sobre su espalda y llevaba un cinturón con varios repuestos de clavos.

-Diablos… esa chica es fuerte… para cargar ese tanque. -comento Nico aterrada.

-¡Última advertencia… y les prometo que no les voy a hacer daño! -advirtió la chica rubia del listón rojo.

-Con lo que hemos visto… no confiamos en ti. -dijo la peliazul firmemente con mal humor.

-Tú lo pediste. -se escuchó un sonido que se activa la pistola neumática.

-Agáchate Umi-chan… -Honoka agarro a su amiga al suelo junto con las demás.

Todas escucharon como la chica rubia comenzó a disparar en todas las direcciones con su pistola de clavos a todos los muebles de la cocina, escuchando el fuerte ruido de los disparos de los clavos por todo el interior, una vez que se le acabaron los clavos los volvió a reponer y siguió con su rutina como si tuviera en sus manos una metralleta.

-¿Cuando se le acabaran los clavos? –grito desesperada Nico.

-¡Vi que tenía en su cinturón muchos repuestos de clavos! -dijo Maki igual de preocupada.

-¡Esta chica rubia es muy ruda! –dijo Kotori igual de preocupada.

-No puede ser… solo queda un arpón. ¡Solo una oportunidad! -dijo preocupada Umi. -Pero… no puedo ver bien… desde nuestra posición actual.

-No te preocupes Umi-chan, yo soy la líder… y me encargare de esto… aceptare toda la responsabilidad. -dijo la líder con mucha valentía. Agarro el fusil de pesca pero cuando se lo estaba acomodando, disparo por error hacia arriba con inclinación.

-Bien hecho Honoka. –dijeron Eli, Nico y Maki con sarcasmo, mientras el resto del grupo miraban a la líder con cara de preocupación al saber que este es el fin.

El arpón recorrió una trayectoria parabólica donde aterrizo cerca de la chica rubia, destruyendo la manguera, emitiendo un fuerte ruido por la liberación de presión del tanque, y dejando inutilizada la pistola de clavos.

-Ah… maldición… duele…-dijo con dolor debido a que parte del arpón rasgo parte del costado de su camisa a la altura de la cintura, comenzado levemente a sangrar.

-¡Honoka-chan lo hizo! -dijeron Rin, Nozomi, Hanayo y Kotori con alegría que se fueron a abrazar a la líder.

Por otro lado, la chica herida se refugió, apago el tanque de presión, luego con uno de sus dedos uso parte de su sangre de su herida para colocársela en sus mejillas, y de su cinturón saco una pequeña granada de humo, y la lanzo por la cocina con fuerza, rebotando por todos los lugares hasta que cayó sobre las piernas de Honoka.

-Aah… ¡Una granada! -grito la pelijengibre asustada.

-Yo me encargo. –con mucha valentía, Eli agarro la granada y la lanzo lejos de su posición hasta quedar al centro de la cocina, todo el grupo de idols se refugiaron esperando la explosión, pero paso un buen tiempo y no ocurrió nada.

-Y… ¿ya exploto? -pregunto Nico desconcertada.

-¡Kyu! -grito la rubia.

La explosión de la granada cubrió rápidamente por toda la cocina con humo blanco como si fuera niebla.

-¡Chicas quédense juntas! -ordeno Eli, permitiendo que todo el grupo estuviera juntas a tal punto que podían ver bien sus caras.

-Esta chica es muy extraña… ¿acaso nos está haciendo un juego psicológico a nosotras? –pregunto desconcertada Maki.

-Pero… que podemos hacer… solo somos idols escolares, solo somos gente normal. –dijo Nico, aunque las demás tenían razón, en el fondo son nueve idols escolares normales contra una versión femenina de Rambo.

-¿Pero dónde está la chica rubia ahora? –pregunto Honoka.

Mientras preguntaba la líder, parte del humo blanco se disipaba lentamente y el resto de µ's observaron con terror que la chica del listón rojo en la frente, estaba detrás de la pelijengibre con una sombra ocultado parte de su mirada seria.

-¡Cuidado Honoka-chan! -grito Kotori, agarro un sartén cerca suyo que estaba en el mueble, que uso para golpear a la chica rubia en su rostro, pero lamentablemente aquella chica detuvo el sartén con la mano y se lo quito a la peligris. -¡¿Qué?!

-Es inútil enfrentarse contra mí, mi superior me entreno muy bien en estos años… -dijo calmadamente amenazante, -…ustedes ocho será mejor que se rindan por su bien. Porque yo sé quiénes son ustedes… eh… ¿Dónde está la pelimorada? Juraría que son nueve. -pregunto desconcertada, pero no se esperó que atrás suyo estaba la joven faltante.

-Prepárate chica extraña… -Nozomi agarro por detrás a la chica rubia por los pechos y comenzó a apretarlos con fuerzas. –Washi, washi, washi, washi, washi, washi…

-Gah… -muy asustada, rápidamente agarro a la pelimorada de sus brazos y la arrojo de espalda al piso de la cocina.

-Diablos… me advirtieron que las chicas de grandes pechos son las más peligrosas. -dijo muy alterada, aunque por sus declaraciones tenía razón, por lo que fue el momento ideal para que µ's actuara. -¿Qué hacen?

-¡No dejare que tú nos hagas daño! -grito con furia Eli, que fue directo a empujar con sus fuerzas a la chica rubia, hacia la bodega, pero no podía moverla. -¿Qué tan fuerte eres?

-Más que una de ustedes. -comento con naturalidad.

-¡Pero somos más fuertes como grupo unido que tú! –grito Nozomi ya de pie, y ayudando a empujar a la extraña.

Luego de esto se unió rápidamente Honoka y Umi a empujar a la chica rubia, pero las cuatro no eran suficiente para moverla de su posición, después se unió Rin y Kotori, y la situación seguía igual. Pero cuando se unió Nico, Maki y Hanayo, las nueve recién podían desplazar a la pequeña chica del listón rojo a la bodega, ya que ella no pudo soportar una fuerza de aproximadamente 450 kilogramos-fuerza en contra suya.

El grupo de idols, logro empujar con éxito a la chica rubia a la bodega de la cocina, y cerraron la puerta metálica.

-¡Excelente nos decidimos de ella! -dijo un poco más calmada la rubia de cabello largo.

-Pero no entiendo… si están fuerte… ¿porque no nos atacó de inmediato? Pareciera que no quería defenderse…-se preguntó Honoka.

-Discutamos esos detalles en otro momento, ahora salgamos de ahí. –interrumpió Umi.

Luego escucho un fuerte ruido por detrás de la puerta metálica, las jóvenes no sabían que estaban pasando adentro pero sintieron temblar parte de la cocina.

Todo el grupo de idols corrieron rápidamente hacia la entrada principal de la cocina, y al llegar a ese punto vieron como la puerta metálica exploto, salió volando y quedo enterrada en uno de los muros de la cocina, al igual que el tanque de presión que cayó al piso, y de la puerta de la bodega salió la rubia. La chica había utilizado el tanque de presión para explotar la puerta.

-Volví al juego. Mis flashback del pasado no me permitirán volver a quedar encerrada. Otra vez. -dijo con alegría y satisfacción.

-¡Corran! -dijeron el resto, corriendo hacia la entrada principal de la mansión.

Pero cuando llegaron a la puerta principal, se encontraron con dos mujeres adultas que habían recién llegado a la mansión, vestidas con el traje de descontaminación amarillo.

-Que sorpresa… invitadas. –dijo seriamente, se quitó la parte superior de su traje, mostrando a una mujer adulta de cabello rubio y largo.

-Y creo que se ven muy estresadas. -dijo calmadamente la acompañante, también quitándose la parte superior de su traje mostrando una mujer adulta de cabello plateado largo y trenzado por detrás. Llevaba en su mano su propio botiquín metálico.

-Y están muy confundidas. -dijo con ánimos la niña Rambo, ubicado atrás del grupo de idols, aun con el sangrado actuaba que si siguiera ilesa.

-No puede ser… de verdad… no quieren... que vivamos…-dijeron todas desesperanzadas, si ya era estresante estar con la chica extraña, que les esperaría de tener en frente a dos personas extrañas que se veían aparentemente más maduras que la chica rubia.

-¿Vivir? Ah… seguramente vieron las cosas que hay en esta mansión, todo tiene una explicación lógica. Debe ser solo un malentendido. -explico la mujer rubia.

-Por su bien… si no se relajan, tendré que hacer algo no me gustaría hacer a ustedes. Si nos dejan escuchar lo que queremos decirles… -dijo con calma la mujer de cabello plateado, con una de sus manos abriendo el botiquín metálico.

-Y si no…-interrumpió rápidamente, -…nos van a matar… y luego nos van a comer… a todas nosotras… ¡No lo permitiré, mientras siga viva! –grito Honoka con valentía, defendiendo a sus amigas.

-No me queda otra alternativa…-dijo tristemente y lamentada la mujer adulta, rápidamente saco una pistola tranquilizante de su botiquín y disparo a una de sus piernas.

La líder sintió el pequeño dardo tranquilizante sobre una de sus piernas, no sintió dolor alguno pero comenzaba a sentirse muy cansada y con mareos en su cabeza.

-Chicas… no me siento bien. -dijo por última vez antes de desmayarse y caerse al piso, de la misma forma cuando le dio fiebre después del término de la presentación de la canción de "No Brand Girls" por las lluvias.

-¡Honoka/Honoka-chan! -gritaron asustadas el resto del grupo al ver a la líder desmayada en el piso, quedándose dormida.

En ese momento, µ's sintieron el verdadero terror.

-¡Que le hiciste a Honoka-chan! -grito Kotori aferrándose al cuerpo de su amiga con ganas de llorar, pero sintió rápidamente una dardo tranquilizante sobre su pierna, por lo que sintió los mismos síntomas y se desmayó sobre el cuerpo de su amiga.

-¡Kotori/Kotori-chan! -gritaron el resto más asustada.

-Y bien… ¿Quién sigue? –pregunto amablemente la mujer de cabello plateado.

-Ustedes van a pagar por lo que hicieron a mis… -dijo alterada la peliazul, que decidió ir a atacar a la mujer adulta con un golpe, pero la mujer agarro su muñeca sin problema, y Umi recibió rápidamente el dardo tranquilizante en su pierna, sintió los síntomas, se desmayó y cayó sobre el cuerpo de Kotori y Honoka.

El resto del grupo comenzó a correr hacia el piso superior de la mansión, a excepción de Rin y Hanayo, que se quedaron sentadas de rodillas y estáticas debido a todo el estrés que acumulaban, y el hecho de ver a sus amigas de segundo año desmayadas.

-Kayo-chin… este es fin… no puedo más. ¡No puedo más! -dijo Rin llorando totalmente rendida, abrazando a su amiga.

-¡Que alguien nos ayude! -grito Hanayo llorando con tristeza y abrazando a su amiga.

-Me agradecerán más tarde. Se lo prometo. -respondió con amabilidad la mujer de cabello plateado disparando en sus piernas los dardos tranquilizantes, provocando que las dos chicas de primero se desmayaran y se quedaran dormidas, de forma que Rin cayó sobre el cuerpo de Hanayo.

Por otra parte la mujer rubia, recibió la pistola con dardos tranquilizantes de su acompañante y siguió al resto del grupo a paso lento, aquellas que se encontraban ya en el piso superior, mientras las dos desconocidas se encargaban de las cinco chicas desmayadas.

-¡Chicas quédense en la habitación! -grito Eli a lo que queda del grupo de idols, sacando una de las palas que se encontraban al lado del incinerador.

-¡Eli no lo hagas! -gritaron Nico y Maki con desesperación.

-¡Elicchi por favor, no te vayas! -suplico Nozomi con tristeza.

-Es mi decisión. Debo intentarlo. Quiero que estén seguras. -dijo con leve tono de tristeza y rápidamente fue a enfrentar a la mujer rubia que estaba subiendo la escalera.

Cuando supo que estaban muy cerca de su posición actual, uso sus fuerza para golpear a la mujer rubia, pero no se esperó que aquella mujer adulta detuviera el golpe con solo su palma de la mano, Eli sintió como si hubiera golpeado una almohada.

-Creo que necesitas ir al mundo de los sueños. Lo necesitas. -comento seriamente, agarrando la pala con una de sus manos, se la quitó a la joven y la arrojo al piso.

-No lo entiendo…definitivamente no lo entiendo… ¿Qué son ustedes? -dijo llorando la joven rubia toda vulnerable, solo vio como la mujer adulta le disparo en su pierna, se desmayó y se cayó dormida al piso, dejando más asustada al resto de las chicas.

Luego la mujer adulta se fue directo donde estaban las dos jóvenes que se encontraban en una esquina de la habitación, observando como Nico estaba por delante de Maki.

-No dejare… que le… hagas… daño a Maki. -dijo con valentía defendiendo a la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes, no le voy a hacer daño. -dijo disparando a sus piernas de la pelinegra, provocando que se desmayara y cayera al piso, cosa que preocupo mucho más a la pelirroja.

-Nico-chan… ¡Nico-chan! -dijo asustada y llorando, que se fue directo a abrazar a su compañera desmayada. -Gracias por defenderme… -luego sintió el dardo en una de sus piernas y se desmayó quedando dormida sobre el cuerpo de la pelinegra.

La mujer rubia se dirigió a paso lento a la última joven que se encontraba aferrándose al cuerpo de su amiga rubia.

-Honoka-chan, Kotori-chan, Umi-chan, Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan, Maki-chan, Nicocchi y Elicchi. -susurro Nozomi con mucha tristeza y con mucho miedo, -Fueron mi mejor… milagro. –dijo con el alma destrozada. -Este… es el fin… de µ's.

-Tranquila, ya te reunirás con ellas. –dijo tranquilamente la mujer rubia atrás de la joven, le disparo a sus piernas y la chica espiritual sintió sus efectos y cayo desmayada sobre el cuerpo de su amiga.

Lo último que sintieron las jóvenes antes de quedarse completamente inconscientes, era exactamente lo que sentía Honoka luego de desmayarse por tener fiebre por las lluvias después de cantar aquella canción en el instituto, querer hacer algo al respecto pero su cuerpo no le dejaba hacer nada.

* * *

N/A: Bueno este es el final de las protagonistas de Love Live de esta historia... nah es broma, de momento lo dejare en suspenso hasta el siguiente capítulo (que probablemente me demore en actualizar), el cual vendrán cosas más extrañas todavía para las protagonistas y esas tres desconocidas. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado esta historia tanto como a mi.

Comentarios, opiniones(Reviews) y sugerencias constructivas son bienvenidos y me ayudarían a hacer un mejor trabajo en el futuro. Nos vemos.


	3. La aventura bizarra de µ's y compañía

N/A: Hola aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo de esta historia, y probablemente sea quizás el capitulo más coherentemente extraño y bizarro que he escrito para esta historia, que lo disfruten. Al final de este capitulo, daré mis explicaciones.

* * *

Aviso importante 1: Personajes y ambientes de Love Live! NO ME PERTENECEN Y NO SOY DUEÑO DE ELLAS, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Cualquier otra referencia distinta de esta franquicia antes mencionada (ya sea directa o indirectamente), TAMPOCO Y JAMAS ME PERTENECERAN y pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Este fanfiction está hecho para entretenerse.

Aviso importante 2: Del capitulo anterior, se mencionan personajes de otra franquicia incluida en este fanfiction, NO ME PERTENECEN Y NO SOY DUEÑO DE ELLAS, y aclarar que esta historia no esta en categoría de crossover, debido a que no necesariamente esta franquicia incluida, van a estar presente en todo lo largo de esta historia.

* * *

Capítulo 3. La aventura bizarra de µ's y compañía.

_Mientras tanto en algún lugar del instituto Otonokizaka, en las horas de la tarde._

_-Honoka-san… Honoka-san… Honoka-san… -dijo una misteriosa voz._

_-¿Quién es? -pregunto interesada la líder pelijengibre al escuchar esa voz muy conocida, se encontraba sobre la azotea de su instituto, el mismo lugar donde µ's entrenaba para las preliminares. Miro hacia arriba y vio una brillante luz, y aquel ser bajo rápidamente de la luz y aterrizo para quedar frente a Honoka._

_-Soy yo nuevamente… Pan-chan y con un 2% menos de calorías. –dijo una envoltura de un pan del tamaño de una persona normal, la misma que hace poco fue explotada por Tsubasa de un solo golpe._

_-No puede ser. Pan-chan, ¡Pan-chan! ¡Pan-chan! –grito con alegría, por lo que se fue directo a abrazar al extraño ser._

_-El mismo… ese que fui explotado por la chica frentona hace no mucho tiempo. –dijo con tranquilidad._

_-¿Tsubasa-san? –pregunto con muchas dudas. _

_-Volviendo al tema… quiero que me acompañes a un viaje ancestral, para que por fin puedas descansar en paz. –mantuvo su voz tranquila. Pero antes que ambos se dirigieran a ese destino, ocurrió algo inesperado, otra vez._

_-¡Tu! -grito otra voz conocida con mucha alegría._

_-¡No puede ser! -dijo con mucho terror al ver a la niña rubia de cabello corto, vestida con la misma camiseta blanca, pantalones rojos y sus botas blancas. _

_La chica extraña estiro sus manos, como si agarrara desde lejos el centro de masa del pan gigante, y aquel ser salió volando de forma vertical. _

_-¡Ya basta niña extraña! –grito Honoka._

_-Que pasa contigo… no te muevas, no vez que quiero jugar contigo. –dijo con amabilidad y empuño su mano. -¡Kyu!_

_-¡Honoka-san!... Ahh… -el pan gigante fue explotado nuevamente, ahora por la chica extraña, formando una nube de color naranjo._

_-¡Como te atreves! –dijo Honoka con enojo apretando su dientes, y sintiendo los restos de las migajas sobre su cabello._

_-Mnn… esto me suena muy familiar. –comento para sí misma. –Porque no te calmas, ya se… ¿Quieres judías rojas? –luego de esa pregunta, vio con paciencia como Honoka con mucho enojo, dio un fuerte grito y su cabello paso de color jengibre a rubio._

_-¡Yo NO quiero… judías rojas! No te lo perdonare… -grito con ira, emitiendo energía a su alrededor._

_-No es para tanto. -dijo con calma._

_-…rubia extraña de pecho plano. _

_-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre. -dijo con tono serio mirando hacia el piso. -¡Me llamo Flandre, y creo que acabas de cometer un grave error, Kosaka-san! Nadie se mete con mi físico, más que… -pero fue interrumpida cuando recibió un fuerte golpe en su vientre y con el impulso necesario se estrelló con la puerta metálica de la entrada de la azotea, deformándola completamente y cayendo sentada al piso._

_-Entonces tú te llamas… ¿Flandre? –pregunto aún con tono molesto. -¿Qué nombre más raro? _

_-Si… ya habrá tiempo para formalidades…-dijo escupiendo sangre de su boca a su ropa blanca y poniéndose de pie. –…pero ahora… quiero divertirme contigo. ¡Espero que tengas suficientes monedas! –muy decidida corrió rápido para enfrentar a Honoka._

_La dos jóvenes, se enfrentaron entre sí, cada daba varios golpes a la otra chica con mucha rapidez y los esquivaban tan rápido como podían, desplazándose para cualquier lugar de la azotea del instituto, a tal punto que ambas ya estaban en el cielo a bastante altura sobre la azotea._

_-Interesante… veo que tienes mucha… imaginación… Kosaka-san. –dijo mientras se defendía más que atacar a gran rapidez._

_-Mi optimismo es mi poder. –dijo con firmeza, mientras seguía atacando._

_En un momento especifico, Honoka sintió el fuerte golpe en su rostro, y rápidamente golpeo a la chica extraña en la cara, luego de quedar desconcertada aprovecho de darle una fuerte patada en su vientre y después la golpeo en la espalda, tan fuerte que Flandre aterrizo de cara en el piso de la azotea, y luego se dio media vuelta._

_Inmediatamente, Honoka cayó del cielo de forma vertical sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, tan rápido que destruyo la azotea y los pisos del establecimiento hasta que las dos chicas llegaron al salón de club de investigación de idols, aterrizaron sobre la mesa principal de esta, destruyéndola y cubrieron la habitación con polvo._

_-¡Eres una tonta… te lo mereces por explotar al pan gigante! –grito Honoka sobre el cuerpo de la rubia._

_-Y que esperabas… yo soy una rubia tonta en tu mundo de fantasía. –respondido Flandre mientras agarraba en cada mano los tobillos de la joven. -¡Pero yo no soy solo una rubia tonta! –la arrojo tan rápido que Honoka grito de sorpresa y se estrelló con el gran librero del salón destruyendo todas las posesiones de Nico, incluyendo los posters de las idols._

_-¡Crees que eso me detendrá! –dijo Honoka poniéndose de pie._

_-Pregúntale a la gravedad. –dijo poniéndose de pie._

_Escucho el ruido del gran libero, que con el fuerte golpe, provoco que el mueble cayera sobre ella, incluyendo todas las cajas frágiles y la caja de Minalinsky. Ante eso, la rubia de la camiseta blanca fue directo al computador del salón._

_-¡Aun no he terminado contigo! –grito Honoka, poniéndose rápidamente de pie, esparciendo por todos lados, los restos de posiciones destruidas con su energía y colocando sus manos hacia atrás. _

_-Después… sigo contigo… estoy enviando dos e-mail… y quiero ver si por fin ganare el buscaminas. –comento con interés, desde el asiento del escritorio, dándole la espalda a la líder de µ's._

_-¡No me ignores niña extraña! –de sus manos comenzó a brillar energía y mucha luz en la habitación. -KA… ME… HA… ME…_

_-¡Kyu!_

_No pudo terminar la frase, la niña rubia giro su silla, dijo su frase y Honoka salió disparada fuera del salón de investigación, destruyendo las puertas y cayendo sentada en el pasillo principal del instituto, luego vio como la rubia se acercaba lentamente hacia ella._

_-Alguna vez te dije que puedo destruir lo que sea con empuñar mis manos. -mostrando ambas manos. -¿creo que no? en mi opinión es más divertido usar mi poder en los alrededores que usarlos en mis oponentes o si no ya habrías muerto muy rápidamente. –dijo con toda sinceridad poniéndose al frente de la líder rubia. -¿Tienes algo que decir, Chica-pan?_

_-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grito con toda su energía._

_Flandre recibió el impacto directo de ese enorme poder, que atravesó los muros del salón de investigación hasta caer al patio trasero del instituto, precisamente en el establo de las alpacas._

_-¿Mmm? –dijeron los animales._

_La chica extraña, se levantó sin problema hasta quedar frente a Honoka, que la observaba desde el hueco del muro del salón de investigación._

_-¿No lo entiendo? ¿Aún sigues con vida? –respondió no muy convencida. _

_-Si… y necesitas más que eso para dejar inconsciente a esta chica. –dijo incitando a la líder. -¡Deberías comer más judías rojas! –dijo con malicia._

_-¡Cállate! –Honoka corrió a gran velocidad, pero no se esperó que la rubia la golpeara en su vientre con su fuerza y salió volando en dirección diagonal hacia el instituto, precisamente al salón del consejo estudiantil._

_El fuerte impacto destruyo la muralla y la parte principal del interior del salón._

_Honoka se levantó despacio, y escupió sangre de su boca a su uniforme, producto del golpe._

_-¿No… es… cierto? Estoy sangrando. –comento sorprendida._

_-No me imagino… cuando dinero necesitan para refaccionar este salón. –apareció Flandre en el hueco de la muralla destruida, luego de dar un gran salto desde el establo de las alpaca. -¡Hey… Kosaka-san… observa esto!_

_-¿Qué? –pregunto desconcertada._

_-¡Kyu, kyu, kyu, kyu, kyu! –la chica comenzó a empuñar ambas manos, y todos los objetos principales del salón del consejo estudiantil comenzaron a explotar, y los restos salían disparados en todas las direcciones. Honoka los esquivaba con agilidad hasta que Flandre se cansó._

_-Es lo mejor que tienes… -no fue consecuente con sus frases al ver a la chica extraña arrojarle la gran mesa del consejo, provocando que atravesara las puertas del salón y cayera al piso del pasillo._

_-Eh… ¿preguntaste algo? -se acercó a la líder, -Tal vez…-pero fue interrumpida nuevamente por Honoka, que la agarro por la camiseta y la arrojo al piso. Le dio una fuerte patada, atravesó el piso y la chica extraña cayó al fondo del salón de música._

_La líder aterrizo en el salón de música, pero no se esperó que la chica desconocida seguía todavía de pie, escondida atrás del piano._

_-¡Esquiva eso! –agarro el banco principal del piano y lo lanzo a gran velocidad, pero Honoka se agacho con mucha facilidad, luego de ver como el mueble quedo incrustado en una de las murallas._

_-Supera esto. -ya de pie, agarro el piano de cola y lo aventó hacia la rubia._

_Flandre sintió el golpe del piano, y como consecuencia, se destruyó la muralla y se cayó de cara al piso principal de la entrada del instituto, cuando se dio media vuelta, vio como el gran instrumento musical iba directo a caer sobre su…_

_"Volvemos enseguida" (Sonido incluido)._

* * *

_"Mi libro, "Luna de las Idols", ya está disponible en todas las librerías de Japón, China, Corea del Sur, Australia y Nueva Zelanda, sé que te va a encantar, muchas gracias"._

* * *

_…cuando se dio media vuelta, vio como el gran instrumento musical iba directo a caer sobre su cuerpo y recibió el peso del gran piano sobre ella, emitiendo un sonido disonante de este instrumento destruido._

_Honoka aterrizo cerca del piano, su cabello se volvió de color jengibre y se sentó al piso._

_-Me siento cansada y adolorida… -dijo respirando agitadamente. –Es muy agotador… es como… los entrenamientos… de Umi-chan. -dijo mientras seguía sangrando por la boca y tenía parte del uniforme rasgado._

_-¿Cansada? ¿De verdad? Suenas como si estuvieras haciendo el amor con la persona que más quieres. –dijo la rubia con muchas dudas del fondo del instrumento. Paso un tiempo en que la joven destruyo a golpes la tapa superior del piano y salió de él, con varias heridas en su rostro y cuerpo, y su ropa levemente rasgada._

_-¿Sigues viva? Espera… de verdad sueno así. –dijo muy desconcertada y avergonzada._

_-Si. ¿Y quién es exactamente? –pregunto curiosa. -¿Minami-san?, ¿Sonoda-san?, ¿Koizumi-san?, ¿Hoshizora-san?, ¿Nishikino-san?, ¿Ayase-san?, ¿Tojo-san? ¿Yazawa-san? ¿Todas tal vez?_

_-Hey… esto… es… muy vergonzoso…-dijo sonrojada. –Todas son lindas… y hermosas… ¡Espera! ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? Como se te ocurre que este con todas de esa forma… si el amor es de dos. –dijo con leve enojo._

_-Es porque, me da la impresión de que tu grupo... son bastante unidas. –dijo con sinceridad. –Imagina todas las combinaciones que pueden hacer tú y tus ocho amigas. –dijo con una sonrisa. –Si la relaciones es de dos, tienes 36 combinaciones._

_-Definitivamente eres una pervertida. –dijo con gotas en su cabeza. -¿Cómo sabes esa información?_

_-Mi superior me enseño las propiedades de las combinatorias, permutaciones…_

_-¡No! Como sabes los apellidos de mis amigas._

_-Bueno… eso es lo que me contó el pan gigante de 4% menos de calorías, antes que pereciera por ser aplastado por el piano. –dijo arreglándose parte de su vestimenta y quitándose el polvo, y mostrando lo que quedo del pan. –Por cierto, ¿ya leíste "Luna de las Idols", el del comercial de hace un momento atrás?_

_-¿Que paso el pan de 3% menos de calorías? –pregunto curiosa y con culpabilidad. -¿y cuál comercial?_

_-Lo desintegro parte del Kamehameha que arrojaste hace poco, y lo que quedo de él se lo comieron las alpacas. –dijo con seguridad. _

_-¡Por favor que alguien me ayudeeeeee! –grito con desesperación el pan mientas las alpacas se lo comían. Pero nadie escucho. _

_-Y puedo romper la cuarta pared de vez en cuando. –dijo con sinceridad._

_-¿Cuarta pared?_

_-Es complicado entenderlo. Volviendo al tema. ¡Kosaka-san! Veo que a pesar de todo, eres una chica alegre y optimista. ¿De verdad quieres destruirme por explotar un simple pan, cuando tú acabas de destruir a dos?_

_-Si… porque mientras tenga… mi motivación… mi optimismo… puedo realizar cualquier cosa que me proponga. –dijo con confianza y adolorida. –Incluso si es por acabar con mi gran amor por el pan. _

_-Te entiendo…-agarro del cuello de la camisa, -…pero tu optimismo no será suficiente para desacerté de mí. -y aventó a la líder hacia afuera, muy lejos de los recintos del instituto, gritando de sorpresa hasta que cayó de pie. Observo que para llegar donde está la rubia, tenía que volver a subir las escaleras y cruzar la calle._

_-¡Se acabó Kosaka-san, estoy en terreno elevado! –dijo Flandre firmemente. -¡Ríndete!_

_-No subestimes el poder de mi imaginación. –dijo Honoka con confianza._

_-No te atrevas._

_La líder de µ's, volvió a gritar enojada y su cabello volvió a ser rubio, corrió con rapidez hacia la entrada principal del instituto, subió las escaleras pero cuando cruzo la calle fue golpeada por un Delorean que pasaba por la calle, por lo que la joven cayó sobre el asfalto cerca de la entrada del instituto._

_La chica sintió un fuerte golpe volviendo a su color de cabello original y quedo igual de desmayada de la misma forma que Nico la golpeo en su frente en uno de los ensayo cuando µ's eran solo seis integrantes. _

_-Me recuerdas mucho al capítulo cinco de tu anime. Pero enserio, que hiciste Honoka-san… tienes mucho poder y no fuiste capaz de esquivar un vehículo como lo hiciste en el primer capítulo de tu anime cuando cantabas "Susume-Tomorrow" ¿No? –reprocho otro pan gigante que se acercó a la joven. –Junto con…-pero fue interrumpido cuando el mismo vehículo lo atropello y lo aplasto con el peso de este._

_-No… ¡Pan-chan! ¡Pan-chan! -dijo muy triste Honoka, se levantó muy despacio, vio que el vehículo ochentero se abrió las puertas hacia arriba, dejando salir a dos mujeres adultas con traje amarillo de descontaminación._

_-¿Otro pan gigante? -pregunto la rubia de cabello largo, saliendo del asiento del conductor._

_-Sí, este es el tercero que se atraviesa en el camino. –dijo la mujer de cabello plateado, saliendo del asiento del copiloto._

_-¿Tercero? ¿Atropellaron al pan de 6%, 7% y 8% de bajas calorías? –pregunto desconcertada la líder. -¿Quiénes son ustedes? Me suenan familiares. _

_-Yo me llamo Yukari. –dijo con tono serio la rubia. –Ella se llama Eirin. –saludo la mujer de cabello plateado. -Ya habrá tiempo para más formalidades como corresponda._

_-Veo que recibieron el mensaje que envié desde el computador del instituto. –dijo Flandre agradecida y levemente adolorida, acercándose a las mujeres adultas. -¡Gracias por venir! –las dos mujeres mostraron su señal de aprobación._

_-¿Estoy segura que las vi en algún lado? -pregunto la líder aun con dudas, poniéndose al frente de las tres desconocidas._

_Mientras seguía pensativa, cerca de las escaleras principales para llegar al instituto, las cuatro mujeres observaron que llegaron las ocho integrantes restantes de µ's, todas muy impactadas al ver los daños que quedo su instituto._

_-¡No puede ser destruyeron el salón del consejo estudiantil! –gritaron aterradas Eli, Nozomi, Umi y Kotori._

_-Destruyeron el salón de música. –dijo Maki enojada y de mal humor._

_-¡Destruyeron también parte del salón del club de investigación de idols! –dijeron enojadas Hanayo y Nico._

_-Miren… una máquina del tiempo-nya. –dijo Rin con tranquilidad._

_-¡Rin/Rin-chan! –gritaron todas enojadas a la pelinaranja._

_-Interesante… destruiste un instituto. –dijo Yukari a la rubia de cabello corto. -¿Tienes algo que decir?_

_-Yo no hice esto yo sola, Kosaka-san también lo hizo, ¿Mira cómo me dejo? –dijo mostrando su propio cuerpo con sus heridas._

_-Es tu culpa por hacerme enojar. –reprocho Honoka a la rubia._

_-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? –pregunto Eirin a la rubia._

_-Le pregunte si quería judías rojas para que se calmaran. –dijo con sinceridad Flandre. –Además ella me llamo pecho plano._

_-¿Enserio? –dijeron impactada las dos mujeres adultas y las restantes jóvenes con gotas en su cabeza._

_-Aun así… es interesante lo que pueden hacer los dardos tranquilizantes a estas jóvenes. –comento Eirin._

_-Esa tecnología de los dardos tranquilizantes que tienes, es muy poderosa. –comento Yukari._

_-¿Dardos tranquilizantes? –pregunto cada joven para sí misma._

_Luego de esa frase, cada una de las jóvenes estudiantes, tuvieron su propio flashback, recordando la última vez que estaban conscientes._

_\- …chicas… no me siento bien_

_-… ¡Que le hiciste a Honoka-chan!_

_\- …ustedes van a pagar por lo que hicieron a mis…_

_-…no puedo más. ¡No puedo más!_

_-… ¡Que alguien nos ayude!_

_-…definitivamente no lo entiendo… ¿Qué son ustedes?_

_\- …no dejare… que le… hagas… daño a Maki._

_\- …Nico-chan. Gracias por defenderme._

_-…fueron mi mejor… milagro. Este… es el fin… de µ's._

_Hasta que llegaron a la conclusión quienes eran realmente estas tres mujeres._

_-No puede ser, son ustedes. -cada una de las jóvenes idols escolares, recordaron a la dos mujeres adultas, aquellas dos que le dispararon los dardos tranquilizantes provocando que se quedaran inconscientes. -¡Ustedes son las culpables de todo esto!_

_Las tres mujeres, vieron que cada una de las jóvenes, estaba mirando al suelo con mucha molestia._

_-¡No hagan lo que creo que harán! –advirtió Flandre al grupo de jóvenes._

_-¡Lo van a hacer! –dijeron Yukari y Eirin con seguridad._

_Las tres vieron como cada una con mucha paciencia, grito a su manera diciendo lo más le molestaba._

_-¡No me gusta que digan que soy un chico! –grito Rin con enojo, dio un fuerte grito y su cabello paso de color naranjo a rubio._

_-¡Yo no quiero volver a quedarme sola! –grito Nozomi con enojo, convirtiendo su cabello morado en rubio._

_-¡No quiero volver a ser rechazada por mis grandes talentos por el ballet Ruso! –grito Eli con enojo, convirtiendo que su cabello rubio fuera más brillante._

_-¡No me gusta que me llamen tsundere! –grito Maki con enojo, convirtiendo su cabello rojo en rubio. _

_-¡No me gusta ser una molestia y una carga para µ's! -grito Kotori con leve enojo, convirtiendo su cabello gris en rubio._

_-¡No me gusta ser marginada del grupo! -grito Hanayo con leve enojo, convirtiendo más brillante su cabello rubio. _

_-¡Odio que me despierten de mi tranquilo sueño! -grito Umi con bastante enojo, dio un fuerte grito y su cabello paso de color azul a rubio._

_-¡No me gusta que se burlen de mi cuerpo y me ignoren cuando digo mi frase icónica! –grito Nico con bastante enojo, dio un fuerte grito y su cabello paso de color negro a rubio._

_-¡Odio las judías rojas! –grito Honoka con mucho enojo, dio un fuerte grito y su cabello paso de color jengibre a rubio._

_Las tres sintieron la gran energía del grupo, a tal punto que su cabello se movía producto del viento que se generaba. _

_-¡Genial! ¡Todas quieren tener el mismo color de cabello que yo! –dijo desinteresa Yukari._

_-Yo también existo. -comento Flandre ignorada._

_Luego las tres se enfocaron el grupo de idols._

_-¡Nosotras somos las idols juveniles, µ's! ¡Hoy estamos cambiando de imagen, aumentando nuestro poder interior! –dijo Honoka con firmeza._

_-¡Miren a las nuevas µ's! –dijeron todas juntas._

_-Ok. -respondieron las tres._

_-De todas maneras…-dijo Yukari con tono desafiante mirando hacías las jóvenes rubias, -Si ustedes puedes hacer esto, mira lo que podemos hacer nosotras.- luego se dirigió a la mujer de cabello plateado.- ¿Lista para hacerlo? _

_-Estoy lista. –dijo Eirin con tranquilidad._

_-¡Fusión! –las dos mujeres adultas inclinaron sus brazos, al juntarse emitieron bastante energía y genero una gran neblina._

_Todas las chicas quedaron desconcertadas con la neblina, cuando esta se dispersó vieron una sola mujer adulta, vestida con una camisa celeste, pantalones marrón, una bata de laboratorio, una cantimplora metálica alrededor de su cuello, y su cabello largo de color celeste brillante que llegaba a la altura de su cintura._

_-¿Que eres? -preguntaron todas las jóvenes._

_-¡Soy la fusión entre el ser más inteligente en la área de la medicina, y el ser que manipula el área de los limites! –dijo con autoridad y confianza la mujer adulta, con la voz de Eirin y Yukari combinadas en una sola. –O simplemente soy la versión femenina y de adultez joven de Rick Sánchez. _

_-¿Y yo que hago? –pregunto Flandre con interés._

_-Vuelve al vehículo y descansa. Deja esto en manos de una profesional. –dijo con mucha autoridad, y la rubia subió al vehículo._

_-Escuchen chicas de µ's…-dijo mientras bebía de la cantimplora -…no me importa cuáles sean sus intenciones contra mí, no me podrán derrotar, porque estoy… más allá de los límites de su imaginación. Independiente si estoy fusionada o no. –dijo con seguridad. –No me hagan hacer algo que no quiera hacer. –dijo su última advertencia._

_-¡Yo tengo claro mis intenciones! –grito Nico corriendo en línea recta hacia la mujer fusionada, pero al llegar, atravesó una brecha que abrió la mujer instantáneamente, y cuando salió de la brecha, volvió al punto principal y Nico cayó de cara al suelo, formando un cráter. _

_-¿Que paso? –pregunto desconcertada, colocando de pie._

_-Esa mujer… abrió un portal. –dijeron todas muy sorprendidas._

_-¿Alguien más quiere ser voluntaria? –dijo con tono maliciosa._

_-¿Es una broma? –dijo Nico muy molesta, por lo que coloco sus manos hacia atrás. _

_-NI…CO… NI…CO… NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. -grito con toda su energía, lanzo su gran poder pero la mujer experta abrió otro de sus portales, lo absorbió y cerro el portal. _

_-Me pregunto… ¿Cuántos Giga-Watts generas con toda esa energía? ¿1.21? –comento interesada. –Ah espera... eso es unidad de potencia._

_-¡Acabemos con esta mujer! –ordeno Honoka a todo su grupo, y las rubias se dirigieron a enfrentar a la mujer adulta._

_-Como quieran. -dijo desinteresada._

_Paso un buen tiempo, en que todas las jóvenes la atacaban con todo, mientras Eirin y Yukari se quedaban estáticas sin hacer nada, hasta que juntas empezaron a pensar en conjunto sus problemas emocionales. Por otro lado Flandre, sentada en uno de los asientos del vehículo ochentero mientras descansaba, puso la canción "Do You Fell It" en la radio, permitiendo que se escuchara por todo el entorno._

_-Me siento… muy triste… no me gusta hacer esto…-dijo con tono depresivo de mujer de cabello celeste, mientras todas las jóvenes rubias la atacaban con todo su poder e imaginación para hacer daño a su cuerpo, incluyendo la canción que escuchaba. -Siempre es lo mismo… -siguiendo bebiendo de la cantimplora. –Creo que es… hora de… terminar esto. –luego cambio su mirada triste a seria._

_La fusión de Eirin y Yukari, con un solo golpe fuerte con sus puños, golpeo a Honoka en su vientre que era la que estaba al frente suyo, salió disparada con fuerza en dirección hacia el instituto destruyendo gran parte del establecimiento._

_-¡Honoka-chan/Honoka!_

_En ese momento, µ's sintieron el verdadero dolor._

_Aprovechando la desconcentración de su amiga líder, la mujer agarro a Hanayo de uno de los muslos y uso a la chica para golpear a Rin de un solo golpe, provocando que la chica gato se estrellara en uno de los grandes árboles de la calle, destruyendo el tronco de este y cayó al piso, y repitió el mismo procedimiento para golpear a una desconcertada Umi hacia una de las murallas del instituto._

_Luego arrojo con fuerza a Hanayo hacia el árbol donde se encontraba Rin y rápidamente dio una patada a Kotori en su vientre que estaba desconcentrada por su amiga, y la chica se estrelló en el muro de ladrillos de la entrada del instituto, cayo sentada y sintió parte de los ladrillos que caían sobre ella._

_La mujer científica, abrió otro portal enfrente del resto que quedaba de µ's que se encontraban atrás suyo._

_-…NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. –el gran poder salió de gran brecha, recibiendo todo el impacto solo Nozomi y Eli, y solo Nico y Maki lo esquivaron a tiempo. Las dos jóvenes de tercero salieron volando hacia el instituto._

_-Vamos Maki, acabemos con esta mujer engreída. -dijo Nico a su compañera. _

_-Vamos, Nico-chan. –ambas chicas fueron a atacar a la mujer adulta a golpes y patadas._

_-¡Genial, dos tsunderes! –dijo mientras mantenía su mirada seria, y se defendía de los golpes a gran velocidad de ambas jóvenes, hasta que decidió empujar a ambas con sus manos, lejos de su presencia._

_-¿Estas bien, Nico-chan? -pregunto Maki._

_-Sí, yo…-se abrió un portal bajo suyo. -¡No otra vez! -y Nico se cayó en él._

_-¡Deja… de... maltratar a µ's! –grito con mal humor, corriendo en dirección a atacar a la mujer._

_-Eso no ocurrirá. –grito con seguridad, abrió otra brecha sobre la pianista y vio un gran piano de cola de color negro directo a caer sobre ella y lo esquivo con rapidez._

_-¡Diablos…! –dijo sorprendida, pero su estado de ánimo cambio al sentir en su espalda a la mujer adulta. _

_La golpeó en su espalda, y la chica se estrelló en el costado del instrumento, con la cabeza sobre el bastidor y las cuerdas de este._

_-Tú eres…-la mujer no la dejo terminar, porque abrió un portal sobre el piano, permitiendo que Nico cayera sentada con aceleración sobre el instrumento, que por consecuencia se rompió el bastón, y la tapa superior cayó sobre la mitad del cuerpo de Maki. Emitiendo un sonido disonante del instrumento._

_-¡MAKI! –luego se enfocó en su contrincante. -¡TÚ Y TUS PORTALES! –exclamo preocupada y enojada, por lo que salto desde su posición a hacerle daño a la mujer, pero reacciono al golpearla nuevamente y choco con el piano y la pianista por detrás._

_-¡Nico-chan! ¿Qué haces? –dijo avergonzada y enojada, como si le molestara que Nico le tocara su cuerpo, saco su cabeza del piano y se dio media vuelta._

_-Esa mujer me empujo. -dijo igual de molesta. -Además… estuve cayendo por… -fue nuevamente interrumpida._

_La peliceleste aparecía por el otro costado del piano, lo empujo con fuerza y el instrumento se movió con rapidez, pasando a llevar a ambas chicas hasta que se golpearon con el muro del instituto, deformando lateralmente el piano por compresión._

_Maki y Nico, gritaron de dolor y sangraron mucho por la boca, volviendo a su color de cabello tradicional; por la gran presión del piano y la muralla respectivamente que ejercía sobre sus cuerpos, ambas quedando seminconscientes._

_-¡Nico-chan, Maki-chan! –gritaron con furia Rin y Hanayo al ver a sus amigas en ese estado, por lo que la chica gato corrió como atleta olímpico a atacar a la versión femenina del científico alcohólico, pero no se percató que la mujer puso una trampa en su camino._

_Rin al correr, piso un rastrillo de alta calidad que apareció en uno de los portales, y se golpeó la frente con el objeto, gritando de dolor y colocándose sus manos en su frente._

_-Caíste en el truco de las caricaturas, chica gato. -comento con malicia la mujer._

_-Vamos Rin-chan, hay que… derrotarlas. –se acercó rápidamente a su amiga._

_-¡Vamos Kayo-chin! –las dos chicas se dirigieron a atacar en persona a la mujer adulta con golpes y a patadas, mientras ella se defendía sin problemas._

_-¡Aquí vamos de nuevo! -dijo con desinterés, por lo que golpeo con fuerza a Rin con una patada en el costado de su cuerpo tirándola a uno de los muros del instituto, y a Hanayo le pego una patada en sus piernas para que perdiera el equilibrio._

_-Lo pagaras… -Rin corrió con rapidez para atacarla de nuevo. Pero la mujer inteligentemente agarro a su amiga que se encontraba en el suelo, tratándose de levantarse._

_-No… por favor… -suplico Hanayo con ganas de llorar cuando Eirin y Yukari la agarró del cuello de su camisa, y la uso para defenderse de Rin._

_-Ahhh…-escupió sangre al recibir el único golpe de su amiga de la infancia._

_-¡Kayo-chin! –dijo muy culpable y con ganas de llorar por hacer esto a su propia amiga. –Yo…yo… -la mujer soltó a Hanayo, agarro a Rin de la camisa y la golpeó con fuerza en su vientre, permitiendo que la chica gritara de dolor y sangrara por la boca. _

_Arrojo al piso con violencia a la chica gato de espalda sobre el piso, generando otro cráter, y después agarro a Hanayo de su camisa y la arrojo de cara sobre el cuerpo de su compañera de primer año, permitieron que ambas siguieran sangrando y gritando de dolor, quedando Hanayo sobre el cuerpo de Rin, ambas volvieron a sus cabellos originales._

_-Lo… siento… Kayo-chin… no… quise…hacerlo…-susurro llorando Rin, muy cansada._

_-No… es… tu…culpa. –susurro tímidamente y llorando Hanayo muy cansada._

_Eirin y Yukari mantuvieron su mirara seria, cuando vio al frente suyo a Eli, Nozomi y Honoka que habían regresado con rapidez luego de ser arrojadas al instituto._

_-¡Eres una persona muy peligrosa! -dijeron las tres con enojo._

_-¡Y muy inteligente! -con otro portal, saco una pequeña granada y al ver a las tres acercarse, la arrojo al piso y el objeto explotó al hacer contacto con el piso, y la mujer desapareció en otro portal. –Ya tendré tiempo para ustedes._

_Las tres desconcertadas jóvenes fueron rodeadas por una neblina de color morado y al inhalarla, todas volvieron su cabello a su color original, y comenzaron a asfixiarse por la falta de aire. _

_-No… puedo… respirar… -dijeron despacio Eli, Nozomi y Honoka, todas sentadas en el piso._

_-¡Quédense aquí! -ordeno con autoridad. –Yo…-pero fue interrumpida por un piano deformado a velocidad supersónica pero la mujer adulta no se inmutaba, al ver como el instrumento quedaba totalmente destruido._

_-¡Tú eres una tonta! –grito Umi con enojo y mal humor luego de arrojar el instrumento, liberando a las dos jóvenes, provocando que Nico seminconsciente cayera sobre el cuerpo seminconsciente de Maki._

_-Tú crees que con… -fue interrumpida al recibir el golpe del árbol de cerezos que uso Kotori para golpearla a la mujer como si fuera una pelota de golf._

_Yukari y Eirin aterrizo en el patio principal del instituto, y al estar de pie vio como el árbol de cerezos iba en dirección hacia ella arrojado por Kotori, por lo que abrió un portal rápidamente, desapareciendo el árbol en él._

_-¡Kotori! Es nuestro turno ahora. –dijo decidida la chica arquera._

_-Vamos Umi-chan. -dijo su compañera, por lo que ambas se fueron directo a golpear con todo a la mujer a golpes y a patadas. Pero nuevamente la mujer experta se seguía defendiendo._

_-Ustedes les gusta repetir las mismas técnicas que sus amigas. ¿No? –comento mientras agarraba a ambas jóvenes de sus uniformes y las tres entraron a uno de sus portales. _

_El portal de salida ubicado en lo alto del suelo, salían las tres, por lo que todas caían juntas por el efecto de la gravedad._

_A pesar que las dos la seguían golpeando desde su posición, la mujer peliceleste actuó con rapidez, soltó a Kotori y la empujo para que las dos restantes se alejaran, agarro a Umi de una de sus muñecas con fuerza, y cerca del suelo, con ambas manos la arrojo al piso de espalda formando otro gran cráter, y le dio una patada en su vientre a Umi, escupiendo sangre y gritando de dolor._

_-¡Umi-chan! –grito Kotori desde arriba, cuando justo iba a caer al piso, la mujer abrió un portal, la joven ingreso en él, luego la mujer adulta abrió el portal en frente suyo, y la joven salió a gran velocidad del portal recibiendo un fuerte golpe en su vientre, escupiendo sangre y gritando de dolor._

_-Ya fue suficiente. –agarro del cuello de la camisa a Kotori la arrojo con fuerza sobre el cuerpo seminconsciente de Umi, ambas siguieron sangrando y las chicas volvieron su cabello a su color original._

_Luego se dirigió a las tres jóvenes, al ver que finalmente el efecto de la neblina se había disipado, y todas habían vuelto a su cabello rubio._

_-¡Es hora de terminar eso! –dijeron las tres frente a la mujer experta._

_-Estoy de acuerdo, pero miren para ambos lados. -advirtió._

_Todas escucharon el sonido de la bocina de un metro que salió de un gran portal, por lo que Honoka recibió el impacto directo, mientras las dos de tercero lo esquivaron con suerte. El metro largo y Honoka entraron por el portal y se cerró después. _

_-¡Honoka-chan/Honoka! -exclamaron las dos jóvenes con preocupación._

_-Vamos Nozomi, somos la última esperanza. –dijo con mucha determinación._

_-Vamos Elicchi. –las dos de tercer se enfrentaron con la mujer adulta, y ambas dieron todo lo que tenían dando a golpes y a patadas, pero la mujer luego de defenderse un buen tiempo, agarro a ambas de sus uniforme y las aventó a las afueras del instituto, al fondo por el pasillo largo de los árboles de cerezo, debajo de la escalera de la entrada principal._

_-¿Quieren jugar Tetris? –pregunto interesada, por lo que abrió varios portales sobre las dos jóvenes._

_Nozomi y Eli, vieron al cielo que de los múltiples portales cayeron varios contenedores de embarcación marítima, por lo que ambas tuvieron que esquivar con rapidez todos los contenedores que cubrían todos los espacios del largo pasillo, incluyendo los contenedores adicionales que caían sobre los mismos objetos metalicos._

_Para su fortuna ambas salieron ilesas pero cuando se enfocaron en correr hacia la mujer adulta, no prestaron atención al árbol de cerezo que cayó al frente de ellas por otro portal, por lo que las dos se estrellaron con el tronco._

_Se desconcertaron ambas con el golpe, pero no se esperaron que arriba suyo se abrió otro portal y cayo Honoka sobre ellas, dejando a las tres en el piso._

_-Lo repetiré de nuevo. –Yukari y Eirin dijeron al resto que aún estaban consiente, mientras agarraba el tronco y lo arrojo verticalmente hacia arriba, desapareciendo de sus vistas. -Es inútil enfrentarse conmigo… no tengo debilidades. Dispararme, cortarme, apuñalarme, golpearme y matarme es inútil en mí. –dijo con mucha seguridad a las dos chicas que tenían al frente._

_-Pero sigues siendo una mujer. -dijo Nozomi detrás suyo y aprovecho de agarrarle con fuerza sus pechos a la mujer adulta. _

_En ese momento, la versión femenina de Rick Sánchez sintió el verdadero horror._

_–Washi, washi, washi, washi, washi, washi…_

_-¡AHHH! –grito horrorizada, por lo que sin piedad, agarro a Nozomi de la camisa y la arrojo de espalda al piso con violencia y le dio dos patadas en su vientre, provocando que la chica escupiera mucha sangre y gritara de dolor._

_-¡Santa ciencia médica! -dijo con sorpresa y molestia, -¡No soy inmune a eso! –luego se percató de la presencia de otra joven de tercer año al costado suyo._

_-¡NOZOMI! –Eli grito con ira, y fue directo a golpear a la peliceleste con rapidez. -¡Te voy a golpear con todo! –hizo lo que dijo y le dio con todo a su cuerpo pero la mujer no se inmutaba. -¿Que escondes detrás de esa vestimenta?_

_-Piel. –dijo con sinceridad, dio fuerte golpe al vientre de presidenta del consejo y distraída por el fuerte golpe, la agarro de su uniforme, la tiro con rapidez de cara sobre el cuerpo de Nozomi, y le dio una patada fuerte en su espalda, provocando que la chica escupiera mucha sangre y gritara de dolor, al igual que su compañera. Permitieron que ambas volvieran a su color original. Luego se enfocó en Honoka._

_-Cometí el mismo error… que cometí con Kotori-chan. No me preocupe… de las demás…-dijo Honoka con tristeza al ver a sus ocho amigas seminconsciente, y de pronto cambio su actitud. _

_Honoka sola fue a enfrentarse con todo a la mujer fusionada, a pesar de estar cansada por recibir el golpe del metro, dio todo lo que tenía en golpearla a patadas, mientras la mujer no hacía nada._

_-¡COMO SE TE OCURRE ACABAR CON MIS AMIGAS! -grito con mucha ira Honoka, en frente de la mujer adulta. -YO NO TE VOY A….-y fue nuevamente interrumpida al recibir un golpe muy fuerte en su vientre. Ese golpe permitió que volviera a su cabello original y Honoka caía de rodillas al piso, escupiendo más sangre al piso y respirando agitadamente. La música del ambiente se detuvo._

_La mujer se posiciono frente a Honoka con mirada de seriedad y con desilusión, simultáneamente Flandre salía del vehículo y se colocaba al lado de la mujer fusionada._

_-¡Genial, tengo mucha sangre de ustedes salpicada en esta ropa! –dijo con leve molestia, viendo que tenía parte de su camiseta celeste y la bata con manchas de sangre de todas las jóvenes. –Debo decir que ustedes generaron un gran impacto. ¿Entienden? –pero nadie respondió._

_-¿Y qué sangre es? -interrumpió Flandre con curiosidad._

_-Tres "O", tres "A", dos "B" y una "AB". –respondió Eirin con su voz._

_-Ustedes… -exclamo con dificultad la pelijengibre y con ganas de llorar, mientras seguía respirando agitadamente._

_-Suenas como si estuvieras haciendo el amor. –comento Yukari con su voz, cosa que aun molestaba a la pelijengibre, pero seguía cansada como para responder. –No me imagino cual de ellas estás pensando ahora… incluso podrían ser todas. _

_-Es una lástima Kosaka-san… con lo cansada que estas… creo que ya no podrás tocar la trompeta. -comento Flandre. –Y… ser una idol escolar._

_-¿Trompeta? Creo que te confundiste de Kosaka. –respondió con seguridad._

_-¿Otra Kosaka? –pregunto confundida._

_-Pero recuerdo que ella podía tocar ese instrumento, aparece en el opening de su anime de su primera temporada. ¿No? –dijo con sinceridad. –O eso dijo el pan de 9% menos de calorías. –apuntando lo que quedo del pan cerca del vehículo. -¡Que! ¡No estaban cobrando una infracción porque estaba mal estacionado!_

_-Tienes razón. –dijo con calma, antes de ser bloqueada por una gran sombra que ignoro. –Prepárate para… -fue interrumpida al ser comida por una alpaca gigante de pelaje blanco, y asustando a la joven rubia._

_-¡Santa m**rda! ¡Es una alpaca jurásica! ¡Jesucristo! ¡Qué m**rda! –grito Flandre entre asustada y sorprendida, del fondo se escuchaba el tema principal de "Jurassic Park"._

_-¡Yo creí que era la alpaca colosal! ¡Y cuida ese vocabulario! –comento antes de que su cuerpo fuera tragado por las alpacas._

_-¡Debió ser el pan de 3% de bajas calorías! –dijo con tristeza y resignada antes que la alpaca gigante de pelaje marrón agarrara a la rubia del cuello y cabeza con sus dientes, y fuera devorada por ese animal._

_-¡MNNN! –exclamaron las alpacas gigantes._

_Esta era la señal, por lo que Honoka tenían que aprovechar de actuar, fue a ayudar a sus amigas que estaban tiradas en el piso, le tomo su tiempo para tener a todo el grupo reunido, la mayoría muy cansada por los golpes directos que recibieron la mujer de cabello celeste._

_Pero antes que pudieran hacer algo, lamentablemente, el grupo de idols observaron como las alpacas emitieron un ruido extraño en si como si sintieran dolor interior._

_-¡Chicas… hay que… refugiarse! –ordeno Honoka a las demás, y todas aceptaron sin dudar._

_Todas las jóvenes corrieron a su manera y cuando todas lograron refugiarse en el primer piso del instituto. La alpaca marrón exploto y un tiempo después exploto la alpaca de color blanco, ambas sin dejar cenizas. Solo dejando caer a las dos mujeres al piso por el efecto de la gravedad, teniendo ambas con su vestimenta en mal estado._

_-Ahora sé… cómo se siente… la rubia de "Madoka Magica" –comento Flandre con horror, y respirando agitadamente, luego de haberla explotado empuñando sus manos._

_-Fácilmente podría haber escapado por una brecha, pero esto fue mejor. Gracias por tu ayuda. –dijo agradecida y tranquila la mujer adulta._

_-¿Y dónde está µ's? –pregunto la rubia._

_-¡Aquí!_

_Las dos escucharon la voz de la líder, y observaron que ella y su grupo se encontraban en la azotea del instituto._

_-¡Chicas necesito su energía! –Honoka levanto sus manos hacia arriba._

_-¡De acuerdo! –dijeron las ocho restantes, también levantado sus manos hacia el cielo, trasmitiendo su energía hacia la líder, provocando que la pelijengibre generara la gran esfera de energía que crecía sobre ella._

_-¡Mira eso! ¡Van a hacer la Genkidama! –dijo Flandre con asombro._

_-¿Y? –pregunto desinteresada la mujer mientras seguía bebiendo de la cantimplora._

_-¿Puedo explotarla? Está creciendo mas rápido de lo usual la esfera brillante. –estiro sus manos, pero la mujer le agarro las muñecas._

_-No es necesario… quiero que veamos esto. –dijo con mucha confianza. -¿Has leído "Luna de las Idols"?_

_Las dos vieron la gigante esfera brillante llego a su volumen máximo._

_-¡µ's, AHORA! –ordeno la líder con determinación, por lo que arrojo el gigante objeto hacia las dos mujeres extravagantes._

_-Debo admitir… que esas nueve jóvenes son muy unidas. –dijo con tranquilidad la mujer adulta._

_-Es… correcto. –afirmo Flandre, observando cómo se acercaba el brillante objeto hacia ellas. -¿Escuchas esa guitarra acústica? _

_-Si. Es hora de los comerciales. –respondió con seguridad, hasta que se congelo la imagen al frente sus ojos el objeto brillante._

_"Continuara" (Sonido incluido)_

* * *

_Las dos mujeres desconocidas, se encontraban a las afueras de una farmacia tradicional._

_-¿Las píldoras del "sueño mariposa" no pueden generar sueños placenteros? –pregunto la rubia de cabello corto._

_-¡¿Que?! -dijo la mujer fusionada con traje de científico con enojo, que abrió un portal a su costado izquierdo y metió su brazo en él para golpear a la rubia en la cara con fuerza por el portal de su costado derecho, y la chica se desmayó._

_-Ella es ingenua. -comento con descaro. -Es tan poderoso este producto que puedes generar los sueños más placenteros que tu imaginación pueda otorgar. –aparecieron varias manos de otros portales para indicar el producto._

_-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! -grito de alegría la mujer adulta._

_Luego la imagen cambio a un muro blanco con eslogan "Sueños placenteros por todo el tiempo que quieras" incluyendo su propia música._

_-¡KYU! -exploto el muro._

* * *

_Luego que la brillante luz cesara, las jóvenes idols pudieron ver a cada una de sus compañeras._

_-Lo logramos… ¡las vencimos! –grito Honoka de alegría, permitiendo que todas las chicas sonrieran de alegría y se abrazaran entre ellas, pero esa alegría no duraría mucho._

_-¡µ's, tenemos un problema! –dijo la líder nuevamente._

_Al no tener idea si se habían ido esas dos desconocidas, comenzaron a sentir los efectos físicos de sus heridas y golpes que tenían en sus cuerpos de manera más realista._

_Adicionalmente, todas veían el cielo despajado, y el resto del entorno estaba completamente destruido, incluyendo el instituto completo. Por lo que las nueve jóvenes, cuando se percataron que ya no estaban tocando la azotea principal, sintieron los efectos inmediatos de la gravedad._

_Honoka rápidamente cayo de espalda al suelo en los escombros, generando un gran cráter, prontamente recibió el fuerte peso de cada una de las integrantes sobre ella, el orden era Umi, Kotori, Rin, Hanayo, Maki, Nico, Eli y Nozomi respectivamente. Cada chica que se estrellaba, generaban un cráter más grande._

_Paso un muy buen tiempo en que cada una de las nueve integrantes se acostó de espalda sobre los escombros, estaban muy cansadas, con mucho dolor y tenían varias heridas en su cuerpo. Tenían parte de su uniforme rasgado y manchados con su propia sangre y la de sus amigas por las heridas, y por el polvo de los escombros._

_Ninguna quiso decir nada, su cansancio les ganaba a tal punto que no podían mover sus cuerpos. Hasta que sintieron temblar el suelo, y vieron una autocaravana Fleetwood Bounder 1986 acercarse hacia ellas, el vehículo se detuvo y se abrió la puerta principal._

_-¡Me impresionaron! Y yo creía que Flandre era destructiva. –comento la mujer adulta de cabello celeste bajándose del vehículo._

_-¡Por lo que ven mis ojos! Creo que decidiste tener a todas juntas. ¿Cierto Kosaka-san? Qué envidia tengo. –dijo Flandre con curiosidad. _

_-¡SIGUEN VIVAS! –dijeron asustadas, temerosas y adoloridas al ver intacto a la mujer de traje de científico, solo con su ropa igual de rasgada, con manchas de polvo y levemente quemadas por el ácido estomacal, acercándose lentamente hacia ellas. _

_-Lamento que estén desilusionadas. Aunque fue divertido experimentar esto, considerando que esto es una fantasía tuya. Creo que nuestro tiempo acaba de concluir. Rick femenino. Fuera. -la mujer de cabello celeste brillo, permitiendo que ambas mujeres se separaran y volvieran a su forma original, con su traje de descontaminación amarillo._

_-Es… horrible… podía sentir todas tus frustraciones y depresión. –dijo Yukari aliviada._

_-Yo opino lo mismo, también podía sentirlas esas malas sensaciones. -dijo Eirin igual de aliviada, las tres se dirigieron hacia las jóvenes idols. -Puedes tener mucho poder… pero sin salud… no eres nada. –acoto la mujer de cabello plateado, viendo que inútilmente las chicas se podían levantar. –Pero eso va a cambiar._

_-Están sufriendo un gran dolor, por favor, ayúdalas. –dijo Flandre preocupada._

_-Eso haremos. –dijeron Yukari y Eirin simultáneamente, colocándose la parte superior de su traje de descontaminación para cubrir sus caras. –Es hora de cocinar. –dijeron con tono serio._

_-Sí, medicina. –dijo alegre la rubia, colocándose su traje de descontaminación. _

_Las tres entraron al vehículo, se escucharon muchos ruidos al interior es este y estuvieron un buen tiempo realizando el trabajo final, incluyendo los residuos gaseosos que salían del interior de la autocaravana._

_Todas las chicas idols estaban con mucho miedo de lo que podían hacer estas tres mujeres a ellas, si la fusión de ellas dos más la chica rubia eran la versión femenina del científico alcohólico y su nieto respectivamente, ahora estaban presente ante la versión femenina de dos Walter White y un Jesse Pinkman._

_Luego ocurrió lo que tenía que suceder una vez que se abrió la puerta del vehículo._

_-¡Abre el botiquín! –ordeno Eirin a Flandre._

_-Bien. -abrió el botiquín metálico, y encontró varios corazones brillantes y los lanzo con fuerza a cada una de las nueve jóvenes. Cada una de ellas brillo levemente, permitiendo que se curaran todas sus heridas y ya no sentían dolor físico. Por lo que todas se pudieron levantar sin problemas y todas estaban muy sorprendidas._

_-¿Qué hiciste? –pregunto Honoka sorprendida y poniéndose de pie._

_-Tenían muy poco "LP", con las "Gemas del Amor" debe ser suficiente para que estén bien. –dijo con una sonrisa la rubia de cabello corto. _

_-Tienen 99.1% de alta calidad. -acoto Yukari. –Las originales se deben pagar o ganar eventos._

_-¿Gemas del amor? –preguntaron con dudas._

_-¡No puedo creerlo, me siento bien-nya! –dijo Rin con energía._

_-¡Yo igual! –dijo Hanayo contenta. –No siento dolor._

_-Ya no tengo heridas en mi cuerpo. –respondió Kotori con buen humor._

_-Pero nuestro… uniforme todavía está rasgado. –comento Umi avergonzada._

_-¿Por qué nos… haces eso? –pregunto Nozomi muy desconcertada._

_-¿Cuál es su finalidad de todo esto? –pregunto Maki con mal humor hacia las desconocidas._

_-¿Acaso no van a seguir torturando? –pregunto Nico con mal humor._

_-Para empezar… no es justo que estén en ese estado agónico. Ustedes son solo jóvenes adolescentes con sus propios sueños y esperanzas, y deben estar en buena salud física y mental. Considérenlo un regalo de nuestra parte. –dijo Yukari con calma y seriedad. _

_-¿Quiénes son realmente? –pregunto Eli con mucha seguridad._

_-En realidad… somos personajes de un videojuego de danmaku, vestidas anteriormente del personaje principal de una serie para adultos, imitando a otra serie, invitadas en un fanfiction de un anime de idols escolares, en una de las fantasías de la protagonista de su anime. Y no olvides las referencias culturales de varias franquicias que aparecieron en este capítulo. -respondió Yukari. -¡Quise ser precisa!_

_-¡Es la segunda vez que ocurre que estábamos invitadas en una de esas historias! -comento Flandre. -¿Recuerdas la primera vez?_

_-¡Si tienes alguna queja, envíale un correo al señor que tiene nombre de mecánico! -respondió Eirin a la rubia._

_-Ya lo hice anteriormente. -respondió la rubia._

_-¿De qué están hablando ustedes tres? –preguntaron todas las jóvenes con dudas._

_-Estamos rompiendo la cuarta pared. –respondieron las tres y observaron como las nueve jóvenes quedaron desconcertadas con gotas es sus cabezas respectivamente._

_-Además… -dijo la rubia de cabello largo amablemente._

_-…no… he… terminado… con… ustedes. -dijo con tono malicioso y serio para asustar a las jóvenes. -¡PREPARENSE PARA LA RONDA FINAL!_

_-¡QUE! -exclamaron todas con temor, ya no se sentían con ganas de enfrentar a esas dos mujeres de nuevo._

_-¡Adiós µ's… nos vemos en otra fantasía! –dijo Yukari con tono alegre y despidiéndose de las chicas. -¡Descansen y que tengan dulces sueños! –la rubia ingreso al vehículo._

_-¡Me lo agradecerán! Es por su salud. Nos vemos. –dijo Eirin con seguridad, también ingresando al vehículo._

_-¡Nos vemos! –dijo Flandre alegremente, se subió al vehículo, y una vez adentro, se abrió un portal al frente de este, la autocaravana ingreso y el portal se cerró. Dejando a las nueve solas en este destruido ambiente._

_-¡Se fueron! –dijo Eli desconcertada._

_-Es un alivio. –dijo Umi._

_-Al menos ya no nos me molestaran más. –dijo aliviada Honoka._

_-Pero… ¿porque ellas dijeron la ronda final? -pregunto Hanayo -¿Por qué se fueron?_

_-¿Sera otro juego psicológico? –pregunto Kotori._

_-Miren… solo dejaron un botiquín metálico-nya. –dijo curiosa Rin, por lo que el resto del grupo se acercó a ver el objeto._

_-¿No les parece extraño que se esté escuchando un sonido de un piano en el ambiente? –pregunto Maki preocupada._

_-Si… yo también lo escucho. –dijo Nico. -¿Pero porque suena un piano?_

_-El botiquín no tiene nada en su interior. Ni siquiera hay más "Gemas del amor". –dijo desilusionada Nozomi._

_-Hay un cronometro en el interior, en la parte superior del botiquín. –dijo Kotori indicando el cronometro._

_-¿Por qué esta en sistema hexadecimal? –pregunto dudosa Eli._

_-Pero… ¿porque está en cuenta regresiva? –dijo Umi preocupada. -Acaso es… _

_-¡Es una bomba! –exclamaron todas con terror, pero ya era muy tarde el ver el cronometro en cero._

_El botiquín emitió en uno de los costados, una neblina blanca que rodeo todo el cráter, mientras en el ambiente se escuchaba la canción de "For the Damaged Coda", justo cuando se cantó el coro principal, el ambiente paso de verse de color blanco y negro._

_Las chicas de µ's, sintieron los efectos inmediatos de la neblina, por lo que todas se desmayaron y se quedaron dormidas._

_(Créditos Finales)_

* * *

-Gah… fue… una terrible pesadilla… -despertó Honoka de sorpresa, provocando que el resto del grupos también despertara lentamente. Las nueve jóvenes se encontraban en una de las habitaciones de la mansión de la isla, cada una estaba durmiendo sobre un pequeño colchón en el piso de la habitación. Todas estaban en el mundo real en este instante.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –pregunto Eli aún con sueño.

-¿Qué ocurre Honoka-chan? –pregunto Nozomi también con sueños. Tardaron un tiempo en darse cuenta de la situación en que se encontraban.

-¡Honoka-chan! –gritaron ambas jóvenes de tercer año con alegría.

-¡Eli-chan! ¡Nozomi-chan! -dijo con muchas ganas de llorar a ver a sus amigas -¡Estoy feliz que estén bien! –se dirigió a abrazar a ambas chicas. -¡Estoy feliz!

-Yo también estoy feliz… creí que nunca más las volvería… a ver a todas ustedes. –dijo llorando la pelimorada de alivio, por lo que decidió abrazar a su compañera. -Creí… que este era el fin de µ's.

-Lo importante, es que… seguimos vivas. –dijo tranquila, aguantándose las ganas de llorar de alegría.

Las tres, vieron como las seis jóvenes restantes se despertaron, y todas se dirigieron a abrazar al grupo.

-Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan, Maki-chan, Nico-chan. ¡Todas están vivas! -grito la líder con alegría.

-Están vivas chicas… ¡Vamos a vivir-nya! –grito de alegría Rin.

-¡Es un milagro! –grito Hanayo.

-Creí que este era nuestro fin. Lo último que recuerdo… me dijiste: gracias por defenderme. ¿Supongo? –pregunto Nico con alegría y con dudas, dirigiéndose a la pelirroja.

-Ehh… no dije nada. –dijo Maki evitando su presencia, aunque en el fondo estaba agradecida que ella y el resto del grupo estuviera bien.

-¿Donde esta nuestro uniforme? –pregunto Kotori al resto. Todas más tranquilas vieron que solo estaban vestidas con solo un traje blanco para pacientes y no tenían tampoco sus accesorios para el cabello, por lo que tenían el cabello suelto.

-Esto es muy vergonzoso. –comento Umi avergonzada.

-¿Y si tal vez sea otro sueño? –pregunto con optimismo Honoka. -¿Cómo puedo saber si es esto es la realidad o es solo una fantasía?

-Pero Honoka-chan, esto… es la realidad. –dijo Hanayo.

-Se me ocurre una idea. -la líder, quiso tratar de gritar de enojo, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente enojada por lo cansada que se encontraba de su largo y bizarro sueño.

-¡Es inútil!, no puedo hacerlo. –dijo totalmente desilusionada.

-¿Qué querías hacer? –pregunto Nico.

-Quería que mi cabello fuera rubio. –dijo con pucheros. –Es que en mi sueño, habían panes gigantes, una chica rubia con poderes sobrehumanos, una científica alcohólica con habilidades de una diosa que hacía "Gemas del Amor" y yo la desafiaba con mis poderes.

-Honoka… esta es la realidad. –dijo Umi con bastante seguridad. –No existen los panes gigantes. No puede ser Honoka… tanto te fascina comer panes. Vas a terminar engordando.

-No me des sermones, Umi-chan. –dijo reclamando.

-Es extraño… porque también tengo recuerdos… borrosos de que también tenía el cabello rubio. -dijo Nico. –Y una mujer adulta de cabello celeste.

-Yo igual. –dijeron el resto.

-En mi sueño estaban todas ustedes. Y… no… recuerdo… mucho… pero sentí dolor en mi cuerpo. Se sentía muy real. –dijo Honoka con mucha preocupación.

-Yo igual. –dijeron el resto.

-Lo que no entiendo… si seguimos con vida… ¿qué es lo que quieren de nosotras esas mujeres? –pregunto Eli igual de desconcertada.

-¿Acaso… nos… quieren torturar? –pregunto nerviosa Hanayo.

-No nos bastaba con solo tenernos inconsciente. No quieren torturan estando vivas. –dijo Kotori asustada.

Todas las jóvenes se asustaron, al escuchar el ruido de la puerta de la habitación abrirse, entrando las dos mujeres adultas a la habitación y la joven rubia de su extraño y bizarro sueño debido a los dardos tranquilizantes. Pero ahora en el mundo real.

* * *

N/A: Por Dios, hasta a mi me dolió escribir como golpeaban a las protagonistas de Love Live, aunque fuera solo una fantasía. Por lo menos, en un futuro no creo que escriba algo tan violento de ese estilo que las tenga a ellas de por medio. A menos que sea la revancha de las protagonistas frente a las tres extrañas en otra fantasia bizarra, porque en un sueño puede pasar cualquier cosa. Lo que sea.

Por otra parte, las tres personajes ajenas a Love Live pertenecen a la franquicia de videojuegos de Touhou, que estan como invitadas de momento, pero no creo que sea por mucho tiempo.

Y si, durante este tiempo, he tenido cosas que hacer y esto es lo que se me ocurrió escribir, no tiene tanto de la historia principal pero para los siguientes continuare con lo que corresponde.

Comentarios, opiniones(Reviews) y sugerencias constructivas son bienvenidos y me ayudarían a hacer un mejor trabajo en el futuro. Nos vemos.


	4. La relajación de µ's

N/A: Hola a todos nuevamente, aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo de esta historia, que lo disfruten. Acotaciones, al final de este capitulo.

* * *

Aviso importante 1: Personajes y ambientes de Love Live! NO ME PERTENECEN Y NO SOY DUEÑO DE ELLAS, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Cualquier otra referencia distinta de esta franquicia antes mencionada (ya sea directa o indirectamente), TAMPOCO Y JAMAS ME PERTENECERAN y pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Este fanfiction está hecho para entretenerse.

Aviso importante 2: Del capitulo anterior, se mencionan personajes de otra franquicia incluida en este fanfiction, NO ME PERTENECEN Y NO SOY DUEÑO DE ELLAS, y aclarar que esta historia no esta en categoría de crossover, debido a que no necesariamente esta franquicia incluida, van a estar presente en todo lo largo de esta historia.

* * *

Capítulo 4. La relajación de µ's.

Las nueve integrantes de µ's se asustaron al ver la presencia de las tres mujeres extravagantes de esta isla, que entraban a la habitación.

-Finalmente despertaron… me preocupaba que todas no se despertaran cuando nos fuéramos de la isla. –dijo con calma la mujer adulta de cabello plateado, vestida con una camiseta celeste, pantalones marrón y una bata de laboratorio.

-En cualquier momento tenían que despertar. ¿No? –dijo la mujer rubia de cabello largo, vestida con una camiseta celeste, pantalones marrón y una bata blanca de laboratorio.

-Gah… ¡son ellas, es la científica alcohólica de mi sueño bizarro! -exclamo Honoka con temor, apuntando a las dos adultas, provocando que las demás se asustaran solo con ver la vestimenta que llevaban puesta. -¡Y son dos!

-Tranquilas, nosotras no venimos a hacerles daño. -respondieron de forma calmada las dos adultas. –Estuvieron durmiendo por toda una noche, es normal que se despierten tan repentinamente.

-¿Una noche? –dijeron todas en simultaneo.

-Qué bueno que se encuentran bien. –dijo con alegría la chica rubia atrás de las dos mujeres, vestida con una camiseta amarilla y unos pantalones azules.

-¿Tú crees? –dijeron el resto con molestia hacia la joven.

-Lamento mi comportamiento anteriormente. -dijo haciendo una reverencia frente a todas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntaron el grupo de idols, algunas con leve nerviosismo.

-Me llamo Eirin Yagokoro, soy la doctora, científica y farmacéutica de mi pueblo. Como verán, estamos de vacaciones en esta isla con dos acompañantes. -dijo la mujer de cabello plateado con tono tranquilo al resto de µ's. –En primer lugar les debo una disculpa de parte de nosotras tres a todas ustedes por lo que hice anteriormente, pero era necesario para que estuvieran tranquilas. Porque es difícil razonar con una persona que ya está alterada.

-Pero… fue muy extremo ese método. -reclamo Maki a la mujer adulta.

-Era necesario, la joven peliazul tenía la intención de atacarme a golpes y la joven rubia iba a atacar a mi acompañante con una pala. –sus frases dejaron a Umi y Eli con mucha culpabilidad.

-Entonces… ¿no nos van a comer? –pregunto Honoka con dudas.

-No. -respondieron las tres con mucha seguridad.

-Pero entiendo que todavía tengan varias interrogantes, considerando su situación actual, todas ustedes pasaron por cosas muy duras para llegar a esta isla. –continuo la mujer de cabello plateado, luego le cedió la palabra a su acompañante.

-Me llamo Flandre F. Scarlet, pero pueden decirme Flan. -dijo con una sonrisa y con buen humor.

-Agregaste una F de más a tu nombre. Yo me llamo Yukari Yakumo, soy una de las guardianas de mi pueblo y les puedo asegurar que de momento están en buenas manos con nosotras tres. –dijo tranquilamente.

-Por suerte, estamos en buenas manos. -dijo Kotori con más calma, -No me imagino si ustedes fueran personas con malas intenciones.

-No te tomes a la ligera esta situación, Kotori. -advirtieron Eli y Umi a la peligrís, -No sabemos qué intenciones ocultas tienes ustedes tres.

-Agradezcan que sabemos quiénes son ustedes…-dijo Yukari con tono levemente amenazante -…si realmente fueran una verdadera amenaza, ya no estarían aquí en primer lugar.

-¿Amenaza? Te parece poco lo que me hicieron a mí cuerpo. –dijo Flandre con leve molestia.

-Es por lo del arpón. ¿Cierto? -pregunto Umi.

-Creo Umi-chan, que… fui yo quien le disparo el arpón por error. –dijo Honoka.

-Eso es lo de menos, es porque me apretaron mis pechos. -dijo muy avergonzada.

-¿En serio? -preguntaron el grupo de idols con mucha confusión.

-Lo lamento chica extraña. -se disculpó Nozomi frente a la chica rubia, -Aunque en mi opinión, creo que encontré a alguien que tiene menos atributos que Nicocchi.

-¡Nozomi! Esto es muy vergonzoso que… espera, ¿Que talla usas? –pregunto Nico a la rubia.

-70.

-No lo creo… ¡Hay alguien que tiene menos que yo! ¡Que felicidad! –dijo la pelinegra con orgullo y alegría.

-¡Nico-chan ya no es la más plana-nya! -dijo Rin igual de alegre.

-No debe ser para tanto. –dijo desinteresada Maki, provocando que Nico se molestara por su comentario.

-Pero… ¿cómo saben… quiénes somos? –pregunto nerviosa Hanayo, cosa que llamo la atención a las demás.

-Cuando las dejamos en esta habitación, estuve haciendo unas investigaciones para saber quiénes son ustedes. Ustedes son…–dijo Eirin con tranquilidad, y apuntando a cada joven que decía su nombre. -Kosaka Honoka, Sonoda Umi, Minami Kotori, Hoshizora Rin, Koizumi Hanayo, Nishikino Maki, Ayase Eli, Tojo Nozomi y Yazawa Nico.

-¡No puede ser, somos famosas hasta en esta isla! -dijo Nico con alegría. -¡Somos conocidas! -grito con emoción.

-Es increíble como nuestro grupo se volvió muy popular. –comento Honoka con alegría.

-¡Somos populares-nya! –grito Rin de alegría.

-Harasho, tan lejos hemos llegado como grupo. –dijo Eli con satisfacción, incluyendo al resto de grupo con impresión al saber lo conocidas que son.

-Es verdad, ustedes son el grupo µ's…–dijo naturalmente la mujer de cabello plateado. -…el de la marca de jabones. ¿Cierto?

-¿Qué? –dijeron el grupo con shock.

-¿Marca de jabones? Somos un grupo de idols escolares del instituto de Otonokizaka. –corrigió Honoka.

-Yo creí que ustedes eran un grupo que está relacionado con temas científicos matemáticos, ya que µ significa el coeficiente de fricción, la permeabilidad magnética o la viscosidad dinámica de un fluido. -dijo Yukari con naturalidad.

-No, µ's no es la variable física que se usa en ciencias. Somos un grupo de idols escolares. -corrigió Nozomi.

-¿Idols escolares? Yo creí que ustedes eran el grupo que canta el tema principal de los "Picapiedras" en alta definición. –comento Flandre con dudas.

-No puede ser… esto es ridículo. –dijo Eli, colocando su mano en su rostro en señal de decepción. -¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

-Por la canción que cantaron las nueve en la ronda final de las preliminares que trasmitieron hace unos meses. -luego Flandre canto parte de la canción principal de "Snow Halation". –Esa misma. ¿No?

-¡Es correcto! Esa canción es de µ's, pero se llama "Snow Halation" –corrigió Hanayo con leve molestia.

-Pero lo más importante de todo…-interrumpió Honoka con mirada seria por una breve pausa, -¿Qué son los "Picapiedras"? –dijo con cara de confusión.

-¿Cómo preguntas eso Honoka? –susurro Umi a su amiga.

-Seguramente debe ser algún anime estadounidense de los años 60. -respondió Yukari con seguridad. -Volviendo al tema, como tienen varias dudas con respecto a la mansión, permitiré que cada una de ustedes haga una pregunta.

-¿Que son todas esas bolsas plásticas que hay en la bodega de la cocina? –pregunto Umi.

-Son los restos de los tiburones que estuve cazando en la isla, son para el almuerzo y la cena para las tres. –dijo con naturalidad la rubia de cabello corto.

-No puede ser… ¿Tiburones? –dijeron asustadas, desde su naufragio no habían encontrado ninguno de esos animales marinos en su trayecto.

-Felicidades Flandre… acabaste con otra especie más en los alrededores de esta isla. –dijo Yukari con orgullo a la rubia, mostrando el pulgar hacia arriba en señal de aprobación.

-¿Otra especie? –dijeron el resto preocupadas.

-¿Cuál es la finalidad del piso superior de esta mansión? –pregunto Eli con seguridad y un poco más calmada.

-De lo que hay en la habitación, los productos químicos y el incinerador son para deshacer los restos que no sirven. –respondió Yukari con tranquilidad. –Los restos adicionales los tuvimos que guardar en el sótano.

-Y la ropa manchada que no se puede limpiar, la quemamos en el incinerador. –acoto Flandre.

-¿Qué hay en la otra puerta del piso inferior de la mansión? –pregunto Maki.

-Está el generador de la mansión y todo el resto de las maquinas mecánicas que permiten el funcionamiento óptimo de esta mansión. –respondió Yukari.

-¿Cuál es… la finalidad… de quedarse… es esta… isla? –pregunto nerviosa Hanayo.

-Además de estar en vacaciones, es un refugio adicional en caso de que ocurra algún problema en el planeta y así salvar a la gente de nuestro pueblo, por ejemplo un apocalipsis zombie. –respondió Eirin con calma.

-¡Un apocalipsis! -dijeron las jóvenes con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué hay masetas con tierra en el patio-nya? –pregunto Rin con curiosidad.

-Quería decorar el patio de la mansión para que no se viera tan vacío la entrada principal. –comento con naturalidad Flandre.

-¿Cómo consiguieron esta gran mansión? –pregunto Nico con interés.

-Es una inversión de mi hermana mayor. –respondió nuevamente, permitiendo que todo el grupo de µ's, excepto Maki, pusieran cara de asombro.

-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo ustedes tres mientras nosotras seguíamos durmiendo? –pregunto Kotori.

-Ya que esta todo más tranquilo, ¿Dónde está nuestro uniforme escolar? –pregunto Nozomi.

-Estos últimos días, mientras seguían dormidas, nosotras tres nos encargamos de sacar todos los clavos de la cocina, arreglar la puerta de la bodega, les lavamos sus uniformes y están como nuevos, no se imaginan cuanta radiación solar se emite en estos lugares. –dijo con sorpresa Yukari.

-¿Alguna duda? –dijo Eirin mientras buscaba el canasto con todo el uniforme escolar y sus accesorios para el cabello, y lo dejo frente a todas las jóvenes.

-¿Pero todo nuestro uniforme está mezclado? -dijeron todas muy preocupadas, si bien estaban agradecidas que hicieron eso por ellas, pero tenían a la vista todo su uniforme escolar junto con su ropa interior en diferente orden.

-Esto es… demasiado embarazoso. -comento Umi muy avergonzada.

-¿Pero quién ordeno esto? –preguntaron todas alteradas.

-Bueno… yo las ordene… pero no es mi culpa que me sintiera muy deprimida por hacer este trabajo. –dijo con tristeza la rubia de cabello corto.

-¿Por qué estabas deprimida? –preguntaron curiosas.

-La verdad es…

*Flashback*

_-Que injusto… todas esas jóvenes tienen la talla de sostén más grande que yo. ¡Que injusto! Ni te cuento como es la talla mayor que encontré. -dijo la rubia con mucha desilusión mientras limpiaba de manera antigua los uniformes sobre un canasto con agua._

_-Según los cálculos matemáticos, solo se llevan por un rango de 19 tallas entre la mayor y la menor. –respondió la rubia de cabello largo, mientras la ayudaba a limpiar el resto de las prendas. –Mientras que del tamaño de la prenda inferior, solo se llevan por un rango de 5 tallas entre la mayor y la menor._

_-Que injusto, hasta ellas tienen las caderas más grandes que yo. –dijo todavía desilusionada._

*Fin del Flashback*

El resto de µ's quedaron todas impactadas por ese flashback, ninguna quiso decir nada, nadie se esperó lo lejos que podían llegar esas mujeres en ese tipo de situaciones.

-Sé que ustedes no se ven como una amenaza, pero definitivamente ustedes son unas pervertidas. –comento finalmente Honoka.

-Si eso es todo, las dejamos que se vistan, pueden usar el baño para vestirse y asearse. Eso sí, cuiden el agua caliente, generar agua caliente por desalinizar agua de mar por medio de la energía solar requiere mucho trabajo. –finalizo Yukari antes de que ella y sus acompañantes abandonaran la habitación.

Pero cuando las tres estaban dispuestas a abandonar la habitación, la líder hablo.

-Hay algo más. Cuando nos despertamos, tuve un sueño muy extraño y bizarro, luego que nos dispararan esos dardos tranquilizantes. –dijo Honoka frente a las tres con mucha seguridad.

-Además… ¿quién diseño esos dardos tranquilizantes? –pregunto Maki aun con dudas.

-Yo los diseñe. Es parte de mi profesión como científica en el área médica. -respondió Eirin con autoridad.

-¿Y qué sueño era? ¿Qué recuerdan de aquello? –pregunto Yukari a las demás.

-De lo que recuerdo, habían una chica igual a ti. -la líder apunto a Flandre, -Que explotaba al pan gigante empuñando sus manos, convertí mi cabello en rubio cuando me enoje, me enfrente a ella destruyendo parte del instituto hasta que me atropello un vehículo. –explico Honoka.

-En nuestro caso… recuerdo que vi nuestro instituto destruido. –acoto Kotori.

-Habían dos mujeres adultas vestidas con trajes amarillos de descontaminación idénticas a ustedes, y con el mismo nombre. -explico Maki.

-Se fusionaron en una mujer de cabello celeste, estaba vestida de científico y tenía problemas con el alcohol. -dijo Nico.

-Se hacía llamar la versión femenina de un tal Rick Sánchez. –dijo Eli.

-Era inteligente, astuta y podía manipular los bordes. –explico Umi.

-Nos enfrentamos a ella elevando nuestro poder interior, pero recuerdo que no le podíamos hacer daño. –dijo Hanayo con leve tristeza.

-No pude derrotarla. Parecía que no tenía debilidades. –dijeron el resto de µ's, todas desilusionadas en simultáneo.

-Esa mujer era físicamente indestructible-nya. –comento Rin.

-Excepto que yo recuerdo que le apreté con fuerza sus pechos por ser una mujer. –dijo Nozomi, con esos dichos asustaron levemente a las tres mujeres de esta mansión.

-Habían alpacas gigantes, una autocarabana y "Gemas del Amor" que curaron nuestro cuerpo. –dijo nuevamente Kotori.

-Pero, ¿quién es Rick Sánchez? –dijo Honoka con dudas. -¿Sera algún personaje de algún anime para adultos?

-Probablemente. –acoto Yukari.

-Y rompía la cuarta pared de vez en cuando, junto con la chica rubia. -continuo la pelijengibre, -Dijo algo que nuestro sueño bizarro era alguna clase de fanfiction o algo así. Y que nuestras vidas personales son parte de un anime de idols escolares. Y había muchos comerciales y muchas parodias de varias franquicias en mi sueño. –finalizo la pelijengibre.

-¡Esperen… todas tuvimos exactamente el mismo sueño desde que nos juntamos las nueve en el instituto! -dijeron todas las nueve jóvenes sorprendidas.

-Este bizarro sueño debería llamarse "Idols Ball µ's: La invocación de Rick" –dijo Nico con mucha seguridad.

-Es muy interesante todo lo que me están diciendo. –comento muy pensativa Eirin.

-Esa es una buena historia… muy bizarra… pero muy buena historia. –comento Flandre.

-Bueno… cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. –dijo Yukari con calma. -Pero les diré algo…

Todo el grupo de idols escucharon atentamente lo que iba a decir la mujer de cabello rubio.

-…si esa mujer peliceleste les dio una batalla a ustedes. -dijo con tono muy serio, -¿Quién les asegura que ese sea el único sueño que tuvieron? Tal vez sea uno de una gran cantidad de sueños bizarros que probablemente, no recuerden ninguno de los anteriores a ese.

-¡Que! –gritaron todas las jóvenes muy impactadas. -¡Mas de un sueño!

-Es solo una teoría. -respondió naturalmente.

Después de su última frase, las tres mujeres extravagantes abandonaron la habitación, dejando a las nueve jóvenes todas perplejas, cada una planteándose sus propias preguntas existenciales.

* * *

Un tiempo después, con las indicaciones de las tres mujeres de la mansión, cada una les indico el baño principal para que cada una pudiera asearse y vestirse sin problema. Una vez que todo el grupo estaba listo, todas se reunieron en uno de los comedores principales.

-Chicas de µ's. Les tenemos el almuerzo listo para ustedes. -dijo naturalmente Yukari, vestida con un delantal.

-Que lo disfruten. –dijo Flandre de buen humor, vestida con un delantal.

Las dos rubias, habían cocinado parte del tiburón del día de ayer de forma casera para las chicas de µ's. A pesar que no era de su agrado comer esas cosas, como sentían mucha hambre desde que llegaron a la isla, no tuvieron más opción y las jóvenes se comieron lo que habían cocinado las rubias, y a pesar de eso, les gusto la comida por lo que agradecieron a las rubias.

Adicionalmente, las rubias le informaron a las nueve jóvenes, que como tenían actividades que hacer al aire libre junto con su acompañante, les permitieron que se quedaran en la sala principal de la habitación, mientras ellas estaban ausentes, dejando en funcionamiento los equipos eléctricos de la mansión con el generador del sótano.

* * *

En este instante, las nueve jóvenes, se quedaron reunidas en la sala principal de la mansión, ya que es el único lugar menos aterrador que había en él, luego de haber experimentado el resto de las habitaciones del día anterior.

-¿Y? ¿Qué hacemos ahora? -pregunto Honoka al resto de sus amigas, que se encontraban sentadas sobre una alfombra y reunidas en un círculo.

-Debemos buscar una forma de salir de esta isla y volver a nuestros hogares, ahora que estamos supuestamente seguras con esas tres mujeres. Tal vez debamos… -dijo Eli hasta ser interrumpida por el grito sorpresivo de Hanayo.

-¿Que ocurre Kayo-chin? –pregunto Rin con interés.

-¡Tienen este libro! ¡Tienen este libro! ¡Estas mujeres tienen ese libro! –dijo Hanayo con mucha felicidad, teniendo el preciado libro en sus manos que encontró en el piso.

-¿Y cuál es? –pregunto Honoka a su amiga.

-¿Cómo que cual es? -dijo con tono serio la rubia de cabello oscuro, -Es del comercial de televisión que dice: "Mi libro, "Luna de las Idols", ya está disponible en todas las librerías de Japón, China, Corea del Sur, Australia y Nueva Zelanda, sé que te va a encantar, muchas gracias".

-Hanayo. -dijo Maki con mal humor. -No lo digas en ese tono, suena muy perturbador.

-Yo también quiero leer ese libro. -dijo Nico con orgullo. -Toda idol debe leer ese libro en su vida.

-Mientras ustedes se conforman con ese libro, yo me conformare con lo que haya en la televisión. –comento Honoka encendiendo el equipo principal.

-La televisión no tiene señal de TV-cable, solo funciona el reproductor de DVD. –dijo Eli, revisando si había algún otro equipo adicional que estuviese funcionando. –Chicas debemos concentrarnos en…

-Me da curiosidad saber porque este DVD dice R-18. –interrumpió Nozomi muy atrevida, agarrando el DVD.

-No te atrevas Nozomi. –advirtió la rubia con seriedad a su amiga pelimorada.

-¿Pero qué clase de material contiene ese DVD? No dice mucha información sobre eso. –pregunto Maki.

-Y qué pasa si ese DVD contiene material de naturaleza violenta. -advirtió Kotori con temor a las demás. -No lo sé. ¿Y si es alguien que apuñale sin piedad a alguna estudiante?

-Y qué pasa si ese DVD contiene material de naturaleza sexual. -advirtió Nozomi con curiosidad a las demás. -No lo sé. ¿Dos jóvenes estudiantes haciendo el amor?

-Ustedes dos, no den esas ideas tan extrañas. -dijeron simultáneamente Umi y Eli a sus respectivas amigas, con leve temor.

-O ambos quizás. -sugirió Rin con interés.

-No opines Rin. -advirtió Maki.

-Bueno solo hay una forma de saber que contiene el DVD. -la líder agarro el objeto, lo coloco en la caja reproductora, permitiendo que mostrara el contenido de este, llamando la atención de todo el grupo de idols.

Las nueve jóvenes se quedaron sentadas sobre la alfombra viendo de frente, el contenido del disco en la televisión.

-De momento se ven solo dos chicas de instituto, como de nuestra edad. –comento Kotori.

-Me imagino que debe ser alguna película de romances. -comento Nozomi con optimismo.

Después de su última frase, las nueve jóvenes quedaron muy impactadas con las siguientes escenas de la película, que en realidad esas escenas fueron exactamente lo que acertó la pelimorada anteriormente, aunque no alcanzaron a ver todas esas escenas debido a que Umi actuó con rapidez apagando la televisión, evitando que sus amigas vieran esas escenas de naturaleza sexual.

-Esto es muy indecente. –dijo Umi muy nerviosa, alterada y preocupada.

-Umi-chan, lo apagaste en la mejor parte. -dijo con tristeza la líder espiritual, -Yo quería ver más contacto físico entre ellas. Me dan ganas de hacer esas cosas. -quiso hacer algo arriesgado pero su amiga rubia la detuvo.

-Nozomi, no hagas eso en esta habitación. Ni menos si estamos enfrente de nuestras amigas. -dijo Eli molesta y avergonzada, sujetando la muñeca de su amiga.

-Nozomi-chan es una pervertida-nya. –comento Rin con alegría.

-Oh por Dios, esto es demasiado indecente. ¿Por qué esas mujeres guardan ese material tan pervertido? -continuo comentando Umi.

-Al menos esas chicas se veían felices. –comento Kotori con tranquilidad.

-Mientras exista amor y cariño, yo creo que todo está bien. –dijo la pelimorada con naturalidad.

-¿Pero porque esas mujeres tienen ese material? ¿Cuál es su finalidad? -pregunto desconcertada Maki. -¿Alguna investigación científica?

-¿O es por puro placer? La verdad no me quiero imaginar cual es la finalidad de eso. –dijo Nico igual de desconcertada.

-Aun así, Umi-chan solo apagaste la televisión, no el reproductor de DVD. –dijo Honoka con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Umi muy nerviosa.

Pero cuando la líder volvió a encender la televisión, ya había terminado todas esas escenas que avergonzaban a la peliazul.

-Oh ya termino. –dijo Nozomi muy desilusionada.

-Al menos no se ve más material indecente. –dijo Umi con más calma, volviendo a sentarse en la alfombra.

-Se terminó esa parte, pero todavía el DVD continua funcionando. Creo que no ha terminado. –comento Hanayo.

-De momento se ven nuevamente las mismas dos jóvenes de instituto. –comento Kotori.

-¿Pero porque están en ese lugar esas chicas? ¿No lo entiendo? –pregunto Honoka con dudas. -¿Falta algún DVD que no hayamos visto anteriormente?

Después de su última frase, las nueve jóvenes quedaron muy impactadas con las siguientes escenas de la película, que en realidad esas escenas fueron exactamente lo que acertó la peligris anteriormente, aunque no alcanzaron a ver todas esas escenas debido a que Eli actuó con rapidez apagando la televisión, evitando sus amigas vieran esas escenas de naturaleza violenta.

-Creo que me siento muy mal en mi interior. –dijo Honoka muy angustiada y sintiéndose muy mal.

-Creo… que voy a tener pesadillas con eso. –dijo Rin muy despacio y triste.

-Yo también. –susurro asustada Hanayo.

-No… puedo… créelo… es muy fuerte… ese contenido. –dijo Eli muy asustada.

-Ni… yo. –dijo Nozomi asustada y con ganas de llorar.

-Ni… yo. –dijo Umi igual de impactada.

-Mato cruelmente… a ambas. –dijo Kotori demasiado triste y ganas de llorar. -¡No puede ser!

-No creo que sea real, es solo una película, es solo una película. –dijo Nico igual de preocupada, tratando de calmar a todo su grupo que se encontraban muy angustiado. –Es solo ficción.

-¿Pero cómo consiguieron ese DVD esas mujeres? –pregunto Maki muy indignada.

-Es muy extraño todo eso. –dijo Honoka igual de indignada.

Las chicas se tomaron una ligera pausa para relajarse, después de ver parte del DVD, ya que algunas se encontraban todavía traumadas por esas escenas.

-Con todo esto, me hizo recordar algo importante. –dijo Honoka muy pensativa.

-¿En qué pensabas Honoka-chan? –pregunto Kotori a su amiga.

-En mi sueño, lo que dijo esa mujer rubia que nuestras vidas personales están basadas en anime. –dijo sincera la líder.

-Pero Honoka. Este es el mundo real. No somos un anime. -dijo con mal humor Umi.

-Pero imagínate si nuestra vida fuera realmente un anime. -prosiguió Honoka.

-Explícanos Honoka, ¿cómo nuestra vida real puede ser un anime? –pregunto Eli con los brazos cruzados. –Dime algún ejemplo.

-Nuestro campamento en una de las propiedades de Maki-chan, lo pasamos jugando en la playa. –acoto Honoka a su amiga rubia, provocando que el resto de sus amigas se unieran a la conversación.

-Con todo el elenco en traje de baño en esa vez. -comento Nozomi con una sonrisa.

-Tampoco nuestros padres no aparecen muy a menudo en los momentos más importantes para µ's. –comento Hanayo.

-Realmente suena convincente. –dijo la rubia con leve resignación.

-Realmente puede ser. -acoto Nico con emoción, -Piensen en esto… si nuestra vida fuera un anime, deberíamos tener nuestro tema principal para nuestro anime, por ejemplo usar la canción que ganamos el Love Live de hace poco.

-Y que tengamos nuestro propio logo-nya. –dijo Rin con alegría.

-Y que para la canción final de los créditos, nos muestren a todas nosotras haciendo nuestras propias actividades cotidianas en el instituto. -dijo Nozomi, gustando esa idea que planteo su amiga pelijengibre. –Y cantamos esa misma canción las nueve en el salón de música del instituto.

-Y Maki-chan toca esa canción con el piano del instituto. –acoto Honoka.

-¿Qué? –pregunto desconcertada la pelirroja.

-Y yo toco las maracas. –dijo Rin con alegría.

-Y si tiene una segunda temporada, deberíamos usar otra canción. -continuo Honoka, -¿Y si tenemos una película?

-¿Y si somos tan famosas que tenemos nuestros propios juegos para celulares? –pregunto Hanayo.

-Escúcheme todas ustedes, esto es la vida real, no somos un anime, ni menos nuestra vida actual es un fanfiction. –dijo molesta Umi hacia las demás.

-Pero… si esto es la vida real. ¿No creen que haya alguna clase de entidad superior que nos vea a nosotras como un anime de idols? –dijo Hanayo con tono serio.

-Kayo-chin… lo que dices suena muy descabellado. –comento Rin preocupada.

-Hanayo esto es muy ridículo. –dijo Maki a su compañera con molestia.

-Piénselo chicas, si en el mundo real vemos por ejemplo "Sakura Card Captor" para nosotras es una de las protagonista de su anime, pero para ella es el mundo real. –acoto Hanayo con mucha determinación.

-Eso puede tener sentido. Pero… ¿Qué pasa si nuestra vida real puede ser un fanfiction? ¿Y si hay alguna clase de Dios que controla nuestras vidas y decisiones a través de palabras? –pregunto pensativa Kotori.

-Esto es ridículo Kotori, nosotras controlamos nuestro propio destino. –dijo Umi con seguridad.

-Pero si controlamos nuestro destino, ¿Por qué estamos atrapadas en esta isla en primer lugar con personas muy extrañas? –pregunto Eli a la peliazul.

-Toda esta situación pasó porque…-dijo Umi hasta que se detuvo al ver a la líder ponerse de pie y dirigirse a uno de los muebles de la habitación. -¿Qué haces Honoka?

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto la líder al ver uno de los frascos de vidrio en los estantes de una repisa de la habitación.

-Honoka… ni lo intentes. -advirtió Umi a su amiga, indicando una de las etiquetas que dice "No abrir". –Dice no abrir.

-Pero, ¿por qué en la etiqueta dice "HonoKotoUmiNicoMakiNozoEliRinPana"? –su pregunta, llamo la atención a todas las integrantes del grupo de idols.

-¿Esa no es parte de la manguera que usamos todas para beber agua el día que llegamos a la isla? –pregunto Kotori con curiosidad.

-¿Esto no será obra de la mujer de cabello plateado? -advirtió Maki, -Ella dijo que es una doctora y una científica.

-Pero lo único que tenemos compartido en ese frasco es solo nuestra propia saliva en esa manguera. –comento Rin también con mucha curiosidad. –Lo debe tener guardado por algún motivo.

-Creo que esa mujer adulta, debe ser muy fan de nosotras para guardar parte de nuestro ADN en un frasco. -comento Nico.

-Genial, más motivos para llamar a esas mujeres extrañas unas pervertidas. Primero las dos rubias lavando nuestros uniformes y nuestra ropa interior, y ahora esto. –dijo Honoka.

-Pero es una mujer que tiene un oficio profesional. Es muy profesional para hacer ese tipo de cosas. Y qué pasa si los dardos tranquilizantes nos permitieron a todas tener esos sueños bizarros. ¿Creen que al abrir el frasco, nos envíen a todas a otro sueño más bizarros que nos involucren a todas? –pregunto Eli con mucha preocupación.

-Eso puede explicar la advertencia del frasco. -respondió Umi con seguridad.

-Me llama la atención que tengan nuestros nombres escritos en él. –dijo Hanayo con nerviosismo.

-Y en ese especifico orden. –comento Nozomi con una sonrisa. –Lo escribió como si todas fuéramos parejas.

-Desearía que estuviese Tsubasa-san en la escritura también. –comento Honoka acercándose a agarrar el frasco.

-Detente Honoka, no lo hagas. –advirtió nuevamente Umi agarrando una de sus muñeca de su amiga, pero su curiosidad le gano.

-No creo que sea algo peor de lo que soñamos anteriormente. No creo que aparezca otra científica alcohólica que nos dé una paliza a todas. -dijo Honoka con seguridad, agarro el frasco y abrió la tapa. Todo µ's estaban atentos a lo que iba a suceder a continuación, pero nada ocurrió.

-Creo que no pasó nada. Al final es solo un frasco común. -respondió la líder con desilusión.

-Menos mal. –suspiro Umi con tranquilidad.

-¿No entiendo por etiquetaron este frasco? No era…-y repentinamente, Honoka se sintió muy cansada y se desmayó sobre la alfombra quedándose nuevamente dormida.

-Honoka/Honoka-chan. –exclamaron todas las jóvenes.

-¿Pero cómo se desmayó? –pregunto Eli desconcertada.

Pero ninguna de las chicas pudo responder a la pregunta, debido a que todas sintieron los mismos síntomas y se desmayaron, se cayeron sobre la alfombra y se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

* * *

Todas las chicas pasaron un buen tiempo desmayadas en la habitación principal hasta que se acabó el efecto y cada una se despertó lentamente.

_-_¿Qué fue todo eso? –dijo Honoka levemente desconcertada.

-No lo sé, se sintió como si nosotras nueve fuéramos una sola. –comento Nozomi con leve asombro.

-No recuerdo que ocurrió, pero creo que estuvimos mucho tiempo desmayadas. Es muy tarde. –acoto Maki.

-¿Estuvimos todas desmayada en toda la tarde? –pregunto Hanayo con indignación.

-Creo que este frasco… si es muy peligroso. –dijo resignada la líder.

-¿Tú crees? –respondieron con leve molestia todo µ's a excepción de Umi, que ella se encontraba aun en silencio hasta que después respondió a su manera.

_-_Todo es tu culpa Honoka. -dijo molesta y triste la peliazul, -Te dije que no tocaras el frasco. Eres una idiota Honoka, ¿Por qué nos convenciste de invitarnos a todas a esta aventura? Tal vez no estaríamos viviendo nada de estas cosas extrañas que nos han pasado a todas nosotras. –la joven se sentó en la alfombra de la habitación, colocando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

Por otro lado Honoka se quedaba estática con leve tristeza por los dichos de su amiga; Hanayo, Rin, Maki y Nico las observaba en silencio y muy preocupadas por los dichos de la peliazul.

-¡Umi-chan, ya lo hablamos anteriormente! -dijo Nozomi abrazando a Umi para consolarla, -Fue un solo un desafortunado accidente.

-Ya basta de culpar a Honoka-chan de todo esto. –dijo con Kotori con leve molestia a la peliazul, consolando a Honoka. –Si paso todo esto, fue porque ella nos quiso alegrar cuando todas estábamos tristes en la estación de trenes de hace un tiempo atrás. Y todas nosotras aceptamos su propuesta, igual tú Umi-chan.

-Lo lamento. -dijo Umi disculpándose, -Si no fuera por todo lo que sucedió atrás, tal vez en este momento estaríamos en nuestros hogares y con nuestras familias. –dijo con lamentación y muy culpable.

-Sé que también extrañamos nuestros hogares al igual que todas nosotras, pero debemos estar agradecidas que estamos todas juntas con vida. –dijo Nozomi tranquilamente, soltando el abrazo de la peliazul.

-Te entendemos, pero también estamos todas juntas en esto. µ's siempre está presente en todas nosotras. –dijo Eli con tranquilidad.

-Umi-chan… sé que mis buenas intenciones nos llevaron a todo esto. -dijo levemente culpable. –Pero… ya no podemos cambiar el pasado, solo nos queda seguir adelante y pensar en cómo volver a nuestros hogares. Y pase lo que pase, lo haremos todas juntas. –dijo la líder con un tono más optimista.

Honoka y Kotori se dirigieron a abrazar de forma confortante a Umi, luego que ambas las ayudaran a ponerse de pie, y esta les correspondió el abrazo. Luego se unieron todas las jóvenes haciendo un abrazo grupal en un círculo.

-Vamos a salir juntas de esto. Lo prometo. –dijo la pelijengibre con optimismo a todas sus amigas.

* * *

Las nueve jóvenes, se encontraban sentadas en la playa sobre la arena, con la intención de quedarse al aire libre luego de todas las experiencias que ocurrieron en la tarde. Todas se quedaron observando el tranquilo mar y viendo el cielo cada vez se ponía más oscuro.

-Podríamos estar en nuestros hogares y no en esta isla extraña con estas mujeres extrañas. –dijo Umi con tono despacio a todas sus compañeras y rompiendo el silencio.

-Al menos son buenas personas, aunque la niña rubia aparenta ser un poco trastornada. –comento Kotori.

-Actúa como si la hubieran encerrado por mucho tiempo en un sótano o algo así. –comento Honoka con naturalidad, hasta que sintió que alguien se apoyaba sobre sus hombro.

-No es la primera vez que dicen eso de mí. –dijo Flandre con total tranquilidad, luego todo el grupo se asustó al ver la presencia de la joven de cabello rubio.

-Supongo que se entretuvieron tanto en la habitación que todas decidieron respirar el aire libre. –comento Yukari, que se encontraba a lado de la rubia.

-Se ven muy tristes y melancólicas. –dijo Eirin que se encontraba al lado de las dos rubias. –Si quieren las acompañamos para que no estén tristes.

-Tal vez lo que necesitan es que les lea cuentos de jóvenes para idols desamparadas. –dijo la rubia de cabello largo con entusiasmo para alegrar a las jóvenes.

-Si quieres les cuento la historia de la pequeña idol que cantaba… -luego Flandre canto desafinadamente el coro principal de la canción de "Snow Halation", provocando que todo el grupo de idols quedara levemente desconcertadas por el canto.

-No te ofendas niña extraña… pero que feo cantas, que no hay "Idols Ball µ's". –comento Nico con molestia.

-Nadie es perfecto. –respondió la rubia con buen humor.

-Si quieren recordar esa historia, Flandre de cabello negro, puedes volver al capítulo 3 de esta historia. –comento Yukari a la pelinegra.

-¿Lo dices por mi físico? –dijo Nico con indignación y levemente ofendida.

-No entiendo ese lenguaje que dices. –respondió Umi con confusión con respecto a la última frase de la rubia.

-¿Y si están rompiendo la cuarta pared? –pregunto Honoka con curiosidad.

-Honoka, ya acordamos que esto es la vida real. –recalco nuevamente Umi.

Finalmente, todo µ's aceptaron la compañía de las mujeres extravagantes.

* * *

Las doce mujeres estaban reunidas en la playa alrededor de una fogata para evitar el frio del ambiente que de a poco estaba por oscurecer.

-Y aquí van otras prendas que ya no sirven. –Flandre arrojaba más prendas para evitar que no se apagara la fogata.

-Ehh… alguna vez dije que eres una chica extraña. –comento Honoka preocupada con la actitud de la rubia.

-Además que tienes el poder económico como Maki-chan y el físico de Nico-chan. –comento Rin con alegría, antes de ser golpeada levemente en la cabeza por ambas chicas.

-Probablemente. -respondió con calma.

-Pero tienes buen estado físico para ser solo una joven como nosotras. –dijo Nozomi.

-Tiene las habilidades atléticas de Rin-chan. –comento Hanayo.

-Entreno de vez en cuando, esta tarde nade 15 kilómetros y corrí 15 kilómetros. El día anterior fueron 10 kilómetros. -respondió la rubia con sinceridad.

-¿Qué? -respondieron todas sorprendidas a excepción de las dos mujer adultas.

-Suena como si fuera uno de los entrenamientos duros de Umi-chan. -dijo desganada la líder al recodar por primera vez ese grafico que mostro su amiga peliazul en unos de los campamentos de entrenamientos.

-Entonces significa que si hacemos este entrenamientos, seremos igual de fuertes y resistentes que ella. –dijo Nico con emoción con esa idea.

-Increíble. –dijeron con sorpresa Umi y Kotori.

-Seriamos idols fuertes y resistentes. –dijo Hanayo también con alegría.

-Serás fuerte, pero tienes una actitud muy extraña. –comento Eli con tranquilidad.

-Solo te puedo decir que yo tenía una vida muy diferente antes de 2002, pero desde que estoy con ellas dos, me he vuelto una persona más normal, aunque de vez en cuando poseo parte de esa actitud anterior. -dijo Flandre apuntando a las dos mujeres adultas.

-Como cuando te volviste loca usando una pistola neumática de clavos-nya. –comento Rin con tranquilidad.

-Me siento levemente traumatizada de solo recordar esos ruidos. –comento Hanayo tímidamente

-Y volviendo al tema. ¿Qué hicieron en la tarde? –pregunto Eirin con amabilidad a las jóvenes.

-Vimos unos de esos DVD que estaba cerca de la televisión. -respondió Honoka.

-¿El de "Rating M"? –pregunto Yukari.

-No, uno que dice R-18. -respondió nuevamente la pelijengibre.

-Es lo mismo. –dijo la rubia con tono desinteresado.

-¿Y quiénes son esas jóvenes del DVD? –pregunto Nozomi con curiosidad.

-Esa información es clasificada. -respondió Yukari con seriedad.

-Ehh… no es justo. –dijo haciendo pucheros la pelimorada.

-Aun así, tiene muchas cosas indecentes. –comento Umi avergonzada.

-Contenía muchas cosas de material sexual. –comento nuevamente Nozomi con tono pervertido.

-Y contenía muchas cosas de material violento. –acoto Kotori levemente atemorizada.

-¿Por qué creen que estaba etiquetado con R-18? –respondió Eirin con autoridad, por lo que el grupo se quedó en silencio. –No han escuchado la frase, la curiosidad mato al gato.

-¿Ehh? –comento Rin levemente asustada.

-¿Y que es realmente ese DVD en primer lugar? –pregunto Eli con curiosidad.

-Esa información es clasificada. –respondió nuevamente la rubia.

-Luego del DVD, había un frasco escritos con nuestros nombres en él, Honoka agarro el frasco y después de eso creo que todas nos desmayamos. –dijo Nico.

-¿Y porque tenían guardados parte de esa manguera en el frasco? –pregunto Maki con interés. –Acaso es para algún trabajo para la ciencia.

-O acaso es para que nos recuerden en el futuro. –dijo la pelinegra con orgullo. –Para que digan, aquí hay una muestra de ADN de la mejor idol del…

-Experimentos científicos. -respondió la mujer de cabello plateado con naturalidad, interrumpiendo a Nico.

-¿Y recuerdan algo? –pregunto Yukari con interés.

-No mucho. –respondieron todo el grupo.

-Pero se sentía como si todas nosotras estuviéramos conectadas, es como si nosotras nueve fuéramos una sola. -dijo Nozomi aun con dudas.

-Tal vez por eso está el nombre escrito. –dijo Hanayo con tranquilidad.

-¿Y porque ocurre todos esos efectos en nosotras? –pregunto Kotori con interés.

-Explicar los detalles científicos de porque ocurren esos efectos en ustedes es complicado, son ciencias médicas muy avanzadas que no podrían comprender para unas jóvenes adolescentes como ustedes. –respondió Eirin con seguridad.

-¿Son muy avanzadas? –preguntaron todas sorprendidas.

-Si. Nuestro pueblo en donde vivimos, tienen toda esa información. -dijo Yukari.

-Si algún día salimos de esta isla, me gustaría saber que tal es su pueblo… –dijo Honoka antes de ser interrumpida por la mujer de cabello largo y rubio

-No se lo recomiendo chicas. -respondió Yukari con seriedad. -Nuestro pueblo es para todos aquellos que quieren refugiarse y no quieran saber nada del mundo exterior, y por lo que puedo observar, su grupo de idols escolares tiene mucho potencial en su futuro.

-Bueno… si en algún momento logramos salir de esta isla obviamente. –finalizo Honoka, por lo que todo el resto del grupo suspiraron, aun con la idea de cómo podían salir de esta isla.

-Con toda la conmoción al verlas llegar a esta isla. –dijo Eirin con tranquilidad a las nueve jóvenes. -¿Cómo llegaron a esta isla en primer lugar?

-En una balsa hexagonal amarilla. –respondió rápidamente Honoka.

-Creo que se refiere a cómo llegamos hasta esta isla en primer lugar. –susurro Umi a la líder.

-En ese caso… pasaron varios sucesos imprevistos para terminar en esta isla. –continuo la líder con leve nerviosismo.

-Tengo curiosidad, me gustaría conocer esa historia también. Porque no es normal que lleguen personas a esta isla. –dijo Yukari con tono serio pero con mucho interés.

-También yo. –dijo Flandre con alegría.

-Además… -dijo rápidamente la líder de µ's a las tres mujeres, -…recuerdo que dieron algo acerca que nuestro sueño bizarro era más de uno solo y que nosotras no recordamos nada de eso. –con las frases de Honoka, llamo el interés de todas sus amigas.

-Es solo una teoría. –respondió la mujer rubia de cabello largo con calma. –Pero también puedo contarles ese tipo de historias extrañas si quieren.

-Tenemos mucha curiosidad. –dijeron todo el resto de las jóvenes con interés.

En ese momento, las jóvenes de µ's y las mujeres extravagantes comenzaría a relatar sus historia de cómo llegaron a la isla y los sueños extraños respectivamente.

* * *

N/A: Hola nuevamente, no he actualizado mucho esta historia, debido a que estaba ocupado con unos trabajos de la universidad en todo el mes de Marzo, y probablemente tenga más trabajo más adelante en el futuro.

En relación a la historia, tengo el tema para dos capítulos más, del resto esta en evaluación, cuando tenga mas tiempo publicare los demás. Ademas aprovecho de arreglar algunos leves errores ortográficos del capitulo anterior. Solo espero que haya sido de agrado parte de esta capitulo por la larga espera.

Comentarios, opiniones(Reviews) y sugerencias constructivas son bienvenidos y me ayudarían a hacer un mejor trabajo en el futuro. Nos vemos.


	5. Los relatos alternativos de µ's Parte 1

N/A: Hola a todos nuevamente, aquí les presento el quinto capitulo de esta historia, que es más un capitulo especial dividido en dos, debido a que salio más largo de lo que esperaba, que lo disfruten. Acotaciones, al final de este capitulo.

* * *

Aviso importante 1: Personajes y ambientes de Love Live! NO ME PERTENECEN Y NO SOY DUEÑO DE ELLAS, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Cualquier otra referencia distinta de esta franquicia antes mencionada (ya sea directa o indirectamente), TAMPOCO Y JAMAS ME PERTENECERAN y pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Este fanfiction está hecho para entretenerse.

Aviso importante 2: Del capitulo anterior, se mencionan personajes de otra franquicia incluida en este fanfiction, NO ME PERTENECEN Y NO SOY DUEÑO DE ELLAS, y aclarar que esta historia no esta en categoría de crossover, debido a que no necesariamente esta franquicia incluida, van a estar presente en todo lo largo de esta historia.

* * *

Introducción.

_Las nueve jóvenes de µ's y las tres mujeres extravagantes__ se encontraban en las afueras del instituto de Otonokizaka, luego que las chicas comprendieran quienes eran en realidad aquellas mujeres._

_-No puede ser, son ustedes. -cada una de las jóvenes idols escolares, recordaron a la dos mujeres adultas, aquellas dos que le dispararon los dardos tranquilizantes provocando que se quedaran inconscientes. -¡Ustedes son las culpables de todo esto!_

_Las tres mujeres, vieron que cada una de las jóvenes, estaba mirando al suelo con mucha molestia._

_-¡No hagan lo que creo que harán! –advirtió Flandre al grupo de jóvenes, vestida con la misma camiseta blanca, pantalones rojos y sus botas blancas. _

_-¡Lo van a hacer! –dijeron Yukari y Eirin con seguridad, ambas vestidas con el traje de descontaminación amarillo._

_-Si pero antes… -dijo Honoka antes de realizar el siguiente movimiento, se oscureció todo el lugar, y cuando dejo de estar oscuro, las tres mujeres extravagantes vieron la cortina plateada gigante al frente suyo con el nombre "Love Live School idols Proyect" e iniciando la canción "Bokura Wa ima No Naka de" en todo el alrededor._

_La cortina cayó sobre las mujeres y cuando lograron salir de esta, observaron el gran escenario donde __µ's comenzó a bailar y a cantar su canción antes mencionada con su vestimenta correspondiente._

_Mientas trascurría la canción, apareciendo de repente las imágenes como, Honoka y Umi al fondo de su salón de clase y Kotori apareciendo cerca de la cámara. En otra imagen aparecían Rin, Hanayo y Maki sentadas en el pasto del instituto. Honoka y Eli en la azotea del instituto. Nozomi, Nico y las tres de primer año sentadas en el gran árbol del patio del instituto. La líder tocando la trompeta en la azotea mientras salían palomas volando. Y la última imagen de todo__ µ's__ sentadas de espalda en el paso y tomadas de mano._

_Finalmente, terminaron de cantar y bailar su canción, dando por terminado su concierto con éxito. Solo escuchando los aplausos de las tres mujeres extravagantes en señal de asombro._

* * *

Capítulo 5. Los relatos alternativos de µ's. Parte 1.

En mundo real, las jóvenes de µ's y las mujeres extravagantes se encontraban alrededor de la gran fogata, en la oscuridad de la isla y muy cerca de la orilla de la playa, escuchando el oleaje y el leve viento.

-¿Y qué opinan de esta introducción? –pregunto Yukari con amabilidad.

-Ese debería ser el tema principal de nosotras si fuéramos un anime. –respondió Honoka emocionada y con buen humor. –O por lo menos para la primera temporada.

-¡Seria genial-nya! -dijo Rin con buen humor.

-Es como recordar esa final del Love Live. Es genial. –dijo Nico emocionada.

-Y la relato con gran detalle. Asombroso. –comento Nozomi.

-Bueno… espero que les guste estas historias que las vamos a llamar "Los relatos alternativos de µ's" para que se entretengan luego de su llegada en esta isla.

-¿Por qué tiene ese nombre? –pregunto Kotori con curiosidad.

-¿Y de que se trata exactamente? –pregunto Eli.

-Me acorde que hace un momento atrás, ustedes me contaron solo un fantástico sueño extraño y bizarro. Y que pasa si les dijera que hay más de una gran cantidad de sueños bizarros que probablemente no recuerden. Entonces les contare alguno de ellos para que se entretengan. Prepárense chicas de µ's, aquí les presento la primera historia de la noche. –dijo Yukari con emoción a todas las jóvenes que se encontraban emocionadas. –Se llama…

* * *

El principio de todo.

_Las nueve jóvenes de µ's y las tres mujeres extravagantes__ se encontraban en las afueras del instituto de Otonokizaka, luego que las chicas comprendieran quienes eran en realidad aquellas mujeres._

_-No puede ser, son ustedes. -cada una de las jóvenes idols escolares, recordaron a la dos mujeres adultas, aquellas dos que le dispararon los dardos tranquilizantes provocando que se quedaran inconscientes. -¡Ustedes son las culpables de todo esto!_

_Las tres mujeres, vieron que cada una de las jóvenes, estaba mirando al suelo con mucha molestia._

_-¡No hagan lo que creo que harán! –advirtió Flandre al grupo de jóvenes. _

_-¡Lo van a hacer! –dijeron Yukari y Eirin con seguridad._

_Las tres vieron como Honoka corrió con mucha confianza en sí misma, para golpear a la rubia de cabello largo con sus puños._

_-¡Honoka/Honoka-chan no lo hagas! –advirtieron sus amigas al ver que su compañera pelijengibre iba sola a enfrentarse a Yukari._

_-¡Toma esto! -golpeo el vientre de la rubia, pero se sintió como si hubiera golpeado una suave almohada. -¿Qué?_

_-¿Sorprendida, Kosaka-san? Me sorprende lo valiente que eres para enfrentarme, siendo tú misma. –dijo Yukari con seriedad, mientras sentía como la golpeaban en su vientre._

_-No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo. –dijo con desilusión._

_-Lamento hacer esto. –dijo la rubia con tranquilidad, movió su brazo muy despacio hasta golpear débilmente a la líder en su vientre y aquella chica salió disparada rápidamente hacia atrás. Aunque Umi y Kotori la atraparon sin problema a su amiga, con el impulso, las tres jóvenes de segundo se estrellaron de espalda en uno de los muros del instituto._

_-¿Honoka-chan estas bien? –pregunto muy preocupada la peligris._

_-¿Pero cómo se te ocurre hacer esto sola, Honoka? –dijo la peliazul con molestia. El resto de las chicas de __µ's__ se acercaron a sus tres amigas muy preocupadas, todas vieron como la líder cayo de rodillas al suelo y escupió sangre al piso y a su uniforme escolar._

_-Yo… no me rendiré… -dijo Honoka con cansancio. -…no me rendiré, hasta ver derrotadas… a estas mujeres._

_-Me agrada tu determinación. Espero que lo logres. –dijo Yukari dándole ánimos a la líder, desde el asiento del conductor del Delorean, junto con Eirin y Flandre ubicadas dentro del vehículo._

_-¿Qué hacen? –preguntaron todas las jóvenes con sorpresa._

_-Me aburrí, y ahora quiero tomar una siesta. –dijo con sinceridad, encendió el vehículo y se fueron del lugar, dejando abandonadas a las chicas __µ's._

* * *

-¿Qué tal? –pregunto amablemente, luego de finalizar su historia.

-Ahh… ¿porque me eligen a mi como la primera en ser golpeada por esa mujer? –pregunto Honoka levemente indignada.

-Porque quizás eres la protagonista de esta historia. –respondió Kotori.

-O eres muy idiota para enfrentarse sola contra esa mujer. –respondió Umi.

-No me des sermones Umi-chan. –reclamo la líder.

-O porque eres la líder de µ's. -respondió Nozomi con una sonrisa. –Representas el espíritu de µ's.

-Aun así esa historia suena como si esas mujeres fueran desde un principio, muy poderosas. –comento Nico con leve indignación.

-Pero lógicamente hablando, ella es una mujer adulta y nosotras somos adolescentes. –dijo Eli calmadamente. -Debe tener ciertas experiencias por edad.

-Es solo una historia de ficción, de más que en la siguiente ganemos nosotras. –dijo Honoka con mucho optimismo.

-¿Y cuál es la siguiente historia-nya? –pregunto Rin con alegría a la rubia.

-La siguiente historia se llama… –continuo Yukari.

* * *

Mujer impaciente.

_Las tres mujeres, vieron que cada una de las jóvenes, estaba mirando al suelo con mucha molestia._

_-¡No hagan lo que creo que harán! –advirtió Flandre al grupo de jóvenes._

_-¡Lo van a hacer! –dijeron Yukari y Eirin con seguridad._

_Las tres vieron como Honoka corrió con mucha confianza en sí misma, para golpear a la rubia de cabello largo con sus puños, pero sus amigas las detuvieron._

_-¡Chicas que hacen! –pregunto desconcertada._

_-Si te vas a enfrentar a esa desconocida, vamos contigo Honoka. –dijo Umi con mucha confianza._

_-La unión hace la fuerza, nosotras iremos contigo. –dijo Eli con mucha seguridad._

_-Te seguiremos hasta el final Honoka-chan. –dijeron Kotori y Nozomi con naturalidad._

_-Nosotras te apoyamos. –dijeron Rin y Hanayo con determinación. _

_-Bueno… iremos contigo Honoka. –dijeron Nico y Maki sin muchos ánimos, pero en el fondo querían ayudar a sus amigas._

_-¡Por __µ's! –dijeron todas juntas como equipo. Pero hubo un problema._

_-¿Dónde están estas mujeres? –pregunto Honoka desconcertadas._

_-Me aburrí de esperarlas, y ahora quiero hibernar en mi hogar. –dijo Yukari desde el asiento del conductor del Delorean, junto con Eirin y Flandre ubicadas dentro del vehículo. Encendió el vehículo y se fueron del lugar, dejando nuevamente abandonadas a las chicas __µ's._

* * *

-¿Se fueron sin pelear? –comento Maki con indignación.

-Bueno al menos no hubo violencia innecesaria. –comento Hanayo con tranquilidad.

-Pero no es justo, porque otra vez perdemos. –reclamo Nico.

-Tranquila Nico-chan, capaz que en la siguiente historia ganemos. -dijo Honoka con mucho optimismo.

-¿Cuál es la siguiente historia? –pregunto Nozomi a la rubia de cabello largo.

-Que tal esta historia, una variación de la anterior…

* * *

µ's es un grupo unido.

_-¡Por __µ's! –dijeron todas juntas como equipo. Todas las chicas muy decididas se fueron corriendo a enfrentar a Yukari que se mantenía quieta en su lugar._

_-¡Toma esto! –las nueve chicas golpearon en todas direcciones del cuerpo de la rubia, pero se sintió como si hubiera golpeado una suave almohada. -¿Qué?_

_-¿Sorprendidas, __µ's__? Me sorprende lo valientes que son para enfrentarme, siendo ustedes mismas. –dijo Yukari con seriedad, mientras sentía como la golpeaban en varios lugares de su cuerpo._

_-No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo. –dijeron con desilusión todas las chicas._

_-Lamento hacer esto a ustedes. –dijo la rubia con tranquilidad, movió su brazo muy despacio hasta golpear débilmente a la líder en su vientre y aquella chica salió disparada rápidamente hacia el muro de ladrillos hasta caer sentada de rodillas en el piso._

_-¡Honoka-chan/Honoka! -exclamaron todas desconcertadas._

_Yukari rápidamente agarro del muslo a Kotori y la uso para golpear a Umi en su vientre, luego con una mano agarro del cuello de la camisa a Rin y la uso para golpear a Hanayo en la cabeza, después agarro del muslo a Nozomi y la uso para golpear a Eli en su vientre, y finalmente con una manos agarro del cuello de la camisa a Nico y la uso para golpear a Maki en la cabeza._

_Todas las chicas, recibieron el golpe y juntas como grupo se desmayaron y cayeron al piso con mucho dolor. La mujer rubia luego se enfocó en la atención a la líder._

_-Yo… no me rendiré… -dijo Honoka con cansancio y poniéndose de pie hasta acercarse a todas sus amigas, -…no me rendiré, hasta verlas derrotadas… a ustedes._

_-Nosotras… tampoco. –dijeron el resto __µ's que se levantaban con cuidado del piso y ayudando a su respectiva compañera._

_-Me agrada su determinación. Espero que todas juntas logren su objetivo. –dijo Yukari dándole ánimos a todas la chicas, desde el asiento del conductor del Delorean, junto con Eirin y Flandre ubicadas dentro del vehículo._

_-¿Qué hacen? –preguntaron todas las jóvenes con sorpresa._

_-Tengo que hacer un trámite urgente, tengo que pagar la cuenta de la luz y el agua de mi departamento en el mundo exterior. –dijo con preocupación, encendió el vehículo y se fueron del lugar, dejando abandonadas a las chicas __µ's._

* * *

-¿Más violencia? –comento Hanayo tímidamente.

-Es terrible… es como la primera historia pero nos derrotan a las nueve en simultaneo. –dijo Eli muy sorprendida y aterrada.

-No puede ser. –dijo Nico quejándose desde su lugar. -¡No puede ser!

-Es tan poderosa esa mujer, que incluso tiene problemas cotidianos como pagar cuentas pendientes. –comento Nozomi con curiosidad.

-Nadie puede evadir los problemas económicos. -comento Yukari.

-Tranquilas chicas, sigue siendo solo una historia de ficción, de más que en la siguiente ganemos nosotras. No estaremos siempre perdiendo en las futuras historias. –dijo Honoka aun con mucho optimismo.

-Me agrada lo optimista que eres Honoka. –comento Umi.

-Solo espera que no repitan el mismo resultado. –dijo Maki quejándose.

-Mientras ella piensa en otra historia, yo les contare una a ustedes. –dijo Eirin con amabilidad.

-¿Cuál es las siguiente historia que nos quieres contar? –pregunto Eli con calma.

* * *

Ayuda innecesaria.

_Las nueve jóvenes de µ's y las tres mujeres extravagantes se encontraban en las afueras del instituto de Otonokizaka, luego que las chicas comprendieran quienes eran en realidad aquellas mujeres._

_-¡Por µ's! –dijeron todas juntas como equipo. Todas las chicas muy decididas se fueron corriendo a enfrentar a Yukari, hasta que se interpuso Eirin en su camino._

_-Tomen eso. –la mujer de cabello largo saco de su bolsillo una pequeña granada de color amarillo, rojo y blanco, y la arrojo al piso con violencia cuando las nueve se habían acercado a su posición. La granada exploto y genero humo de esos colores._

_Las jóvenes respiraron involuntariamente el humo, y estuvieron desconcertada y estáticas hasta que se disipara el humo._

_-¿Qué… nos hicieron? –pregunto Honoka muy desconcertada, observando que sus amigas se encontraban igual de preocupadas._

_-Ya lo sabrán. –dijo Eirin con tranquilidad._

_Las jóvenes comenzaron a sentirse muy mal, que se desmayaron en el piso y gritaron de dolor. Cada una de las chicas pudo ver que el color de su propio cabello se convirtió de color rubio pálido y rápidamente dejaron de sentir dolor._

_-¿Qué paso? –pregunto nuevamente la líder a sus amigas._

_-No lo sé… pero nuestro cabello se cambió de color rubio. –dijo Nico._

_-Tenemos el mismo tono de color que la chica extraña. –dijo Eli apuntando a Flandre desde lejos._

_-Se siente extraño, además puedo ver ojos por todos lados. –dijo Honoka. –Me siento más fuerte y más resistente._

_-Es verdad, todas somos más fuertes. –dijo Nozomi que intento golpear una parte del muro del instituto y se destruyó con solo golpearlo. -Si… todas somos fuertes._

_-Nos convertimos en idols fuertes y resistentes. –comento Hanayo con sorpresa. -¡Es genial!_

_-¿Chicas… que pasa si aprietan sus manos? –pregunto Umi con curiosidad._

_-¿Porque lo dices Umi-chan? –pregunto Kotori._

_-Esa chica cada vez que aprieta sus manos, explota algún objeto. -dijo con seguridad._

_-Eres muy observadora Umi-chan. –comento Rin._

_-Lo intentare… -Honoka apunto a un árbol de cerezo que estaba a pocos metros suyo, el árbol exploto y salió volando verticalmente al apretar su mano. -¡Funciono!_

_-¡Cuidado con el árbol! -advirtió Maki a sus amigas, y todas se alejaron rápidamente. Todas las jóvenes quedaron muy impactadas al ver que todas eras rápidas para correr._

_-¡Chicas somos rápidas! –comento Honoka con entusiasmo._

_-Somos rápidas, fuertes, resistentes, y explotamos todo-nya. –dijo Rin con alegría._

_-¡µ's, es nuestra oportunidad de derrotar a la mujer rubia! –dijo la líder a sus amigas con mucha confianza._

_-Debemos preocuparnos. –consulto Flandre levemente nerviosa. –Aprendieron rápido muy poderes._

_-¡No! -respondió inmediatamente Yukari._

_-¿Cómo qué no? Pues toma eso. –dijeron todas juntas, todas las chicas apuntaron a la mujer rubia de cabello largo y apretaron sus manos, provocando una gran explosión. Todas las integrantes salieron disparadas hacia atrás, aunque para su fortuna todas aterrizaron de pie al piso. Y por otra parte Flandre y Eirin se encontraban refugiadas detrás del vehículo._

_-¿La derrotamos? –pregunto Honoka a las demás, que se encontraban reunidas en círculo._

_-Creo que no. –respondió Yukari aparecido en frente de las nueve jóvenes._

_-¡Toma esto! –las nueve chicas golpearon rápidamente en todas direcciones del cuerpo de la rubia, pero se sintió como si hubiera golpeado una suave almohada. -¿Qué? ¿Es enserio? _

_-Bienvenidos a mi mundo. –comento Flandre. -¿Por qué creen que es mi superior?_

_-¿Enserio? –comentaron todas muy preocupadas._

_-¿Sorprendidas, µ's? Ni con las drogas de Eirin, ni la esencia de Flandre, no son lo suficiente para enfrentarme. –dijo Yukari con seriedad, mientras sentía como la golpeaban en varios lugares de su cuerpo._

_-Esto es muy injusto. –dijeron con desilusión todas las chicas._

_-Lamento hacer esto a ustedes. –dijo la rubia con tranquilidad, movió su brazo con normalidad hasta golpear a la líder en su vientre y aquella chica salió disparada rápidamente, atravesando el muro de ladrillos hasta ser golpeada en la puerta principal del instituto, luego cayo sentada de rodillas en el piso._

_-¡Honoka-chan/Honoka! -exclamaron todas desconcertadas._

_Yukari rápidamente agarro del muslo a Umi y la uso para golpear a Kotori en su vientre, luego con una mano agarro del cuello de la camisa a Hanayo y la uso para golpear a Rin en la cabeza, después agarro del muslo a Eli y la uso para golpear a Nozomi en su vientre, y finalmente con una manos agarro del cuello de la camisa a Maki y la uso para golpear a Nico en la cabeza._

_Todas las chicas, recibieron el fuerte golpe y juntas como grupo, se desmayaron, cayeron al piso con mucho dolor y su cabello volvía a su color original. _

_-Yo… no me rendiré… -dijo Honoka con cansancio desde el piso. -…no me rendiré._

_-Nosotras… tampoco. –dijeron el resto µ's desde el piso. Pero nadie escucho debido a las mujeres extravagantes abandonaron el lugar._

* * *

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto nuevamente Hanayo. -¿Otra paliza?

-O sea, que si fuéramos fuertes y resistentes como la chica rubia, terminamos perdemos igual. –dijo Nico nuevamente indignada.

-Significa que siendo normal o súper poderosa, perdemos igual contra esa mujer rubia. -dijo Eli, -Pero eso significa que esa mujer está más allá de la imaginación. ¡Es muy injusto!

-Además que nos dan una paliza parecida a la historia anterior, pero con diferente orden. –comento Honoka preocupada.

-Y si mejor quieren escuchar mis historias, le aseguro que deben ser mejores. –dijo Flandre con alegría.

-Inspíranos chica extraña. Cuéntanos tu historia. –dijo Honoka con esperanzas.

-Esta historia se llama…-dijo con naturalidad.

* * *

Cuando no pagas la cuenta del internet.

_-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto Honoka a todas sus ocho amigas que se encontraban al lado suyo._

_-No lo sabemos, ¿Acaso esa mujer rubia de cabello largo nos trasporto a alguna dimensión usando sus portales? –pregunto Umi._

_-Solo veo un tablero gigante con muchos cuadrados por alrededor. –dijo Eli observando todo el entorno a su alrededor, considerando que los cuadrantes son tan grandes que las nueve podían estar dentro de él._

_-Miren una pantalla gigante-nya. –apunto Rin hacia el cielo. _

_Todas las jóvenes observaron en la pantalla gigante, el exterior del salón del club de investigación de idols y a Flandre mirando fijamente la pantalla._

_-Creo que estamos en el computador del club de investigación de idols. –dijo Honoka con total seguridad._

_-Hola… ¿me escuchan? Creo que funciona. Ah… hola chicas de µ's. Quiero jugar un juego. –dijo con tono alegre hacia las jóvenes._

_-No me digas. –dijeron la mayoría las chicas con caras de sarcasmo por la frase obvia._

_-¿Qué es este lugar, Nico-chan rubia? –pregunto Kotori._

_-Ehh... no me compares con ella. –dijo con molestia la pelinegra._

_-Ustedes se encuentran en un tablero gigante del juego buscaminas, mi superior las trasporto con uno de sus portales y me dijo que ustedes son libres si ganan este clásico juego en nivel lunático en un tiempo de 495 segundos. –en el costado de la pantalla se mostraba un cronometro en cuenta atrás. -Con su ayuda por fin veré si podre ganar el buscaminas. –dijo la chica rubia con amabilidad desde la pantalla._

_-¿Buscaminas? –pregunto Hanayo con confusión._

_-¿Este es el juego clásico de lógica y probabilidad, Maki-chan rubia? -pregunto Rin._

_-Ehh… no me compares con ella. –dijo con molestia la pelirroja._

_-Exactamente. –respondió la rubia. -¡Que comience el juego! ¡Intento numero 1!_

_-Que injusto, el cronometro ya partió hace unos segundos atrás. –reclamo Umi desde su lugar._

_Las jóvenes pisaron el primer cuadrante, mostrando el número 1 debajo de ellas._

_-Chicas, es muy sencillo este juego. -comento con optimismo la líder._

_-No debería ser problema, es solo un juego matemático de lógica y probabilidad. –dijo Nozomi con tranquilidad a todas sus amigas._

_-Si hacemos las cosas con calma, podemos ganar este juego. –dijo Eli con la misma confianza que su amiga pelimorada._

_-¿Que significa el numero 1? –pregunto Kotori._

_-Debe ser la posición que ocupo yo en el ranking de las mejores idols en el universo. –comento Nico con mucho orgullo._

_-Nico-chan… no todo en la vida está centrada en ti. –comento Maki con mal humor a su amiga._

_-Cállate Maki. –dijo molesta la pelinegra._

_-Con ese físico, yo debería ser la numero 1. -comento Flandre amablemente desde la pantalla._

_-Cállate imitación barata de cabello rubio. –dijo molesta hacia la chica extraña y esta le mostró el dedo del medio en la pantalla en señal de respuesta._

_-Chicas… -dijo Honoka con mucho entusiasmo y llamando la atención de sus amigas. -…el número indica la cantidad de minas alrededor de nosotras, por lo que dependiendo del número determina la probabilidad de encontrar una mina. _

_-Suena razonable ese argumento. –dijeron Nozomi y Eli con mucha confianza._

_-Entonces eso significa. –dijo Kotori tranquilamente._

_-Por lo tanto, elegiré este cuadrante para continuar con el juego. –una vez decidida, la líder Kosaka Honoka, piso uno de los ocho cuadrantes que se encontraba alrededor suyo._

_Mientras que en el salón del club de investigación, el computador exploto y Flandre salió expulsada hacia atrás del salón destruido, destruyendo la puerta principal y cayo de cara al piso quedando totalmente inconsciente._

* * *

-No recuerdo que Honoka-chan tuviera tan mala suerte en estos juegos. –comento Kotori.

-No recuerdo que el buscaminas fuera tan explosivo. –dijo Hanayo con leve preocupación.

-¿Se habrá actualizado en la vida real? –pregunto Rin.

-¿Por qué siempre yo? –dijo Honoka aún con indignación. -¿Por qué siempre meto la pata en esas situaciones en esas historias?

-Porque eres una idiota. –respondió Umi.

-¿Pero quién dice que Kosaka-san sea la única en cometer errores? –pregunto Flandre al resto del grupo.

-¿A qué te refieres niña extraña? –pregunto la peliazul con indiferencia.

-Escuchen la siguiente historia… –continuo la rubia de cabello corto con entusiasmo.

* * *

Culpa compartida.

Intento número 2.

_Luego de la frase que dijo la rubia de cabello corto desde la pantalla indicando el segundo intento, las chicas de µ's se encontraban en el tablero gigante con el único cuadrante revelado con el numero 1 abajo suyo._

-_Chicas, como estamos en una situación compleja debemos elegir el cuadrante correcto. -dijo Honoka muy pensativa._

_-Yo aceptare esta responsabilidad, como debemos recurrir al azar yo las guiare para ganar este juego. –dijo Minami Kotori con calma y con mucha determinación._

_-Vamos Kotori-chan. –animo la líder con entusiasmo, mientras la peligris piso el cuadrante y el tablero exploto._

Intento número 3.

_-Yo aceptare esta responsabilidad, se requiere una gran estrategia para ganar este juego. –dijo Sonoda Umi con seriedad y con mucha determinación._

_-Vamos Umi-chan. –animo la líder con entusiasmo, mientras la peliazul piso el cuadrante y el tablero exploto._

Intento número 4.

_-Yo aceptare esta responsabilidad, mis poderes felinos nos dirán cuál es el cuadrante seguro-nya. –dijo Hoshizora Rin con alegría y con mucha determinación._

_-Vamos Rin-chan. –animo la líder con entusiasmo, mientras la pelinaranja piso el cuadrante con rapidez y el tablero exploto._

Intento número 5.

_-Yo aceptare esta responsabilidad, la gran idol número 1 del universo las guiara para ganar este juego. –dijo Yazawa Nico con orgullo y con mucha determinación._

_-Vamos Nico-chan. –animo la líder con entusiasmo, mientras la pelinegra piso el cuadrante y el tablero exploto._

Intento número 6.

_-Yo aceptare esta responsabilidad, mis poderes espirituales nos guiaran el camino más seguro. –dijo Tojo Nozomi con confianza y con mucha determinación._

_-Vamos Nozomi-chan. –animo la líder con entusiasmo, mientras la pelimorada piso el cuadrante y el tablero exploto._

Intento número 7.

_-Yo aceptare esta responsabilidad, necesitan una figura madura que las ayude a guiarlas y a ganar este juego. –dijo Ayase Eli con confianza y con mucha determinación._

_-Vamos Eli-chan. –animo la líder con entusiasmo, mientras la rubia piso el cuadrante y el tablero exploto._

Intento número 8.

_-Yo… aceptare… esta… responsabilidad, sé que no… tengo mucha… confianza en mí… misma… pero… si pude ser una idol con ustedes, podemos ganar esto. -dijo Koizumi Hanayo con timidez y con mucha determinación._

_-Vamos Hanayo-chan. –animo la líder con entusiasmo, mientras la rubia de cabello oscuro piso el cuadrante muy despacio y el tablero exploto._

Intento número 9.

_-Yo… aceptare… esta… responsabilidad, si hacemos este juego rápido, pronto podemos salir de este lugar. -dijo Nishikino Maki con indiferencia pero con mucha determinación._

_-Vamos Maki-chan. –animo la líder con entusiasmo, mientras la pelirroja piso el cuadrante y el tablero exploto._

* * *

_-_¿Pero qué acaba de ocurrir? –preguntaron las ocho jóvenes desconcertadas luego de escuchar esas historias.

-Intentos fallidos. –respondió Flandre.

-Eso lo sabemos… pero esto es una total locura. –dijo Eli indignada.

-Pero es como que sin importar quien vaya de líder de las nueve en este juego. Explota el tablero y perdemos. –dijo Nico molesta.

-Pero es exactamente la misma historia que le paso a Honoka-chan. -dijo Kotori muy pensativa. -¿Por qué en todas perdemos?

-¿Pero no se supone que cada partida nueva es un juego diferente? –pregunto Hanayo.

-Es como si estuviéramos destinadas a perder por siempre-nya. –dijo Rin con tristeza.

-Pero la probabilidad de perder es de 12,5%, como es posible que de nueve intentos posibles y diferentes, en todas perdemos. –dijo Nozomi con tristeza y muy pensativa.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido matemático. –dijo Umi quejándose.

-No tiene lógica. –dijo Maki quejándose.

-Y eso que no dije los del intento 10 en adelante. –comento con tranquilidad.

-Ahora mi turno. –dijo Yukari con autoridad. –La siguiente historia se llama…

* * *

Sin intervención.

_-¡Por __µ's! –dijeron todas juntas como equipo. Todas las chicas muy decididas se fueron corriendo a enfrentar a Yukari que se mantenía quieta en su lugar._

_-¡Toma esto! –las chicas dijeron su frase hasta que la rubia abrió rápidamente un portal, entro en él y cerro el portal, pero la chicas corrían con la intención de golpear a la mujer, que al llegar al centro del lugar, por error Rin y Hanayo se golpearon en su vientre, Nico y Maki se golpearon en la cara, Nozomi y Eli se golpearon en su vientre; y Honoka golpeo a la peliazul en la cara, Umi golpeo a la peligris en la cara, y Kotori golpeo a la peligengibre en la cara. _

_Las nueve chicas se cayeron al piso con desconcertadas, con confusión y mucho dolor físico, de que sus propias amigas se golpearan por error. _

_-Kayo-chin… no fue mi intención… lo lamento… no quise golpearte. -dijo Rin muy culpable, pero sintió que la abrazaban con cariño._

_-Lo se… Rin-chan… tampoco fue mi intención. Lo… lamento. –dijo Hanayo con tranquilidad y levemente culpable, y sintió como su amiga la abrazaba._

_-Eres una estúpida Nico-chan, como se te ocurre pegarme en la cara. -dijo Maki con molestia y mal humor._

_-También es tu culpa por atravesarte en mi camino, Maki. –dijo Nico también con molestia._

_-¿Estas bien Nozomi? No me di cuenta a quien tenía enfrente. –dijo Eli con culpabilidad._

_-Estoy bien Elicchi. Solo fue un desafortunado accidente. –dijo Nozomi sin rencor._

_-Entonces… así se siente que te golpeen. –dijo Umi sintiendo culpabilidad en su interior._

_-Umi-chan pegas muy fuerte. –dijo Kotori triste y con ganas de llorar._

_-Gah… no es justo. –dijo Honoka con desilusión y desconcertada. -¿Por qué esa mujer nos hizo eso?_

_-No lo sabemos… pero ya no están presentes. –dijo la pelizaul con resignación._

_Todas las jóvenes desconcertadas observaron que quedaron abandonadas en este mundo al no encontrar alguna señal de esas mujeres._

* * *

-¿Mas violencia? –comento Kotori con indignación.

-¿Pero que fue eso? –pregunto Nico cada vez desconcertada. –Es como si nos atacáramos por accidente en esa batalla.

-Es como si todas esas historias estuviésemos destinada a perder por siempre de diferentes maneras-nya. –dijo Rin no muy convencida.

-No me culpes, esta vez no hubo intervención de esa mujer. –dijo la rubia de cabello largo defendiéndose.

-Pero esto es una broma de mal gusto. –reclamo Maki quejándose.

-Yo tengo fe, que la siguiente historia vamos a ganar. –dijo Honoka.

* * *

Remplazo de emergencia.

_-¡Por __µ's! –dijeron todas juntas como equipo. Todas las chicas muy decididas se fueron corriendo a enfrentar a Yukari que no mostraba señales de movimiento._

_-¡Toma esto! -las nueve chicas golpearon en todas direcciones del cuerpo de la rubia, provocando que la mujer se cayera al piso sin pestañear._

_-¿Ganamos? –pregunto la líder hasta que se acercó con más detalle al ver lo que tenía en el piso. -¿Qué es eso? _

_-Es una silueta de cartón. –dijo Eli con sorpresa. –Es una silueta de tamaño real de esa mujer._

_-¿En qué momento esa mujer se convirtió en una silueta de cartón? –dijo Umi desconcertada. _

_-Creo que no es la única. La doctora, la versión de baja calidad de Nico-chan y el vehículo también es una silueta de cartón. –dijo la pelinaranja apuntando a las siluetas de las dos mujeres extravagantes._

_-Rin… no es gracioso que me compares con esa chica. –dijo la pelinegra apretándole sus mejillas a las chica gato. –Duele-nya._

_-¿Pero qué ha pasado? –pregunto Kotori muy pensativa._

_No sabían realmente que había pasado pero las jóvenes quedaron nuevamente abandonadas en este mundo._

* * *

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto Kotori dudosa.

-La cosa más violenta que le puedes hacer a una figura de cartón. También tiene sentimientos. –dijo Yukari con indiferencia.

-Si a eso le llamas violencia, ¿entonces a que llamas lo que les pasó a nosotras en esa historia? –pregunto Eli con molestia.

-Y al sueño bizarro que soñamos la otra vez que quedamos desmayadas. –acoto Honoka.

-Recuerdo que en esas historias todas terminamos sangrando. –acoto Kotori.

-Violencia moderada. –se defendió la rubia.

–Y qué tal se les cuento una historia que no es necesariamente violenta. –dijo Eirin calmadamente.

* * *

El Parque de las Idols.

_-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto Honoka a todas sus ocho amigas que se encontraban al lado suyo._

_-No lo sabemos, ¿Acaso esa mujer de cabello plateado nos dio dardos tranquilizantes y trasladaron a otro lugar? –pregunto Umi con dudas._

_-Solo veo que estamos en el salón del club de investigación de idols. –dijo Eli observando todo el entorno a su alrededor. -¿Volvimos de verdad?_

_-¡Hay que averiguarlo! –dijo Nozomi con confianza._

_Todas las chicas revisaron todos los rincones del instituto, pero no encontraron nada extraño, salvo el hecho que solo estaban ellas nueve. Una vez que no encontraron alguna señal de vida, decidieron reunirse en la entrada principal del instituto._

_-¡No hay nadie! –dijo Kotori con seguridad._

_-No hay caso, será mejor regresar a nuestros hogares. –dijo Umi con tranquilidad y resignación._

_-Creo que no hay nada extraño. Mejor voy a mi hogar a comer un pan gigante. –dijo la líder saliendo del instituto pero con la sorpresa que choco con un vidrio gigante de frente. -¡Ay… duele!_

_-¿Qué es eso? ¿Un vidrio gigante trasparente? –dijo Rin._

_-Es verdad, estamos encerradas en vidrio gigante. –exclamo Eli indignada._

_-Estamos encerradas. –exclamaron el resto con preocupación, todas observaron que al otro lado del vidrio había un gran camino de cemento con varias personas pequeñas observándolas de lejos, incluyendo a una pequeña Eirin vestida de presentadora._

_-Veo gente pequeña. –comento Hanayo._

_-Creo que nosotras somos gigantes. –dijo Nozomi con seguridad. -Algo están diciendo al otro lado del vidrio._

_Todas las jóvenes se acercaron al vidrio transparente a escuchar lo que decía la multitud._

_-Y aquí les presentamos al grupo de idols escolares, µ's. –dijo la mujer de cabello plateado._

_-¿Dicen que tienen idols escolares? –preguntaron parte de la audiencia._

_-Tenemos idos escolares. –respondió Eirin._

_-No lo podemos creer. –exclamo la audiencia._

_-Estimada audiencia. ¡Bienvenidos al Parque de las Idols! –dijo Eirin con autoridad, frete al todo el público que se encontraba observando la atracción mientras se escuchaba el tema de "Jurassic Park" en todo el entorno, hasta que llego la parte del tema principal._

_-¡Santa m**rda! ¡Es una idol escolar! ¡Jesucristo! ¡Qué m**rda! –canto Flandre con emoción desde una pantalla de televisión que se encontraba sobre las chicas de µ's. -¡Oh mi maldito Dios! ¡Malditas idols escolares! ¡Santa m**rda! ¡Qué m**********************rda! –dijo alargando la última palabra y terminado con el logo del parque._

_-De verdad esa niña debe mejorar ese vocabulario. –comentaron las nueve jóvenes con preocupación._

_-No puede ser, capturaron a todas las idols escolares, que conocemos, A-RISE, East Heart, Midnight Cast… -dijo Hanayo muy preocupada. –Además veo otros nombres… Aquors y Saint Snow._

_-¡Hola µ's son nuestra gran inspiración! –dijeron desde otro punto del gran parque igual de encerradas por un gran vidrio transparente, las nueve integrantes de Aquors._

_-¡Hola Aquors! –saludaron las nueve integrantes, hasta que todas sucumbieron en la desesperación._

_-¡Somos una atracción turística! ¡No puede estar pasando! –dijo Honoka desesperada, con las manos en la cabeza._

_-Está pasando. ¡Nos quedamos atrapadas! –dijeron el resto de sus amigas igual de desesperada y con las manos en la cabeza._

_-¡Nosotras también estamos atrapadas! –dijeron los grupos A-RISE, Aquors y Saint Snow en señal de protesta._

* * *

-Genial, nos convertimos en un parque temático. –dijo Maki con mal humor.

-Y capturaron a todas las idols escolares del presente y del futuro. –comento Hanayo muy sorprendida.

-¿Pero cómo llegamos a ese lugar en primer lugar? –pregunto Honoka con dudas. -¿Acaso usaron otro portal?

-Puede ser. Pero no es necesariamente la única historia en que se pierden en un lugar extraño. –dijo Yukari, ahora su turno de contar su historia.

-¿A qué se refieren? –preguntaron todas las jóvenes.

* * *

El viaje espiritual sin retorno de µ's.

_-¡Por __µ's! –dijeron todas juntas como equipo. Todas las chicas muy decididas se fueron corriendo a enfrentar a Yukari que se mantenía quieta en su lugar._

_-¡Toma esto! –las chicas dijeron su frase hasta que la rubia abrió rápidamente un gran portal y todas las jóvenes ingresaron en él, todas observaron el cálido y despejado cielo._

_-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto Honoka, y ninguna de sus amigas respondió de inmediato._

_-No lo sé… pero estamos en el cielo. –dijo Maki muy preocupada._

_-¡El cielo! –todas exclamaron y cuando se percataron que no estaban tocando el suelo, sintieron los efectos inmediatos de la gravedad._

_Honoka cayó de espalda rápidamente sobre el techo de un antiguo templo, y prontamente recibió el fuerte peso de cada una de las integrantes sobre ella, el orden era Kotori, Hanayo, Umi, Rin, Nozomi, Maki, Eli y Nico respectivamente. Cuando la última chica cayo, el techo se fracturo y nuevamente las jóvenes cayeron a la sala principal del templo y la vez destruyó una caja de donaciones._

_-¿Que este lugar? –dijeron cada una, mientras se levantaban con mucho cuidado por lo adoloridas que estaban._

_-Gah… mi templo. ¡Mi caja de donaciones! –dijo la mujer adulta de cabello negro y largo vestida de sacerdotisa, se encontraba muy alterada hasta que observo a las nueve jóvenes. -¡Ustedes! ¿Cómo llegaron hasta este templo?_

_-Una mujer rubia de cabello largo nos envió a este lugar, a través de un portal. –respondió Honoka. _

_-Maldita sea Yukari. Maldita sea. –respondió molesta la sacerdotisa._

_-¿Y dónde estamos exactamente? –preguntaron todas las chicas en simultaneo con muchas dudas._

_-Bienvenidos a Gensokyo._

* * *

-Esperen, ¿hubo una historia en que todas terminamos en un pueblo fantástico del Japón Feudal? –pregunto Nozomi con curiosidad.

-Si. -respondió a la pelimorada.

-¿Y qué paso después? -pregunto Eli.

-Viven en ese pueblo, teniendo grandes aventuras con todos los habitantes femeninos que hay presente, ocultas del mundo exterior. –respondió nuevamente.

-Pero al menos, no es un final tan malo. -comento Honoka con tranquilidad.

-Pero quedamos atrapadas es ese pueblo por toda nuestra vida. -reclamo nuevamente Umi. –No sé si eso sea bueno.

-Ya les dije, es solo una historia. Continuando con estos extraños relatos, que les parece esta…

* * *

El secreto oculto de la gran y ultra poderosa Nico Yazawa.

_-¡Por __µ's! –dijeron todas juntas como equipo, hasta que la pelinegra las interrumpió._

_-Deténganse chicas, creo que me voy a encargar de esto, utilizare mi poder oculto. –dijo Nico con total confianza para enfrentarse sola a la rubia._

_-¿Que tienes oculto, joven pelinegra? –pregunto Yukari con interés._

_-Esto… yo la gran Nico Nico Nii, usare mi gran secreto oculto frente a ustedes. –dijo con seguridad. –Yo voy a…_

_-Que feo cantas, que no hay "Idols Ball __µ's". –interrumpió la mujer rubia con un control remoto de televisión en su mano._

_-¿Qué? –preguntaron desconcertadas todas las jóvenes, la rubia apretó el botón y en vez de mostrar el grupo actual, apareció la fusión de Yukari con Eirin enfrentándose a las nueve rubias de µ's del primer sueño bizarro._

* * *

-¡Es una broma! –grito Nico muy desesperada. -¡Como me pueden hacer esto!

-Cálmate Nico-chan. –dijo Maki tratando de tranquilizar a la pelinegra.

-Pero… no es normal que me interrumpan de esa forma. –continuo reclamando. –No bastaba que ustedes me interrumpan en los mejores momentos de…

-¿Y cuál es la siguiente historia? –pregunto Nozomi.

-Ehh… ¡Nozomi! –grito la pelinegra nuevamente interrumpida. -Lo hiciste a…

-¿Y cuál es la siguiente? Ya es una broma que no podamos ganar en una de esas historias. –dijo Eli con mal humor, y adicionalmente provocaba que se enojara más la pelinegra.

-Tranquilas chicas. –dijo Honoka manteniendo su optimismo.

-En algún momento tenemos que ganar. ¿No? –dijo Kotori, también con optimismo.

-Se supone que sí. –dijo Hanayo.

-Qué tal si les cuento esta cantidad de historias cortas que quieran escuchar. –dijo Yukari con leve malicia, llamando nuevamente la atención de las jóvenes.

-Ehh...-dijo nuevamente Nico. -Y qué pasa con la historia de la gran y ultra poderosa Ni…

* * *

Especial: µ's vs Yukari (las nueve idols escolares vs la mujer de la manipulación de las fronteras).

Frontera entre el éxito y el fracaso.

_-¡Por __µ's! –dijeron todas juntas como equipo. Todas las chicas muy decididas se fueron corriendo a enfrentar a Yukari que se mantenía inmóvil en su lugar._

_-¡Toma esto! -las nueve chicas golpearon en todas direcciones del cuerpo de la rubia, provocando que la mujer adulta salió disparada con mucha velocidad hacia el muro de ladrillos del instituto, destruyéndolo en gran parte y la mujer cayo inconsciente de cara al piso con los ladrillos cayendo encima suyo._

_-¡Chicas no lo creo! –dijo Honoka muy emocionada y con ganas de llorar de alegría._

_-¡Lo hicimos! ¡Ganamos! –dijeron el resto de sus amigas, que todas se abrazaron en círculo y empezaron a girar de alegría. -¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos!_

_-Te ganamos mujer extraña. –recalco la líder a la mujer en el piso, hasta que la rubia susurro, provocando que se levantara de forma consiente como si no hubiera sucedido nada y se sacudió el polvo de su traje._

_-Creo que perdieron. –recalco Yukari, poniéndose de frente a grupo de idols, provocando que las chicas se quedaran desconcertadas y se cayeran de rodillas al piso con mucha desilusión._

_-¡No! ¡Perdimos, no puede ser! –exclamo Honoka con tristeza. -¡No lo entiendo!_

_-¿Qué van a hacer? –pregunto Hanayo tímidamente a la rubia._

_-No es justo. –dijo Kotori muy triste._

_-Voy a lavar mi ropa y luego iré a hibernar en mi hogar. –dijo Yukari desde el asiento del conductor del Delorean, junto con Eirin y Flandre ubicadas dentro del vehículo. Encendió el vehículo y se fueron del lugar, dejando nuevamente abandonadas a las chicas __µ's._

Frontera entre la dinámica y la estática.

_-¡Por __µ's! –dijeron todas juntas como equipo. Todas las chicas muy decididas se fueron corriendo a enfrentar a Yukari que se mantenía estática en su lugar._

_-¡Toma esto! –las chicas dijeron su frase hasta que la rubia susurro y todas la chicas se quedaron totalmente estáticas en el camino, como si fueran estatuas._

_-Ehh… ¿quieren leer un fanfiction de Love Live? –pregunto Yukari a las dos desconocidas._

Frontera entre la actividad y la inactividad.

_-¡Por __µ's! –dijeron todas juntas como equipo. Todas las chicas muy decididas se fueron corriendo a enfrentar a Yukari que se mantenía quieta en su lugar._

_-¡Toma esto! –las chicas dijeron su frase hasta que la rubia susurro y todas la chicas se quedaron totalmente dormidas en el camino, cayeron al piso y continuaron con su tranquilo sueño._

_-Ehh… ¿quieren escribir un fanfiction de Love Live? –pregunto Yukari a las dos desconocidas. _

Frontera entre la salud y la enfermedad.

_-¡Por __µ's! –dijeron todas juntas como equipo. Todas las chicas muy decididas se fueron corriendo a enfrentar a Yukari que se mantenía inmóvil en su lugar._

_-¡Toma esto! –las chicas dijeron su frase hasta que la rubia susurro y todas la chicas dejaron de correr y se cayeron de rodillas al piso al sentirse, muy mal en al interior de sus cuerpos._

_-Chicas… no me siento bien. –dijeron cada una de las jóvenes con mucho dolor, por lo que ninguna quiso moverse de su posición._

_-Ehh… ¿Necesitan "Gemas del Amor"? –pregunto Yukari a las nueve jóvenes. _

Frontera entre la afirmación y negación de la existencia.

_-¡Por __µ's! –dijeron todas juntas como equipo. Todas las chicas muy decididas se fueron corriendo a enfrentar a Yukari que se mantenía estática en su lugar._

_-¡Toma esto! –las chicas dijeron su frase hasta que la rubia susurro y todas la chicas aparecieron en un lugar completamente blanco._

_-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto Honoka a sus amigas._

_-No lo sabemos. Se ve todo blanco. –dijo Eli muy preocupada. -¡No hay nada!_

_-¿Acaso se cumplió nuestra peor pesadilla? –dijo aterrada Nozomi con ganas de llorar. _

_-Hemos sido olvidadas en conjunto. –dijo Nico muy triste. -¡No es cierto!, ¡No es cierto! –dijo negándolo todo._

_-¡No es cierto! –dijeron tristes en conjunto Umi, Kotori, Rin, Hanayo y Maki, con mucha resignación._

_-¡No! ¡Hemos sido olvidadas! –grito la líder haciendo eco en todo el lugar despejado. -¡__µ's ha sido olvidado!_

Manipulación de la edad.

_-¡Por __µ's! –dijeron todas juntas como equipo. Todas las chicas muy decididas se fueron corriendo a enfrentar a Yukari que se mantenía quieta en su lugar._

_-¡Toma esto! –las chicas dijeron su frase hasta que la rubia susurro y ella se convirtió en una niña de primaria. Todas dejaron de correr y se quedaron desconcertadas._

_-No pueden hacer nada… si me hacen algo… es violencia infantil. –recalco la pequeña Yukari con alegría a __µ's._

_-Ehh… no es justo. –dijo Honoka haciendo pucheros._

_-La vida no es justa, pero no significa que pueda hacer esto. –dijo con alegría movió su brazo muy despacio hasta golpear débilmente a la líder en su vientre y aquella chica salió disparada rápidamente hacia el tronco del árbol de cerezo hasta caer sentada en el piso. –Me aburrí… quiero comprar un tren de juguete._

_-Honoka/Honoka-chan. –dijeron muy preocupadas sus amigas, que todas se dirigieron a ayudar a la líder._

_-Supongo que eso todo. -dijo Eirin al grupo de idols con tranquilidad, __-¿Dónde está Yukari? –luego vio que ni Flandre ni µ__'s sabían con seguridad donde se fue la rubia hasta que escucharon la bocina del vehículo._

_-Vamos Eirin… quiero mi tren de juguete. ¡Lo quiero ahora! –dijo impaciente mientras apretaba la bocina del vehículo, y todas la mujeres quedaron desconcertadas con gotas en su cabeza._

Manipulación de la edad versión µ's.

_-¡Por __µ's! –dijeron todas juntas como equipo. Todas las chicas muy decididas se fueron corriendo a enfrentar a Yukari que se mantenía estática en su lugar._

_-¡Toma esto! –las chicas dijeron su frase hasta que la rubia susurro y todas la chicas se convirtieron en niñas de primaria con su respetiva vestimenta. Todas dejaron de correr y se quedaron quietas observándose a todas sus versiones más jóvenes._

_-No sé qué ocurrió, pero voy a subir ese árbol gigante. –dijo Honoka apuntando al gran árbol de cerezo._

_-Ehh... es imposible subir a ese árbol. –dijeron Umi y Kotori mientras seguían a su amiga por su seguridad._

_-Quiero ser tu amiga, no quiero estar sola. ¿Por favor? –dijo Nozomi con timidez a la chica rubia. _

_-Si quiero ser tu amiga, si me ayudas a ganar el ballet ruso. –dijo Eli con alegría, abrazando a la pelimorada._

_-Rin-chan es muy bonita cuando usas falda. –comento Hanayo abrazando a la niña gato._

_-Kayo-chin es muy bonita que deberías ser una idol. –comento Rin con alegría abrazando a su amiga._

_-Yo prometo que cuando sea grande me convertiré en la superidol número uno del universo. –dijo Nico con mucha determinación, abrazando a la pelirroja._

_-Yo prometo que cuando sea grande seré la mejor pianista. ¡Santa-san es real! –dijo Maki con mucha alegría, abrazando a la pelinegra._

_-Chicas nuestros sueños se harán realidad mientras estemos todas juntas. –dijo la pequeña líder con mucha determinación desde la rama de cerezo, acompañada de sus dos amigas que se encontraban sentadas en él._

_-Tengo miedo es muy alto. –dijo con temor Umi._

_-Yo también. –dijo con temor Kotori. _

_Se quebró la rama por lo que Honoka se sujetó de una rama más alta, Kotori se sujetó del tronco y Umi de la peligris._

_-Pero Santa-san… -dijo Flandre a la pequeña Maki hasta ser interrumpida al ser aplastada por la gran rama de cerezo quedando inconsciente en el piso._

_Por su parte, Eirin se dirigió a ayudar a bajar del árbol a las tres niñas, y las dejo en el piso junto con las demás niñas._

_-Gracias. –agradeció amablemente Honoka, luego quiso llamar la atención a las ocho niñas que tenía en su alrededor. -Chicas… no se quienes sean… pero quiero ser sus amigas. Quieren jugar a las escondidas._

_-¡Si! –gritaron todas la niñas._

_-Necesitamos una niñera. –dijo Eirin con seguridad._

_-Tendremos que llevar a esas niñas a un lugar seguro. -dijo Yukari resignada. -Ahh… y a Flandre a un hospital._

Frontera entre la vida y la muerte.

_-¡Por __µ's! –dijeron todas juntas como equipo. Todas las chicas muy decididas se fueron corriendo a enfrentar a Yukari que se mantenía estática en su lugar._

_-¡Toma esto! –las chicas dijeron su frase hasta que la rubia susurro y todas la chicas cayeron al piso inmediatamente, sin mostrar señales de vida._

_-¡Excelente, acabas de matar a las jóvenes de __µ's! –dijo Eirin no muy conforme, viendo el cuerpo sin vida de la líder._

_-Creo que fuiste muy lejos esta vez. –comento Flandre desde su lugar._

_-Bien… lo arreglare para que no se quejen. –dijo con mala gana la rubia, susurro y todas la chicas se levantaron del piso como si no hubiera pasado nada._

_-¿Qué ocurrió? –pregunto Honoka con dudas, al igual que todas sus amigas._

_-La vida te otorgo una segunda oportunidad para vivir. No la desperdicies. –dijo con seriedad a todo el grupo de idols. Abrió un portal y todas las mujeres extravagantes desaparecieron en él._

Frontera entre la fantasía y la realidad.

_-¡Por __µ's! –dijeron todas juntas como equipo. Todas las chicas muy decididas se fueron corriendo a enfrentar a Yukari que se mantenía quieta en su lugar._

_-¡Toma esto! –las chicas dijeron su frase hasta que la rubia susurro y todas la chicas se convirtieron en las actrices de voz de los personajes y aparecieron atrás de las cortinas del escenario, justo a minutos de iniciar un concierto en vivo en Japón._

_-¿Qué paso? –preguntaron con dudas. _

_Aquellas nueve mujeres estaban vestidas con trajes de colores y tenían el peinado de su respectivo personaje de esta franquicia._

_-No lo sé… se sentía como si estuviéramos en un sueño demasiado extraño. –dijo la líder con calma a sus ocho acompañantes. –Bueno… es hora de dar un concierto._

_-Vamos. –dijeron la mujeres con ánimo._

_El telón se abrió, incluyendo el gran aplauso del público y sonó la canción "Bokura Wa ima No Naka de", y la mujeres cantaron y bailaron esa canción mientras una pantalla gigante del escenario mostraban el tradicional opening de Love Live de la primera temporada._

* * *

-¿Y bien? –pregunto con amabilidad.

-¿Esto es una broma de mal gusto? Estas historias es más como una batalla unilateral entre µ's y la mujer de las fronteras. Damos un paso para golpéalas y siempre perdemos contra esa mujer de diferentes formas. Es muy injusto. –dijo Nico con mal humor.

-Esa mujer tiene poderes que desafían la imaginación. –comento Kotori.

-Pero es injusto. –siguió reclamando la pelinegra. -Nos hacen perder, nos congelan, nos duermen, nos enferman, nos olvidan, nos convierten en niñas de primaria, nos matan y resucitamos, y… ¿qué es esto último? –pregunto con dudas.

-Esperen. ¿Hay una realidad en que existen actrices que imitan nuestra voz? –pregunto Honoka.

-Interesante, la fantasía y la realidad aplicada en la vida real. –comento Hanayo con sorpresa.

-¿Y no existe alguna historia en que ganemos nosotras? –pregunto Nico muy molesta hacías las mujeres adultas.

-Nico-chan tiene razón, sus historias suenan como si siempre fuéramos a perder contra ustedes. –dijo Honoka muy disconforme.

-No podemos estar por siempre perdiendo en esas historias. –comento Rin.

-Estoy muy segura que en algunas de esas vamos a ganar, si tuvieras mis cartas, lo más probable es que sea cierto. –comento Nozomi con confianza.

-Es como si ustedes fueran unas especies de seres demasiado poderosos desde el principio. –dijo Eli con leve molestia.

-Estamos de acuerdo con ellas. –protestaron en conjunto Umi, Kotori, Maki y Hanayo.

-En ese caso… hay un par de historias que difieren mucho con el resultado. Si existen historias en que ganan esas mujeres de forma unilateral, existen las que ganes ustedes. La siguiente historia es... –dijo la rubia de cabello largo, mientras las jóvenes escucharon con mucho interés.

* * *

La espectacular victoria de µ's.

_-De todas maneras…-dijo Yukari con tono desafiante mirando hacías las jóvenes rubias, -Si ustedes puedes hacer esto, mira lo que podemos hacer nosotras.- luego se dirigió a la mujer de cabello plateado.- ¿Lista para hacerlo? _

_-Estoy lista. –dijo Eirin con tranquilidad._

_-¡Fusión! –las dos mujeres maduras inclinaron sus brazos, al juntarse emitieron bastante energía y genero una gran neblina._

_-¿Qué eres? –todas las chicas preguntaron desconcertadas, cuando la neblina se dispersó vieron una sola mujer adulta, vestida con una camisa de rayas blancas y negras, pantalones gris, un bléiser y zapatos negros, y su cabello largo de color rojo brillante que llegaba a la altura de su cintura._

_-¡Soy la fusión entre el ser más inteligente en la área de la medicina, y el ser que manipula el área de los limites! –dijo con autoridad y confianza la mujer adulta, con la voz de Eirin y Yukari combinadas en una sola. –O simplemente soy la versión femenina y de adultez joven de Rick Astley. ¡Flandre! La radio. –ordeno con autoridad y la chica rubia obedeció._

_Se escucharon tambores en el ambiente y la mujer adulta comenzó a bailar el tradicional baile de la canción de "Never gonna give you up" con su tradicional escenografía atrás suyo, provocando que las nueve jóvenes quedaran todas muy perplejas._

_-Chicas de µ's, han sido Rickrolleado por nosotras. Disfruten la canción. –luego de eso, la mujer adulta comenzó a cantar la canción._

_-¡No, hemos sido engañadas! –exclamo Honoka desconcertada a sus amigas, con la manos en la cabeza en señal de desesperación._

* * *

-¡No, hemos sido engañadas! –exclamo Honoka desconcertada a sus amigas, con la manos en la cabeza en señal de desesperación.

-¡Honoka, no grites! –reclamo Umi.

-Pero es la verdad, fue un gran engaño, creí que este era la verdadera victoria de µ's. No es justo. –dijo la líder haciendo pucheros.

-Verdad que las engañe. –dijo Yukari con una sonrisa.

-¡Que injusto! –dijeron el resto del chicas no muy conforme.

-Pero no se preocupen, aún quedan varias historias que falta escuchar. Siendo honesta, existen otras variaciones que ustedes ganan.

-Espero que sea cierto. –dijo Honoka con entusiasmo.

-Esperemos que sea verdad. –dijeron el resto de sus amigas.

Mientras tanto, se observaba el cielo oscuro despejado y aparecía el logo de "Love Live School idols Proyect".

-Love Live. –dijeron las nueve jóvenes de µ's.

-Yo sabía que ustedes también podían romper la cuarta pared. –comento la voz de Flandre con alegría.

-¡Cállate! –respondieron todas a la chica rubia.

* * *

N/A: Hola nuevamente, solo quiero avisar que como nuevamente iniciaron mis clases de la universidad, quizás no actualice tan seguido, pero haré lo mejor posible.

En relación a la historia, debido a que hay algunos fic que leo en esta pagina, que tiene cosas raras pero entretenidas, me dio la inspiración y decidí incluirlo. Todos lo hacían, yo solo quise ser popular. Igual tengo la segunda parte de esta rareza de capitulo antes que siga con la tradicional historia. Solo espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte tanto como a mi, que en parte me ayuda a desestresarme de la universidad. Y no se preocupen, si hay historias que ganan µ's y luego las publicare.

Comentarios, opiniones(Reviews) y sugerencias constructivas son bienvenidos y me ayudarían a hacer un mejor trabajo en el futuro. Nos vemos.


	6. Los relatos alternativos de µ's Parte 2

N/A: Hola a todos nuevamente, aquí les presento el sexto capitulo de esta historia, la segunda parte de este especial antes que continué con la historia principal. Espero que lo disfruten, y como siempre, acotaciones al final de este capitulo.

* * *

Aviso importante 1: Personajes y ambientes de Love Live! NO ME PERTENECEN Y NO SOY DUEÑO DE ELLAS, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Cualquier otra referencia distinta de esta franquicia antes mencionada (ya sea directa o indirectamente), TAMPOCO Y JAMAS ME PERTENECERAN y pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Este fanfiction está hecho para entretenerse.

Aviso importante 2: Del capitulo anterior, se mencionan personajes de otra franquicia incluida en este fanfiction, NO ME PERTENECEN Y NO SOY DUEÑO DE ELLAS, y aclarar que esta historia no esta en categoría de crossover, debido a que no necesariamente esta franquicia incluida, van a estar presente en todo lo largo de esta historia.

* * *

Introducción.

_Las nueve jóvenes de µ's y las tres mujeres extravagantes se encontraban en las afueras del instituto de Otonokizaka, luego que las chicas comprendieran quienes eran en realidad aquellas mujeres._

_-No puede ser, son ustedes. -cada una de las jóvenes idols escolares, recordaron a la dos mujeres adultas, aquellas dos que le dispararon los dardos tranquilizantes provocando que se quedaran inconscientes. -¡Ustedes son las culpables de todo esto!_

_Las tres mujeres, vieron que cada una de las jóvenes, estaba mirando al suelo con mucha molestia._

_-¡No hagan lo que creo que harán! –advirtió Flandre al grupo de jóvenes, vestida con la misma camiseta blanca, pantalones rojos y sus botas blancas. _

_-¡Lo van a hacer! –dijeron Yukari y Eirin con seguridad, ambas vestidas con el traje de descontaminación amarillo._

_-Si pero antes… -todas las nueve chicas, lanzaron un brillante rayo hacía las tres mujeres a través de la palmas de sus manos, generando un gran neblina._

_-¿Qué paso? –pregunto la rubia luego que se disipara la neblina._

_-Me convirtieron en una idol, Flandre. Boom, gran revelación, me convirtieron en una idol. –dijeron con entusiasmo Eirin y Yukari, vestida con el traje principal de la canción del opening de Love Live._

_-Ehh…-pregunto Flandre desconcertada, igual vestida con el mismo traje._

_Inmediatamente apareció la cortina plateada gigante con el nombre "Love Live School Idols Proyect" e iniciando la canción "Bokura Wa ima No Naka de" en todo el alrededor._

_La cortina cayó sobre las mujeres y cuando lograron salir de esta, observaron el gran escenario donde µ's comenzó a bailar y a cantar su canción antes mencionada con su vestimenta correspondiente._

_Mientas trascurría la canción, aparecieron de repente las imágenes como, algunas escenas de Honoka rubia enfrentando a Flandre en el instituto, luego se mostraba cuatro imágenes rápidas de las rubias Nico y Maki, Rin y Hanayo, Umi y Kotori, Nozomi y Eli enfrentándose las dos respectivamente a la fusión de Yukari y Eirin. Después la de un hombre adulto joven escribiendo desde un computador de su habitación. Y la última imagen se mostraba a todo µ's y las tres mujeres extrañas contando relatos alternativos al grupo de idols, alrededor de la fogata en la isla en las noches._

_Finalmente, terminaron de cantar y bailar su canción, dando por terminado su concierto con éxito. Solo escuchando los aplausos de toda la población femenina del pueblo basado en el Japón Feudal._

_-¡Genial, nos ganamos la multitud de este pueblo! –dijo Honoka muy contenta. Todas observaron a la gran mayoría de los habitantes femeninos, vestida con camisetas con el nombre "µ's" en él, seguían aplaudiendo y gritando el nombre de su grupo._

_-¡Gracias, pueblo de fantástico de Gensokyo! –respondieron todas las jóvenes a su audiencia._

* * *

Capitulo 6. Los relatos alternativos de µ's. Parte 2.

En el mundo real, las jóvenes de µ's y las mujeres extravagantes se encontraban alrededor de la gran fogata, en la oscuridad de la isla y muy cerca de la orilla de la playa, escuchando el oleaje y el leve viento.

-¿Listas para la segunda parte? –pregunto Yukari con amabilidad.

-Estamos listas. –respondieron todas las jóvenes idols.

-Bien como prometí, les contare las historias en que ustedes salan victoriosas. Esta historia se llama... –dijo la rubia de cabello largo con un tono no tan alegre, mientras las jóvenes escucharon con mucho interés.

* * *

Una verdad evidente.

_-Lo repetiré de nuevo. –dijeron Yukari y Eirin fusionadas al resto de µ's que se encontraban sentadas de rodillas en el piso principal del instituto, con su uniforme escolar rasgado y con algunas manchas de sangre. -Es inútil enfrentarse conmigo… no tengo debilidades. Dispararme, cortarme, apuñalarme, golpearme y matarme es inútil en mí. –dijo con mucha seguridad frente a las jóvenes que tenían al frente._

_-Eres físicamente invencible, pero ustedes están de invitadas en esta extraña y bizarra historia. -respondió Honoka con naturalidad._

_-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto indignada._

_-Que si la teoría de que esto es un fanfiction sea verdad, debemos aparecer como protagonista nosotras nueve. Yo, Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan, Maki-chan, Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan y Nico-chan. Además de las participaciones recurrentes de Tsubasa-san, Anju-san, Erena-san, Yukiho, Alisa-san y los hermanos menores de Nico-chan._

_-Hola científica de poderes sobrehumanos, hola chica rubia de comportamiento extraño, nosotras somos A-RISE. –dijo Tsubasa con su uniforme escolar que se encontraba junto con Erena y Anju sobre un escenario que estaba atrás de las chicas de µ's, que decidieron bailar _"_Shocking Party" con su respectiva iluminación._

_-¡Hola a todas! ¿De qué nos perdimos? –preguntaron Yukiho y Arisa que se encontraban cerca de sus hermanas mayores. _

_-Es una increíble historia que algún día tienes que escuchar. –dijo Honoka con tranquilidad._

_-Todo a su tiempo, Arisa. –dijo Eli con tranquilidad._

_-Es increíble, la gran onee-sama/onee-chan batallando contra esa mujer adulta. Es fantástico. –dijeron Kokoro y Kokoa respectivamente con asombro, ubicadas al lado de Nico. _

_-Rick. –dijo Kotaro apuntando a la mujer científica. _

_-Creo que dicen la verdad, no has visto la cantidad de historias que hay en esta plataforma de internet. –comento Flandre con leve tristeza viendo esa información desde su celular, y se encontraba al lado de la mujer fusionada. –Además, las tres somos invitadas en esta historia._

_-Creo que es verdad. -la mujer cayo de rodillas al piso y se puso sus manos en la cara en señal de tristeza y con ganas de llorar, mientras la imagen se convirtió en blanco y negro, y de fondo se escuchaba la canción "For the Damaged Coda". -Soy tan… poderosa… y aun así… seguimos siendo invitadas en esta historia._

* * *

-Miren… una victoria. –dijo Honoka con alegría. -¡Una victoria! –dijo con ganas de llorar de alegría.

-¡Una victoria-nya! –grito Rin de alegría.

-Ganamos por fin. –dijo Nico muy conforme. -¡Ganamos por fin!

-¡Finalmente ganamos! –exclamaron con sorpresa Maki, Hanayo, Umi, Kotori, Eli y Nozomi.

-Esperen hay más… -continuo la rubia.

* * *

Responsabilidades.

_-Lo repetiré de nuevo. –dijeron Yukari y Eirin fusionadas al resto de µ's que se encontraban sentadas de rodillas en el piso principal del instituto, con su uniforme escolar rasgado y con algunas manchas de sangre. -Es inútil enfrentarse conmigo… no tengo debilidades. Dispararme, cortarme, apuñalarme, golpearme y matarme es inútil en mí. –dijo con mucha seguridad frente a las jóvenes que tenían al frente._

_-Eres físicamente invencible, pero ustedes solo son dos adultas con trabajos estables. -respondió Honoka con sinceridad._

_-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto indignada._

_-Que en nuestro caso, nosotras somos jóvenes de preparatoria que podemos disfrutar nuestra juventud en conjunto y divertirnos todo lo que queramos, mientras ustedes viven su vida adulta llena de grandes responsabilidades. –dijo Honoka con total naturalidad a las mujeres adultas._

_-Creo que dicen la verdad, eres la guardiana y la farmacéutica de nuestro pueblo. –respondió Flandre con sinceridad. –Son las mayores responsables de la seguridad de nuestro pueblo._

_-Creo que es verdad. -la mujer cayo de rodillas al piso y se puso sus manos en la cara en señal de tristeza y de fondo se escuchaba la canción "Girls just want to have fun" -Soy tan… poderosa… y aun así… seguimos siendo mujeres adultas con grandes responsabilidades, mientras ellas solo quieren divertirse en su juventud._

_Por otra parte, las chicas µ's se encontraban haciendo la coreografía de la canción nombrada anteriormente en las afueras del instituto._

* * *

Las palabras duelen más que los golpes.

_-Lo repetiré de nuevo. –dijeron Yukari y Eirin fusionadas al resto de µ's que se encontraban sentadas de rodillas en el piso principal del instituto, con su uniforme escolar rasgado y con algunas manchas de sangre. -Es inútil enfrentarse conmigo… no tengo debilidades. Dispararme, cortarme, apuñalarme, golpearme y matarme es inútil en mí. –dijo con mucha seguridad frente a las jóvenes que tenían al frente._

_-Eres físicamente invencible, pero ustedes solo son dos mujeres solteras. -respondió Honoka con sinceridad._

_-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto indignada._

_-Que en nuestro caso, Maki-chan y Nico-chan están en una relación, Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan están en una relación, Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan están en una relación, Kotori-chan y Umi-chan están en una relación, y yo y Tsubasa-san estamos en una relación. –dijo Honoka con total naturalidad a las mujeres adultas._

_-¿Relación de pareja? –pregunto nuevamente indignada._

_-Creo que dicen la verdad, no has visto la cantidad de historias de romance que hay en esta plataforma de internet. –comento Flandre con leve tristeza viendo esa información desde su celular, y se encontraba al lado de la mujer fusionada. –Además, las tres somos actualmente solteras._

_-Creo que es verdad. -la mujer cayo de rodillas al piso y se puso sus manos en la cara en señal de tristeza y con ganas de llorar, mientras la imagen se convirtió en blanco y negro, y de fondo se escuchaba la canción "I want to know what love is". -Soy tan… poderosa… y aun así… seguimos siendo solteras._

* * *

-Miren… otra victoria. –dijo Honoka con alegría. -¡Una otra victoria! –dijo con ganas de llorar de alegría.

-¡Una otra victoria-nya! –grito Rin de alegría.

-Ganamos nuevamente. –dijo Nico con alegría. -¿Qué seguirá?

-No lo sé. ¿Pero no creen que sería lindo si fuésemos pareja? -pregunto Nozomi muy contenta luego se dirigió a su amiga rubia. –Por ejemplo, yo considero a Elicchi una muy buena amiga que me ha acompañado en estos años, por lo que estoy muy agradecida. –dijo con total sinceridad.

-En mi caso… considero a Nozomi también muy importante para mí. –dijo Eli nerviosa pero con mucha sinceridad.

-Pero debe ser hipotético ¿no?, digo… estar en una relación con alguien cercano y que sea del mismo sexo… -comento avergonzada Umi.

-¿Que estas insinuando Umi-chan? –pregunto Kotori con leve preocupación.

-No es… que no me interés, pero yo te veo como una buena amiga, Kotori. –dijo la peliazul despacio.

-Pues… yo considero a Umi-chan una buena amiga. –dijo la peligris con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, a Kayo-chin la valoro mucho por ser una buena amiga en todos esos años de infancia-nya. –dijo Rin muy contenta, que decidió abrazar a la chica de cabello oscuro.

-Yo… también valoro a… Rin-chan como… una buena amiga. –dijo Hanayo muy nerviosa que decidió corresponderle su abrazo.

-Tsubasa-san es mi gran inspiración, mi motivación. –dijo Honoka con mucha ilusión.

-Pues yo no me imagino estar en una relación con Maki. –dijo la pelinegra nada interesada que miro hacia el costado.

-Pues yo tampoco me imagino estar en una relación con Nico-chan. –dijo la pelirroja nada interesada que miro hacia el costado opuesto.

-Mnn… típico de tsunderes. –comento Flandre muy despacio.

-¿Qué dijiste de nosotras? Chica yandere. –dijeron las dos jóvenes con molestia a la rubia.

-¿Es por mi actitud, verdad? Yo no soy una yandere, no puedo serlo si no tengo a quien amar. –dijo con total sinceridad.

-De todas maneras sigue siendo una historia de ficción, pero un científico dijo una vez… -dijo la mujer de cabello largo.

-Su futuro no está escrito todavía, nadie lo ha hecho. Su futuro será lo que ustedes decidan, solo hagan que sea bueno. –comentaron Eirin y Yukari con amabilidad.

-Pero no hay vehículos voladores. –acoto Flandre.

-Tienen razón, nosotras somos dueños de nuestro futuro. –dijo Honoka con entusiasmo.

-Es verdad. Por mientras les voy a contar otra historia, donde las mujeres y las chicas de µ's tienen una batalla de igual a igual. –dijo Yukari.

-¿Y que tal es esa historia? –preguntaron el resto de las chicas con interés.

* * *

Un duelo igualado.

_Las chicas de __µ's y las tres mujeres se encontraban en el patio del instituto, preparadas por el próximo duelo._

_-¡Mujeres extrañas, he venido a negociar! –dijo Honoka con mucha determinación y emoción frente a las tres mujeres_

_Por otra parte Flandre tenía en una de sus muñecas, un reloj muy tecnológico de unos de los artefactos de Eirin._

_-Repito. –dijo con tranquilidad, provocando que su frase activara el reloj y volvieran en el tiempo solo unos segundos atrás._

_-¡Mujeres extrañas, he venido a negociar! –dijo Honoka con la misma determinación y emoción frente a las tres mujeres._

_-Repito. –dijo Flandre con la misma tranquilidad._

_-¡Mujeres extrañas, he venido a negociar! _

_-Repito._

_-¡Mujeres extrañas, he venido a negociar! _

_-Repito._

_-¡Mujeres extrañas, he venido a negociar! _

_-Repito._

_-¡Mujeres extrañas, he venido a negociar! _

_-Repito._

_-¡Mujeres extrañas, he venido a negociar! _

_-Repito._

_-¡Mujeres extrañas, he venido a negociar! _

_-Repito._

_-¡Mujeres extrañas, he venido a negociar! _

_-Repito._

_-¡Mujeres extrañas, he venido a negociar! _

_-Repito._

_-¡Mujeres extrañas, he venido a negociar! _

_-Repito._

_-¡Mujeres extrañas, he venido a negociar! _

_-Repito._

_-¡Mujeres extrañas, he venido a negociar! _

_-Repito._

_-¡Mujeres extrañas, he venido a negociar! _

_-Repito._

_-¡Mujeres extrañas, he venido a negociar! _

_-Repito._

_-¡Mujeres extrañas, he venido a negociar! _

_-Repito._

* * *

-¿Repitieron ese suceso 16 veces? –pregunto Hanayo muy preocupada.

-¿16 veces? Cuenta la leyenda que se sigue repitiendo el bucle infinito hasta el día de hoy. –respondió Yukari con naturalidad. -O eso creo

-Es una broma, es como una batalla donde no hay ganadores ni perdedores. –reclamo Nico.

-Así es. –respondió nuevamente la rubia.

-Ahora, yo los contare la siguiente historia. –dijo Eirin con naturalidad.

* * *

Las chicas de µ's tamaño 70.

_-¡Por __µ's! –dijeron todas juntas como equipo. Todas las chicas muy decididas se fueron corriendo a enfrentar a Yukari, hasta que se interpuso Eirin en su camino._

_-Tomen eso. –la mujer de cabello largo saco de su bolsillo una pequeña granada de color rojo, amarillo y blanco, y la arrojo al piso con violencia cuando las nueve se habían acercado a su posición. La granada exploto y genero humo de esos colores._

_Las jóvenes respiraron involuntariamente el humo, estuvieron desconcertadas y estáticas hasta que se disipara el humo._

_-¿Qué… nos hicieron? –pregunto Honoka muy desconcertada, observando que sus amigas se encontraban igual de preocupadas._

_-Ya lo sabrán. –dijo Eirin con tranquilidad._

_Las chicas no sintieron nada extraño al principio, estuvieron un rato sin hacer nada hasta que la pelinegra hablo._

_-Me siento rara. -dijo muy preocupada. –Sigo siendo normal, pero hay algo en mi cuerpo que hace diferente. Pero no sé qué es._

_-Yo no siento nada-nya. –dijo Rin con sinceridad, hasta que ambas chicas fueron interrumpidas por los gritos de Hanayo, Nozomi y Eli._

_-¿Qué ocurre? _

_Cuando todas observaron a sus amigas, todas las chicas comprendieron los efectos de la granada de humo, lo único que cambio fue que todas las jóvenes quedaron con el tamaño de sus pechos con el tamaño de la chica extraña._

_-Ehh… soy plana. ¡Soy plana! –dijo Hanayo con tristeza._

_-No puede ser… ya no soy muy femenina. –dijo la rubia con mucha tristeza._

_-Bienvenidas a mi mundo. –comento Rin._

_-Chicas… me siento… muy… terrible. –dijo la pelimorada bastante desconsolada y ganas de llorar. –Me convertí en Nicocchi. Perdí mi atractivo._

_-Nozomi cállate. -reclamo Nico. -Que tiene de malo que ya no tengas tus grandes… -luego fue interrumpida cuando Maki le tapó la boca con su mano._

_-Nico-chan cállate. –dijo con molestia la pelirroja._

_-Vean el lado positivo, ahora podemos pasar por espacio estrechos. –comento Rin hasta ser golpeada en la cabeza por Maki._

_-Rin cállate. –dijo con molestia la pelirroja._

_-Lo lamento-nya. –luego se dirigió a abrazar a Hanayo. -Kayo-chin, no te preocupes yo te quiero mucho sin importar tu físico. –dijo con sinceridad._

_-Gracias Rin-chan. –dijo agradecida._

_-Nozomi, tranquila. Nosotras te queremos por quien eres en el interior. –dijo Eli con una sonrisa a su amiga y abrazando a la pelimorada._

_-Gracias Elicchi. –dijo más tranquila. –Por lo menos, ahora te puedo abrazar mejor._

_-Entonces eso hace esa bomba de humo, eso explica porque no hubo efecto en Nico-chan ni Rin-chan. –comento Honoka con tranquilidad._

_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila Honoka? –dijo Umi con indignación. –Esa doctora nos lanzó una granada y terminamos con el físico de la chica extraña._

_-De que te quejas Umi-chan, al menos no se nota mucho el efecto del humo en ustedes. –dijo Kotori no muy contenta. –Entonces así se siente ser Nico-chan._

_-Kotori cállate. –reclamo nuevamente la pelinegra._

_-No importa, sigues siendo tú misma, Kotori-chan. –dijo la líder con sinceridad y decidió abrazar a la peligris._

_-Es verdad. Lo que importa es el interior. –dijo Umi con tranquilidad por lo que decidió unirse al abraso con sus dos amigas._

_Todas las chicas se preocuparon de consolar a sus amigas que no les importo que las mujeres ya se habían ido del lugar._

* * *

-Es muy terrible. –dijo Nozomi con temor y coloco sus manos por alrededor de su pecho. –Es muy terrible.

-No veo cual es el problema-nya. –comento Rin hasta que fue golpeada en la cabeza por Maki. –Duele-nya.

-No exageres Nozomi. Yo ya estoy acostumbrada a vivir con lo que tengo en mi cuerpo. -dijo Nico con mala gana.

-Pero no tienes nada, Nicocchi. –comento Nozomi.

-Cállate. –reclamo la pelinegra. –Ojala existirá algo para que pudiera tener mis pechos un poco más grandes.

-¿Todavía tienes fe que vas a llegar a la talla 74, Nico-chan? –pregunto Honoka con buen humor.

-Si. –dijo la pelinegra con mucho orgullo.

-Y qué tal si les cuento esa historia que les interesara… -continuo Eirin.

* * *

¿Efecto inverso?

_-¡Por µ's! –dijeron todas juntas como equipo. Todas las chicas muy decididas se fueron corriendo a enfrentar a Yukari, hasta que se interpuso Eirin en su camino._

_-Tomen eso. –la mujer de cabello largo saco de su bolsillo una pequeña granada de color negro, y la arrojo al piso con violencia cuando las nueve se habían acercado a su posición. La granada exploto y genero humo de ese color._

_Las jóvenes respiraron involuntariamente el humo, y estuvieron desconcertada y estáticas hasta que se disipara el humo._

_-¿Qué… nos hicieron? –pregunto Honoka muy desconcertada, observando que sus amigas se encontraban igual de preocupadas._

_Las chicas no sintieron nada extraño al principio, estuvieron un rato sin hacer nada hasta que la mujer rubia hablo._

_-¿No es el medicamento de crecimiento de pecho? –consulto Yukari._

_-¿Es eso? –preguntaron con sorpresa._

_-Finalmente dejare de ser plana. –dijo Nico con estrellas en sus ojos pero con mucha emoción. –Finalmente seré una chica con grandes atributos, más que Nozomi y Eli._

_-Dejaremos de ser planas-nya. –dijo Rin con alegría._

_Todas las chicas esperaron un tiempo, pero nada ocurrió en su cuerpo._

_-¿Qué ocurre? Porque no ha ocurrido ningún cambio. –dijo la pelinegra con desilusión. -¿De verdad puedes crear eso? –pregunto a la mujer de cabello plateado._

_-Lo lamento, pero no puedo fabricar eso. –dijo Eirin con seriedad. –Si bien puedo fabricar un medicamento que se le reduzcan sus tamaños de sus pechos a una talla de 70, pero viceversa no puedo._

_-¿Qué? –exclamaron todas, asustando levemente a Eli, Nozomi y Hanayo._

_-Es innecesario, si realmente creara ese medicamento, lo más probable es que nadie las tome enserio por como son realmente en su interior y se fijarían más en su físico. –dijo Eirin con autoridad._

_-¿Es verdad? –preguntaron nuevamente Eli, Nozomi y Hanayo._

_-¿Dijeron algo? –pregunto las tres mujeres extrañas._

_-No es justo. –exclamaron tristes las tres jóvenes y levemente molestas._

* * *

-¡Por Dios! Creí que en esa historia no iban a crecer los pechos de manera exagerada. –comento Eli levemente asustada.

-Es un alivio. –dijeron con calma Nozomi y Hanayo.

-Como si los que tiene Nozomi ya son sufrientemente exagerados. –comento Nico de mala gana.

-¿Dijeron algo ustedes tres? –preguntaron las tres mujeres extrañas.

-¿Enserio? –preguntaron nuevamente las cuatro chicas con leve molestia incluyendo a la ignorada Nico.

-Fuera de bromas, si de verdad hubiera ocurrido eso en esa historia, ya no se consideraría una historia tan realista, seria unas de esas historias que encontrarías en páginas de adultos. –dijo Eirin con sinceridad.

-¿La que tiene partidos de futbol y gente desnuda? –pregunto Flandre y ambas mujeres movieron su cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-Pero igual… no es una historia tan realista que digamos. –comento Umi.

-Es verdad… no se puede cambiar el tamaño de nuestros pechos. –dijo Rin con tranquilidad. –Nacemos con lo que tenemos.

-Yo hablaba de cómo pueden generan esos medicamentos muy avanzados. –respondio la peliazul.

-Y hablando de medicamentos, qué tal si les cuento una historia un poco diferente. Un poco más aterrador. –dijo la mujer de cabello plateado con naturalidad. -Se recomienda discreción.

* * *

Medicamento contagioso.

_-¡Por __µ's! –dijeron todas juntas como equipo. Todas las chicas muy decididas se fueron corriendo a enfrentar a Yukari, hasta que se interpuso Eirin en su camino, con un frasco de vidrio con un líquido de color rosado._

_-Tomen eso. –la mujer de cabello arrojo el frasco con rapidez hacia las jóvenes, aunque la desafortunada que recibió parte del golpe del frasco fue la peligris. Al recibir parte del golpe, el frasco se rompió y líquido rosado se esparció por todo su uniforme. _

_Yukari abrió varios portales, provocando que ella, Eirin, Flandre y el vehículo ochentero desaparecieran rápidamente_

_-¡Se fueron inmediatamente! –dijo Honoka con alegría. -¿Ganamos?_

_-Creo que si-nya. –dijo Rin. –Aunque tengo salpicaduras de ese líquido en mi uniforme. –dijo mientras se limpiaba su uniforme._

_-Esa mujer… no es muy profesional que digamos. –dijo Nico quejándose por las salpicaduras del líquido rosado en su uniforme. –Mi uniforme escolar._

_-Nico-chan y Rin. Pueden concertarse en lo que paso a Kotori. –dijo Maki con molestia a sus dos amigas._

_-¿Kotori-chan estas bien? –pregunto Honoka preocupada al igual que el restos de sus amigas._

_-Si… me duele un poco… ¿Qué es este líquido? –dijo la peligris con dudas, veía que incluso en sus manos tenia parte del líquido rosado. –Me siento muy extraña… -dijo desmayándose en el piso y quedando seminconsciente._

_-Kotori-chan… tienes los ojos rosados. –acoto Nozomi muy preocupada. -¿Sera algo malo?_

_-No te vallas, no te quedes inconsciente. –dijeron todas las chicas tratando de tener consiente a sus amiga. Hasta que de pronto la peligris volvió a estar de pie sin complicaciones._

_-¿Kotori? –pregunto Umi con preocupación._

_-Chicas… aléjense… por favor… -suplico por última vez antes de perder la conciencia. La peligris se abalanzo rápidamente sobre la peliazul, por lo que ambas perdieron el equilibrio, dejando a Kotori sobre el cuerpo de Umi._

_-Kotori… Kotori… aléjate… me estas asustando… -suplico asustada la chica arquera que usaba sus manos para evitar que se acercara, sosteniéndola involuntariamente de su uniforme y su cuello, por lo que se manchó con el líquido rosado._

_-Detente, deja a Umi/Umi-chan en paz. –dijeron Eli y Nozomi respectivamente tratando de sacar a la peligris, pero no pudieron con éxito._

_-Aléjense… es contagioso… que me esta… pasando… -dijo muy resignada la peliazul, sus ojos se pusieron de color rosado y dejo de estar consiente. Puso sus manos por alrededor del cuello de su amiga, y ambas comenzaron a besarse en los labios con cariño._

_-Umi-chan… Kotori-chan… ¿Qué están haciendo? –reclamo Honoka viendo a sus dos amigas en esa escena._

_-Es muy tarde, ese líquido está convirtiendo a nuestras amigas en jóvenes enamoradas. –dijo Maki con tristeza. –Esos síntomas lo está transmitiendo por contacto directo por piel._

_-Maki tiene razón. Además… creo que este es el fin… -dijeron con tristeza Nozomi y Eli en simultáneo, observaron que al tratar de sacar a Kotori por el uniforme, se mancharon sus manos con el líquido rosado._

_-Chicas… ustedes no… -dijo la líder con tristeza._

_-Sálvense si pueden, creo que estoy perdiendo la conciencia. –dijo la rubia con resignación._

_-Es verdad… debe ser el líquido rosado… no me había fijado que tienes los ojos rosados, Elicchi. Te ves bonita. -dijo la pelimorada con cariño y con una sonrisa._

_-Tú también. –dijo con una sonrisa. Ambas chicas se abrazaron por alrededor del cuello para estar más cerca y comenzaron a besarse en los labios de forma apasionada._

_-Nozomi-chan… Eli-chan… ¿ustedes también? –dijo la líder muy preocupada. -¡No! _

_-¿Creo que no somos la únicas? –dijeron en simultaneo Nico y Rin al resto de sus amigas, sintiendo los efectos que el resto de sus amigas._

_-Esto es muy malo. –dijo Hanayo tímidamente y asustada._

_-Lo lamento Kayo-chin. -dijo con tristeza, sus ojos se pusieron de color rosado y corrió para abalanzase sobre la chica rubia._

_-Lo se Rin-chan… -dijo tímidamente, trato de detener a su amiga pero también toco el líquido rosado de su uniforme y sintió los efectos, sus ojos se pusieron del mismo color que su amiga, por lo que abrazo a Rin y se dieron un beso mutuo en los labios con cariño._

_-También… lo lamento Maki. –dijo por última vez Nico antes a abalanzarse sobre la pelirroja._

_-Aléjate Nico-chan… por favor aléjate… -dijo con tristeza, tratando de detener a la pelinegra, pero al tratarla de alejarla también toco el uniforme de su amiga y el líquido rosado. –Creo que es mi fin. –dijo con tristeza._

_La pianista cedió al sentir los efectos del líquido, y amabas jóvenes se abrazaron por alrededor del cuello y se besaron en los labios de forma apasionada._

_-¡Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan, Maki-chan, Nico-chan! –exclamo con mucha tristeza la líder y colocándose sus manos en la cabeza. -¡No! _

_Atrás de ella apareció una brillante luz, se dio media vuelta y vio a la líder de A-RISE y su grupo al lado suyo._

_-¡Honoka-san! Vámonos. –dijo Tsubasa firmemente._

_-Pero mis amigas… -dijo la líder con tristeza antes de ser interrumpida._

_-¡Vámonos! –exclamo Erena con enojo, que apareció al lado de la castaña._

_-¡Vámonos Honoka-san! –dijo Anju con tranquilidad._

_Las tres jóvenes agarraron a Honoka, se la llevaron a la luz brillante y desaparecieron las cuatro de la entrada del instituto. Las cuatro chicas aparecieron en la sala de espera del instituto UTX y dejaron que la pelijengibre se sentara en uno de los sillones._

_-¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto la líder de A-RISE con amabilidad y sentándose al lado de Honoka._

_-Tsubasa-san perdí a mis amigas… perdí a µ's. Las perdí a todas. Me siento sola. –dijo Honoka llorando desconsolada, por lo que la castaña le dio un gran abrazo reconfortante._

_-No te preocupes Honoka-san. No estás sola. –dijo con tranquilidad. –Aun nos tienes a nosotras._

_-Aun puedes unirte a A-RISE si quieres. –dijo Erena._

_-Erena… no es el momento. –dijo Anju con leve molestia. –Ella necesita toda nuestra ayuda._

_-Gracias A-RISE. –dijo agradecida._

_-No hay problema… ¿Porque tienes los ojos rosados? –pregunto con curiosidad la líder de A-RISE._

_-Creo que es por ese líquido que arrojo esa mujer de cabello plateado. Lo lamento Tsubasa-san… creo que las voy a contagiar a ustedes también. –dijo con mucha tristeza al ver que en una de las palmas de su mano tenía el líquido rosado antes de que perdiera la conciencia._

_-Que es lo peor que puede pasar… -dijo Tsubasa antes de ser interrumpida por el beso que le dio la líder en sus labios. Por la sorpresa que se llevó, por accidente toco el líquido rosado y rápidamente sintió los efectos del medicamento y termino por abrazar y besar a Honoka._

_-¿Tsubasa que haces, estas en público? –dijo Erena no muy conforme._

_-Creo que es el líquido rosado las están convirtiendo en jóvenes enamoradas. –respondio Anju. –Oh no… creo que al llevar a Honoka-san a nuestro lugar, creo que toque ese líquido de su uniforme. –rápidamente sintió los efectos y se dirigió rápidamente a su compañera._

_-Detente Anju. –dijo Erena tratando de evitar a su compañera, pero fue besada en sus labios.__ Por la sorpresa que se llevó, por accidente toco el líquido rosado y rápidamente sintió los efectos del medicamento y termino por abrazar y besar a Anju._

* * *

-¡Por Dios! Esto es muy indecente. –comento Umi muy avergonzada tapándose la cara con sus manos. -Una cosa es estar en una relación pero esto…

-¿Y qué paso después? –pregunto Rin con curiosidad.

-Después las doce chicas estaban trotando como si hicieran educación física o algo así. –dijo Flandre con naturalidad.

-¿Entendieron la indirecta? –dijo Yukari con una sonrisa.

-Si. –respondieron todas las chicas, la gran mayoría de mala gana y muy avergonzadas.

-¡Oh por Dios! –comento la peliazul muy avergonzada. –Una cosa es estar con alguien, y otra cosa diferente es tener…

-Espero que no vayan a relatar detalles de lo que paso. –advirtió Eli a Eirin.

-No es justo Elicchi, yo quiero escuchar. –dijo suplicando la pelimorada.

-No se preocupen. No puedo relatar eso. –dijo con firmeza. –Esa historia estaría en otra categoría.

-No es justo. –dijo Nozomi con tristeza.

-Volviendo al tema. ¿Qué tal si les cuento una historia bastante extraña y con referencias de otras franquicias? –dijo Yukari con emoción.

* * *

Honoka ½.

_El grupo µ's se encontraban enfrentando a Flandre en la azotea del instituto en un duelo igualado._

-_Esa niña sabe artes marciales. –exclamaron todas excepto la líder, con sorpresa._

_-Pero nosotras también. –dijo Honoka con entusiasmo._

_Todas la chicas observaron al cielo como la rubia se acerba con rapidez hacia ellas._

_-¡Toma eso! –rápidamente Flandre golpeo con su puño el piso, mientras µ's esquivaban el golpe sin problema dando un paso hacia atrás._

_-Fallaste. –exclamaron todas a la rubia, pero quedaron en silencio las diez jóvenes al ver que el piso de la azotea comenzó a agrietarse rápidamente bajo sus pies._

_-¡Esto es malo! –exclamo Honoka en silencio._

_El piso se fracturo, provocando que todas las jóvenes cayeran al salón de natación, precisamente en la gran piscina, todas sumergiéndose al agua fría y después salieron a la superficie de esta, solo mostrando la parte superior de su cuerpo._

_-Estoy mojada… ¿Por qué nuestro cabello es un poco más oscuro? ¿Y porque nuestra voz suena un poco más grave de lo normal? –pregunto Honoka muy preocupada, y con leve indignación._

_-No puede ser… soy plana. –dijo Nozomi con indignación y tristeza. -¿Qué esto?_

_-No lo sé, pero creo que nuestro cuerpo se siente bastante diferente. –respondió Eli igual de indignada._

_-Chicas, mi cuerpo se siente muy extraño, siento que nos quitaron algo que nos hace físicamente especial de nosotras. –dijo Kotori muy preocupada._

_-Me siento muy avergonzada. –comento Umi con vergüenza._

_-¿Nos hicieron una maldición? –pregunto Hanayo preocupada._

_-Pero no existe esas cosas. ¿O sí? –dijo Maki no muy convencida._

-_No veo ninguna diferencia. Tú te vez igual, Nico-chan. –comento Rin._

_-Tú tampoco has cambiado nada. –dijo Nico apretando la mejillas a la pelinaranja. –Espera no me digas que…_

_-No puede ser… cambiamos de género. ¡Somos chicos! –grito Honoka con desesperación._

_-¡Somos chicos! –dijeron el resto del grupo. Luego vieron que Flandre logro salir de la superficie del agua, en el centro de la piscina y se encontraba muy asustada._

_-Esto es muy malo. –dijo la rubia muy asustada sin sentir los efectos que sufrieron las chicas. –Muy malo. –dijo preocupada al ver las caras del grupo en señal que querían hacer algo muy malo a ella, debido a que en su alrededor se encontraban el grupo de nueve._

_-Si esto es definitivamente muy malo, imagínate todo lo que el internet puede hacer con esto. –apareció Yukari de un portal muy preocupada, que decidió abrir un gran portal sobre el grupo de µ's._

_-¿Ehh? -dijeron con sorpresa y cayeron varios litros de agua caliente, calentando la temperatura del agua de la piscina y transformando a µ's en chicas nuevamente._

_-Ahh… se siente bien el agua caliente. Esperen ¡Somos chicas otra vez! ¡Somos chicas! –dijo Honoka con alegría._

_-¡Somos chicas! –dijeron el resto que volvieron a la normalidad y abrazaron a la peligengibre._

_-¿Dónde se fueron las mujeres? –pregunto Honoka._

_-Creo que no están disponibles por ahora. –dijo Eirin aún con cordura, llevando a Yukari y a Flandre que se encontraban traumatizadas, lejos de la posición donde se encontraban las jóvenes._

* * *

-Esto es muy ridículo. No se puede cambiar de género por solo sumergirse en agua fría. –dijo Honoka no muy convencida.

-Yo creí que dirías lo de hacer artes marciales. –dijo Kotori con sinceridad.

-Ranma no está de acuerdo con tu comentario. –comento Yukari.

-¿Pero a que se refieren con la frase "imagínate todo lo que el internet puede hacer con esto"? –pregunto Nozomi con curiosidad.

-Ya saben lo que puede hacer el poder del internet. Por ejemplo, imagínese en esa historia de "Medicamento contagioso" alguna de las seis pares de jóvenes, una se transformaran en chico. -respondió la mujer rubia. -Imagínense todas las posibilidades de cómo tienen su momento inti…

-Creo que ya entendimos. –dijeron las nueve chicas a su propia manera, avergonzadas y con preocupación.

-¿Y si fueran dos chicos? –consulto Flandre.

-Por favor no siguán… -suplicaron todas las chicas a su propia manera con desesperación.

-Ya saben lo que dicen… la imaginación es el arma más poderosa. Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito. –respondió la chica rubia.

-Si claro. -dijo Yukari con sarcasmo. –Aun así… les presento otra historia.

-Esperen. -dijo Nico rápidamente, -Significa que existe alguien que escribe historias de chicas cambiando de género en…

* * *

La nueva mascota de µ's.

_-¡Por __µ's! –dijeron todas juntas como equipo. Todas las chicas muy decididas se fueron corriendo a enfrentar a Yukari que se mantenía estática en su lugar, pero todas las chicas dejaron de correr cuando encontraron algo muy particular en el piso cerca de su posición._

_-Miren chicas, un cerdito negro. –dijo Honoka con amabilidad, agarrando el pequeño animal en sus brazos. –Es un macho._

_-Y tiene un listón amarillo en su cuello, es tan lindo. –dijo Rin con alegría mientras le hacía cariño en su cabeza._

_-¿Pero de donde apareció ese cerdito? –pregunto Nico con dudas._

_-Quizás se perdió en el camino y termino por estos lados. -respondió Kotori amablemente._

_-Pobre criatura, si está perdido, nosotras le haremos compañía. –dijo Nozomi con alegría._

_-¿Y qué haremos con él, tiene que estar en un lugar seguro? –pregunto Umi._

_-Si no tiene dueño, nos quedamos con el cerdito para nosotras. Estará en buenas manos. –dijo Eli, aceptando la responsabilidad._

_-El cerdito se quedará en el establo de las alpacas del instituto. –dijo Hanayo._

_-Como quieran. –dijo Maki con indiferencia._

_-Tengo una mejor idea, el cerdito negro del listón amarillo será a partir de hoy la nueva mascota de µ's. –dijo Honoka con alegría y levantando con sus manos el pequeño animal para que todas lo observaran. Apareció una luz brillante sobre el mientras se escuchaba en el entorno, la canción "Circle of Life". –Les presento a µ-chan, el cerdito negro._

_-También se puede llamar Ryoga. –comento nuevamente Honoka con una sonrisa._

_-No sé donde apareció ese pequeño animal. ¡Pero creo ya tenemos la cena para esta noche! –dijo Yukari con mucho entusiasmo, y vestida con un delantal. -¡Tengo mucha hambre!_

_-Genial. ¡Vamos a comer cerdo asado al horno! –dijo Flandre con alegría, provocando que el animal se asustara de terror, y se escapara de las manos de Honoka._

_-Mejor hagamos experimentos científicos con él. –dijo Eirin con entusiasmo._

_-¡µ-chan! ¡Huye! –dijo la líder preocupada._

_Las tres mujeres persiguieron al cerdito del listón amarillo por toda la tarde, dejando abandonadas a las chicas µ's en las afueras del instituto._

* * *

-¿Persiguieron un cerdito negro en toda esa historia? –comento Nico con confusión.

-¿Pero cómo apareció ese cerdito en primer lugar? –pregunto Kotori.

-Lo más probable es que tenga problemas de orientación. –dijo Yukari con seriedad.

-Pero me pregunto, ¿De dónde será ese cerdito? –dijo Honoka con muchas dudas.

-Tal vez sea de un anime de principios de los 90. –respondió Hanayo. –Quizás del mismo anime de la historia anterior.

-Si eso es verdad, entonces ese cerdito es un viajero del tiempo-nya. –dijo Rin con alegría.

-Mientras haces las preguntas existenciales del misterioso cerdito, les relatare la siguiente historia. –continuo la rubia.

* * *

Honoka Card Captor.

_-¿Que harás, chica fanática del pan? –pregunto Flandre a Honoka._

_-Esto. –la líder alzo su mano hacia el costado, y de la nada apareció un báculo a gran velocidad que lo atrapo con facilidad._

_-Niña extraña. ¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces! –dijo con mucha confianza, uso el báculo para golpear a Flandre en la cabeza, y la niña se convirtió en una carta mágica con el nombre "destrucción de cualquier cosa"._

_-Miren una carta mágica. –dijo Honoka con una sonrisa y muy feliz, provocando la sorpresa de todas sus amigas._

_-¡Maldición! convirtieron a Flandre en una carta. ¡Vámonos! –dijo Yukari nerviosa que decidió abrir un portal, y desapareció junto con Eirin y el vehículo del lugar principal._

_-Menos mal que desaparecieron esas mujeres. –dijo Nico aliviada._

_-¿Qué harás con eso? –pregunto Eli a la líder._

_-No importa lo que vayas a hacer, pero será un gran recuerdo que lo voy a atesorar en esta cámara. –dijo Nozomi muy contenta, grabando la escena con su cámara._

_-¡Guarda esa cosa! ¡Con solo ver el nombre es muy peligroso! –advirtió Umi._

_-Ehhh… no creo que sea peligrosa esta carta. -dijo Honoka con tranquilidad, -No como si dijera la palabra "Kyu" y explotara todo._

_-¡Honoka/Honoka-chan! –exclamaron todas preocupadas._

_La carta comenzó a brillar muy fuerte y exploto, dejando inconscientes a todas las jóvenes luego que cayeran de espalda al piso._

* * *

-Esto es ridículo. –comento Umi con muchas dudas. -Honoka siendo ella misma, no es muy habilidosa para ser una chica mágica y usar el báculo tan rápido.

-Como me dices eso Umi-chan. –dijo la líder haciendo pucheros desde su posición.

-Pero, ¿Cómo Nozomi pudo conseguir una cámara de la nada? –comento Nico con curiosidad.

-Sakura y Tomoyo no están de acuerdo con sus comentarios. –respondió Yukari.

-Volviendo al tema, que tal si les cuento la siguiente historia, algo más a su estilo…-continuo la rubia.

* * *

Una inoportuna interrupción.

_Las tres mujeres sintieron la gran energía del grupo, a tal punto que su cabello se movía producto del viento que se generaba. _

_-¡Nosotras somos las idols juveniles, µ's! ¡Hoy estamos cambiando de imagen, aumentando nuestro poder interior! –dijo Honoka con firmeza._

_-¡Miren a las nuevas µ's! –dijeron todas juntas._

_-¡Chicas del Club de Investigación de Idols, µ's, por favor, diríjanse a la oficina de la directora de inmediato! -dijo la chica del altavoz del instituto, provocando que todas las mujeres de afuera escucharan la noticia._

_-¿Qué? –respondieron las doce desconcertadas._

_Rápidamente las nueve jóvenes rubias se encontraban en la oficina de la directora._

_-¿Me pueden explicar esto? –dijo la mujer adulta con seriedad._

_-Bueno… ¿Qué era? –dijo Honoka._

_-¿Cómo que ya no te acuerdas? –pregunto Umi con enojo._

_-Directora, no es lo que piensa. -se defendió Eli, -Había dos mujeres adultas y una joven que querían enfrentarse a todas nosotras como grupo._

_-Es cierto, Honoka-chan nos contó que se enfrentó a la Rin-chan rubia por explotar un pan gigante, provocando que tuvieran este enfrentamiento. –respondió Kotori._

_-Además que descubrimos que las dos mujeres nos dispararon los dardos tranquilizantes provocando que nos quedáramos inconscientes. –acoto Umi._

_-Este era la forma para derrotarlas a todas esas mujeres por todo lo que nos ha hecho a nosotras. –dijeron en simultaneo Nico y Hanayo._

_-No podíamos quedarnos sin hacer nada al respecto. –dijeron en simultaneo Nozomi y Maki._

_-Esto es en serio. No nos pueden regañar por eso. -dijo Honoka._

_-Es verdad. –dijo Rin._

_Por error, la líder lanzo otro de sus poderes y destruyo toda la pared lateral de la oficina, aunque para su fortuna, ninguna de sus amigas sufrió algún daño._

_-En fin, todas juntas estábamos haciendo lo que era correcto. –continuo defendiéndose la líder._

_-Está bien, ¿eso significa que así se van a presentarse para enfrentase a los seres más malvados que se encuentran afuera del instituto? –pregunto la mujer adulta._

_Todas las jóvenes observaron en la pared destruida, a las tres mujeres ubicadas en el patio del instituto, pero la chica rubia tenía un traje muy diferente._

_-¿Ehh? –preguntaron con sorpresa._

_-Hola. Mírenme, aquí estoy. –dijo Flandre con buen humor, ubicada en el interior de un refrigerador, con las manos y piernas fuera de él, y aquella chica de dedicaba a explotar panes gigantes empuñando sus manos, todas las veces que ella quisiera. -¿Porque en este mundo las madres y las hijas se parecen mucho? –comento para sí misma._

_-En ese caso, las autorizo que continúen batallando con esas mujeres. –dijo la directora con buen humor y con una sonrisa._

_-¡Lo sentimos! –se disculparon todas las jóvenes._

* * *

La canica dorada.

_-¡Mujeres extravagantes, les tengo una propuesta! –dijo Honoka con mucha determinación y emoción frente a las tres mujeres_

-_¿Cuál es tu propuesta? –pregunto Flandre amablemente, vestida con una camisa azul, un chaleco ochentero rojo y jeans azules._

_-Si conseguimos la canica dorada de la ruleta que se usa para rifar el auditorio, ganamos. –dijo la líder con mucha seguridad._

_-Estoy de acuerdo con eso. –dijo Yukari con mucha confianza, vestida con una camisa roja, pantalones y chaleco amarillos y gafas para la luz de color plateado; igual que Eirin._

_-Y sin trucos. –advirtió Honoka._

_-De acuerdo. –dijeron las tres mujeres._

_Luego las chicas de __µ's se dirigieron a la pelinegra._

_-Nico, contamos contigo para ganar. –dijo Eli con mucha confianza._

_-Yo. –pregunto con sorpresa._

_-Si Nico-chan, confiamos en ti para ganar. –dijo Honoka con optimismo._

_-Bien lo hare. –dijo Nico con mucha seguridad._

_Las chicas de __µ's y las mujeres extrañas observaron la ruleta de madera en una de las mesas a la entrada del instituto y atrás de él se encontraba un pan gigante del tamaño de una persona._

_-¡Buena suerte! –dijo el pan gigante a Nico._

_La joven giro la ruleta, y el resto de las jóvenes estaban muy nerviosas como giraba la ruleta hasta que cayó una canica gris, que tenía escrito "sigua participando"._

_-¡Que desgracia! ¡El grupo__ µ's perdió! –relato el pan gigante. _

_En una esquina estaban Hanayo, Maki y Rin sentadas de rodillas en el piso y apoyadas de espalda en la muralla, Honoka tirada de costado en el piso, Eli estaba sentada de rodillas en el piso y con la cabeza mirando el piso; y Nozomi, Kotori y Umi cada una estaba acostada en el piso, apoyando sus brazos en él, y mirando el suelo. Cada una tenía mucha desilusión en su interior._

_Más tarde en la azotea del instituto._

_-No puede ser… -dijo Honoka muy indignada._

_-No es mi culpa que eligieras el mismo juego cuando perdimos el uso del auditorio. –recalco Nico._

_-Pero tú querías participar en eso. –dijo Rin molesta desde el piso._

_-Cállate Rin. –dijo la pelinegra rápidamente._

_-¿Por qué fallamos otra vez? –pregunto triste Hanayo._

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –siguió la líder haciendo pucheros. _

_-Me imagine que esos sucedería. –dijo Maki indiferente._

_-Nicocchi, yo confiaba en ti. –dijo Nozomi despacio y triste desde el piso._

_-Cállense, cállense, cállense. –siguió reclamando la pelinegra._

_-Ya no podemos hacer nada más. –dijo Eli con tono tranquilo._

_-¿Qué haremos ahora? –pregunto Umi hasta ser interrumpida por una brillante luz del cielo y aterrizo un hombre adulto vestido de cartero con un paquete en la mano._

_-¡Paquete instantáneo para __µ's__! –dijo el hombre dejando el paquete en el piso, y saco un cuaderno. –Firmen aquí. –las chicas firmaron el cuaderno y el hombre se fue hacia la brillante luz desapareciendo en él._

_-¿Un paquete? –pregunto la líder, todas las chicas rompieron la envoltura y encontraron un teléfono contestador automático inalámbrico._

_-¿Un teléfono antiguo? –pregunto Eli, apretó un botón y se reprodujeron los mensajes._

_-Hola chicas de __µ's. -dijo Yukari. -Mientras me encuentro en hibernación en mi hogar, dejo mi consentimiento que no hice ningún truco para interferir en su juego. Siguán participando, algún día ganaran. Ahh… y compren "Luna de las Idols" se los recomiendo. –luego que terminara el mensaje, se inició el siguiente. _

_-Hola. -dijo Flandre -Solo quiero aclarar que este mensaje se autodestruirá en 3, 2,1…_

_-¡Es una bomba! –gritaron alarmadas las jóvenes. _

_Pero cuando termino la cuenta regresiva, se escuchó los tambores y comenzó la canción de __"Never gonna give you up", provocando que las nueve jóvenes quedaran todas muy perplejas._

_-No… hemos sido Rickrolleado por esas mujeres. –dijo Honoka muy indignada, mientras se escuchaban la canción por todo la azotea._

_-¡Es una broma! –reclamo Nico con enojo._

_-¿Esto puede emporar más? –pregunto Rin sin ánimos._

_-Si. -dijo la contestadora, -¡Kyu! –el teléfono exploto y las jóvenes salieron volando y cayeron de espalda inconsciente al piso de la azotea._

* * *

El juego de cartas.

_-¡Chicas de µ's, les tengo una propuesta! –dijo Yukari calmadamente frente a las jóvenes idols, __vestida con una camisa celeste, pantalones marrón, una bata de laboratorio; al igual que Eirin._

_-Espero que les agrade. –dijo Flandre, vestida con pantalones azules y una camiseta amarilla._

-_¿Cuál es tu propuesta? –pregunto Honoka con determinación._

_-Si me derrotan en un juego de cartas las dejo en paz. El "Old Maid". ¿Qué les parece? –dijo su propuesta._

_-Acepto. Y sin trucos. –advirtió la pelijengibre._

_-De acuerdo. –dijeron las tres mujeres._

_Todas jugaron el tradicional juego de cartas sobre una mesa central del patio del instituto, en el final del juego solo quedaban Umi y Yukari._

_-Esta vez voy a ganar. –dijo con mucha confianza la peliazul._

_-¿No sé cuál elegir? –pregunto muy dudosa la mujer de cabello rubio frente a la dos cartas que tenía Umi, una eran un Joker, y la otra era la carta mágica con la figura de Flandre con la escritura de "destrucción de cualquier cosa"._

_-Vamos Umi/Umi-chan. –alentó el resto de sus amigas._

_-La verdad no se cual elegir… esta. –saco la carta correcta por los gesto del rostro de la peliazul, y al realizar su tradicional rostro de derrota, de fondo se escuchó el coro principal de la canción "Poker face"._

_-¡No! Perdimos de nuevo. –dijo Honoka desconsolada, junto con sus amigas en señal de derrota mientras aún se escuchaba la canción de fondo._

_-Porque siempre pierdo. –comento Umi con tristeza._

_-La canción te está respondiendo –dijo Eirin con tranquilidad._

* * *

-No tiene sentido… ¿cómo Umi-chan llego al final de este juego que el resto de nosotras? –dijo Honoka con muchas dudas.

-¡Honoka! –dijo Umi con mal humor a su amiga.

-¿Porque aparece esa carta explosiva de otra historia anterior? –pregunto Hanayo también con dudas.

-Son historias. –dijo Yukari con sinceridad.

-Increíble que detallaran esos dos recuerdos que nos ocurrieron en nuestra vida. –comento Eli sorprendida.

-Son bien detallistas en esos recuerdos. –dijo Nozomi también sorprendida. –Como cuando nos disfrazamos de una banda de rock.

-Y generamos un gran impacto-nya. –dijo Rin con alegría.

-Aún tengo traumas con esa ruleta. –comento Nico. -¿Por qué no salió la canica dorada?

-Porque siempre pierdo. –comento Umi aun con desilusión.

-Qué tal si les cuento una historia nunca antes vista… -dijo la rubia con leve sarcasmo.

* * *

Una historia repetida.

_-¡Mujeres extrañas, he venido a negociar! _

_-Repito._

_-¡Mujeres extrañas, he venido a negociar! _

_-Repito._

_-¡Mujeres extrañas, he venido a negociar! _

_-Repito._

_-¡Mujeres extrañas, he venido a negociar! _

_-Repito._

_-¡Mujeres extrañas, he venido a negociar! _

_-Repito._

_Mientras tanto en una de las salas del instituto, __µ's y compañía se encontraban sentadas frente a una proyector observando el bucle infinito de una de las historias anterior._

_-No puedo creer que acabas de crear un segundo bucle infinito. –dijeron Yukari y Eirin con decepción._

_-¿Un segundo bucle infinito? –comento Hanayo con sorpresa._

_-Esto es como ver un duelo de chicas idiotas. –comento Nico._

_-Es gracioso. Lo dice una idiota esa frase-nya. –comento Rin con una sonrisa._

_-Tú también estás incluida en esa categoría, Rin. –comento Maki con indiferencia._

_-Por eso nos llaman el trio de idiotas. –comento Honoka con tranquilidad._

_-Tú no opines Honoka. –respondió Umi._

_-¿Pero cómo paso eso? –pregunto Eli también con dudas._

_-¿Y como fue la primera vez? –pregunto Kotori con amabilidad._

_-Debe ser exactamente igual a lo que estamos viendo. –respondió Nozomi._

_-¿Tienes algo que decir, niña rubia? –pregunto Honoka amablemente. –Ya que estas incluida en la categoría._

_-Seguramente tienes una explicación lógica para esto. –dijo Umi con leve molestia a la rubia._

_Todas las jóvenes y las dos mujeres adultas, hicieron presión psicológica a la chica rubia hasta que finalmente respondió._

_-Oops… lo hice de nuevo._

_De fondo se escuchó la canción "Oops… I did it again", y simultáneamente salía el video de la canción en la imagen del proyector._

* * *

-¿Nos están diciendo que esa es otra historia diferente? –preguntaron todas las jóvenes.

-Si. –respondió la rubia.

_-_Qué tal si les cuento mis historias ahora, el restos de lo que paso a las chicas en el juego del buscaminas… -dijo Flandre con entusiasmo.

* * *

Estrategia no recomendable.

_Las jóvenes pisaron el primer cuadrante, mostrando los números y espacios libres que se encontraban por todo el tablero._

_-Chicas, es muy sencillo este juego. –la energética chica, dio un gran salto desde su posición hacia territorio no explorado._

_-Honoka no saltes en territorio no explorado, es peligroso. –advirtió Eli a la pelijengibre, pero la chica ya había dado el salto y cayó en un cuadro sin una mina._

_-Menos mal, seguimos con vida. –dijeron el resto del grupo __µ's con alivio._

_-Honoka, descubrir cuadros al azar es la peor estrategia que podemos hacer en estos instantes. –reclamo Umi con molestia a su amiga de lejos._

_-No importa, aún seguimos con vida en este juego, ahora pisare el siguiente cuadrante. –dijo Honoka con entusiasmo, que no se tomó la molestia de ver el número que se encontraba abajo suyo._

_-Miren un 8. –dijo Flandre desde la pantalla. –No es común eso._

_-¿Un 8? –preguntaron todas alarmadas a la pelijengibre. -¡Un 8! -¡Honoka/Honoka-chan detente! ¡No lo hagas!_

_-¿Ehh? –respondió la chica pisando el siguiente cuadrante._

_Mientras que en el salón del club de investigación, el computador exploto y Flandre salió expulsada hacia atrás, golpeándose con el gran librero y cayera al piso, provocando que el mueble cayera sobre ella, incluyendo todas las cajas frágiles y la caja de Minalinsky._

* * *

-Esto es terrible, además de perder… es perder con irresponsabilidad. –dijo Umi molesta.

-¿Habrá alguna versión en que ganemos este juego? –dijo Nico rendida.

-Es probable. Todas esas jóvenes llegaron al final del juego… pero…

* * *

6,25% de probabilidad de victoria.

_Una vez que las jóvenes comprendieran la lógica del juego, las chicas de µ's de dividieron en cuatro grupos para descubrir todos los cuadrantes del tablero en un tiempo razonable, hasta que todas se encontraron con un gran dilema._

_En la esquina superior izquierda del tablero, Nico y Maki tenían problemas._

_-Maki, yo digo que el de la izquierda es un mina. –dijo la pelinegra con orgullo._

_-No Nico-chan, yo digo que el de la derecha es un mina. –dijo la pelirroja con seguridad._

_En la esquina superior derecha del tablero, Rin y Hanayo tenían problemas._

_-Kayo-chin, yo creo que el de la izquierda en seguro-nya. –dijo la pelinaranja indecisa._

_-¿Estas segura Rin-chan? Tal vez el de la derecha es… seguro. –dijo la rubia de cabello oscuro con muchas indecisión._

_En la esquina inferior derecha del tablero, Nozomi y Eli tenían problemas._

_-Nozomi, no sé cuál de las dos combinaciones que tenemos presente es la correcta. –dijo la rubia con leve preocupación._

_-Según las cartas, ambas combinaciones son correctas por lo que debemos recurrir a la suerte, Elicchi. –dijo la pelimorada con leve preocupación._

_En la esquina inferior izquierda del tablero, Umi y Kotori tenían problemas._

_-No estoy seguro cual es la correcta Umi-chan. –dijo la peligris muy indecisa._

_-Yo tampoco sé cuál de las dos es la correcta Kotori. –dijo la peliazul también con indecisión._

_-Solo tenemos un 6,25% de probabilidad de ganar este juego. En este caso solo nos queda dar un salto de fe. -dijo Honoka con mucha confianza atrás de sus amigas de segundo año. -Cada de nosotras elija la que cree que es correcta._

_-De acuerdo. –dijeron todas juntas sus ocho amigas, una vez que se pusieron de acuerdo cual cuadrante van a elegir. -¡Por µ's!_

_Mientras que en el salón del club de investigación, el computador exploto cuatro veces más fuerte que la vez anterior y Flandre salió expulsada con gran velocidad, atravesando todas las paredes del instituto, hasta caer con violencia en el establo de las alpacas._

_-¿Mnn? -dijeron los animales._

_-Yo no hablo idioma alpaca. –comento antes de quedar inconsciente._

* * *

-¿Que injusto, como perdemos de esa forma? –pregunto Nozomi indignada.

-Es injusto, habían 15 opciones de 16 para perder, y acabamos de elegir la única en que todas explotamos. –dijo Eli igual de indignada.

-Y no has escuchado la más vergonzosa. –dijo la rubia de cabello corto.

-No por favor. –suplicaron todas las jóvenes.

* * *

Discusión innecesaria.

_Una vez que las jóvenes comprendieran la lógica del juego, las chicas de µ's de dividieron en cuatro grupos para descubrir todos los cuadrantes del tablero en un tiempo razonable, revisaron todos los rincones por seguridad hasta que se reunieron las nueve para resolver el último par de cuadrantes._

_-¡Finalmente termináramos este juego! –dijo Honoka con emoción._

_-Obsérvanos imitación de baja calidad de mí de cabello rubio. Vamos a ganar este juego en tu cara. –dijo Nico hacia la chica extraña._

_-Me alegro por ti, imitación molesta de mí de cabello negro. –dijo Flandre con indiferencia._

_-¿Cómo me llamaste? Rubia yandere. –dijo con molestia._

_-No puede ser, Nico-chan y Nico-chan rubia van a discutir. –dijo Rin con preocupación, al igual que el resto del grupo de idols._

_-Oh... lo lamento por discutir contigo. Pelinegra tsundere. –dijo con molestia. _

_-Bueno, pueden que me crean una tsundere especial, pero soy muy popular y reconocida en mi franquicia. –dijo Nico intentando romper la cuarta pared._

_-Reconocida por ser un total molestia. Puede que por mis aspectos físicos crean que soy una yandere aunque no lo soy, pero también soy popular en mi franquicia. Además sin mí, no reconocerían a nadie de la existencia de mi franquicia, en cambio tú, si no estás, aún quedan ocho idols populares que reconocen tu franquicia en el mundo exterior. _

_-En general todas somos populares por igual, pero tengo a mis amigas conmigo, en cambio tú estás sola y te encanta destruir cualquier cosa. –dijo con molestia._

_-No es mi culpa que tenga esa nefasta antigua vida, pero puedo reconocer que quiero cambiar mi vida pasada para ser alguien más amigable en el futuro. –dijo con tranquilidad. –Tú crees que me gusta destruir cualquier cosa con mis manos cuando quiera, es una terrible pesadilla. Pero al menos puedo controlar mi poder, en cambio tú eres una persona normal, una adolecente con problemas comunes de adolescentes con sueños de ser la mejor idol del universo, pero no tienes ningún poder que puedas controlar, ni siquiera el cronometro del tiempo._

_-Espera ¿Qué? –pregunto con sorpresa el resto de µ's._

_-No recuerdan que había un límite de tiempo en resolver este juego. –dijo Flandre._

_-¡Por Dios, el tiempo! –exclamo Honoka preocupada._

_-¡Todo es tu culpa niña extraña! –grito con enojo a la rubia extraña. -¿Cuánto tiempo queda?_

_-Por lo que discutimos, quedan…_

_Mientras tanto en una mansión de la era victoriana, un pequeño cometa aterrizo sobre la mansión, destruyendo el techo y los pisos superiores hasta llegar a la gran sala principal._

_-Ahh… hola Flandre. ¿Dónde estabas exactamente? -dijo la hermana mayor peliceleste sin interés mientras leía el periódico desde la gran silla del pasillo._

_-Es complicado. Un computador exploto. –dijo con sinceridad hasta quedarse totalmente inconsciente._

* * *

-Ese computador es muy explosivo. –comento Hanayo con sinceridad.

-¿Y ese cometa era la niña extraña? –pregunto Honoka.

-No. Era una pelota de futbol de un penal errado. –respondió la chica rubia con sarcasmo.

-¿No me digas que esa chica extraña se estrelló en ese pueblo del Japón Feudal del que nombraron anteriormente? –preguntaron Nozomi y Eli.

-Sí, y con respecto a la historia, µ's logró ganar el juego en la siguiente jugada. –finalizo Flandre.

-Pero como perdemos con esa tonta discusión. –comento Nico de mal humor.

-Porque eres muy orgullosa Nico-chan. –respondió Maki con sinceridad.

-Igual que tú, Maki-chan. –dijo Rin con alegría.

-Cállate Rin. –dijeron las dos con enojo a la pelinaranja.

-Aunque en mi opinión, considero que todas tenemos virtudes y defectos. –dijo con sinceridad. –Por lo que a diferencia de la niña de la historia, las respeto por como son ustedes.

-Lo que dijiste es bastante maduro. –comento Honoka.

-Es un nuevo cambio en mi vida. Ahora les contare una historia muy extraña… -continuo la rubia.

* * *

Bienvenidos al infierno.

_-¿Que harás niña rubia? –pregunto Honoka a Flandre._

_-Esto. –de su bolso, la rubia agarro una cantimplora y la bebió completa, después saco una pequeña radio y apretó el botón de encendido. –Las derrotare… con mis encantos. –dijo sintiendo los efectos del líquido._

_-¿Qué va a hacer esta loca? –preguntaron Umi y Maki._

_-¿Es eso es alcohol? –pregunto Eli con preocupación. _

_-Creo que se emborracho. –dijo Nozomi._

-_Observen esto. –la niña rubia puso su listón rojo por alrededor de su frente y luego puso ambas manos en su camiseta blanca y la rasgo completa, dejando toda la parte superior desnuda, comenzó a bailar y a cantar sueco mientras se escuchaba la canción "Dota" de Basshunter._

_-No… censuren eso… esto es el infierno. –dijo Honoka demasiado preocupada y aterrada._

_-Esto es muy desagradable. –comento Umi muy indignada._

_-Esto es muy aterrador. –comento Kotori, y las demás chicas pusieron caras de desagrado por el baile que estaba realizando la niña borracha._

_-Estamos de acuerdo en eso. –dijeron Yukari y Eirin con total seguridad._

* * *

-Esto fue demasiado extraño y aterrador. –comentaron todas las jóvenes en silencio.

-Además de todas esa historias, les contare la última historia antes de que relaten su historia de porque llegaron a esta isla. La historia en que perdemos todas de forma conjunta. –dijo la rubia de cabello largo con tranquilidad.

-¿Eso es posible? –pregunto Nozomi con dudas.

-¿Pero realmente se puede perder en conjunto? –pregunto Eli con muchas dudas.

-¿Incluyendo ustedes? –acoto Nico.

-Escuchen y averígüenlo. –dijo mujer rubia de cabello largo.

* * *

Una realidad actual y futuro.

_-Lo repetiré de nuevo. –dijeron Yukari y Eirin fusionadas al resto de µ's que se encontraban sentadas de rodillas en el piso principal del instituto, con su uniforme escolar rasgado y con algunas manchas de sangre. -Es inútil enfrentarse conmigo… no tengo debilidades. Dispararme, cortarme, apuñalarme, golpearme y matarme es inútil en mí. –dijo con mucha seguridad frente a las jóvenes que tenían al frente._

_-Pero ustedes no son muy populares en esta historia. -respondió Honoka con naturalidad._

_-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto indignada._

_-Que si la teoría de que esto es un fanfiction sea verdad, esta historia no es muy popular comparada con otras historias que existen en esta página. –dijo con confianza._

_-Te das cuenta que si eso es verdad, ustedes nueve tampoco no son muy populares porque están incluidas en esta historia. Además que es su historia, porque ustedes son las protagonistas y nosotras somos invitadas. –recalco la peliceleste con autoridad._

_-Creo que dicen la verdad, no has visto la cantidad de historias que son mejores que esta, que hay en esta plataforma de internet. –comento Flandre con leve tristeza viendo esa información desde su celular, y se encontraba al lado de la mujer fusionada. _

_-¡No! –grito Honoka muy desilusionada. -¡Esta historia no es popular! ¡Esta historia no es popular!_

_-No somos populares, no somos populares. –dijo Nico muy desconsolada. -¿Por qué no somos populares?_

_-Que hemos hecho mal. –comento Hanayo muy triste._

_-No somos populares-nya –dijo Rin con tristeza._

_-Me imagine que esto sucedería. –dijo Maki aun con indiferencia._

_-No es culpa nuestras de que el responsable que escribe esto, sea todavía un novato en la escritura. –dijo defendiéndose Nico._

_-Pero no han pensado que el responsable solo lo hace como un pasatiempo y que quiere entretener a la audiencia, expresando su interés en nosotras como franquicia. Obviamente asumiendo que esto sea verdad. –dijo Kotori con tranquilidad._

_-Pero aun seguiremos siendo no populares. -respondió Umi._

_-Además, creo que la popularidad de una historia, se la tiene que ganar. –dijo Eli con autoridad._

_-Mientras pase esto, esta historia no será popular. Pero el tiempo dará la razón si llegamos a ser populares o no. -dijo Nozomi con optimismo. _

_-Es verdad, si nosotras con esfuerzo nos convertimos en idols escolares para salvar nuestro instituto, tal vez el responsable puede hacer que esta historia sea popular. –dijo Honoka con mucho optimismo._

_-Es verdad. –dijeron sus ocho amigas con el mismo optimismo._

_Mientras tanto, en un futuro alternativo._

_-Creo que definitivamente no somos populares en esta historia comparada con el resto de esta página. –dijeron todas las jóvenes de µ's con leve tristeza, vestidas con su uniforme escolar. Las nueve jóvenes se encontraban de pie sobre la popa de un barco que se encontraba hundiéndose en el frió mar en la oscuridad de la noche, como si se repitiera la escena final del Titanic._

_-Es verdad. Es una derrota conjunta. –dijeron con sinceridad las tres mujeres que se encontraban atrás de µ's. _

_Luego todas escuchaban en el entorno la canción "Sleeping Sun", Honoka, Umi, Kotori, Rin, Hanayo, Maki, Nozomi, Eli y Nico se tomaron de la mano mientras el barco seguía hundiéndose rápidamente en el mar hasta que finalmente el océano se llevó a las doce mujeres con él._

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos, aqui termina este especial para que se entretengan, de todas maneras si alguien quiere inspirarse en algunas de esas ideas tan raras y extrañas de estas pequeñas historias que he creado (el 3,5 y 6), no tengo problema, porque como dije en el capitulo anterior, me inspire en otros fanfiction recientes que tienen esas tematicas. Ademas de que no me imagine que seria tan largo, lo hubiera hecho una sección aparte, pero me dije, es mas como esas historias cortas para entretenerse en las noches antes que µ's planifique su futuro. Asi que las dejare asi nomas. Igual modificare un par de cosas para que sepan que este y el quinto capitulo es mas un especial.

Igual quiero aclarar que el ultimo corto, esta mas inspirado en lo que siento con respecto a lo que escribo, ya que en mi opinión no soy muy bueno para escribir (ademas que llevo poco tiempo en esta pagina), debido a que estoy mas enfocados en mis trabajos de la universidad que uso ese tiempo como pasatiempo para compartir esta historia en esta pagina. Aparte que hay varios fanfiction que son muy populares que leo y pienso: esos si que son historias muy populares y entretenidas. Se que no podre llegar a esa altura en escritura como otros autores por temas de tiempo, ya que soy mas de leer que escribir, pero prefiero ser aporte y ademas que me gusta escribir en mis tiempos libres.

Bueno, quise expresarme un poco antes de continuar con la historia. Comentarios, opiniones(Reviews) y sugerencias constructivas son bienvenidos y me ayudarían a hacer un mejor trabajo en el futuro. Nos vemos.


	7. El suceso desafortunado de µ's

N/A: Hola a todos nuevamente, aquí les presento el septimo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste y lo disfruten, ya que ultimamete estoy muy ocupado con otras cosas.

* * *

Aviso importante 1: Personajes y ambientes de Love Live! NO ME PERTENECEN Y NO SOY DUEÑO DE ELLAS, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Cualquier otra referencia distinta de esta franquicia antes mencionada (ya sea directa o indirectamente), TAMPOCO Y JAMAS ME PERTENECERAN y pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Este fanfiction está hecho para entretenerse.

Aviso importante 2: Del capitulo anterior, se mencionan personajes de otra franquicia incluida en este fanfiction, NO ME PERTENECEN Y NO SOY DUEÑO DE ELLAS, y aclarar que esta historia no esta en categoría de crossover, debido a que no necesariamente esta franquicia incluida, van a estar presente en todo lo largo de esta historia.

* * *

Capitulo 7. El suceso desafortunado de µ's.

El grupo de idols µ's y las mujeres extravagantes se encontraban alrededor de la gran fogata, sentadas sobre la arena, en la oscuridad de la isla y muy cerca de la orilla de la playa, escuchando el tranquilo oleaje.

-¿Y cuál es su historia, jóvenes de µ's? –pregunto Yukari con amabilidad. -¿Cómo llegaron hasta acá?

-¿Se las relato desde el comienzo? –pregunto Honoka.

-Si tú quieres. –acoto con tranquilidad.

-Bien. –inicio la pelijengibre con entusiasmo. -Hace mucho tiempo en un instituto muy lejano…

_Las tres jóvenes de segundo año se encontraban en la salida en las afueras del instituto, observando como los pétalos de cerezo volaban por los aires, hasta que la líder comenzó a cantar una parte de la canción "Susume-Tomorrow". Luego que canto, corrió por el pasillo de la entrada principal, lanzo su bolso, se quitó su bléiser, se arremango sus mangas de su camisa y dio un salto en las escaleras hasta que se congelo la imagen._

_-Esa soy yo, Kosaka Honoka y estoy en segundo año de preparatoria. –dijo la protagonista. –El instituto Otonokizaka, está en graves problemas. Y todo sucedió tras un repentino discurso que la directora dio sobre cerrar el instituto…_

-Perdona que las interrumpa… pero me refería a cómo llegaron hasta acá, no el principio de su anime. –recalco la rubia de cabello largo.

-¿Anime? Pero esto es la vida real. –reclamo Eli.

-Aun así… sería una perfecta introducción para nuestro anime. –comento Nico con orgullo.

-Ya acordamos que esto es la realidad. –recalco Umi a todas y luego se dirigió a la líder. –Honoka… cuenta la historia como corresponde, eso paso hace muchos meses atrás.

-Está bien… entonces… -continúo la líder.

_-Veo algo de color… azul. –dijo con leve entusiasmo la líder de µ's para animar a sus amigas._

_-Es el mar. ¿Cierto? –pregunto la chica de cabello naranja con leve entusiasmo._

_-Es correcto._

_-Genial, es mi turno-nya. Veo algo de color… azul. _

_-El cielo despejado. –dijo apuntando hacia el cielo._

_-Es correcto._

_-Ahora mi turno. –dijo muy pensativa la líder. -Veo algo de color… azul._

_-Ya se… –dijo apuntando a su compañera._

-¡Honoka! Desde ahí no. –reclamo nuevamente la peliazul a la líder.

-Es muy pronto… pero me refiero a cómo llegaron a esa situación, no el principio de este fanfiction. –recalco nuevamente la rubia de cabello largo.

-¿Fanfiction? Pero esto es la vida real. –reclamo nuevamente Eli con leve molestia.

-Ya acordamos que esto es la realidad. –recalco nuevamente Umi a todas y luego se dirigió a la líder. –Honoka…

-Está bien… entonces… -continúo la líder.

_Las chicas de segundo año se encontraban en la habitación de la líder, sentadas bajo la mesa principal, discutiendo como ser idols, hasta que en un momento Kotori se agarraba la camisa a la altura de su pecho._

_-Umi-chan… por favor. –se escuchó un eco de su voz por todo el alrededor de la habitación._

_-Que tramposa eres Kotori. –dijo resignada la peliazul._

-Honoka, no relates esa escena. Es muy vergonzoso. –comento Umi no muy contenta.

-Pero a mí me gusta mucho. –comento Kotori con tranquilidad.

-Honoka, la historia es más adelante. –reclamo Eli no muy contenta.

_Las chicas de segundo año se encontraban sobre el escenario del instituto, para su primer concierto pero con la sorpresa que no había público._

_-Es obvio que esto sucedería, este mundo no sería fácil. –dijo la líder con muchas ganas de llorar._

-Es más adelante Honoka-chan. –dijo Hanayo.

-_¡Ay… duele! –grito con dolor luego que apoyara con sus dedos en el piso luego que alguien la hiciera caer al piso, y después sintió el leve golpe en la frente por parte Nico hasta que se desmayó en el piso._

-Es más adelante-nya. –dijo Rin.

_-_Esperen. No van a hablar de que esa persona es nada menos que la gran y poderosa… -dijo Nico hasta ser interrumpida por los relatos de la líder.

_-Bueno no importa de quien fue la idea. Tendré que castigarlas a todas. –dijo Nozomi amenazante con la intención de apretarles sus pechos a Nico, Rin y a Honoka._

_-No puede ser. –dijo aterrada la líder._

-¿Cómo puedes recordar eso? –pregunto Rin con nerviosismo.

-Es un trauma que cargare para toda la vida. –comento la líder con sinceridad.

-Yo tengo experiencia en eso. –dijo Nico no muy contenta.

-Lo lamento chicas, era necesario para que nos dejaran participar al Love Live. –dijo Nozomi disculpándose. –Puedes continuar, aun te falta para llegar al punto donde todo ocurrió.

_-Yukiho, ¿ya está listo él te? –dijo dormida en uno de los sillones de una de las mansiones de Maki._

_-_Eres una floja Honoka, te falta disciplina. –reclamo nuevamente Umi.

_-_Honoka… en más adelante. –reclamo Maki con molestia.

-¡_Lo prometo! ¡Te aseguro que te salvare! ¡Sin importar cuantas veces tenga que repetirlo, te protegeré! –dijo la pelinegra con mucha tristeza a su amiga pelirosada, ambas tiradas de espalda en el destruido suelo._

-Ejem… anime equivocado. –dijo la rubia de cabello largo.

-Perdón… ese recuerdo es de lo que vi en la televisión ese día. –comento la pelijengibre.

_-¡Que desgracia! El club de investigación de Idols no podrá usar el auditorio en el festival escolar. –dijo la joven que estaba a cargo de la ruleta, luego que Nico sacara la canica gris._

_En una esquina estaban Hanayo, Maki y Rin sentadas de rodillas en el piso y apoyadas de espalda en la sala principal, Honoka tirada de costado en el piso, Eli estaba sentada de rodillas en el piso y con la cabeza mirando el piso; y Nozomi, Kotori y Umi cada una estaba acostada en el piso, apoyando sus brazos en él, y mirando el suelo. Cada una tenía mucha desilusión en su interior._

-¿Es una broma Honoka? –exclamo Nico molesta. –Aun así… maldigo esa canica gris que no nos dejó usar el auditorio. –Mejor continúa…

_-La siguiente canción… -dijo la líder toda desmayada por efectos de la fiebre mientras sentía la lluvia sobre ella._

-Esto es muy triste Honoka. –exclamo Eli. –Además es más adelante la historia…

_-Nunca creí que fueras así. ¡Eres lo peor! –dijo Umi con ganas de llorar luego de golpear a Honoka en la cara por su discusión de dejar de ser una idol._

-¿Honoka? ¿De verdad recuerdas eso? –dijo la peliazul con preocupación.

-Es solo… que… todavía sigue siendo un mal recuerdo de lo que paso esa vez. –dijo con leve tristeza.

-Honoka… eso ya paso. Además que no guardo rencor contigo. –dijo amablemente a la pelijengibre.

-Está bien. -dijo con buen humor.

_-¡Hola chicas! Soy Kosaka Honoka… ahh… eh… -dijo nerviosa frente el público del instituto luego que se le olvidara su discurso._

-Olvidaste el discurso, pero aun recuerdas eso. –dijo quejándose Umi. –No comprendo cómo piensas.

-Deja de sermonéame Umi-chan. –dijo quejándose la líder.

-Pero todavía estas muy atrás Honoka-chan. Sigue intentándolo. –dijo Kotori animando a su amiga.

_-Ahh… -despertó la líder desde el borde de un acantilado, sin tener la menor idea de cómo llego a ese lugar._

_-_¿Enserio Honoka/Honoka-chan? –preguntaron todas desconcertadas.

-¿Qué? Si hasta el día de hoy es un misterio de como llegue hasta ahí. –dijo defendiéndose.

-Sera uno de esos misterios que nunca se resolverán. –dijo Nozomi pensativa.

-Al igual de otros misterios como, ¿Quién soltó a los perros? ¿Qué sonido hace el zorro? ¿Quién es Francisca495? Y otras preguntas que ahora no me acuerdo. –pregunto Nico también pensativa.

-¿O quién es Minalisky, la maid de Akibahara? –acoto Flandre. –Misterios de la vida que nunca resolveré.

_-_Mejor continúa Honoka-chan. –dijo Rin.

_-¡Esta vez, no perderé! –dijo Umi con mucha seguridad mientras jugaba a las cartas junto con Kotori y Honoka, hasta que la peligris agarro la última carta correcta debido a las gestos que hacia la peliazul con su cara de forma involuntaria._

_-¡Genial! ¡Termine! –dijo la peligris feliz._

_-Por qué no puedo ganar. –dijo muy decepcionada._

-¡Enserio Honoka! –reclamo la peliazul. –Mejor continúa.

_-¡Nosotras somos las idols juveniles, µ's! ¡Hoy estamos cambiando de imagen, siendo más anárquicas y metaleras! –dijo Honoka con firmeza junto con sus amigas vestidas y maquilladas de la banda de rock "KISS"._

_-¡Miren a las nuevas µ's! –dijeron todas juntas._

_-_No sabía que la banda "KISS" rondaba por esos lugares. –dijo Yukari muy pensativa. -Hubiera tomado un autógrafo.

-Y generamos un gran impacto-nya. –dijo Rin contenta. –Aun te falta para llegar a nuestra historia.

_Se encontraban Honoka y Hanayo trotando agitadamente frente a la tienda de arroz._

-No sabía que había material para adultos en tu historia. –comento Eirin con tranquilidad.

-Mejor continúa Honoka-chan. –dijo Hanayo.

_El grupo µ's estaba cantando "Snow Halation" en el escenario principal de su ciudad mientas estaba nevando._

-Están cantando los Picapiedras en alta definición. –dijo Flandre con alegría.

-¡No son los Picapiedras! –dijeron todo el grupo con molestia a la rubia.

_Todas las nueve jóvenes se encontraban llorando en la estación de trenes luego de saber que se van a separar luego de su última presentación._

-¡Honoka/Honoka-chan! –reclamaron todas sus amigas.

-¿Qué? –se defendió. -Si estoy relatando la historia como corresponde, si toda esta aventura inicio en ese punto…

* * *

Hace un tiempo atrás, en la preparatoria femenina de Otonokizaka, la líder de µ's se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos del instituto con mucha alegría, hasta que llego a su destino que era el salón del club de investigación de idols.

-¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! –grito Honoka con alegría al ver a sus ocho amigas que se encontraban en el salón del club de investigación de idols.

-¡Honoka no grites! –reclamo la Umi desde la mesa principal jugando juegos de cartas con Kotori, Nozomi y Eli.

-Pero Umi-chan… es una buena noticia que quiero contarles a todas. –dijo la pelijengibre aun con mucha emoción.

-Si Honoka-chan está muy contenta debe ser una buena noticia. -comento Kotori con alegría, mientras sacaba una de las dos cartas de la peliazul y su amiga hizo su clásico gesto involuntario. -¡Gane!

-Porque sigo perdiendo. –dijo con desilusión.

-Mejor suerte para la próxima Umi-chan/Umi. –dijeron Nozomi y Eli con tranquilidad.

-¿Quieren oír la noticia? –pregunto la líder a el resto de las chicas que se encontraban al fondo del salón.

-Dame un segundo… quiero ver si puedo derrotar a esa chica en este juego. –dijo Nico muy concentrada desde el computador del salón.

-Vamos Nico-chan, nosotras podemos. –dijo Hanayo igual de concentrada.

-¿A que están jugando ustedes dos? -pregunto Honoka con curiosidad.

-Ambas están jugando a ese juego de peleas en línea, además que Kayo-chin es muy fanática de esos juegos. –comento Rin con alegría. Pero esa alegría se esfumo para las tres chicas luego que perdieran en ese juego de manera muy rápida. -¿Qué?

-No puede ser… que hicimos mal. –dijo triste la chica de cabello rubio oscuro. -¡No! ¡No!

-¡Te maldigo Francisca495! –grito la pelinegra muy enojada al computador y golpeando la mesa.

-Es solo un juego. –dijo Maki con indiferencia mientras leía una revista relacionada con temas del área de la medicina.

-¿Solo un juego? –dijo Nico aun molesta, que le quito la revista a la pelirroja y la arrojo al piso. -¡Es el nuevo juego de peleas del momento, y es nuestra oportunidad de demostrar que además de ser las ganadoras del Love Live, que seamos populares en todos los lugares!

-Yo solo quería divertirme contigo. –dijo Hanayo con sinceridad.

La pelinegra aún molesta se sentó en su silla de la mesa central, dirigiendo su atención a la líder.

-¿Y que es lo tan importante que nos quieres contar? –pregunto Nico aun con mal humor. –Habla.

-¿Te llego otro papel actualizado que dice tus medidas de tu cuerpo, Honoka-chan? –pregunto Kotori con amabilidad.

-No.

-¿A-RISE nos invitó a nosotras a su instituto por ser las ganadoras del Love Live? –pregunto Nico.

-¡Nico-chan! No seas tan orgullosa. –reclamo la pelirroja.

-Igual que tu Maki-chan. –dijo Rin con alegría.

-Cállate. –exclamaron las dos.

-No. –respondió la líder.

-¿Cuál es la noticia Honoka-chan? –pregunto Nozomi con amabilidad.

-Recuerdan cuando todas lloramos en la estación de trenes hace algunos días atrás. –comenzó hablando la líder.

-No recuerdes eso. Hace que me den ganas de volver a llorar nuevamente. –comento Rin, tratando de no volver a llorar.

-Cuando regrese a mi hogar, para no sentirme triste, quise participar en unas rifas que me sugirió Yukiho. –continuo Honoka.

-¿Que te sugirió tu hermana? –pregunto Kotori con interés.

*Flashback*

_Las hermanas Kosaka estaban caminado hacia una de las tiendas de la ciudad._

_-Onee-chan, te quiero enseñar lo que acabo de encontrar en una de las tiendas. –dijo Yukiho con naturalidad._

_-Pero Yukiho, espero que sea interesante, acabas de interrumpir mi gran tristeza de ayer. –dijo aun con leve tristeza._

_-Es una rifa, y mira cual es el gran premio. –apunto hacia uno de los afiches._

_-El premio son nueve entradas para un crucero gratis por las islas del sur de Japón por una semana. –dijo muy sorprendida. –Dice que tiene como destino final a Okinawa._

_-Si quieres participar, puedes inscribirte. Tal vez tengas suerte y ganes esos pasajes gratis. –dijo con naturalidad._

_-Lo voy a intentar… aunque no creo sea muy afortunada en ganar ese premio. Pero te lo agradezco Yukiho, con eso me ayudas a sentirme mucho más alegre. –dijo con amabilidad._

_-Es la mejor idea que encontré para que dejes de estar triste y tirada en tu cama como una estatua y nos ayudes con la tienda de dulces. –dijo su hermana menor con tono serio. -Era eso, o si no te iban a pedir comieras las sobras de las judías rojas._

_-¡Yukiho! –exclamo con pucheros. -¡Y no quiero judías rojas!_

*Fin del Flashback*

-Ese día me inscribí en esa rifa, y espere los resultados. –dijo Honoka calmadamente.

-¿Y qué paso? –preguntaron todas sus amigas.

-¡GANE EL GRAN PREMIO! –grito Honoka con energías.

-¿Ganaste? ¿Enserio? –comentaron todas sorprendidas.

-Si. ¡Y el premio son las nueve entradas del crucero gratis con los gastos pagados! Y quiero compartirlo con todas ustedes, porque a pesar de ese triste día, quiero alegrarlas y que la pasemos bien, porque son mis amigas. –grito la líder con mucho entusiasmo, mostrando nueve pasajes de ese crucero. -¿Chicas que ocurre?

-No puedo creerlo, es un regalo de los dioses espirituales. Es un milagro. Te queremos Honoka-chan. –dijo Nozomi con alegría que fue a abrazar a Honoka.

-¡Un crucero gratis-nya! –grito Rin muy entusiasmada que abrazo a la líder por alrededor del cuello. -¡Un crucero gratis-nya!

-Vamos de viaje. –dijo Hanayo con alegría que también se unió al abrazo grupal.

-Eres muy afortunada. Te queremos Honoka-chan. –dijo Kotori con mucha alegría que también se unió al abrazo.

-Chicas, vamos a caer juntas… -la líder perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espalda al piso, sintiendo el peso de sus cuatro amigas que todavía la abrazaban de alegría.

-¡Harasho! ¡Harasho! ¡Harasho! –exclamo Eli muy sorprendida. -¿Realmente es un sueño? Porque es un excelente regalo para todas nosotras. ¡Harasho!

-No es un sueño. ¡De verdad ganamos un viaje gratis! –dijo Umi igual de sorprendida.

-No puedo créelo un crucero gratis. –dijo Nico todavía asimilando la idea. –Creo que encontramos una nueva oportunidad para µ's. Una oportunidad para µ's. Es nuestra hora de ser populares.

-Bueno, para mí no están impresionante. –comento Maki nada sorprendida.

-¡Maki/Maki-chan! –gritaron con enojo las ocho a la pelirroja, asustándola.

* * *

Una semana después de la gran noticia, todas las nueve jóvenes planificaron bien todo lo necesario con anticipación, para disfrutar y divertiste en el crucero. Debido a que los pasajes estaban con fecha en la hora de la mañana, todas las jóvenes acordaron llegar una hora antes de la embarcación.

Cuando llego el gran día, las jóvenes se encontraban asombradas a excepción de Maki, al observar el gran y lujoso crucero que se encontraba en el puerto.

-¡Increíble! El dueño de ese crucero, debe tener muchos recursos para tener esos barcos de lujos. -dijo Nico muy asombrada.

-No debe ser para tanto. –dijo la pelirroja nada sorprendida.

-¡Maki/Maki-chan! –grito el resto del grupo, asustando a la susodicha.

-Un crucero gratis. Asombroso. Es muy asombroso. –dijo Rin muy contenta. -¡Un crucero gratis-nya! ¡Un crucero gratis-nya!

-Guardare esos hermosos recuerdos para todas nosotras. –dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa.

-Todo esto fue gracias a nuestra líder. Por Honoka. –dijo Eli con tranquilidad y alegría.

-¡Por Honoka/Honoka-chan! –dijeron todo el grupo con alegría, pero esa alegría desapareció rápidamente al darse cuenta de una gran verdad.

-Esperen, ¿dónde está ella? –pregunto Hanayo.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los vagones del metro.

-¿Eh? -se despertó la líder sentada en uno de los asientos.

Un tiempo después.

-¡Te falta disciplina! –dijo quejándose Umi a la líder.

-Pero que les costaba que me despertaran. –dijo haciendo pucheros y con ganas de llorar. –Porque me hacen esto, otra vez. Son malas.

-Nos dimos cuenta que no estabas presente, cuando estábamos dando las gracias por esta oportunidad. –dijo Kotori con sinceridad, consolando a su amiga.

-Lo importante es que ya estas con nosotras, µ's no es µ's si no están las nueve presentes. –dijo Nozomi alegrando a la pelijengibre con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad, no podemos realizar este viaje si no estás presente, Honoka. –dijo Eli con amabilidad.

-Es verdad. –dijeron juntas Hanayo y Rin.

-Estoy tan feliz que me hayan esperado para compartir este momento tan especial. Se los agradezco a todas. –dijo Honoka muy agradecida. -¡Las quiero a todas!

-La verdad es que tú tienes todas las entradas. –acoto Nico. –Sin las entradas, no podemos ingresar a este lujoso crucero.

-Nico-chan, arruinaste el momento. –dijo Maki de mala gana a la pelinegra.

-Pero alguien tenía que decir la verdad. ¿No? –se defendió Nico.

-Bien… ya que estamos todas juntas, ¿qué estamos esperando? A disfrutar este crucero y que sea la mejor experiencia que tengamos en nuestras vidas. ¡Por µ's! –grito Honoka con mucha energía.

-¡Por µ's! –gritaron el resto a su propia manera.

* * *

El lujoso crucero salió del puerto a la hora correspondiente, es eso las nueve jóvenes observaban desde la barandilla de la popa del crucero, como el vehículo marítimo recorría la bahía de Tokio y los alrededores de la ciudad, una vez que salieron de la bahía, todas vieron con nostalgia como de a poco se alejaban de Japón hasta que solo veían el océano por todo el alrededor.

-¿Y qué quieren hacer ahora? –pregunto Honoka con amabilidad a todas sus amigas.

-¡Yo quiero ver todas las atracciones de este crucero-nya! –dijo Rin con muchas energías.

-Yo me adelante al tener el itinerario del crucero. –dijo Umi con tranquilidad con uno de los folletos en sus manos, por lo que todas sus amigas se acercaron para ver el itinerario.

-Tienen restaurantes, bares, teatros, casinos, discotecas, piscinas, jacuzzis, spas, salón de eventos. Este crucero tiene de todo. –dijo Honoka muy emocionada. -¡Creo es momento de disfrutar todas esas actividades! ¿No creen?

-¡Vamos a disfrutar-nya! –grito Rin con alegría.

-Pero antes de partir, quiero hacer algo que siempre quise hacer en un crucero…-la líder emocionada se acercó más a la barandilla del crucero y grito con fuerza.

-¡Somos las reinas del mundo! –dijo haciendo eco a todo por todo el alrededor y alzando sus brazos, como si imitara a cierta película clásica.

* * *

-Esperen un segundo, ¿cómo puedes relatar esa escena antes del crucero si no estabas presente en ese momento? –pregunto Flandre a la pelijengibre con curiosidad.

-Lo pregunta alguien que cuenta historias no tan realistas. –comento Umi de mal humor a la rubia que la dejo en silencio.

-Es mi historia, además que eso fue lo que me contaron todas ustedes cuando estaba dormida en el metro. –dijo Honoka con tranquilidad.

-Es verdad. –respondieron todas sus amigas en simultaneo en señal de afirmación.

-¿Y qué hicieron después? –pregunto Yukari.

-Disfrutamos todas las actividades que dije anteriormente en el crucero en conjunto por cuatro días enteros, hasta que tuvimos la mejor experiencia en ese crucero al final de ese día. –dijo la líder contenta.

-¿Qué fue exactamente? –preguntaron las tres mujeres con curiosidad.

-En el salón de eventos, hicieron un concurso de talentos, por el que participamos en él. –dijo Honoka con emoción.

-Fue la mejor oportunidad para hacer popular a µ's en ese crucero. –dijo Nico con orgullo y emoción. –Por lo que para la presentación, me asegure de estar bien presentadas y nos reconocieran.

-Antes de iniciar el crucero, como el itinerario decía un salón de eventos, Nico-chan se le ocurrió la idea que si debíamos participar en ese evento, como el grupo de idols escolares µ's, para dar nuestro concierto, que fuéramos presentadas con nuestro uniforme escolar. Por lo que las nueve estuvimos de acuerdo. –continuo la líder.

* * *

Mientras tanto, todas las jóvenes estaban vestidas con su uniforme escolar tradicional en uno de las habitaciones de espera, listas para iniciar su concierto en este crucero.

-¡Bien µ's! Como presidenta del club de investigación de idols, y por ser las actuales ganadoras de Love Live, debemos demostrarle a la gente del crucero que nosotras somos las ganadoras. Es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel, ahora hay que hacer a µ's muy popular. –dijo Nico con mucha confianza a sus amigas.

-Es hora de demostrar lo genial que es µ's al público. –dijo Honoka igual de emocionada.

-Y continuar divirtiéndonos en este crucero. –dijo Hanayo con sinceridad.

-¡Estoy emocionada-nya! –grito Rin con alegría.

-¡Por µ's! –dijeron todas en simultaneo con muchas energías.

En el gran salón de eventos, el telón se abrió, incluyendo el gran aplauso del público y sonó la canción "Bokura Wa ima No Naka de", y las nueve jóvenes estudiantes cantaron y bailaron su respectiva canción para el público manteniendo su misma energía y entusiasmo como esa vez que ganaron el Love Live.

* * *

-Y cantamos varias canciones de nuestro repertorio.-continuo la líder. –Desde el "Bokura Wa ima No Naka de" hasta "Snow Halation", bienvenidos al gran repertorio de µ's. –dijo esto último con alegría.

-¿Los Picapiedras? –pregunto Flandre con respecto al último nombre de la canción.

-¡No son los Picapiedras! –reclamaron todas las jóvenes a la rubia.

-Fue la mejor experiencia que vivimos las nueve, hasta que ocurrió el suceso desafortunado del destino… -continúo relatando Honoka en tono dramático.

-¿Y qué ocurrió? –pregunto Eirin con amabilidad.

-Luego de nuestra presentación en escenario, decidimos celebrar en conjunto en una de las habitaciones desocupadas del crucero ubicado en uno de los pisos inferiores de este. Si no fuera por ese suceso desafortunado…

* * *

En uno de los cuartos de espera del piso inferior, las nueve jóvenes se encontraban celebrando su primera participación en los escenarios del crucero, aquel cuarto se asemejaba al salón de club de investigación de idols de su instituto, con su mesa central, y varios muebles en él.

-¡Por µ's y por nuestro futuro! –brindo Honoka con naturalidad junto con sus amigas.

-¡Por nuestro futuro! –dijeron el resto.

Luego de brindar, todas sintieron como el cuarto comenzó a vibrar lentamente, observando como los muebles comenzaban a hacer ruido en el cuarto.

-¡¿Qué ese ruido?! –pregunto Kotori asustada.

-¿Es un terremoto? –pregunto Hanayo igual de asustada.

-¿Ese ruido es como si el crucero estuviera colisionado en este momento con algún iceberg? Como el de la película... –dijo la líder dando su primera idea, levemente asustada como sus amigas.

-Honoka, no hay icebergs en el sur de Japón. –respondió Umi con molestia. -A menos que…

-Estemos encallando una de las islas que se encuentra sumergida en esta zona. –dijo Kotori con preocupación.

-Es lo más lógico. –respondió Eli, también con preocupación.

-Si Japón está conformado por varias islas que todavía no descubrimos…-dijo la líder antes de ser interrumpida.

Repentinamente, el cuarto se movió bruscamente, provocando que todas las jóvenes salieran disparadas hacia una de las murallas del cuarto, y con el golpe todas quedaron totalmente inconscientes.

* * *

No paso mucho tiempo desde que las chicas se habían desmayado en el cuarto, todas ellas se despertaron y se pusieron de pie a su ritmo, luego que todas supieran que se encontraban bien, se preocuparon bastante al darse cuenta que el crucero ya no se encontraba en movimiento.

-¿Están bien, chicas? –pregunto Nozomi a las demás.

-Estoy bien, pero… no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos inconsciente. –respondió Umi desconcertada.

-No creo que haya pasado más de media hora. Supongo. –dijo Nico no muy convencida.

-¿Qué es… ese… ruido? -pregunto Hanayo tímidamente.

-Creo que el ruido viene de afuera del cuarto. –dijo Rin igual de preocupada.

Kotori que era la más cercana, abrió la puerta principal, y todas mostraron mucha preocupación en sus rostros al ver que el piso principal se estaba inundando de a poco de agua de mar, a tal punto que el agua llego sobre las suelas de sus zapatos.

-¡El crucero se está hundiendo! –gritaron todas en simultaneo con mezcla entre aterrada y preocupadas. -¡El crucero se está hundiendo!

-¡No puede ser, estamos en problemas! –grito Honoka muy asustada.

-¡Debemos salir de este lugar! –dijo Eli con mucha autoridad y manteniendo la calma. -¡Ahora!

-¿Cuál es el lugar más seguro? –pregunto Umi también manteniendo la calma.

-Debemos ir por las escaleras al final del pasillo. –ordeno la rubia con mucha confianza a sus amigas. -¡Vámonos!

Rápidamente, la mayoría de las jóvenes salieron de la habitación corriendo por el pasillo en dirección a una de las escaleras principales, siendo guiadas por Eli.

-¿Dónde está Hanayo-chan? –pregunto Honoka que iba detrás del grupo, al ver que solo tenía al frente a solo siete de sus amigas.

-¡Kayo-chin! –exclamo Rin preocupada, que decidió dar media vuelta y se regresó a la habitación hasta encontrar a su amiga rubia, totalmente de pie y estática.

-Vámonos Kayo-chin… -la pelinaranja agarro el brazo de su compañera y cuando ambas salieron del cuarto, observaron que del fondo del pasillo opuesto, comenzó a entrar más agua fría a gran velocidad.

-¡Que alguien nos ayude! ¡Que alguien nos ayude! ¡Que alguien nos ayude! –reacciono Hanayo con desesperación, mientras corrían sin mirar atrás.

-¡Deja de gritar Hanayo y sigue corriendo! –grito Nico igual de desesperada desde el fondo.

El primer grupo, llego a la entrada de las escaleras, que eran conformados por Eli, Nozomi, Umi, Kotori y Maki.

-Debemos subir las escaleras. –dijo Eli manteniendo su seriedad. –Tal vez estemos a salvo.

-No podemos dejar abandonadas a nuestras amigas. –dijo Nozomi con preocupación. –No subiremos, hasta que estemos todo el grupo.

-Tiene que ser rápido. El agua está subiendo rápidamente. –dijo Maki apuntando con temor hacia el fondo del pasillo que se inundaba con agua la superficie del pasillo.

-Espero que estemos a tiempo para salir de este crucero, y no se hayan ido todos los botes. –comento Eli muy pensativa y preocupada.

Luego del comentario de la rubia, Umi instantáneamente se dirigió de nuevo hacia el pasillo.

-¿Qué haces Umi-chan? –pregunto la peligris muy preocupada acompañando a sus amiga. -¡Ya no tenemos tiempo!

-Tomando precauciones, si lo que dice Eli es verdad, no puedo dejar pasar esa oportunidad. –dijo aun manteniendo la calma, no muy lejos de la escalera encontró un pequeño compartimiento en la muralla del pasillo, que estaba protegido por un vidrio con la escritura. "En caso de una emergencia, rompa el vidrio".

La peliazul agarro el martillo encadenado a la muralla y rompió el vidrio. Con cuidado saco lo que había en su interior, que era un bolso amarillo con una cuerda.

-Umi, Kotori. ¡Vámonos! –ordeno Eli con tono autoritario, acompañada por Nozomi y Maki. -¡Ya no hay tiempo que perder!

-¡Lo tengo! –dijo con señal triunfadora agarrando el objeto, pero su rostro cambio cuando vio a sus amigas al fondo, al igual que el resto de sus compañeras.

-¡Chicas suban a las escaleras! ¡Rápido! –grito Honoka a las demás, mientras corría junto con Rin, Nico y Hanayo, alejándose de la gran ola de agua que viajaba atrás de las chicas.

Luego que todo el grupo estaba unido, las nueve se dirigieron a las escaleras inmediatamente, subiendo algunos escalones antes que llegara la gran ola de agua, que pronto inundaba todo el pasillo principal.

Todas las jóvenes asustadas, después de salvarse de la inundación, rápidamente subieron el resto de las escalares principales, cada vez más alejándose de la inundación del pasillo inferior. Cuando las chicas salieron de las escaleras, recorrieron el pasillo final para llegar a la entrada del gran salón de eventos totalmente desocupado, donde hicieron sus presentaciones de sus canciones.

-¿Dónde estamos exactamente? –pregunto Maki a las demás, cansada de correr al igual que es resto de sus amigas.

-Volvimos al salón de eventos. Tal vez si salimos por la puerta principal, lleguemos a las afueras del crucero. –dijo Eli con tranquilidad, pero en su interior aún se encontraba asustada.

-Elicchi, la mejor opción que tenemos es atravesar el escenario principal. -sugirió la pelimorada. –Es más seguro.

-¡Vámonos! –ordeno Honoka a las demás, por lo que todas las siguieron.

Mientras recorrían el gran escenario, Honoka iba primero y atrás las seguían Nozomi y Eli, más atrás Umi y Kotori, más atrás Nico y Maki, y al final iban Rin y Hanayo.

-Finalmente saldremos de esta pesadilla. –dijo la pelinegra con ilusión. –Finalmente lo lograremos.

-Es mi idea o el crucero se está inclinando lateralmente. –comento Kotori muy preocupada.

-¿Qué? –exclamaron todas asustadas.

Todas escucharon nuevamente como el crucero crujió, observando a su alrededor como los muebles del salón comenzaron a deslizarse hacia la ventana lateral, luego que el piso principal comenzara a tener una inclinación cada vez más pronunciada.

-¡El crucero se está inclinando lateralmente! –exclamaron la líder a las demás.

-¡Chicas sujétense de algo! –ordeno Nozomi con autoridad.

En ese instante Honoka se agarró con amabas manos de las cortinas del escenario, por lo que los cuatro pares de jóvenes se sujetaron de la misma cortina.

-No sé si lo lograremos salir del salón en estas condiciones. –dijo la rubia con preocupación.

-Está muy inclinado el piso para subir por nuestra cuenta. –dijo la pelimorada igual de preocupada.

-Solo nos queda escalar a través de la cortina. –dijo Maki resignada. -¡No nos queda otra alternativa!

-No me rendiré. –dijo Honoka con mucha confianza y determinada. –Todas vamos a salir juntas…no dejare que nos pase nada malo a ninguna de nosotras. Lo prometo.

Todas se quedaron en silencio cuando escucharon un fuerte ruido, debido a la inclinación del escenario, observaron hacia arriba que una de las luces que se encontraban colgadas de una de las vigas superiores, precisamente en la posición que se encontraba la líder de µ's, se soltó de repente.

-¡Cuidado! –advirtieron el resto de sus amigas.

Para su fortuna, la pelijengibre logró esquivar la caída de las luces del escenario, soltándose a tiempo de la cortina, pero…

-¡Honoka/Honoka-chan! –exclamaron todas muy preocupadas.

La pelijengibre luego que se soltó, comenzó a deslizarse por el piso inclinado del escenario. Mientras ocurría eso, se hacia sus preguntas existenciales con tristeza, ya que, este era el fin definitivo de ella y de sus queridas ocho amigas que tanto las apreciaba en esta realidad.

-Ahhh… -grito la líder cuando se estrelló con Nozomi y Eli, provocando que también se soltaran de la cortina y se deslizaban por el piso.

-Cuidado chicas… -gritaron las tres, pero lamentablemente se estrellaron con Umi y Kotori, también soltándose de la cortina.

Que tal vez hubiera preferido haberse perdido por más tiempo en el metro y quizás no estarían en esta situación.

-¡Chicas! -gritaron las cinco, pero no pudieron evitar el impacto con Nico y Maki, ambas soltándose de la cortina y todas se estaban deslizando por el piso inclinado.

-¡Cuidado! –exclamaron las siete, pero se estrellaron con Rin y Hanayo, también soltándose de la cortina, y se deslizaron junto con el resto de sus amigas.

Algo era seguro, según ella, si las nueve se iban a morir en este crucero, tenía en su conciencia que todo esto sería culpa de Yukiho por sugerir esa propuesta que relato a sus amigas de su propio flashback.

-_Si este es nuestro fin. ¡Te culpare a ti Yukiho por esto! –pensó Honoka en ese instante._

Todas las chicas de µ's aterrizaron en uno de los costados del escenario, golpeando con fuerza la pared lateral del costado del escenario.

-¿Qué ese… ruido? –pregunto Hanayo, muy asustada a las demás.

Todas sintieron que el escenario comenzó a deslizarse de a poco, debido al fuerte impacto, el peso de las nueve chicas, la gravedad y la inclinación del piso.

-¡Sujétense chicas! ¡Se está moviendo el escenario! –grito Honoka a las demás. Ella y todas sus amigas se sujetaron por sus propios medios de la pared lateral del escenario.

El escenario comenzó a agarrar impulso rápidamente, por lo que al llegar al final de su camino, atravesó la gran ventana del salón de eventos, destruyéndola completamente. Para su fortuna como µ's se encontraba detrás de la pared lateral, quedaron protegidas de los vidrio rotos de la ventana. El escenario y sus ocupantes cayeron a gran altura, realizando una trayectoria parabólica hasta caer al océano con violencia.

Las chicas sintieron el gran impacto de la caída, además de la fría brisa del exterior en la oscura noche. Cada una se levantó a su propio ritmo con mucho cuidado, solo para observar como el crucero seguía hundiéndose lentamente, y cada vez inclinándose hacia uno de los costados.

-¿Estamos… a salvo? –pregunto Nico a las demás con nerviosismo.

-Por el momento. –respondió Nozomi con mezcla entre tranquilidad y asustada. -¿Alguna sufrió algún daño?

Cada una se examinó a sí misma, y el peor de los casos tenían leve moretones en sus cuerpos, producto del trayecto del escenario.

-No… pero por suerte esa pared nos protegió cuando atravesamos la ventana. –respondió Maki con alivio.

-Estamos a salvo… pero estamos olvidando un detalle muy importante. –comento la peliazul a sus amigas.

-¿Cuál? –preguntaron el resto.

-El escenario se está hundiendo. -respondió Umi con seriedad.

Todas sintieron que el gran escenario comenzaba a hundirse lentamente a tal punto que el agua ya se encontraba debajo de la plataforma principal y en cualquier momento inundaría la plataforma.

-No es justo, en la escena final de la película Titanic, la tabla de madera podía soportar el peso de una persona. –dijo Honoka haciendo pucheros. –El escenario es bastante amplio para soportar el peso de nosotras nueve.

-La estructura es muy pesada para que pueda flotar. –respondió Maki. –Está hecho de acero.

-¡Estamos condenadas-nya! –dijo Rin triste y desganada. -¡Estamos condenadas-nya!

-No puede ser. Definitivamente estamos condenadas. –dijo Hanayo igual de triste y desganada.

-Solo tenemos este bolso plástico amarillo que Umi-chan encontró en el camino. –dijo la líder agarrando el bolso que se encontraba en el piso. -¿Para qué sirve esa cuerda? –pregunto con curiosidad, tirando la cuerda.

-Espera Honoka eso es una… -advirtió Umi, pero fue muy tarde.

-¿Ehhh…?

Se activó el sistema de inflado rápido, provocando que el bolso se convirtiera rápidamente en una balsa hexagonal, y con el inflado rápido, golpeo a la pelijengibre y como consecuencia choco con Nico y Rin, dejando a las tres chicas en el piso del escenario.

-Es una balsa. –dijo Umi con mucha seguridad.

-¡Es una balsa! –dijeron sorprendidas Eli y Hanayo.

-¡Es un milagro! –dijeron Nozomi y Kotori muy aliviadas.

-¡Súbanse a esa balsa! –ordeno Maki a todas sus amigas, incluyendo al trio de chicas que ya se había puesto de pie.

Todas las chicas se subieron de inmediato sobre la balsa hexagonal a tiempo antes que la plataforma del escenario comenzara a ser cubierta por el agua de mar y la estructura comenzara a hundirse en el océano.

Luego que estuvieran sobre la balsa, todas las chicas se relajaron después de tener su momento de adrenalina, al saber que la balsa ya está flotando sobre el océano.

-Creo que estamos seguras por ahora. –comento Kotori con más tranquilidad.

-Estamos seguras… pero… no tenemos nada. Todas nuestras cosas personales se quedaron en el crucero. –dijo Rin con mucha tristeza.

-Además, estamos totalmente incomunicadas. –dijo Eli con resignación y triste.

-Al menos no estamos tan lejos del… ¿Y el crucero? –pregunto Hanayo con desesperación, por lo que todas sus amigas quedaron igual de sorprendidas y muy preocupadas. -¿Dónde está?

-Esta allá… -apunto Honoka hacia la pequeña silueta del crucero inclinado. -…pero no recuerdo que estuviera tan lejos de nosotras.

-La marea está muy fuerte, nos está alejando del crucero. –dijo Eli muy preocupada.

Las jóvenes intentaron remar como pudieron, pero la marea era tan fuerte que cada vez las estaba alejando más y más del crucero, hasta el punto que lo perdieron de vista de forma definitiva.

Todas las jóvenes se quedaron en completo silencio, ninguna quiso decir nada ante esta situación, al saber con seguridad que desde ese momento, todas quedaron totalmente abandonadas a su suerte.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? –pregunto Kotori con tristeza.

-Bueno chicas, siempre hay un lado positivo en estas situaciones. –dijo la líder tratando de animar a sus amigas.

-Lo único que tengo son los dulces que agarre antes de nuestro concierto. Los tengo en el bolsillo de nuestro bléiser. Solo tengo judías rojas. –dijo Hanayo con mucha tristeza.

-¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! –grito Honoka con desesperación hasta que su voz hizo eco por todo el alrededor, pero nadie las podía escuchar en su alrededor.

* * *

-¿Y qué paso después? –pregunto Eirin con amabilidad.

-Como era de noche y hacia frio, nos quedamos dormidas juntas en la balsa, cada una apegada a la otra para no perder el calor corporal. Después al dia siguiente, jugamos a adivinar cuál es el color que estás pensando, para no aburrirnos en el transcurso de la mañana. –continuo Honoka.

-Ni te imaginas que color estuvieron adivinando esas dos idiotas. –comento Umi con molestia.

-Luego bebiste agua salada, mientras todas estábamos discutiendo sobre nuestro futuro. –dijo Kotori con tranquilidad.

-Después, lloramos en conjunto porque creíamos que íbamos a morir en esa balsa sin encontrar ninguna señal de vida, nos quedamos dormidas de forma inconsciente, y cada una tuvo una visión del futuro en 10 años. –continuo Honoka con naturalidad. -Pero antes de encontrar esa isla, hubo alguien que me ayudo a seguir adelante y no abandonar la esperanza. –dijo con mucha ilusión.

-¿Madoka?

-No. No es una chica mágica. –respondió Umi a Flandre.

-¿Sakura? ¿Akane?

-No. No es una chica mágica ni tampoco es la que sabe artes marciales. –respondió Hanayo a la chica rubia.

-¿Haruhi? ¿Yui? ¿Konata? ¿Kumiko? –continuo preguntando la rubia.

-Tampoco es la protagonista de los animes de Kyoto Animation. –respondió nuevamente Hanayo con molestia.

-Se refiere a Kira Tsubasa. –dijo Nico con mala gana a la rubia. –La líder de A-RISE.

-Yo iba a decir el pan gigante de bajas calorías, pero es ella, es mi mayor esperanza que me permite seguir adelante. –dijo Honoka orgullosa y con una sonrisa en rosto, provocando que todas sus amigas se desmayaran por la respuesta de la líder.

-Después de escuchar su historia. ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer ahora? –pregunto Yukari son tono serio a todas las jóvenes de µ's.

-Regresar a nuestros hogares. –dijo Honoka con determinación, poniendo de pie frente a la mujer rubia. –Sé que lo que nos pasó no fue muy agradable, pero si nosotras nueve en conjunto, fuimos capaces de salvar nuestro instituto de ser cerrado, nada nos impedirá hacer algo al respeto para regresar a donde pertenecemos. –finalizo con mucha confianza. –Porque prometí que no dejaría que les pasara nada malo a mis amigas.

-Me gustaría ver como lo logran salir de esa isla por su cuenta. –dijo Yukari con calma y tranquilidad.

-Yo igual. –dijeron Eirin y Flandre con curiosidad.

-Así es, algún día vamos a salir de este lugar para regresar donde pertenecemos. Lo juro por todo lo que más quiero en esta vida. –dijo todavía con determinación. -Lo juro por Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, Maki-chan, Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan, Nozomi-chan, Eli-chan, Nico-chan, Tsubasa-san, Anju-san, Erena-san, Yukiho, Alisa-san, Hideko, Fumiko, Mika y los hermanos de Nico-chan, que todas vamos a volver a nuestros hogares.

-¡Honoka/Honoka-chan! –dijeron todas sus amigas, la gran mayoría con ganas de llorar de alegría por la determinación de su amiga pelijengibre. –Estamos contigo.

-Vamos a salir de esta isla. Es que también echo de menos comer pan. –dijo con sinceridad y naturalidad, provocando que todas sus amigas se desmayaran en la arena otra vez.

* * *

N/A: Hola nuevamente, aquí esta la continuación de esta historia como corresponde, y les haya agradado.

En caso de que no actualice tan seguido (por motivos obvios), voy a corregir algunos errores de ortografía en algunos capítulos. Y con relación a los comentarios:

Hoshizora6680: La verdad este fanfic es más como una mezcla de varios temas en conjunto, y sinceramente con relación a la trama principal, solo pensé en algún tema que involucrara a la 9 chicas en alguna loca y extraña aventura, y me resulto esto. Igual estoy agradecido que encontraras este fanfic entretenido.

Wilfredo: Originalmente me había inspirado más en la película del Naufragio, pero en general es más una mezcla de varias franquicias relacionadas en ese tema, aunque no niego que igual tiene algunas referencias basadas en ese anime.

Comentarios, opiniones(Reviews) y sugerencias constructivas son bienvenidos y me ayudarían a hacer un mejor trabajo en el futuro. Nos vemos.


	8. µ's en acción

N/A: Hola a todos nuevamente, despues de un tiempo muy ocupado aquí les presento el octavo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste y lo disfruten.

* * *

Aviso importante 1: Personajes y ambientes de Love Live! NO ME PERTENECEN Y NO SOY DUEÑO DE ELLAS, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Cualquier otra referencia distinta de esta franquicia antes mencionada (ya sea directa o indirectamente), TAMPOCO Y JAMAS ME PERTENECERAN y pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Este fanfiction está hecho para entretenerse.

Aviso importante 2: Del capitulo anterior, se mencionan personajes de otra franquicia incluida en este fanfiction, NO ME PERTENECEN Y NO SOY DUEÑO DE ELLAS, y aclarar que esta historia no esta en categoría de crossover, debido a que no necesariamente esta franquicia incluida, van a estar presente en todo lo largo de esta historia.

* * *

Capitulo 8. µ's en acción.

En la mañana del día siguiente, las nueve jóvenes de µ's se encontraban en la habitación principal donde dormían en conjunto, ya que era el lugar más seguro del resto de las habitaciones, además que aún tenían leves traumas de aquellos recuerdos.

-Estamos aquí reunidas en este cuarto, para discutir en conjunto que vamos a hacer en esta situación, con las condiciones actuales que nos encontramos en este momento. –dijo Umi con seriedad a todo el grupo que se encontraba reunidas en círculo, de rodillas sobre los colchones del piso.

-Si vamos a salir de esta isla por nuestra cuenta, debemos investigar por los alrededores de la mansión, si encontramos algo que sea útil y nos ayude a volver a casa. -respondió Eli calmadamente.

-Si ese es el caso, ¿por dónde iniciamos la búsqueda? –pregunto Nozomi.

-Que tal, si partimos por ver que hay en el primer piso, desde que llegamos, no hemos revisado esa zona. –sugirió Kotori.

-Es más seguro que ir a ver el piso inferior. De solo recordarlo me da pesadillas. –dijo Maki todavía con leves traumas.

-Ya está hecho. Iremos a revisar el primer piso. –dijo Honoka con mucho entusiasmo.

-¡Vamos! –exclamaron el resto de sus amigas.

El grupo de idols se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones del primer piso, con la idea de encontrar algo que les sirviera de utilidad, recorrieron un pasillo de varias puertas por ambos lados, pero solo encontraron una puerta levemente abierta.

-Hay una puerta abierta. –apunto Nico.

-Parece que es la habitación de la chica extraña. –dijo Hanayo con seguridad.

Las chicas de µ's, entraron a la habitación de la chica rubia, a pesar que era una habitación común, notaron que tenía un gran baúl en él cerca da la cama, y unas cortinas en la muralla que ocultaba algo a plena vista.

-Chicas miren, tienen un celular. ¡Estamos salvadas! –dijo la líder con mucho entusiasmo, provocando que sus amigas sonrieran, al ver el objeto sobre el velador.

Honoka agarro el celular peculiar, apretó los botones, pero en vez de contestar alguien.

-¿Tsubasa-san? -pregunto la líder, hasta que escuchó la letra de una canción.

-Ay ay ay i'm your little buterfly.

-No puede ser. Es solo un celular de juguete. –dijo Maki muy sorprendida y alterada. -¿Por qué esa chica tiene eso?

-¡Ah… maldición! –exclamo Nico muy molesta que agarro el celular de las manos de Honoka y lo arrojo a una murallas de la habitación, cerca del apoyo que sujetaban las cortinas, provocando que se cayeran las cortinas al piso.

-Bien hecho Nico, se cayeron las cortinas. –acoto Eli a la pelinegra.

-¿Qué es eso que está oculto? –pregunto Nozomi con curiosidad.

-Miren ese estante. –apunto Hanayo hacia el gran objeto. -Esa chica, tiene una colección de figuras de anime en su estante y todas son de "Kyoto Animation". –dijo emocionada apoyándose sobre el estante.

-Mira Honoka-chan encontré a una pariente tuya, también a ti Kayo-chin. –dijo la pelinaranja agarrando a dos figuras que tienen el mismo apellido de sus dos amigas.

-Debe ser una casualidad que tenga el mismo apellido que yo. –comento la líder con naturalidad.

-Esa chica le gusta coleccionar esas figuras. ¿Qué es eso del fondo del estante? –pregunto Kotori apuntando abajo del estante. La peligris se agacho, saco el objeto extraño que está en el piso y se lo mostro a las demás.

-¿Porque esa niña tiene una pelota de futbol? –pregunto Nozomi con curiosidad.

-¿Y quién es exactamente "UEFA Champion League 2012"? –pregunto Honoka con confusión a leer la traducción a su idioma que estaba sobre la pelota. –¿El dueño de la pelota?

-Yo asumo que esa pelota es de origen europeo, por lo tanto, debe ser de alguna competencia importante. –respondió Eli con seguridad.

-¿Pero porque dice 2012? Acaso es una pelota que viaja por el tiempo. –dijo la pelinaranja confundida.

-No digas tonterías Rin, seguramente está mal escrito el año. –respondió Maki.

-Además de eso, no veo nada más que nos pueda ayudar. El baúl que esta por allá está cerrado. –dijo Honoka intentando abrir el baúl por su cuenta, pero no pudo.

-No hay nada más interesante en esta habitación, por lo que solo podemos hacer una cosa en este momento. –dijo Rin con seriedad.

-¿Y que es Rin-chan? –pregunto la líder con curiosidad.

* * *

Más tarde, las nueve se encontraban en el patio delantero de la mansión.

-¿Cómo llegamos a esto? –dijo Umi no muy convencida y con sus manos se tapaba su rostro en señal de desilusión.

-Tranquila Umi-chan, solo se están divirtiendo. –respondió Nozomi con amabilidad. –Después continuamos con lo que estamos haciendo.

-No creo que les tome mucho tiempo. –dijo Kotori tranquilizando a la peliazul.

Las siete chicas, observaban como Honoka y Rin estaban jugando con la pelota en el patio delantero de la mansión como si estuvieran practicando penales.

-Vamos Rin-chan, tu puedes. –animo la líder a su energética amiga.

-¡Aquí voy!

La chica gato, corrió y pateo con fuerza la pelota, salió volando en diagonal hacia el cielo fuera de los territorios de la mansión hacia la dirección del camino principal.

-Creo que te excediste esta vez Rin-chan. –comento Honoka sorprendida.

-Pero es la primera pelota que pateo-nya. -dijo con naturalidad.

-Sería mejor buscar esa pelota, ¿qué pasa si la chica rubia regresa a su habitación y descubre que ya no está? –pregunto Hanayo con preocupación.

-¿Y qué es lo peor que nos puede pasar a nosotras? –pregunto la líder pensativa.

-Que nos ataque con su pistola neumática de clavos. –dijo la rubia de cabello oscuro. Por lo que todas las jóvenes se le vino a la mente los recuerdos en la cocina, de la versión femenina de Rambo usando la pistola como ametralladora.

-Tienes razón, mejor buscamos esa pelota. –dijo totalmente decidía la líder. –Al menos no es tan extremo que ella nos explote a nosotras con sus puños como lo hizo con pan gigante de bajas calorías en el sueño bizarro. ¿Recuerdan?

_-Que pasa contigo… no te muevas, no vez que quiero jugar contigo. –dijo con amabilidad y empuño su mano. -¡Kyu!_

_-¡Honoka-san!... Ahh… -el pan gigante fue explotado por la chica extraña, formando una nube de color naranjo._

-Honoka, eso fue tu propio sueño. –acoto Eli con seriedad.

-Que yo recuerde, nunca soñé eso, Honoka-chan. –dijo Kotori con amabilidad.

-Nosotras tampoco. –dijeron el resto.

* * *

Todas las chicas salieron de la mansión y recorrieron parte del camino principal hasta el lugar donde cayó supuestamente el objeto esférico.

-Creo que cayó por este lugar. –apunto Rin hacia una parte del bosque.

-Iré a buscarla. –dijo Honoka con seguridad, ingreso al bosque con cuidado, y no camino mucho hasta encontrar el objeto que estaba sobre la tierra. -¡Qué suerte! Encontramos la pelota.

Pero cuando agarro el objeto, lo soltó nuevamente por lo sorprendida que se encontraba al ver lo que tenía al frente suyo.

-¡Chicas!¡Miren lo que acabo de encontrar! –grito con mucha alegría.

Todas las jóvenes se acercaron a la pelijengibre, y todas se sorprendieron al observar lo que tenía al frente suyo.

-Es una balsa de madera, es bastante amplia. –dijo Honoka apuntando al gran y amplio objeto de madera que se encontraba oculto en el bosque a pocos pasos del camino principal.

-Parece más un trineo de madera, tiene en la parte inferior dos esquíes de madera en él. –acoto Umi, apuntando la parte inferior del objeto.

-No entiendo como alguna de las mujeres dejo abandonada este objeto escondido en esta isla. –comento Nico. –Se ve que está en buen estado. Debe ser nuestra oportunidad de ocuparlo. –dijo con mucha confianza.

-¿No sería correcto preguntar porque esas mujeres dejaron abandonadas ese objeto, antes de que podamos usarlo? –sugirió Hanayo dudosa.

-No creo que sea necesario preguntar porque dejaron abandonado este trineo, Hanayo-chan. –respondió la líder con naturalidad.

Las nueve jóvenes lograron entre todas empujar el trineo de madera hasta dejarlo afuera de los árboles de la isla. Luego todas las chicas se subieron en él, para comprobar la estabilidad del objeto.

-Se ve que la superficie de este trineo de madera es firme. –comento Nozomi con calma.

-Esto nos servirá de bastante ayuda. –dijo Eli con mucha confianza.

-No sienten que se está moviendo el trineo. –comento Nico con preocupación.

Todas las chicas sintieron como el trineo comenzaba a moverse despacio. El peso de las chicas y la inclinación de la colina contribuyeron que el trineo comenzara a agarrar gran velocidad colina abajo por el camino principal que conectaba la playa y la mansión.

-¡Vamos muy rápido! –comento Rin preocupada.

-¡Este trineo no tiene freno! –grito Maki desesperada.

-¡Que alguien nos ayude! –grito Hanayo bastante preocupada.

-Mientras no haya nada que se interponga en nuestro camino, estaremos bien. –exclamo Kotori con esperanza.

-¿Esa no es Nico-chan rubia que está más adelante? –pregunto la pelinaranja.

-Rin, no es gracioso que me compares con la rubia yandere. –dijo Nico levemente ofendida.

Todas las chicas vieron que al frente estaba Flandre subiendo la colina, vestida con el traje amarillo de descontaminación y cargando bolsas plásticas negras.

-¡Cuidado niña rubia! –advirtió Honoka preocupada.

-Ehh… -dijo despreocupada al ver al frente el trineo que se dirigía con rapidez hacia ella.

Todas las chicas de µ's sintieron a través del movimiento brusco del trineo, como paso a llevar el cuerpo de la pobre víctima, que fue aplastada sin piedad por los esquíes de madera, dejándola totalmente sin vida en el suelo de la colina.

-No puede ser… creo que aplastamos a esa chica con el trineo. –comento Kotori bastante preocupada y triste.

-Creo que la matamos por accidente. –dijo Umi con seriedad y con preocupación, asustando a la mayoría de sus amigas con su frase, teniendo en sus conciencias como acabaron con la vida de ese ser.

-Descansa en paz, Maki-chan rubia. –dijo Rin con mucha tristeza.

-Rin, no me compares con ella. –dijo Maki levemente ofendida.

-¿Está muerta? –pregunto Hanayo tiritando. -¿Está muerta?

-No exactamente. -respondió Flandre calmadamente al frente al grupo de idols. Afortunadamente, ella había dado gran un salto a tiempo y aterrizo sobre la plataforma de madera, solo lamentado como el objeto de madera aplasto las bolsas plásticas.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –pregunto nuevamente al ver que las jóvenes, que de momento no tenían que cargar con la conciencia de haber aplastado a esa chica con el trineo.

-No es obvio. Vamos a salir de esta isla en este trineo de madera que encontró Honoka. –respondió Eli con naturalidad a la rubia.

-Si este trineo nos ayuda a flotar por el océano, esteramos listas para planificar la siguiente fase para navegar por el océano. –respondió Nozomi con confianza.

-Y podemos volver finalmente a nuestros hogares. –acoto la peliazul con naturalidad.

-¿Por qué tenías escondido ese trineo en el bosque? –pregunto Honoka con amabilidad.

-¿Este no es el trineo que supuestamente…? –pero lamentablemente fue interrumpida al sentir que el trineo golpeo una pequeña piedra, provocando que la niña del traje amarillo perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera de este.

-¡Maki-chan rubia! –exclamo Rin con tristeza.

-No es gracioso Rin. –reclamo nuevamente la pianista.

-Mientras sigamos agachadas sobre el trineo, estaremos seguras. –dijo Eli con autoridad al resto de sus amigas.

-Estamos saliendo de la colina, nos acercamos a la orilla de la playa. ¡Sujétense! –grito Umi con seriedad.

El trineo recorrió con rapidez la parte horizontal de la playa hasta que se dirigió hacia el océano, las chicas lograron sujetarse bien de la superficie de esta. Cuando el trineo se detuvo finalmente, las chicas sintieron como el objeto comenzó a flotar sobre el océano.

-Estamos flotando. –comento Hanayo más calmada a las demás. -¡Estamos flotando!

-Este trineo nos servirá para salir todas juntas de esta isla. –dijo Nico con mucha ilusión.

-¡Vamos a volver-nya! -grito Rin de alegría.

-Chicas… ¿No estamos olvidando algo? –pregunto la peligris con preocupación.

-Tienes razón Kotori. –dijo Umi con calma. –Debemos regresar a la isla para planificar como vamos a volver a nuestros hogares.

-Debemos averiguar, cuál es la dirección correcta que debemos ir para llegar a nuestro destino. –dijo Nozomi también con tranquilidad.

-Y hay que considerar todos los recursos necesarios para que todas podamos sobrevivir en este viaje. –dijo Eli también con tranquilidad.

-No queremos que nos pase nada malo… en este viaje a nosotras ocho. –comento Hanayo con timidez.

-¿Las ocho? –pregunto Rin dudosa.

-Veamos, yo, Elicchi, Nicocchi, Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan, Maki-chan. –dijo la pelimorada con calma apuntando a cada una de sus amigas.

-¡Oh no! –dijo la peligris preocupada.

Luego todas las chicas supieron que faltaba la presencia de una de las integrantes.

-¡Honoka/Honoka-chan! –exclamaron todas en simultaneo.

-Espérenme chicas… no me dejen abandonada en esta isla. –suplico Honoka desde la orilla de la playa acompañada por la niña rubia.

Anteriormente, la líder había sido golpeada por Flandre y las dos chicas se cayeron del trineo luego que este golpeara la piedra en el camino.

Honoka vio que como el trineo no estaba tan lejos de su posición, se decidió a correr rápidamente hacia el mar. Corría con determinación que no le dio importancia mojarse la parte inferior de su cuerpo con la superficie del océano. Cuando alcanzo el trineo de madera, Eli y Nozomi las ayudaron a subirse a esta.

-Gracias chicas, creí que no llegaría. –dijo agradecida la líder a las dos de tercero. -¡Ahora podemos volver a casa! –exclamo con alegría.

-Hay que ir paso a paso, debemos planificar como vamos a… –dijo Umi antes de ser interrumpida por un fuerte ruido, que llamo la atención de todas las integrantes.

-¿Escucharon ese ruido? –pregunto Maki alarmada.

-No suena muy amigable. –dijo Kotori muy preocupada.

El ruido provoco que la superficie de madera comenzara a deformarse por esfuerzos de deflexión, hasta el punto que el trineo se rompiera, trayendo como consecuencia que las nueve chicas se hundirán rápidamente al mar.

* * *

Un tiempo después y con las fuertes mareas, todas las chicas de µ's se encontraban nuevamente sobre la arena de la playa, se podía observar que se encontraban juntas en la arena Nico y Maki, en otro punto estaban Rin y Hanayo, en otro Nozomi y Eli; y en otro Honoka, Umi y Kotori.

-¿Pero qué ocurrió? –pregunto desconcertada Maki.

-No lo entiendo, el trineo soporto bien hasta que Honoka se subió con nosotras. –dijo Nico molesta y con muchas interrogantes, golpeando la arena con su mano.

-No puede ser, Honoka realmente has engordado. –regaño Umi a su amiga.

-Por qué me dices eso Umi-chan. –reclamo la líder a la peliazul. –Ni siquiera he podido comer pan, si apenas la última vez que comí, fue después que Tsubasa-san explotara el pan gigante con un solo golpe.

-¡Eso fue un sueño, Honoka! –regaño nuevamente la peliazul con firmeza.

-Pero que estamos haciendo mal, pensé que el trineo nos ayudaría a volver a casa. –dijo Kotori triste y desilusionada.

-Solo existe alguien que puede explicar esta situación. –dijo la pelimorada calmadamente.

* * *

Las nueve jóvenes subieron nuevamente la colina, tomándose su tiempo en subir y entraron a la mansión para buscar a la niña rubia del traje amarillo.

-¿Dónde está la chica extraña? –pregunto Eli con tono serio.

-¿No estará en la bodega de la cocina? –sugirió Nozomi.

Todas las chicas se dirigieron a la entrada de la bodega de la cocina y todas quedaron impactadas al ver a la rubia cortando las partes de un tiburón en la mesa central con un serrucho, para guardar todas las partes en el congelador mientras escuchaba música con unos audífonos.

-Además, esa chica es muy ruda, y con los audífonos que tiene puesto, muestra un carácter muy imponente y aterrador. –comento Hanayo desde el fondo.

-Típico de una chica yandere. –comento la pelinegra con seguridad.

-Yo quisiera, que supieras, cuando extraño, tu presencia aquí… -canto Flandre desde la bodega, dejando al grupo mucho más desconcertado.

-¿Quién va a hablar primero-nya? –pregunto Rin.

-Este es el trabajo perfecto para la líder de µ's. –dijo la pelimorada con mucha confianza.

-¿Qué? –la chica desconcertada sintió como su compañera espiritual la empujo hasta estar atrás de la niña rubia, evitando que se tropezara torpemente en el camino.

-¿Flan-chan? –pregunto Honoka con amabilidad, llamando la atención a la rubia. –Necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿Qué necesitas? Por cierto, si realmente querían nadar en el mar como en cualquier escena típica de un anime, no era necesario que se mojaran con su uniforme escolar completo. –dijo Flandre confundida, observando a las integrantes de µ's todas con el uniforme mojado.

-En primer lugar, no tenemos trajes de baño para hacer esto, segundo no tenemos tiempo para tus bromas tontas. ¿Queremos una explicación de lo que ocurrió con ese trineo de madera? –reclamo Umi con tono serio.

-Para estar el tanto de la situación, usaron el trineo que estaba escondido en los árboles del camino en la colina ¿Cierto? –dijo Flandre.

-Sí, yo lo encontré escondido en el bosque. -respondió Honoka.

-Explícanos Maki-chan rubia. ¿Por qué tenías ese trineo escondido? -pregunto Rin antes de ser golpeada levemente en la cabeza por la pelirroja.

-Primero, no soy una tsundere ni tampoco soy una yandere. Segundo, ese es uno de los trineos que use para trasportar tanques metálicos de almacenamiento de agua caliente para la mansión. Creo que podía soportar hasta ocho de esos tanques. –dijo con total naturalidad la rubia, dejando a todas las chicas desconcertadas.

-¡Me estás diciendo que ese trineo de madera puede soportar el peso de ocho pesados tanques de almacenamiento de agua caliente, pero a nosotras no! –exclamo Nico desconcertada con esa extraña lógica.

-Exacto, tal cual como lo dices. Ocho tanques metálicos de almacenamientos de agua caliente de acero galvanizado, sí. Nueve idols escolares, no. –recalco nuevamente.

-Esto no tiene sentido, como un trineo puede colapsar por la cantidad de ocupantes y no por peso. –reclamo Maki molesta.

-¿Y que acaban de presenciar hace poco? –pregunto Flandre de forma obvia.

-Es verdad, nosotras somos mucho más ligeras, cada una pesamos individualmente como 50 kilos aproximadamente. –acoto Nozomi, aun con confusión. –Igual sigue siendo ilógico esta situación.

-Esto no tiene lógica, es como si te digiera que existieran vehículos deportivos en Europa de la Edad Medieval. –dijo Eli reclamando con mal humor.

-O explorar esta isla con una oveja. –acoto Rin, dando su propia idea.

-O que aparezca Ryoga en un fanfiction de Love Live. –comento Hanayo.

-Sé que suena ilógico, pero yo también puedo argumentar, por ejemplo, como cuando contaron la otra vez que Honoka se despertó de la nada en un acantilado. –comento Flandre.

-Es verdad. –comentaron sus amigas.

-También sirve el mismo ejemplo como cuando aparecieron de la nada Umi-chan y Kotori-chan cantando conmigo "Susume-Tomorrow" en las afueras del instituto. –comento la líder, también dando su propio ejemplo.

-¡Honoka/Honoka-chan! –reclamaron sus dos amigas.

-Con respecto al trineo, seguramente algún mecánico tiene la explicación lógica de porque fallo. –dijo calmadamente. –Si eso es todo.

-No es todo. Te queríamos pedir un favor. –dijo Kotori amablemente.

-¿Tienes camisetas de sobra en tu habitación? –pregunto Umi con seriedad.

-¿Dame una razón para que quiera ayudarlas con eso? –pregunto con tono serio a la peliazul, mientras seguía haciendo su trabajo.

-¿Quieres que te haga un fuerte apretón en tus pechos? –sugirió Nozomi con malicia a la rubia, mostrando sus manos.

-Está bien, me convencieron. –dijo muy convencida y asustada, provocando que la pelimorada sonriera en señal triunfadora.

-_Que rápido la convenció. –_pensaron todas las demás sorprendidas de su cambio de actitud.

* * *

Las diez jóvenes se dirigieron al cuarto de la rubia.

-¡Gah…! Mi celular de juguete. –dijo preocupada que corrió a recoger su objeto. –Menos mal que todavía funciona. –dijo mientras activaba la clásica canción.

-Yo creí que era un celular de verdad-nya. –dijo Rin todavía desilusionada.

Luego, el grupo µ's observo como la rubia abrió el baúl de su habitación y comenzó a sacar varias prendas.

-Tengo estas camisetas y pantalones rojos. –la rubia le paso varias prendas de color rojo con el símbolo del martillo y la hoz de color amarillo. –Me gustan mucho esos colores.

-Además de una chica extraña, no sabías que también eras comunista. –dijo Eli con muchas dudas. -¿Cómo conseguiste esas camisetas? –pregunto curiosa.

-Me las regalo Yukari cuando fue de viaje a la Unión Soviética. –dijo con naturalidad.

-Lamento decirte esto, pero ya no existe la Unión Soviética, ahora se llama Rusia. –respondió Eli con tono autoritario.

-¿Ehh? ¿Y en qué momento ocurrió eso? –pregunto confundida.

-El fin de la guerra fría. –respondió nuevamente Eli.

-Por lo menos tenemos con que vestirnos mientras se seca nuestro uniforme. –dijo Kotori agradecida. -Gracias, Flan-chan.

-Genial, ahora seremos µ's, las idols escolares comunistas de esta isla. –dijo Honoka con calma.

-Comunismo-nya. –grito de alegría la pelinaranja.

-Espero que les sirva, aunque no sé si les quedara bien mis camisetas, sobretodo ustedes dos. –dijo esto último de mala gana a Eli y Nozomi. –Bueno, ya sabes a que me refiero.

-¿Y yo no estoy incluida? –pregunto Hanayo totalmente ignorada.

-No te preocupes Nicocchi rubia, nada me impedirá que tu camiseta quede bien en este cuerpo y el de Elicchi también. -interrumpió la pelimorada.

-¡Nozomi, no es gracioso! –reclamo Nico con mucha molestia.

-Mientras me encargo de otras cosas, las dejo para que limpien su uniforme. –dijo Flandre con tranquilidad.

-¿Y cómo hacemos eso? –pregunto Maki rápidamente.

-En ese caso…

* * *

Las jóvenes se encontraban afuera del patio de la mansión, lavando sus uniformes de manera antigua sobre un canasto de agua, para eliminar parte del agua salada, todas formando un círculo alrededor del canasto.

-No puedo creer que estemos haciendo eso. –dijo Umi muy avergonzada. –Es muy vergonzoso.

-Agradece que al menos, todas somos chicas. –dijo Honoka con naturalidad.

-Y que la chica rubia nos dejara usar esta ropa de forma temporal. –dijo Kotori con tranquilidad.

-Hubiera sido de gran ayuda que tuvieran una lavadora en su mansión, realmente necesitan una. –dijo Nico de mal humor. –Nos ahorraríamos trabajo en hacer esto.

-Agradece que al menos podemos lavar nuestro uniforme, y que tenemos las vestimentas que sobran en esa mansión, Nico-chan. -respondió Maki con calma a la pelinegra.

-Al menos, es mucho más cómodo que nosotras nos encarguemos de lavar nuestra propia ropa que lo hagan personalmente las dos rubias. –comento Hanayo.

-Es verdad, las tres mujeres saben demasiado de nosotras mientras estuvimos inconscientes. –dijo Rin.

-No puedo creer que esas mujeres hicieran eso mientras estábamos inconscientes, ya deben saber cuáles son nuestras prendas de cada una. –comento Eli con desilusión y levemente avergonzada.

-Nosotras también lo sabemos ahora, Elicchi. –acoto Nozomi con amabilidad.

-Somos unas pervertidas-nya. –comento la pelinaranja con alegría.

-Ahora entiendo porque esa niña extraña se sentía muy deprimida por hacer este trabajo. Con solo ver las prendas de Nozomi, me genera mucha envidia. –dijo la envidiosa pelinegra apuntando a su amiga.

-Tranquila Nico-chan, sé que llegaras a la talla 74. –dijo Honoka con mucha confianza. –Confió en ti.

-Llevas diciendo eso desde hace tres años. –comento la pelimorada con naturalidad.

-Cállate Nozomi. –exclamo molesta.

* * *

Debido a la fuerte radiación solar que había en el mediodía, se aprovechaba de secarse su uniforme en la mansión, y mientras ocurría eso, todas las chicas se dirigieron a la playa de la isla para planificar nuevamente que van a hacer ahora.

-Mientras se seca nuestro uniforme, debemos planificar como saldremos de aquí. –dijo Umi todavía muy convencida de esa idea.

-Si esas mujeres tenían escondido ese trineo, tal vez ellas tengan otras cosas que están ocultando en esta isla. –dijo Eli pensativa con respecto a esa situación.

-Si cerca del bosque había un trineo de madera, tal vez las mujeres tengan escondido, no lo sé, el trineo de Santa Claus. –dijo Honoka pensativa.

-¿De Santa-san? –pregunto Maki curiosa.

-Puede ser, ¿pero por donde iniciamos la búsqueda? –pregunto Kotori.

-¿Y qué tal si revisamos este lugar? –pregunto Nozomi.

Cerca de la orilla de la playa, había una zona rocosa y en ellas podían ver una cueva oscura de piedra.

-Puede ser. Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí? –pregunto la líder, y simultáneamente agarro una piedra y la lanzo hacia el interior de la cueva, solo escuchando el eco de la roca cayendo en la cueva.

-Creo que no hay… -susurro Hanayo, hasta que todas se sorprendieron de lo que se presentó a continuación.

El grupo de idols presenciaron desde la cueva, como emergieron varios murciélagos de esta.

-Es una cueva de murciélagos-nya. –dijo Rin sorprendida.

-¡Y nos van a atacar! –grito Hanayo histérica.

-¡Corran! –grito Eli a todas sus amigas.

Afortunadamente, las nueve corrieron por la orilla de la playa sin mirar atrás y como si no hubiera un mañana, alejándose de la zona específica. Cuando todas supieron que ya no había peligro, todas se sentaron en la arena a descansar.

-No sabía que habitaran estos tipos de animales en esta isla. –comento Nico más tranquila.

-Se encontraban muy ocultos en esa cueva. No me imagino que otros animales hay en esta isla que no hemos descubierto. –dijo la pelijengibre más tranquila.

-Hay una cosa que me esta preocupando. -dijo Kotori llamando la atencion de todas sus amigas. -Si no salimos de esta isla por mucho tiempo, terminemos sobreviviendo comiendo a esos animales que hay de esta isla. –dijo muy preocupada.

-No tengo la intención de volver a ese lugar. –comento Hanayo con tristeza.

-Pero es muy peligroso comerse a esos animales, no saben qué tipos de enfermedades desconocidas contienen estos seres vivos. –advirtió Maki con mucha preocupación.

-¿Qué es lo que peor que puede suceder si comemos eso? –pregunto Honoka curiosa.

_En un futuro alternativo, las tres mujeres de la isla se bajaron del bote de pesca, recorrieron parte de la playa hasta que de repente observaron a su alrededor como las nueve chicas con su uniforme escolar, las tenían rodeadas, con sus miradas pálidas y con ganas de hacerle canibalismo a las mujeres._

_-No puede ser. El apocalipsis zombie comenzó. –comento Eirin con tranquilidad._

_-Ahora estamos perdidos. –comento Yukari. - ¿Tu que dices Flandre? ¿Flandre?_

_Las dos mujeres adultas vieron que lamentablemente la rubia se había convertido en un muerto viviente. _

_-¡Oh rayos! –exclamaron ambas preocupadas._

_Después vieron a la rubia y a µ's bailando por aproximadamente un minuto la coreografía principal de "Thriller" frente a las dos mujeres, con su música de fondo incluido. Y luego._

_-Cause this is thriller…-canto la rubia con la voz del cantante correspondiente._

-Honoka, esto es ridículo, no hay forma que ocurra esa situación. –reclamo Maki con autoridad.

-Es verdad. De todas maneras, necesitamos ayuda sobre ese tema, si queremos sobrevivir en esta isla para que no nos pase nada malo como dice Maki-chan. –dijo Nozomi con mucha seguridad. –Por lo que es mejor no tocar ese tema por ahora. –con sus frases, todas sus amigas no discutieron sobre ese asunto.

Despues de eso, todas las chicas se quedaron en silencio escuchando el viento y el sonido del mar.

-Desearía que apareciera en este instante una forma para salir de esta isla. –dijo la líder para sí misma de forma inconsciente, hasta que sus amigas las interrumpieron sorpresivamente.

-Honoka-chan, tus plegarias fueron escuchadas. –dijo Nozomi con alegría.

-¿Eso no es lo que creo que es? –dijo Hanayo apuntando hacia la costa de la playa.

Todas las chicas corrieron hacia la orilla de la playa, dejando a todas sorprendidas con el objeto que se encontraba al frente suyo sobre la arena.

-Es la balsa hexagonal amarilla, logro llegar intacta a la isla. –dijo Nico muy sorprendida.

-Funciono. Ahora deseo un pan gigante en este instante. –dijo muy decidida la líder que se arrodillo en la arena.

-No creo que funcione de esa manera, Honoka-chan. –dijo Kotori con naturalidad.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con eso. Por otra parte, esta balsa aguanto bien durante todo el viaje después de lo que le paso al crucero. Increíble. –dijo Umi igual de sorprendida. -Por fin lograremos salir sin problemas de esta isla.

-Tenemos que ver si podemos salir en esta balsa exitosamente antes de planificar la siguiente estrategia. –acoto Eli con tranquilidad.

-¡Que estamos esperando! –dijo Honoka entusiasmada.

Todas las jóvenes empujaron la balsa amarilla y se subieron en ella, para comprobar de que efectivamente pueda resistir su flotabilidad que cuando usaron el trineo de madera.

-Creo que vamos bien hasta el momento. –comento Maki aun manteniendo la calma.

-Esta vez podemos salir y nada malo nos pasara a nosotras. –comento la líder con mucho optimismo.

Mientras tanto, un pequeño bote de madera se encontraba cerca de la isla, con sus tres ocupantes en él, con sus respectivas cañas de pescar.

-Mnnn… no hay nada para pescar. –dijo Flandre con mala gana.

-Deben ser las fuertes mareas que se están generando cerca de la isla, por lo que esta ahuyentado a los peces. –respondió Yukari con naturalidad. –Sigue intentándolo.

-Además que ahora hay fuertes marejadas, por lo que no es recomendable acercarse mucho a esa zona, o si no habrá grandes consecuencias. –respondió Eirin con tono dramático.

De regreso con las chicas de µ's.

-¡µ's, tenemos un problema! -dijo Honoka con leve preocupación.

Todas se percataron que el movimiento de mar continuaba siendo muy turbulento, provocando que las fuertes olas, en cualquier momento volvieran a volcar la balsa con todas sus ocupantes al mar.

-No puede ser. Todavía continúan las olas muy fuertes desde la última vez. –comento Hanayo muy preocupada.

-No creo que esta balsa resista de nuevo. -dijo Maki igual de preocupada como su amiga.

-Es verdad. ¡Nos vamos a volcar! -fue la última frase que grito Rin, antes que una de las olas volcara por completo la balsa y las integrantes del grupo de idols se hundieran en el mar.

* * *

El océano devolvió a las nueve jóvenes a la costa de la isla, todas las nueve integrantes de µ's se encontraban sobre la arena. Cada una se despertó a su debido tiempo, en este instante Honoka, Umi y Kotori se encontraban sobre el cuerpo de Nico, Eli y Nozomi respectivamente.

-No es justo, no es justo. ¿Por qué seguimos fracasando? –dijo Kotori muy triste y con ganas de llorar. –No lo entiendo.

-No podemos perder la esperanza. Debemos seguir intentándolo. No estés triste Kotori-chan. –dijo Nozomi con tranquilidad, que decidió abrazar a la peligris con cariño, y ella la abrazo también.

-¿Por qué no podemos salir de esta isla? ¿Por qué? –pregunto Umi muy triste y desilusionada. -Porque tono nos sale mal.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá un mejor plan para salir de esta isla. –dijo Eli con tranquilidad, que decidió abrazar a la peliazul para consolarla y ella la abrazo también.

-¡Honoka! Quítate, me estas aplastando. –dijo Nico de mala gana que empujo a la líder y la dejo tirada sobre la arena.

-Ehhh… no es mi culpa que me amortiguaras la caída, Nico-chan. –respondió Honoka. -¿Por qué no me abrazas como lo están haciendo Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan? –reprocho a la pelinegra.

-¿Y porque te tengo que abrazar? –pregunto la pelinegra sin comprender.

Un poco más a la costa, aparecían Maki y Hanayo saliendo del océano.

-La marejada continua muy fuerte, no creo que podamos salir mientras se mantenga esta situación actual. Por lo menos por ahora no. –comento Maki con mucha seguridad.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo mal? –pregunto Hanayo toda desconcertada que decidió abrazar a la pelirroja.

-Solo nos queda planificar mejor, y lo que vamos a hacer bien ahora las ocho. –dijo Honoka tratando de animar a sus amigas.

-¿Las ocho? –pregunto Kotori desconcertada.

-¿Quién nos falta? –pregunto Nozomi haciendo el conteo de todas sus amigas.

-¿Dónde está Rin-chan? –pregunto Hanayo con mucha desesperación. -¡Rin-chan! –grito haciendo eco por toda la isla.

Mientras tanto, en el pequeño bote de madera.

-¿Escuchaste algo? –pregunto Flandre a las dos mujeres.

-Debe ser tu imaginación. Espera, no puede ser, logre atrapar algo. –dijo Yukari con emoción que decidió usar la caña de pescar para sacar la carnada, movió los hilos con rapidez hasta sacar a la joven pelinaranja del océano. Tenía el gancho de la caña ubicado en el cuello de su camiseta, que para su fortuna el gancho no se pasó a llevar a su piel.

-Excelente, acabo de pescar un pez gato del Japón soviético. Listo, tenemos lista la cena de esta noche. –dijo con orgullo.

-Es el animal marino más extraño que visto, creo que no figura en los libros de las especies marinas de esta zona. –comento Eirin.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamo muy preocupada. –No soy un pez gato-nya.

-No me engañaras con esa actitud. –dijo desafiante la mujer rubia.

-Hola Rin. –saludo Flandre.

Lamentablemente, la camiseta de la pelinaranja se rompió por el gancho, por lo que la chica cayó y se hundió al mar nuevamente, y se le llevo la corriente hacia la playa.

-Adiós Rin. –se despidió la rubia.

De regreso con las chicas de µ's.

-¡Rin/Rin-chan! –gritaron todas las chicas buscando a su querida amiga gato.

Las jóvenes vieron un poco más adelante, a la joven pelinaranja tirada de cara a la arena, por lo que todas se acercaron rápidamente a su compañera.

-Rin despierta. –dijo Eli muy preocupada, dejando a la pelinaranja de espalda en la arena, con eso último, todas vieron que la chica seguía consiente.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –pregunto despacio, sentándose en la arena.

-¡Rin-chan! ¡Rin-chan! ¡Rin-chan! –dijo Hanayo llorando de alegría, que la abrazo con fuerza a la chica gato. –Creí que te había perdido, creí que te había perdido. –continúo llorando sobre su hombro.

-Tranquila Kayo-chin, no te voy a dejar sola. –dijo tranquilamente y consolando a su amiga, y tratando de contener sus emociones. –No te voy a dejar sola. Te prometo que no te voy a dejar sola. –no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar desconsolada por haber dejado muy preocupada a su amiga.

-Tendremos que dejar de hacer intentos por regresar a casa. –dijo Nozomi con leve resignación al ver a sus dos amigas muy tristes. –Por lo menos, tomemos un descanso para planificar mejor la situación.

-Perder a Rin-chan nos hizo dar cuenta que no estamos lo suficientemente preparadas para ir a lo desconocido, física y mentalmente. –acoto Kotori también con leve tristeza.

-Pero no quiero quedarme en esta isla con estas mujeres. No quiero. –reclamo Umi con molestia y frustrada. –No pertenecemos a este lugar.

-No tenemos otra alternativa, estaremos un buen tiempo en esta isla planificando como salir de este lugar, lo único malo es que mientras más nos demoremos en salir, más se preocuparan nuestras familias. Arisa se sentirá devastada si descubre que nunca más me vuelve a ver. –dijo Eli con tristeza, pero manteniendo su compostura.

-Ahora me siento culpable de las cosas malas que pensé de Yukiho, ella debe estar preocupada también. –dijo Honoka igual de triste que decidió abrazar a la rubia y esta la correspondió con amabilidad.

-¿No creen que están exagerando un poco? –pregunto Nico.

-¿Que pasara con tus hermanos Nicocchi? –ante la pregunta de su amiga espiritual, la pelinegra entro en su trance.

_-Nico Nico Ni, yo Yazawa Kokoro, les entregare las mejores sonrisas a todas ustedes para que nunca se sientan tristes en sus vidas. –dijo con alegría su hermana menor de la misma edad de Nico, con su clásico gesto para alegrar a sus compañeras de clase._

_Más tarde, cuando regreso a su departamento, se dirigió a su habitación y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente._

_-Estoy muy triste onee-sama, esto es lo último que me queda para recordarte lo grandiosa que eres. Desde que desapareciste, me convertí en la mayor de la familia. No sé cómo hacerlo sin ti. Te extraño, te extraño onee-sama._

-¡Kokoro! ¡Kokoro! Voy a regresar. Prometo que voy a regresar. –dijo desesperada la pelinegra, que en ese momento Maki la agarro para que no se fuera corriendo hacia el mar. -¡Kokoro! ¡Kokoa! ¡Kotaro!

-Detente Nico-chan. –dijo sujetando a su compañera. –Por favor detente. ¡Nico-chan!

-No puedo… no puedo dejar que Kokoro se convierta en la hermana mayor de la familia. No podrá sola. No puedo… no le enseñe… todo… lo que sabía… para ser una buena… hermana mayor. –no aguanto más y la pelinegra comenzó a llorar sobre el hombro de Maki mientras la abrazaba inconscientemente.

-Nico-chan, tranquilízate. –dijo la pelirroja con calma, correspondiéndole el abrazo.

-No quiero dejar abandonados a mis hermanos, no puedo Maki. –dijo todavía triste, hasta que se separó un poco y vio de frente a su compañera.

-Te prometo Nico-chan que vamos a regresar todas juntas a casa y estarás con ellos. No sé cómo lo haremos ni cuanto nos tardemos, pero no quiero que la historia de µ's y de nosotras termine aquí. –dijo la pelirroja con bastante seguridad.

-No es justo, abrazas a Maki-chan, pero a mí no. –reclamo Honoka a la pelinegra desde lejos.

-No es el momento Honoka-chan. –dijo la pelimorada con tranquilidad. –Pero, si quieres un abrazo estoy disponible. –con sus frases permitió que la líder la abrazara rápidamente.

-Gracias Nozomi-chan. –dijo muy agradecida la líder.

* * *

Cuando las jóvenes, regresaron a la mansión, vieron que su uniforme escolar estaba seco, por lo que se decidieron cambiar de vestimenta y luego se dirigieron al patio delantero de la mansión. Las nueve jóvenes se sentaron sobre uno de los largos pilares tirados en el patio y todas ellas se encontraban muy cansadas física y emocional de intentar por ellas mismas, como salir de la isla.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora? –pregunto Kotori con poco amino a las demás.

-Lo intentamos dos veces y fallamos. –dijo Hanayo con tristeza.

-Es obvio que esto sucedería, este mundo no sería fácil. –dijo Honoka con muchas ganas de llorar, espero un buen tiempo si de la nada podía aparecer algún milagro como cuando llego Hanayo al auditorio de su primer concierto.

-Olvida la amargura, y dame tu ternura.

-Llego nuestro gran milagro. –dijo emocionada la líder, cambiando bruscamente su estado de ánimo. –Estamos salvadas.

-No es milagro, es solo la chica extraña cantando para sí misma con los audífonos puestos, trasladando más bolsas plásticas. –dijo Nico de mala gana, todas prestando atención como Flandre se dirigía a la mansión con las bolsas. -Tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto Honoka, ¿cómo puede esta chica ser el milagro que necesitamos?

-Pero sus frases que dijo, eran inspiradoras. –dijo la líder cambiando repentinamente su estado de ánimo. -¿Creí que lo decía de verdad? Si eso no es verdad, no sé qué haremos.

-Viendo la situación actual, tenemos dos opciones. –dijo Nozomi al resto con leve tristeza. –O nos quedamos en esta isla un buen tiempo seguras las nueve o nos arriesgamos a salir a lo desconocido.

-Pero no quiero salir, al menos no ahora. Si en un momento pensamos que en la balsa íbamos a morir por canibalismo por nosotras mismas antes de encontrar esta isla. –dijo Rin bastante preocupada y con mucha tristeza. –No quiero volver a sentir esa sensación de nuevo.

-Yo… tampoco. –comento Hanayo con timidez.

-Nadie debe pasar por eso. Ninguna debió pasar por eso. Nunca debimos estar viviendo este problema. ¡Toda esa situación es culpa suya! –susurro despacio Umi mirando hacia el piso.

-Umi-chan… ya acordamos que no tiene sentido discutir ese tema. –dijo Nozomi tranquilando a la peliazul, luego que ella se pusiera de pie frente al resto.

-Umi-chan, ya dijimos que fue un accidente lo que ocurrió cuando todas caímos en la balsa amarilla y... –dijo la líder con la misma intención de tranquilizarla, pero fue interrumpida.

-No nos habríamos caído con el escenario incluido, si no fuera porque te hubieras soltado de la cortina y nos terminaste arrastrando a todas juntas, Honoka. –reclamo Umi con molestia a Honoka, provocando que en su interior se sintiera extraña.

-Umi-chan cálmate, si eso es cierto, Honoka-chan se habría lesionado con el reflector. –dijo Kotori bastante preocupada por el estado de ánimo de su amiga.

-De que estas hablando Umi-chan. –respondió con seriedad a la peliazul. -Terminamos corriendo por el escenario, debido a que Nozomi-chan sugirió ir por ese camino, porque era el más seguro para salir de este lugar.

-Sé que también tuve parte de la culpa en eso. -dijo la pelimorada con culpabilidad, -Pero no tuvimos más tiempo, debido a que nos atrasamos en el camino. Además, que llegamos por ese camino por lo que sugirió Elicchi.

-Hubiéramos conseguido otra ruta de escape con más tiempo, si no fuera que todo el grupo se atrasó en el pasillo. –dijo Eli con culpabilidad y con molestia apuntando a Rin, Hanayo, Kotori y Umi.

-Pero no podía dejar sola a Kayo-chin en el cuarto inundado. –respondió Rin con ganas de llorar. –Tú crees que podía tener en mi conciencia perder a Kayo-chin de esa forma. No podía.

-Yo… no sé… qué decir… -dijo Hanayo muy culpable y no tenía ganas de responder.

-Yo no podía abandonar a Umi-chan en el pasillo. ¿Y si le pasaba algo? No podía permitirlo. –dijo la peligris con tristeza.

-Yo solo quise ser precavida. –dijo la peliazul ahora con culpabilidad. –Pero… ¿Y de quien sugirió alquilar ese cuarto para celebrar después de nuestro repertorio del concierto? –dijo molesta, apuntando a la pelirroja.

-Sí, yo hice esas gestiones del cuarto. Pero no hubiera alquilado ese cuarto si tú no hubieras sido tan persistente en hacer ese concierto. –dijo Maki con molestia mientras apuntaba a Nico. -En todos estos días decías que había que participar en ese evento para que µ's fueran famosas por todo el mundo.

-Yo insistí debido a que era nuestra oportunidad para ser famosas por ser las ganadoras del Love Live. –se defendió la peligra igual sintiéndose molesta. -Pero no hubiera insistido si no hubiéramos ganado ese premio por el crucero en primer lugar. Si Honoka se hubiera quedado dormida en el metro, nunca lo hubiéramos abordado.

-¿Porque yo de nuevo? –pregunto la líder de mal humor.

-Pero si hubiéramos perdido el crucero, Honoka-chan seguiría todavía en el metro, ¿Quién sabe a dónde hubiera terminado, si se hubiera despertado mucho más tarde? –pregunto Kotori.

_Mientras tanto en un universo alternativo._

_-Hola. Hola. -pregunto la pelijengibre ubicada en un templo abandonado muy lejos de su ciudad. -¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto a la sacerdotisa de cabello largo y negro._

_-Bienvenido al descuidado templo Hakurei. –respondió con naturalidad a la líder de µ's. -¿Aceptas donaciones? _

-La verdad no se realmente donde hubiera terminado, Tokio, Numazu o Gensokyo, todo esto es culpa de Yukiho, tal vez si ella no me hubiera convencido con esa propuesta en ese momento, nunca hubiera ganado el premio. –continuo la líder, convencida que todo era culpa de su hermana menor.

-Yukiho te dio esa idea porque seguías triste ese día. –respondió Kotori aun con tranquilidad.

-Seguía muy triste debido a que todavía recordaba ese día en que todas lloramos en esa ocasión, donde sabíamos que ese día era el final de µ's por la futura graduación de Nozomi-chan, Eli-chan y Nico-chan. –dijo con tristeza, provocando que su respuesta dejara a todas las chicas con mucha tristeza al recordar ese día. Todas se quedaron en silencio hasta que la rubia las interrumpió.

-Chicas, si seguimos discutiendo de esta forma, llegaremos sin parar hasta el punto principal del problema, cuando la directora Minami dio el discurso de que el instituto iba a cerrar. –dijo Eli con más tranquilidad. –Además, que ya no vale pena pelear por eso, ya quedo en el pasado.

-No metas a mi mama en ese problema. –reclamo Kotori a la rubia.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que ocurrió que el instituto entrara en crisis? –dijo la líder haciendo sus preguntas existenciales.

-Honoka, ya no vale la pena preguntar por eso. –recalco nuevamente Eli con autoridad.

-Al final, las nueve somos culpables de porque estamos en esta situación. –dijo Kotori con sinceridad.

-Las nueve cometimos errores en conjunto, pero al menos seguimos con vida las nueve. –dijo Nozomi tratando de consolar a sus amigas, hasta que todas escucharon unos pasos al fondo del patio.

-La chica espiritual tiene razón, gracias a sus errores siguen con vida. –dijo Flandre con tranquilidad, llamando la atención del grupo de idols.

Todas las jóvenes vieron la presencia de la rubia, la chica había pasado de casualidad y vestía una camiseta blanca con un logo de pétalos rosados en él.

-¿Estuviste escuchando nuestra conversación? –pregunto desconcertada Hanayo.

-Fue solo de casualidad, quise tomar un descanso después… -dijo Flandre con amabilidad hasta ser interrumpida.

-Tú, no te metas. –exclamo Umi con molestia a la rubia. –¡También eres culpable de esto!

-Umi-chan… no es para tanto. –susurro Honoka tratando de calmar a su amiga.

-¿Y porque yo? –pregunto desconcertada. –¿Por ser una invitada ajena en esta historia?

-Por las cosas malas que pasamos en tu mansión, tú y las dos mujeres adultas. La gente normal como ustedes no se comporta de esa forma. –exclamo con molestia, como si estuviera aprovechando de sacar todo estrés acumulado en la pobre chica, porque no es lo mismo enfrentarse a sus amigas que con alguien totalmente desconocido.

-Si es por lo de las camisetas rojas. Lo lamento mucho, no me pude resistir, fue muy tentador. –dijo la rubia con culpabilidad.

-¿Qué hiciste? –pregunto Eli con autoridad, llamando la curiosidad de las demás integrantes.

-Creo que Nicocchi rubia acaba de inhalar la ropa roja que usamos anteriormente. –dijo Nozomi con seguridad su propia idea.

-Es verdad. –dijo sincera, dejando a todas las jóvenes quedaron todas desconcertadas con esa confesión.

-¡Nozomi, no es gracioso que me compares con…! –reclamo Nico con mucha molestia. -¿Qué?

-Eres una niña incidente, y no solo por eso. Es por todas las cosas que extrañas que pasamos nosotras en esta isla. –continuo Umi reclamando, ya sin razonar por la frustración acumulada.

-Ustedes interrumpieron la mansión en primer lugar, además te encuentras muy frustrada. –se defendió la rubia.

-¡SUFICIENTE! –exclamo muy decisiva, poniendo una cara aterradora como si la despertaran de su sueño de repente, aunque la rubia ni se inmuto.

-¡Umi-chan no lo hagas! -advirtió Kotori, pero ya era tarde.

La peliazul fue corriendo a atacar con confianza a la rubia a golpes y patadas, a su propio estilo de las artes arciales del kendo, pero no se esperó que ella comenzara a defenderse de los ataques con sus propias habilidades físicas, por lo que la chica peliazul se sorprendió.

-¿Quién te enseño las artes marciales del kendo, niña? ¿La protagonista de "Ranma ½"? –pregunto con seriedad Umi, mientras seguía atacando a la rubia.

-Mi guardiana, mi sirvienta y mi hermana mayor. –respondió con seriedad mientras se defendía sin atacar a la peliazul.

Flandre dejo que Umi la siguiera atacando hasta que ella se cansó rápidamente de tanto golpear, a tal punto que la joven peliazul ya no podía atacarla, se quedó de pie y estática sin hacer nada mientas respiraba muy agitadamente.

_-No puede ser, desde el naufragio me siento más débil, y esta chica ni se cansó. Estoy perdida. _–pensó bastante preocupada.

-Estoy impresionada, tienes buen rendimiento físico. Ahora regresa a la forma humilde que mereces. –dijo todavía seria y con tono rudo.

-¿Ehh? –vio como la rubia movió su brazo hacia atrás, cerro su mano y rápidamente fue a golpearla con todas su fuerza en su rosto. Umi cerró los ojos con mucho temor, pero no llego el golpe, pero cuando abrió levemente los ojos, vio que Flandre le dio un golpe muy suave en su frente con uno de sus dedos, provocando que la chica cayera bruscamente de espada al piso.

-¡Umi-chan/Umi! –exclamaron todas sus amigas que corrieron de inmediato a estar con la chica arquera.

-Umi, ¿estás bien? -pregunto Eli preocupada.

-No estoy bien… no le pude hacer daño a esta niña… -comento muy desilusionada.

-Yo la ataque con un arpón por accidente en la realidad y en mi sueño bizarro como una súper saiyajin, con el báculo de Sakura y con las artes marciales de Ranma. –comento Honoka con tranquilidad.

-Yo le apreté sus pechos. –comento Nozomi.

-Sigue siendo un mal recuerdo. –comento aun asustada la rubia. -¡Chicas! -dijo apuntando a las jóvenes, captando toda su atención. -Disuelvan su club de inmediato…

-¿Ehh? –preguntaron desconcertadas.

-Perdón, frase equivocada. –corrigió la rubia. -Desquitarse conmigo no cambiara nada.

-Pero no es justo. –continúo reclamando frustrada la peliazul desde el piso. -No es justo… queremos volver de inmediato…. pero todo nos sale mal… es como… si el destino… no quiere que volvamos a donde correspondemos, que nos quedemos para siempre en esta isla extraña mientras el resto cree que estamos desaparecidas, o peor, que crean que estamos muertas.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver mi hermana? –pregunto la rubia nuevamente confundida.

-No sé de qué estás hablando. Solo quiero volver. Quiero volver. Estamos estresadas. –dijo Umi antes de ponerse a llorar totalmente desconsolada que decidió abrazar a Kotori.

El resto del grupo de idols quedaron muy preocupadas, sabían que la chica arquera era alguien con un carácter fuerte, pero verla toda vulnerable en el piso, las hacía sentirse muy mal en su interior.

-Esto es como las historias alternativas de nosotras, pero aplicado en la vida real, estamos destinadas a fracasar. Nunca saldremos de aquí. Nunca, es imposible. –comento Hanayo todavía muy triste.

-No es imposible. En mi opinión, es más probable que salgan de esta isla con vida, que ustedes nueve derroten a Yukari y Eirin juntas en sueño bizarro. ¿Recuerdan? –dijo Flandre con sinceridad.

_-¡Mujeres extrañas, he venido a negociar! _

_-Repito._

-Perdón… recuerdo equivocado. –se disculpó nuevamente.

-¿De verdad tienes fe en nosotras que la vamos a conseguir? –pregunto Kotori esperanzadora.

-Sí, y tienes razón en algo, ustedes cometieron errores, pero sin ellos, probablemente ya estarán las nueve muertas hace tiempo, y de diferentes formas que prefiero no mencionarlas. –dijo Flandre con mucha seguridad.

-¿Muertas? –exclamo Hanayo tiritando demasiado preocupada.

-Si, tal cual lo escuchas, pero aún continúan con vida.

-Pero no quiero quedarme aquí sin hacer algo al respecto. No puedo permitirlo. –dijo la peliazul todavía sin rendirse.

-Yo tampoco Umi-chan, yo tampoco. –dijo Honoka muy segura de sí misma que decidió caminar hacia donde se encontraba la niña de la camiseta blanca, sorprendiendo a todas sus compañeras.

-Espera Honoka, no lo estas penando en… -advirtió débilmente Umi hasta ser interrumpida.

-Esto lo hago por el bienestar de todas nosotras, son mis grandes amigas y las quiero mucho como quiero a mi familia, el instituto, A-RISE y el pan gigante. Sé que dije anteriormente que nosotras nueve salvamos el instituto de ser cerrado con nuestras virtudes, pero veo que este es un desafío mucho mayor, por lo que necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude o nos oriente, o si no terminaremos todas en el olvido. –dijo la líder con mucha confianza como si digiera algún discurso en su instituto.

-Pero no quiero que se olviden de µ's, no quiero que se olviden de nosotras. –dijo Nico con tristeza. –No quiero que se olviden de mí.

-No creo que se olviden de ustedes tan rápidamente, son muy famosas, tienen una familia y amigas que las quieren mucho. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? –dijo Flandre con naturalidad.

_Mientras tanto en un universo alternativo, en una tienda de venta de figuras de anime._

_-Una consulta, ¿qué paso con las figuras de colección de Flandre Scarlet? –pregunto uno de los empleados al dueño de la tienda._

_-Las intercambie a un precio razonable. __Las cambie por esto. –dijo mostrando su preciado intercambio. -¿Te acuerdas de µ's? Volvió. En forma de fichas._

-No quiero que µ's termine como fichas de recuerdo. No quiero. –dijo la pelinegra reclamando mientras le agarraba el bléiser de la pelijengibre en modo de descontento.

-Eso no ocurrirá Nico-chan. –luego se enfocó a la rubia. -Tu eres la chica más rara que he conocido, pero por lo poco que he visto, debes saber mucho de esta isla y de esas cosas, incluyendo qué nos ayudaste cuando estábamos inconscientes, cuando en realidad no era tu obligación. –dijo con amabilidad.

-Y eres una chica pervertida-nya. –comento Rin.

-A pesar de eso. –continuo la líder. -Considero que eres más cercana a nosotras por edad que las mujeres adultas. –sus frases dejaron desconcertadas a la chica.

-Nunca me han dicho cosas tan amables de mí. Ni mi hermana hace eso por mí. –comento un poco avergonzada y agradecida.

-_Qué clase de hermana mayor tiene esta chica. –_pensaron para sí mismas Honoka, Eli y Nico con preocupación.

-Entonces Flandre Scarlet, ¿nos quieres ayudar a todas nosotras a regresar a casa? Y si no se puede, enséñanos a sobrevivir en esta isla. Aceptamos todas tus sugerencias. –pregunto Honoka con mucha confianza que decidió extender su mano, hasta que no paso mucho tiempo en obtener la respuesta.

-Las voy a ayudar a todas, a las nueve. –dijo la rubia con amabilidad, dándole la mano a la líder también con confianza. –Estoy emocionada. ¿Entonces seré un nuevo miembro de µ's? –pregunto con ilusión.

-No. µ's son nueve miembros, ni uno más ni uno menos. –recalco Nozomi con mucha autoridad.

-Ni siquiera tienes la coordinación para ser una bailarina profesional de ballet o una idol. –recalco Eli también con autoridad.

-No cantas bien. –comento Nico, provocando que las chicas de tercero, les rompiera juntas sus ilusiones a la chica rubia.

-Tienes una actitud muy diferente a las que tiene una joven común. –acoto Maki.

-Eres una chica demasiado ruda. –comento Hanayo con nerviosismo.

-Y eres una pervertida-nya. –comento Rin con buen humor hasta que se preocupó cuando sintió a Nozomi atrás suyo. –No por favor, Nozomi-chan.

-Ya está ocupado ese puesto. –dijo la pelimorada con tranquilidad y malicia.

-Pero estamos agradecidas que nos quieras ayudar. –dijo Kotori con amabilidad.

-Creo que no puedo competir con las intenciones de Honoka, ella sabe arrastrar a gente desconocida. –dijo Umi resignada, de mala gana y más tranquila hasta ponerse de pie.

-Si las diez trabajamos juntas, podemos volver a casa. –dijo Honoka con mucho entusiasmo con su propia idea. –¡Sé que lo lograremos juntas!

En ese momento µ's ya se ha ganado una aliada bastante exótica para su ayuda para regresar a casa.

* * *

N/A: Hola nuevamente, espero que les haya agradado parte de este capitulo en el poco tiempo que tuve con los otros trabajos, incluyendo sus respectivas referencia que obviamente no me pertenecen. Aquí hay de todo un poco, aunque a opinión personal no estaba muy inspirado al final de este capitulo pero es lo salio.

Comentarios, opiniones(Reviews) y sugerencias constructivas son bienvenidos y me ayudarían a hacer un mejor trabajo en el futuro. Nos vemos.


	9. La UO de salvar el futuro de µ's

N/A: Hola a todos nuevamente, aquí va el noveno capitulo de esta historia, por un tema de espacio el capitulo esta como acronimo, advierto que habrán cosas extrañas e incoherentes en este capitulo, solo espero que les guste y lo disfruten. Detalles del futuro de esta fanfic lo explicare al final de este capitulo.

* * *

Aviso importante 1: Personajes y ambientes de Love Live! NO ME PERTENECEN Y NO SOY DUEÑO DE ELLAS, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Cualquier otra referencia distinta de esta franquicia antes mencionada (ya sea directa o indirectamente), TAMPOCO Y JAMAS ME PERTENECERAN y pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Este fanfiction está hecho para entretenerse.

Aviso importante 2: Del capitulo anterior, se mencionan personajes de otra franquicia incluida en este fanfiction, NO ME PERTENECEN Y NO SOY DUEÑO DE ELLAS, y aclarar que esta historia no esta en categoría de crossover, debido a que no necesariamente esta franquicia incluida, ni van a estar presente en todo lo largo de esta historia.

* * *

Capitulo 9. La ultima oportunidad de salvar el futuro de µ's.

En la mañana del día siguiente, las nueve jóvenes de µ's se encontraban despiertas en la habitación principal donde dormían en conjunto, nadie comento nada acerca de la situación actual después que la líder de µ's aceptara a la rubia extraña para que las ayudara para que pudieran volver a sus hogares, aunque ninguna sabía con certeza qué tipo de ayuda iban a recibir.

Todas ellas estaban consistentes que este era el cuarto día en esta isla desde su llegada y tenían que actuar pronto, una vez que decidieron salir de la habitación vestidas con su uniforme escolar, fueron a buscar a la niña rubia.

Todas se dirigieron a buscarla a todas las habitaciones principales del primer piso, y solo encontraron en el comedor a las dos mujeres adultas, estaban ocupadas y concentradas rayando un mapa que estaba sobre la mesa con un marcador, y aquel mapa mostraba solo los alrededores de la isla.

-¿Saben dónde está Flan-chan? –pregunto Honoka a las dos mujeres.

-Ella está en la habitación donde está haciendo su rutina personal de meditación espiritual para eliminar sus frustraciones. –dijo Eirin con amabilidad.

-¿Ella tiene frustraciones? Pero se ve que es una persona gentil y amable. –comento Kotori.

-Excepto cuando tiene su pistola neumática de clavos, esa chica actuaba como si fuera a pelear en la guerra de Vietnam. –dijo Eli con preocupación.

-O cuando se enfrentó a Umi-chan anteriormente como si fuera Akane y Sakura combinadas en una sola. –dijo Hanayo también con preocupación refiriéndose a las protagonistas de esos animes.

-¿Y dónde está esa habitación? –pregunto Nozomi, hasta que la mujer rubia apunto hacia las escaleras del piso inferior.

-El sótano. –dijo Yukari con tono dramático, asustando a la mayoría de las jóvenes.

* * *

Todo el grupo de idols, bajaron al piso inferior de la mansión y recorrieron el largo pasillo hasta llegar a las dos puertas principales.

-¿Ella está en ese cuarto? –pregunto Rin a las demás, debido a los ruidos que escuchaban de atrás de una de las puertas.

Todas las chicas observaron desde la entrada la puerta, como la chica rubia estaba golpeando con fuerza y violencia con sus puños, a los cuerpos de tiburones desmembrados y colgados con una cadena en el techo del sótano, como si estuviera practicando boxeo.

-¡Santa Madoka! Realmente ella es una chica muy ruda. –dijo Honoka muy impresionada.

-No me imagino si de verdad se enfrentara con esa misma determinación a Umi-chan. –comento Kotori sorprendida y levemente asustada. Al igual que todas sus amigas, veían que enfrentarse a esa niña bajo esas nuevas condiciones era muy peligroso.

-Hay que agradecer que solo la golpeo en la frente como si Nico-chan me golpeara a mi esa vez. –dijo la líder con cierto alivio, recordando ese evento anteriormente en una de sus practicas.

-¿Qué están mirando? –pregunto Flandre a todas las chicas desde la habitación, llamando su atención.

-¿Pero qué clase de rutina de meditación espiritual estás haciendo? –pregunto Nozomi desconcertada.

-En vez de meditar, pereces que estuvieras practicando boxeo profesional. –dijo Eli con sinceridad.

-Es mi forma para eliminar mis frustraciones del pasado. ¿Deberían intentarlo? Ayuda bastante. –sugirió con calma la versión femenina de Rocky.

-Mejor que no, además que esa habitación es muy aterradora para practicar eso. –dijo Hanayo con nerviosismo.

-Y huele horrible. –dijo Maki quejándose.

-Está bien, será para otra ocasión. Supongo que vinieron para que les ayudara con su situación actual. ¿No?

-Honoka te arrastro a esta situación, entonces tú no tienes que ayudar en algo para volver a casa. –dijo Umi con tono serio y con los brazos cruzados.

-Aceptamos todas tus sugerencias. –dijo Kotori con buen humor.

-En ese caso les enseñare lo siguiente…

* * *

Las diez jóvenes, se encontraban reunidas en las afueras de la isla, precisamente en la costa principal que unía el camino principal con la mansión, escuchando la leve brisa del viento y el sonido de la costa. Por otra parte, la chica rubia se trajo arrastrando una gran bolsa con varios implementos a utilizar.

-¿Me pregunto qué cosas llevas oculto en esa bolsa-nya? –pregunto Rin con curiosidad.

-Todo lo necesario para salvar su futuro. –dijo Flandre con buen humor y vestida con la camiseta blanca de los pétalos rosados.

-¿Todo esto nos ayudara a sobrevivir en esta isla por nuestra cuenta? –pregunto Nozomi.

-Así es. Escuchen µ's, actualmente somos doce en esta isla y todos los recursos de esta mansión son para tres personas, y si van a estar un buen tiempo, me voy a encargar de enseñarles los básico para puedan vivir las nueve por su cuenta. –dijo con tono autoritario.

-¿Qué es lo primero que quieres enseñarnos? –pregunto Honoka.

-Destilar agua de mar a través de la energía solar. –dijo apuntando hacia el océano y luego se dedicó a abrir la gran bolsa. –Para empezar, necesito que ustedes recolecten agua de mar de la costa con estos baldes metálicos.

Cada una de las integrantes se fue a la orilla de la playa, a recolectar el agua de mar a su propia manera, se tomaron su propio tiempo y cuando lo hicieron, se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la rubia.

-Ya hicimos lo que pediste. ¿Qué sigue ahora? –pregunto la líder con optimismo.

-Esto... –dijo mostrando varios recipientes metálicos en desuso de diferentes tamaños y varias bolsas de plásticos negro que estaban sobre la gran bolsa.

Cada una de las integrantes de µ's con la ayuda de las instrucciones de la rubia, eligió su propio recipiente metálico, lo enterró en la arena, coloco otro recipiente más pequeño en él, agrego el agua de mar y finalmente cubrió el gran recipiente con una bolsa de plástico negro que estaba levemente fija con pequeñas piedras de la playa en las esquinas y una al centro.

-… y para terminar, esperar unas horas para que se evapore el agua de mar y tendremos agua totalmente destilada. –finalizo Flandre a las chicas de µ's.

-Genial, ahora podemos conseguir agua nosotras mismas. –dijo Honoka satisfactoriamente.

-¿Y qué haremos para esperar ese tiempo? –pregunto Nico.

-Preparar la siguiente etapa, si ya les enseñé como conseguir agua, ahora les enseñare a pescar. –dijo con autoridad.

-¿Pescar? –pregunto Rin, recordando esa experiencia cuando Yukari la atrapo con una caña de pescar.

-Sí, y conozco un lugar indicado. –dijo Flandre con seguridad.

* * *

Las diez chicas habían recorrido parte de la costa de la isla un buen tiempo, hasta llegar a un lugar específico de la costa donde rondaban varios peces en el océano tranquilo, posicionados cerca de la playa.

-Si quieren sobrevivir por un buen tiempo, les enseñare como pescar de la manera más fácil. –dijo con confianza mientras cargaba varias estacas de madera.

-Enséñanos. –dijo Honoka con entusiasmo.

Todas las chicas de µ's, prestaron atención como la chica rubia se fue directo hacia el mar, con el agua hasta las rodillas, y con la estaca filosas de madera, clavo directo sin dificultades hacia uno de los peces que circulaban por el alrededor, y les enseño a las chicas la estaca.

-¿Quién quiere intentarlo?. –pregunto amablemente a las chicas de µ's, que la gran mayoría mostraba cara de desagrado por el pobre ser vivo que estaba clavado en él.

-Yo iré primero. -dijo Umi muy confiada y seria, agarrando una de las estacas de la arena, luego ella ingresó al mar y dirigió a la posición que se encontraba Flandre.

La peliazul cerró los ojos y respiro tranquilamente, se tomó su tiempo para meditar en silencio, hasta que actuó con rapidez y clavo la estaca con éxito en otro pez que rondaba por los alrededores.

-¡Umi-chan lo logro! –dijeron Honoka y Kotori muy impresionadas por lo que hizo su amiga.

-Lo logre. –dijo contenta la chica arquera. -¡Lo logre!

Las seis chicas restantes decidieron por su cuenta adentrarse al mar agarrando su respectiva estaca, esperando las siguientes instrucciones de la chica rubia, hasta que había alguien que faltaba.

-¿Que ocurre, chica arroz?

-No sé si pueda hacerlo. –dijo tímidamente Hanayo, siendo la única de pie en la arena mientras las demás estaban en el mar. –No soy muy valiente para estas… ehhhh…-dijo despacio hasta ser interrumpida por la rubia que le agarro su muñeca y estaba siendo llevada al mar.

-Si no lo quieres intentar, está bien, es difícil. Tendrás que conformarte a futuro, que tus amigas practiquen canibalismo contigo cuando abandones este mundo y se devoren tu piel. –dijo la rubia con sutileza y de buen humor.

-¡No! ¡No quiero! –dijo muy asustada la chica de cabello rubio oscuro, pensando en ese futuro aterrador en su mente.

-¡Entonces inténtalo! ¡Yo te guio! –ordeno.

Estuvieron como una hora aproximadamente atrapando varios peces en el mar. En el caso de Umi y Eli tuvieron éxito en atrapar algunos de ellos con facilidad al tener un poco de experiencia en esas cosas del aire libre, en el caso de Kotori y Nozomi fue un éxito más moderado al atrapar los peces, pero en el caso de Maki y Hanayo les costó bastante conseguir atrapar uno de ellos por su falta de experiencia, al igual que a Nico, Rin y Honoka les costó bastante atrapar uno de ellos en todo ese tiempo debido a su propia torpeza.

Finalmente, las todas las chicas iban regresando a lugar inicial donde se encontraban todos los recipientes metálicos enterrados en la arena, junto con una red de pescar que trasladaba todos los alimentos capturados por µ's.

-¿Y que sigue después? –pregunto Honoka cansada y con curiosidad, al igual que todas sus amigas.

-Preparar la fogata para cocinar los peces. –dijo la rubia con tranquilidad.

* * *

Las diez jóvenes se dirigieron rápidamente a la mansión, siguieron a la chica extraña hasta el piso inferior, todas observaron como ella abrió la puerta metálica del pasillo.

-Lo que necesitamos está en el cuarto de máquinas. Síganme. –ordeno la rubia al resto del grupo de idols, por lo que todas las siguieron y entraron al cuarto.

-Realmente no entiendo esta habitación. –dijo la líder con sinceridad.

-Nosotras tampoco. –todas las jóvenes respondieron al igual que Honoka con caras de no entender ni las más mínimas ideas de cómo funciona las maquinas principales de la mansión de esta habitación. Todas observaban a su alrededor el generador a combustible de la mansión, los tanques de almacenamiento de agua caliente y otras máquinas, y al fondo de la habitación, había barriles de combustibles.

-Es porque nosotras somos idols escolares, no somos mecánicos. –respondió Nico con sinceridad.

-Tienes razón, además que ninguna de nosotras tiene como futuro convertiste en un mecánico como profesión. –dijo Rin con total seguridad.

-Veamos, Rin-chan compitiendo en las futuras olimpiadas de atletismo, Maki-chan siendo doctora, Hanayo-chan la historiadora de las idols, Kotori-chan la diseñadora de moda de Akibahara, Umi-chan la tutora del club de arquería de Otonokizaka, Nozomi-chan dedicándose a las artes de la adivinación, Eli-chan convirtiéndose en bailarina profesional de ballet y yo era la dueña de la tienda de dulces de mi familia. –dijo Honoka con naturalidad.

-Y yo me convertí en la idol profesional número uno del mundo. –dijo Nico muy orgullosa.

-Sigue siendo un futuro mejor que µ's termine como fichas de recuerdo-nya. –comento Rin.

-Mientras discuten sobre su futuro, yo me estoy encargando de sacar combustible. –dijo concentrada, haciendo su trabajo.

-Espera… ¿Tienes reservas de combustible en esta mansión? –pregunto Eli a la rubia.

-Sí, pero son importados de nuestro mundo y solo sirve para dos cosas, para encender el generador y hacer fogatas. –dijo Flandre mientras con un contenedor plástico sacaba combustible del barril a partir de una bomba manual de extracción de líquidos. -Con eso debe ser suficiente.

-¿Pero no es peligroso usar elementos inflamables sin lo equipos de protección apropiados? -pregunto Nozomi con preocupación, viendo que la chica sacaba el combustible sin ninguna protección.

-Con la bomba manual es lo bastante seguro para extraer combustible, aunque como dices, lo seguro es usar elementos de protección. Además, las reservas de combustible no son lo más peligroso que hay en esta mansión, en ese caso si uso los trajes amarillos.

-¿Hay algo más peligroso? –pregunto Hanayo asustada.

-En otro cuarto oculto y seguro, hay reservas de francio. –dijo con sinceridad.

-¿Francio? –preguntaron todas muy curiosas.

-¿No es el elemento químico que se caracteriza por ser explosivo por el contacto con agua, además de ser escaso e inestable? –pregunto Maki con preocupación.

-El mismo.

-Definitivamente, tu eres exactamente igual a ese elemento químico, Flan-chan. –dijo Honoka con total seguridad.

-¿Por ser explosiva? –pregunto curiosa.

-Eso y que eres una chica mentalmente inestable. –respondió Umi con honestidad.

-¿Por qué todas me dicen eso de mí? –dijo Flandre haciendo pucheros desde la propia habitación.

* * *

Luego, las diez jóvenes se dirigieron a la parte delantera de la mansión, hacia un gran contenedor de madera, que Flandre decidió abrir.

-¿Qué estás buscando? –pregunto Hanayo a la rubia.

-Esto…-todas las chicas vieron que en el interior del contenedor de madera había reservas de varios kilos de carbón en él.

-¿Tienes reservas de carbón? –pregunto Eli sorprendida

-¿Y de dónde lo conseguiste? –pregunto Nozomi sorprendida.

-Son reservas que consiguió Yukari, que también son importados de nuestro mundo. –respondió Flandre mientras extraía con una bolsa de papel el mineral negro.

-Eso significa una cosa. –dijo la líder muy pensativa y analizando la situación

-¿Qué es Honoka? –pregunto Eli.

Todas las chicas estaban en completo silencio viendo a la líder que mostraba una cara seria.

-Veo que eres la chica más traviesa de la isla. Seguramente debes haber hecho alguna maldad para que Santa-san te traiga carbón. –dijo Honoka con alegría.

-A mí me enseñaron que Santa-san trae carbón a los niños de escasos recursos. –se defendió la rubia.

-Era eso. Yo pensaba que, con el trineo de madera, el carbón, y que en ese sueño bizarro esa mujer rubia puede aparecer por portales. Tal vez esa mujer sea Santa-san. –dijo Rin muy pensativa a la pelijengibre.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Maki para sí misma, todas las chicas se estaban imaginando a Yukari vestida como Santa Clus y entregando regalos por el mundo con sus portales en navidad.

-Es imposible, ella hiberna en navidad. –comento la rubia con sinceridad, rompiéndole sus fantasías.

* * *

Más tarde, la rubia preparo la fogata para calentar la comida que habían capturado las jóvenes idols, paso un buen tiempo hasta que el pescado quedo frito por el calor de la fogata, incluyendo que la improvisada destilación de agua que hicieron las jóvenes funciono con éxito para cada una.

-Espero que les sirva esta experiencia, ya tienen para beber y comer. –dijo Flandre con tranquilidad.

-Brindamos por la chica extraña de esta isla. –dijeron todo el grupo de idols con amabilidad, mientras bebían el agua y se comían la comida, no era de su gusto, pero era un comienzo pensando en cómo sobrevivir a su propio estilo.

-Gracias, nada que la gran Flandre Francisca Scarlet esté dispuesta a ayudar a µ's. –dijo amablemente y con una sonrisa antes que se dedicara a comer el pez.

-¿Francisca? –preguntaron todas las chicas con curiosidad.

-Bueno, es solo un alias que uso de vez en cuando, aunque en mi pueblo todavía me sigo llamando Flandre Scarlet. –comento con tranquilidad.

-Espera... ¿De casualidad tu eres Fransica495? –pregunto Nico con curiosidad y sorpresa.

-Claro, si de verdad soy ella, entonces supongo que Kotori es Minalinsky la legendaria maid de Akibahara. –dijo con sarcasmo la rubia, como si esa idea fuera posible.

-Pero Kotori fue la exmaid Minalinsky de Akibahara. –acoto Umi con obviedad, cosa que le cambio la actitud de la rubia.

-¿De verdad? Creí que era una hermana gemela. –pregunto y todas las presentes le movieron la cabeza en señal de afirmación. –Y sí, es cierto, ese es mi apodo.

-Entonces eres tú, maldita chica tramposa, recuerdo que perdí esa partida junto con Hanayo antes de que Honoka contara la noticia del crucero. –dijo con leve molestia la pelinegra a la rubia, al recordar todavía esa partida perdida.

-Ya veo, entonces tu eres NicoNico2525 de ese juego de peleas de hace varios días atrás, solo diré que mejor suerte para la próxima. –dijo de buen humor y con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que es por eso que nos conocen a todas nosotras. –dijo Eli con mucha seguridad, analizando la situación.

-Gracias a Nico-chan, ellas saben quiénes somos en general. –acoto Kotori, refiriéndose a las tres mujeres de esta isla.

-Claro que se quiénes son ustedes. –dijo mientras apuntaba a cada una de las jóvenes. -Kosaka Honoka el motor que conduce a µ's hacia adelante, Ayase Eli la popular y muy responsable, Minami Kotori la tranquila, pero fuerte y confidente, Sonoda Umi la comandante y notablemente duro consigo misma, Hoshizora Rin el faro de la positividad, Nishikino Maki la destacada cantante que tiene dificultadas para expresarse, Tojo Nozomi la generosa y asombrosamente táctica, Koizumi Hanayo la chica tranquila quien no destaca y Yazawa Nico la verdadera idol.

-Es una excelente descripción de nosotras. –dijo Nozomi con asombro.

-Aunque la primera vez que escuche de ustedes las llamaba, la chica de la silaba Ho, la chica de la R inversa, la chica pájaro, la chica arquera, la chica gato, la chica estrella, la chica de la luna, la chica arroz y la chica de la cara sonriente. –dijo con una sonrisa, dejando a las jóvenes totalmente impactadas.

-Gracias por tu aporte de nosotras, Flan la destructora. –dijo Nico con tono serio.

-Por supuesto que nos conocen bien a todas nosotras, si hasta ella conoce la ropa interior que vestimos, pero todavía cree que "Snow Halation" es la canción principal de un anime estadounidense. –dijo Umi con inquietud.

-Bueno, Maki-chan todavía cree en Santa-san. –comento Rin con sutileza.

-Cállate Rin, volviendo al tema seguramente debes tener alguna explicación sobre esa confusión. –dijo la pelirroja, hasta que en sus manos sintió como atrapo el celular de juguete que lo lanzo la rubia.

-Lo llevaba guardado en mi bolsillo. Si quieren saberlo, tengo guardado esa canción en mi celular. –dijo con naturalidad.

Mientras tanto, Maki decidió apretar el botón y el celular comenzó a sonar la primera canción, para que todas sus amigas la escuchaban.

-Flan destruye, ¿podrán hacerlo? Flan destruye, si podremos…

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntaron todo el grupo de idols con muchas dudas.

-Unas canciones que creo Yukari para mí. –dijo con sinceridad.

-¿Me pregunto que más estas escondiendo en ese celular? –pregunto Nozomi, mientras las chicas seguían cambiando las canciones.

-¿Escondiendo? Pero todavía soy soltera. –respondió la rubia.

-I want to know what love is (sonidos de teclados) I want you to show me (sonidos de teclados). –sonó la canción principal de Foreinger del celular, mientras las jóvenes estaban en completo silencio por no entender esa respuesta de la rubia.

-Me refiero a que otros audios hay en ese celular, no de tu estado civil. –dijo nuevamente la pelimorada.

-Era eso. Solo tengo canciones de diferentes estilos musicales. –dijo con sinceridad.

Todas las chicas siguieron buscando la canción hasta que encontraron la correcta, se reunieron para escuchar atentamente la canción, por lo que reconocieron que era Snow Halation, pero en vez de las letras originales, eran un arreglo del tema principal de los Picapiedras.

-¿Pero quién acaba de crear ese arreglo de nuestra canción? ¿Un canal colaborativo de YouTube? –pregunto Nico con indignación.

-Debe alguna explicación sobre esa confusión. Tal vez como nuestra canción es muy famosa en internet, que probablemente haya alguien que está usando nuestras canciones y les están cambiando nuestras letras por las letras de ese supuesto anime. –dijo Nozomi pensativa.

-Según Yukari, debe ser esa persona que usa repetidamente la canción principal de un juego de un Mario pirateado extraño con una estrella amarilla de un hombre de las cavernas de algún anime antiguo. –dijo muy pensativa.

-¡Genial! Ahora tenemos a alguien que está haciendo arreglos de nuestras canciones y las está publicando en internet. –dijo Nico de mala gana.

-Y son de alta calidad. –acoto Flandre.

-Lo bueno que seguirán conociendo las canciones µ's en internet en el futuro. –dijo Honoka viendo el lado positivo. -Al menos el mundo todavía va a recordar a µ's.

-Ahora que recuerdo.¿Flan-chan? –pregunto Kotori con amabilidad, llamando la atención de la rubia. -Cuándo dijiste que tenías fe en nosotras, que realmente vamos a salir de esta isla, ¿Lo decías de verdad?

-Sí, es verdad. –respondió con seguridad.

-¿Que tan seguro? –pregunto Nozomi.

-Tan seguro como Rick Sánchez llegue de un Delorean, derrote sin dificultad a nueve super saiyajines estando ebrio, solo para que luego sea devorado por dos alpacas jurásicas colosales junto con su nieto Morty, sobrevivan y se dedican al negocio de las metanfetaminas. –respondió Flandre con total seguridad, dejando impactadas nuevamente al grupo de idols con esa frase.

-Creo que el pez que estas comiendo seguramente estuvo expuesto mucho tiempo sobre la fogata. –dijo Hanayo con preocupación con esa respuesta muy extravagante de la rubia, al igual que sus amigas la miraban con caras de preocupación.

-Puede ser, creo que el mío tiene un poco de hidrocarburos por la fogata. –dijo con sinceridad que continúo comiendo el pez sin darle importancia.

-Tu frase suena idéntico a ese sueño bizarro-nya. –comento la pelinaranja.

-Rin, ella está haciendo la analogía del sueño que tuvimos nosotras. –respondió Maki.

-Creo que suena convincente, aunque no sé quiénes sean esas dos personas que mencionaste. –dijo Honoka convencida y con dudas de quienes sean esos personajes.

-Lo pregunto porque, suena ilógico esa frase que comentaste anteriormente, sobre que podamos salir de esta isla, en vez de derrotar a esas dos mujeres en ese sueño bizarro, ya que estas hablando de un sueño fantástico y de la realidad misma. –continuo la peligris.

-Pero no dije ninguna mentira con respecto a eso. –dijo defendiéndose. –Derrotarlas en ese sueño es imposible, además que ustedes mismas pueden controlar sus propias decisiones, ya que es algo que ustedes nueve pueden hacer.

-¿Pero no se supone que en una fantasía puedes imaginar lo que sea? Digo, debe existir alguna posibilidad de derrotar a alguna de esas dos mujeres en esa batalla fantástica. –dijo Nico muy pensativa.

-Tiene razón Nico-chan, en ese sueño tienes a la mujer rubia derrotando a µ's de diferentes maneras como si ella fuera el personaje de ficción más poderoso, a la mujer de cabello plateado derrotando a µ's de diferentes formas enfocados al área de la salud como si fuera otro personaje más poderoso de ficción. –acoto Maki con seriedad.

-Recuerdo que contaron la otra vez, que la mujer rubia nos derroto a las nueve siendo chicas normales y convertidas en versiones iguales a ti que podía explotar cosas con las manos. –dijo Hanayo.

-¿Pero qué tan poderosa es esa mujer en ese sueño? –pregunto Honoka.

-Ella misma dijo que es invencible, con esa técnica puede derrotar a cualquier ser, sin importar quien sea en ese sueño bizarro. Ya sea… –luego la chica rubia comenzó a enumerar con los dedos de sus manos.

-Nobita dominando el ultra instinto, los 11 miembros de la Conmebol, ustedes siendo chicas normales, A-RISE, µ's, yo, µ's versión Flandre, Grand Dad, Pinkie Pie super saiyajin, Santa Claus, los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Rick Sánchez borracho, Walter White dominando el arte de la alquimia, la diosa Madoka, la diosa Haruhi, todas las habitantes de Gensokyo, Mickey Mouse capitalista, la inerte barra de carbón o Saitama trabajando como oficinista de una empresa. Si me falto incluir a alguien, puede entrar en esa clasificación.

-¿_Pero que acaba de fumar esta chica?_ –pensaron todas las integrantes bastantes preocupadas, como si acabaran de escuchar la mayor frase más incoherente de sus vidas terrenales.

-¿Cuánto… tiempo estuviste expuesta a los humos tóxicos al hacer las fogatas? –pregunto Eli muy dudosa y nerviosa.

-Si.

Todas las chicas se desmayaron de espalda en la arena por la respuesta muy compleja.

-No tienes remedio. –comentaron Maki, Umi y Eli con desilusión.

-Asumo que lo ordenaste del más débil al más fuerte. ¿No? –dijo Nico con mal humor.

-No necesariamente. El primero si, ese es un caso perdido, el resto pueden decidir cuál es el orden que estimen conveniente. –dijo Flandre con naturalidad, provocando que cambiara la actitud a la pelinegra.

-Entonces podemos decir que µ's y A-RISE siendo idols escolares estamos en la lista de los seres más poderosos de las franquicias de anime. Aunque no conozca a la mayoría de ellas. –dijo con mucho orgullo Nico y con estrellas en sus ojos. -¡Somos las mas poderosas!

-Nosotras mismas somos más poderosas que el niño de Doraemon. –dijo Rin muy contenta.

-En ese el caso si estamos a la altura de esos personajes… -dijo la líder poniéndose de pie y respiraba hondo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Honoka/Honoka-chan? –preguntaron todas sus amigas con curiosidad mientras todas se ponían de pie.

-¡Dame fuerza Pegaso! –grito con energía la líder hacia el cielo y alzando sus manos.

-Siempre la verdad, vencerá a todo el mal…

_Mientras la música sonaba, un gran rayo caía sobre la gran fogata, provocando que el bosque de la isla se incendiaria, el ambiente pasaba de día a noche y corría un fuerte viento. En ese instante Honoka recibió rápidamente la armadura plateada sobre su uniforme escolar, recibiendo el poder de Pegaso. Flandre y sus ocho amigas se encontraban a salvo del rayo y estaban impresionadas con el gran cambio de poder de la líder de __µ's._

_-¡Genial! ¡Me siento con muchas energías! ¿Ahora donde esta Yukari Yakumo? –dijo con orgullo la líder e invocando a su rival rubia._

_-¿Me invocaste?_

_Todas las presentes, vieron de un portal hacia arriba, salió la mujer rubia vestida con su tradicional vestido morado y sombrero blanco, junto con Eirin con su traje tradicional rojo y azul, y un cerdito negro macho con listón amarillo en su cuello._

_-¡Creo que es muy pronto para pelear! ¡Ni siquiera hay una tercera parte de "Los relatos alternativos de __µ's"! –dijo Yukari con tono serio y con mirada de confusión. _

_-No importa es hora de ver si puedo derrotarte. –dijo muy decidida la líder._

_-Esto es más extraño que encontrar referencias de otras franquicias en un fanfiction de Love Live. ¿No crees? –comento Eirin al pequeño animal que comenzaba a chillar del terror al ver a la mujer adulta._

_La perseverante pelijengibre se fue directo a atacar a la mujer rubia mientras ella se quedaba estática esperando a su rival, mientras el resto observaba la situación._

_Frontera entre la fantasía y la realidad._

_Yukari agarro con fuerza a Honoka y la tiró de espalda a la arena y comenzó a golpear su abdomen manteniendo su seriedad, luego susurro para sí misma, mientras escucha al resto de las idols escolares exclamando el nombre de la líder._

-_Honoka, Honoka, Honoka, Honoka, Honoka…_

-Honoka, Honoka, Honoka, Honoka, Honoka…

-Eh… ¿qué paso? –la pelijengibre se encontraba nuevamente tirada de espalda en la arena, mientras veía que Yukari le presionaba su abdomen muy suavemente con su dedo para saber si estaba consiente.

-Maki-chan apretó por error el botón del celular de juguete, se escucho esa canción y te caíste de espalda al alzar tus manos hacia arriba, y luego llegaron caminando las dos mujeres adultas. –dijo Kotori con tranquilidad y aliviada.

-¿Enserio? –dijo mirando a su alrededor, y comprobó que todo estaba normal, sus ocho amigas, la niña de las incoherencias, y a las dos mujeres vestidas con los trajes amarillos de descontaminación.

-Creí que tenía otro sueño bizarro. Pensé que podía derrotar a la mujer rubia con la fuerza de Pegaso. –dijo con tono triste, desilusionada y poniéndose de pie.

-Mi medidor de aire, indica que inhalaste muy levemente, poca concentración de monóxido de carbono de la fogata, provocando que tuvieras esas alucinaciones. –dijo Eirin con uno de sus instrumentos tecnológicos.

-¿Y qué hacen aquí? –pregunto la líder a las dos mujeres adultas.

-Venimos a buscar a Flandre, nos tiene que ayudar en nuestro trabajo. –dijo Eirin con calma.

-Tenemos que capturar a ese animal marino que ronda por la isla. –dijo Yukari con autoridad. –Llegamos hace poco luego de escuchar la frase más incoherente que has dicho, además que hay sola cosa especifica que no tienen sentido en tu descripción y que no se ajusta a la realidad.

-¿Cuál es? –pregunto niña rubia y el grupo µ's.

-Todavía no he visto a µ's le hagan un desfile en honor en su ciudad y que le transmitan su bibliografía por televisión. –dijo Yukari con naturalidad y con una sonrisa, dejando al grupo en shock.

Aunque en cierta parte tenían razón, a pesar que µ's son famosas por ganar el Love Live en su momento, aun no llegaban a ese punto de celebración a nivel ciudad, pero si ocurriera, sería el perfecto final de una segunda temporada de su propia historia. O mejor aún, si el destino les propusiera un tercer Love Live en este año en el extranjero, ya serían súper populares para hacer un gran desfile en la ciudad junto con todas las idols escolares de su distrito y serian recordadas en su instituto. Digno de un final de una película.

-Además que no mencionaste al ser más poderoso de todos. –dijo Eirin.

-¿Espera si hay alguien que las puede derrotar? –preguntaron todas la jóvenes con curiosidad, viendo a las dos mujeres con cara seria y en silencio.

-¡LA REGLA 34! Es la entropía pura. –dijeron amabas mujeres con malicia, perturbando a todas las jóvenes y rápidamente se fueran a abrazar las nueve entre ellas al escuchar esa horrible frase.

-Bueno ya fue suficiente de cosas perturbadoras por ahora. ¿Estas listas? –dijo la mujer rubia a Flandre.

-Si estoy lista. –luego se dirigió al grupo de idols. -Bueno µ's, espero que les haya ayudado pera que puedan sobrevivir por su cuenta. –dijo la rubia haciendo una reverencia, antes de marcharse junto con las dos mujeres hacia uno de los botes de pescar, dejando a todas las integrantes de µ's solas en la orilla de la playa.

* * *

Todas las chicas se encontraban nuevamente reunidas en la habitación principal donde dormían en conjunto, solo ellas nueve en la solitaria mansión sin la señal de las tres mujeres.

-Ya que estamos reunidas las nueve. Tenemos que pensar en la siguiente estrategia. –dijo la peliazul a todas sus amigas.

-¿Aún existe una posibilidad de regresar a casa? –pregunto Hanayo dudosa.

-La última opción segura que se me ocurre es esta, si no podemos salir por nuestra cuenta, debemos llamar la atención para que alguien venga a rescatarnos. –dijo Umi calmadamente.

-¿Pero cómo vamos a llamar la atención? -pregunto Kotori.

-No lo sé. Piensen en algo, o estaremos atrapadas con esas mujeres para siempre contando más de sus historias nada realistas e incoherentes con sus fogatas en las noches. –dijo Umi con leve molestia.

-¡Eso es Umi-chan! –grito Honoka con emoción. -¡Debemos hacer una gran fogata en la isla! ¡Imaginen chicas, si creamos una fogata más grande, el humo viajara a gran altura y con eso deberá ser suficiente para que alguien vea esa señal y nos pueda rescatar a todas! –dijo imaginándose esa idea en su mente.

-Suena interesante, ¿y cómo generas una fogata de esa gran magnitud? –pregunto Nozomi.

-Lo único que tenemos son los barriles de combustible en la habitación de máquinas del piso interior, y las reservas de carbón que hay afuera de la mansión. –dijo Eli analizando la situación.

-¿Sugieres crear nosotras mismas una gran fogata como lo hizo Nicocchi rubia anteriormente? –pregunto nuevamente la chica espiritual.

-Nozomi, no es gracioso. –reclamo la pelinegra.

-¿Imitar lo que hizo-nya? -pregunto Rin.

-Si queremos generan una gran fogata, tendremos que repetir lo mismo que hizo la rubia, pero cada una tendrá que cooperar para que resulte. –dijo Eli con tono autoritario.

-¡Hay que hacerlo! ¡Por µ's! –dijo Honoka energéticamente.

-¡Por µ's! –gritaron el resto de sus amigas.

Todas las jóvenes se dividieron en dos grupos, el primero que lo conformaban por Honoka, Rin, Hanayo, Nico y Maki, se encargaban de trasladar el carbón del patio de la mansión, mientras que Umi, Kotori, Eli y Nozomi se iban a encargan del combustible.

* * *

En el caso de Honoka, Rin, Hanayo, Nico y Maki, se dirigieron al patio de la mansión a buscar el mineral negro.

-¿Cómo nos organizamos-nya? –pregunto Rin.

-Veo solo cuatro bolsas de papel, por lo que cada una tiene agarrar una de ellas, rellenarlos con carbón y trasladarlos a un sector de la playa. –sugirió Maki a sus amigas.

-¿Cuánto carbón vamos a necesitar para hacer la fogata? –pregunto Hanayo.

-Todo lo que sea necesario para crear la gran fogata. –dijo Nico con mucha seguridad.

-Si tenemos el carbón, nuestras amigas conseguirán el combustible, faltaría como encenderlo. –dijo la líder.

-Lo mejor sería que tu fueras a investigar si en la mansión hay alguna caja de fósforos adicional, mientras nosotras cuatro trasladamos el carbón, Honoka. –dijo la pelirroja.

-Bien. Yo me encargare de buscar la caja de fósforos para encender la fogata. –dijo Honoka muy decidida, que fue a buscar el objeto al interior de la mansión.

* * *

Por otra parte, Eli, Umi, Nozomi y Kotori, se encontraban en el cuarto de máquinas cerca de los barriles de combustibles.

-¿Cómo lo organizamos? –pregunto la peligris al resto de sus compañeras.

-La mejor opción es que yo manipula la bomba manual y que cada una sostenga la manguera y uno de los contenedores para el llenado de combustible. –dijo con tono autoritario y levemente nerviosa la rubia.

-Te cuidado Elicchi, no queremos que ninguna de nosotras nos pase nada malo manipulando cosas peligrosas. –advirtió la pelimorada con nerviosismo.

-Creo que es la mejor solución. –dijo la peliazul, trayendo el primer contenedor para llenar el combustible. -¿Empezamos?

Inmediatamente realizaron ese trabajo, Eli se encargó de bombear el combustible, Umi sujetaba el contenedor y finalmente Nozomi y Kotori sujetaban con cuidado la manguera.

* * *

Ya había pasado unas horas, desde que comenzaron a trasladar todos los elementos para crear la fogata, aunque lo más difícil de todo fue lo de Honoka buscando la caja de fosforo de la mansión. Luego las nueve comenzaron a construir la gran fogata en otro punto de la costa de la isla, pusieron varias piedras que encontraron en la orilla de la playa, formando un gran circulo sobre la arena, luego colocaron todos los minerales negros recolectados en el centro de la fogata, que los tomo aproximadamente unas horas en construirlas.

Todas las chicas se tomaron un breve descanso, antes de hacer continuar con la parte más delicada del trabajo.

-Solo esperemos que tengamos éxito, para que alguien nos pueda ubicar y salir de esta isla. –dijo la líder con optimismo, que al igual que sus ocho amigas se encontraban ansiosas de ver si ese plan funcionara.

Eli se encargó con cuidado de mojar el carbón con el combustible y dejo el contenedor plástico lejos de la gran fogata.

-¡Por µ's! –dijo Honoka muy decidida, que agarro la caja de fósforos y trato de encender el fosforo con la caja, pero lamentablemente la joven no podía encender el fosforo con éxito, por más que frotaba el objeto con la parte rugosa de la caja.

Sus amigas pasaron de estar emocionadas a estar con caras de leve desilusión de no comprender como la líder no podía hacer el último paso. Paso un breve tiempo hasta que la perseverante líder, encendió el fosforo con éxito, sin antes arrojar por error la caja de fósforos hacia las maderas.

-¡Lo logre chicas! –dijo con satisfacción, pero soltó el fosforo por accidente luego que se quemara levemente los dedos, el objeto cayó sobre los restos del combustible en la arena, encendiendo rápidamente el fuego, siguió el camino de combustible hacia el resto del carbón y encendiendo la gran fogata por completo.

-¡No puedo creer que se encendió rápido la fogata! –dijo Rin muy sorprendida.

-Finalmente, esta vez, nos van a encontrar. –dijo Honoka orgullosa.

-¿No creen que está creciendo rápido el fuego? –pregunto Kotori con preocupación.

Todas sus amigas estuvieron de acuerdo con la peligris, todas observaron como el fuego comenzó de a poco a crecer con rapidez, que saltaban chispas por la quema del carbón, generaban un gran humo hacia el cielo, por lo que todas las chicas se alejaron de la gran fogata, para que no les pasara nada malo a ellas.

-Veamos, el fuego se alimenta de calor, combustible y el oxígeno de la atmosfera. –dijo Umi analizando la situación. –Adamas que hay fuertes vientos a estas horas de la tarde.

-Si no controlamos el fuego, estaremos en muchos problemas. -dijo Honoka muy preocupada.

-¡No puede ser! –grito Maki, llamando la atención de sus amigas.

Como el fuego de la fogata seguía creciendo, una de las chispas salto muy lejos, dirigiéndose hacia el contenedor de combustible, prendiendo fuego sobre la superficie.

-¡Corran chicas! –grito Eli a todas sus amigas.

Todas hicieron caso y corrieron hacia el lado opuesto de la fogata sin mirar atrás y sintieron como el contenedor plástico exploto con violencia, lanzando llamas hacia algunas malezas y plantas que estaban relativamente cerca de la fogata.

Por su parte, con la explosión, las nueve jóvenes se encontraban tiradas en la arena, aunque afortunadamente no presentaban señal de que su uniforme se estuviera quemando.

-Creo que estamos en problemas. –dijo Honoka muy preocupada.

-¿Ustedes que creen?

Escucharon esa voz con temor y lentamente miraron hacia arriba, solo para observar de frente a Flandre con dos palas en sus manos, Yukari y Eirin con una mirada seria y con los brazos cruzados, como si quisieran hacer en este mismo instante, lo que paso con esos sueños bizarros a las nueve hace seis capítulos atrás, pero aplicados a la vida real.

-Se está quemando algunas malezas y plantas. No ven que también son seres vivos, usan su dióxido de carbono para convertirlo en oxígeno para que ustedes siguán vivan en este mundo. ¿Qué ha hecho la naturaleza para merecer eso? –dijo Eirin con tono serio.

-Claro y ustedes se alimentan de la vida marítima que hay en la isla. –se defendió Umi con tono serio.

-Ustedes son de lo peor. –dijo la chica rubia muy molesta y apuntando a las nueve idols, entrego las palas a las mujeres y después corrió con rapidez hacia la mansión.

-¿Qué es lo que van a hacernos? –preguntaron todas las jóvenes con nerviosismo, mientras todas se ponían de pie.

-Mientas nosotras nos encargamos de apagar los pocos daños para que no causar un gran incendio en esta isla... –dijo la mujer rubia mientras ella y su compañera apagaban el fuego de las plantas arrojando tierra y arena para apagarlas.

-…ella va a aplicar uno de los métodos de tortura más crueles y despiadados en ustedes que yo les enseñe que incluso desearían estar muertas en este momento. –dijo Yukari con mucha malicia. -Qué es el siguiente.

_En el cuarto de la bodega de la cocina, se encontraban las nueve jóvenes muy cansadas y cada una estaba atada a una silla firmemente, con las manos en las espaldas y los tobillos a las patas de la silla._

-_¿Quieren continuar con nuestra rutina? –pregunto Flandre con seriedad._

_-¡No por favor… no quiero… de verdad no quiero! –exclamo Honoka toda desesperada y llorando desconsoladamente. -¡Ya no puedo… más!_

-_¡No por favor! –dijeron sus ocho amigas totalmente derrotadas y ganas de llorar que ya no podían soportan toda la inquietud que acumulaban en su interior._

_-Lo tomare como un sí. –dijo finalmente la rubia que se dirigió nuevamente a apretar el mismo botón del aparato, provocando que las chicas volvieran a revivir su tortura nuevamente y comenzaban a gritar de desesperación._

-_Te quiero yo y tú a mí, somos una familia feliz…_

_La radio volvió a sonar en toda la habitación, y las chicas seguían escuchando por enésima la misma canción infantil que las estaban torturando. _

-Creo… que suena peor… que pelear contra esas mujeres… en ese sueño. –dijo Hanayo muy nerviosa.

-No quiero estar por siempre escuchando la misma canción-nya. –dijo Rin llorando desconsoladamente que abrazo a la chica de cabello rubio oscuro.

-Por favor, que los dioses espirituales digan que esto sea solo una broma de mal gusto. –dijo Nozomi con preocupación.

-Espero que no sea verdad lo que dicen. –dijeron Eli, Umi y Maki con preocupación.

-Sabía que esa niña tiene su lado oscuro. –dijo Nico con desilusión. –Ademas de una yandere, es una sádica.

-Pero ella no puede hacer eso, ella no es una persona tan cruel con todo lo que nos ayudó. –dijo Kotori sin entender.

-Ahh… Que hemos hecho para merecer todo esto. Tengo miedo. –exclamo Honoka muy preocupada. -¡Dame fuerza Pegaso!

-Esto no funcionara otra vez Honoka/Honoka-chan. –advirtieron todas sus amigas a la líder.

-¡Ya volví!

Considerando que ambas mujeres ya tenían controlado que el fuego no se expandiera hacia el bosque, Flandre llego y coloco cerca de la gran fogata, dos fierros en la arena, y puso sobre ellos un fierro largo que tenía atravesado varios trozos desmembrados de un tiburón de la mansión y comenzó a girar el fierro con una manivela para que se cociera con el calor.

-Ustedes son de lo peor. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer una fogata sin nosotras? –dijo con tono serio. –No se puede desperdiciar esta oportunidad para asar esta comida. –dijo con alegría y optimismo. –Y escuchar "Los relatos alternativos de µ's Parte 3" -dijo con mucha ilusión hasta que fue golpeada en la cabeza por la mujer rubia con su mano.

-Eso no depende de nosotras. –respondió Yukari.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? –preguntaron todas las chicas muy desconcertadas y un poco más aliviadas.

-Verdad que las engañe, hicieron un excelente trabajo en hacer su propia fogata a gran escala, son todas unas expertas. –dijo la rubia contenta mostrando su pulgar a las chicas en señal de aprobación. –Solo les advierto que hay tener cuidado sobre el tema del fuego, es muy peligroso.

-Ustedes nueve si son un grupo muy unido. –dijo Eirin con satisfacción. –Solo hay que tener cuidado de no provocar un incendio, por suerte estábamos presentes para evitar un suceso desafortunado.

-Por eso creo en ustedes que pueden lograr sus objetivos, esta gran fogata lo comprueba. –dijo Flandre con una sonrisa.

Ante la respuesta de las tres mujeres, el grupo µ's se desmayaron de espalda en la arena debido a la broma de mal gusto que la hicieron sufrir.

Si bien estaban contentas de realizar juntas la gran fogata con éxito, y que las mujeres intervinieron de que provocaran un incendio, estaba la incertidumbre de que quizás este sea la última oportunidad de salvar su futuro, de que alguien las encontrara con su fogata o quedarse en esta isla por más tiempo de lo esperado.

* * *

N/A: Hola nuevamente, espero que les haya agradado parte de este capitulo.

Con respecto a lo que dije al principio estaré bien ocupado hasta quizás mitad de Agosto, así que publico esto antes que saturen con mis trabajos. Originalmente cuando cree esta historia, iba a ser relativamente corta, y salio mas de lo que imagine en Enero, de los temas que me quedan, a lo más tengo un par de capítulos en mente y de ahí definir el final, que eso lo tengo claro.

Comentarios, opiniones(Reviews) y sugerencias constructivas son bienvenidos y me ayudarían a hacer un mejor trabajo en el futuro. Nos vemos.


	10. El cambio inesperado de µ's

N/A: Hola a todos nuevamente, aquí el decimo capitulo de esta historia, a diferencia de los anteriores, este sera un capitulo mas corto de lo usual. Que lo disfruten.

* * *

Aviso importante: Personajes y ambientes de Love Live! NO ME PERTENECEN Y NO SOY DUEÑO DE ELLAS, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Cualquier otra referencia distinta de esta franquicia antes mencionada (ya sea directa o indirectamente), TAMPOCO Y JAMAS ME PERTENECERAN y pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Este fanfiction está hecho para entretenerse.

* * *

Capítulo 10. El cambio inesperado de µ's.

En la mañana del día siguiente, las nueve jóvenes de µ's se encontraban despiertas en la habitación principal donde dormían en conjunto. Luego de haber hecho la gran fogata de ayer, estaba la incertidumbre de que hubiera alguien que pudiera rastrear el humo y de esta forma pudieran volver a sus hogares. Una vez que decidieron salir de la habitación vestidas con su uniforme escolar, fueron a buscar a las mujeres adultas.

Cuando las nueve encontraron a las tres mujeres en la entrada principal de la mansión, observaron que todas ellas estaban con todos sus implementos necesarios para ir de pesca, incluyendo su respectiva vestimenta de color amarillo para realizar este trabajo.

-¿Qué van a hacer ustedes? –preguntaron con curiosidad las jóvenes idols.

-Iremos a capturar al animal marino que está rondando en esta isla. –dijo Yukari con mucha confianza en sí misma.

-Según los estudios que averiguamos ayer, el animal debe estar rondando a unos kilómetros de esta isla. –dijo Eirin con tono autoritario.

-Me imagino que ustedes seguirán esperando que alguien las rescate con lo de la fogata de ayer. ¿No? –pregunto Flandre con amabilidad al grupo de idols.

-Sí, es nuestra última esperanza para que alguien nos rescate. –dijo Honoka con optimismo.

-Con la fogata que hicimos ayer, debe ser suficiente para que alguien nos encuentre y salgamos finalmente de esta isla. –dijo Umi aun confiada con esa idea.

-Estamos con esa idea de esperar que nos rescaten, o arriesgarnos a salir de la isla por nuestra cuenta. –dijo Kotori.

-Si realmente pudiéramos salir de esta isla, otra opción es usar su pequeño bote de madera que tienen, el que van a usar para ir a esa casería marítima. –dijo Nico.

-¿Podemos caber las doce en este bote-nya? –pregunto Rin.

-Es muy pequeño para que quepan doce personas en él. –dijo la rubia de cabello largo con total seguridad. –Probablemente nos hundiríamos en el mar como el Titanic. Con tres ocupantes es suficiente.

-¡Que injusto! –reclamo la pelinegra.

-Además, considerando sus antecedentes, yo no las dejaría subir en él. –continuo la rubia con tono serio.

-¡¿Qué!? –exclamaron las nueve en simultaneo con enojo y desilusión.

-Para recapitular. –dijo enumerando con los dedos de sus manos. -Acabas de destruir un trineo de madera, un contenedor plástico de combustible, casi crean un incendio en la isla y que ocupaste una parte del carbón y combustible para crear una gran fogata. –finalizo Yukari, dejando a todas las chicas en silencio.

-Yo pienso que lo mejor es analizar su situación, después que terminemos nuestro trabajo. ¿Les parece? –sugirió Eirin.

-Y por seguridad, les dejare el generador encendido de la mansión por si se quieren entretener mientras nosotras estamos afuera. –dijo Flandre con buen humor.

-De acuerdo. –dijeron todas las chicas con su propio ánimo.

* * *

Luego que las tres mujeres se despidieran de las idols y abandonaran la isla para hacer su trabajo, las nueve jóvenes se encargaron de recolectar agua en la orilla de la isla, con la misma rutina que le habían enseñado la chica rubia el día de ayer. Cuando todas completaron su trabajo, se sentaron en la arena para descansar, mientras veían el horizonte, junto con el bote con las tres mujeres, que se encontraban en medio del océano haciendo su trabajo en este día despejado.

-Qué envidia. Nosotras deberíamos salir de esta isla en ese bote. –dijo Nico de mala gana.

-O tal vez deberíamos estar saliendo en este instante de esta isla. –dijo Umi con mal humor.

-Nico, Umi, sean pacientes, cuando ellas regresen de su trabajo, podemos planificar que vamos a hacer después, si es que no llegan a encontrarnos en esta isla por la fogata. –dijo Eli con tranquilidad a sus amigas para que no estén tan alteradas.

-Lo mejor es esperar que regresen esas mujeres. –recalco Nozomi con tranquilidad.

-Ellas tienen mucho conocimiento sobre estos temas. Seguro que nos pueden ayudar. –dijo Kotori con naturalidad.

-Tienen razón. Además, mientras ellas estén presentes en esta isla, nosotras…-dijo Honoka con optimismo hasta ser interrumpida, incluyendo el gran silencio que exponían todas sus amigas.

El tiempo comenzó a ir muy despacio para todas las integrantes al ver lo que tenían al frente del océano.

En ese momento, la vida actual de las idols escolares µ's cambiara bruscamente.

Todas las chicas de muy lejos, presenciaron como de la superficie del océano, emergió una gran ballena azul que, al abrir su gran mandíbula, se tragó el pequeño bote junto con las tres acompañantes, cerro su mandíbula y el gran mamífero se sumergió nuevamente, retornando nuevamente el silencio, dejando a todas las chicas totalmente impactadas.

Nadie se movió de su posición, estuvieron un buen tiempo quietas asimilado la situación que acaba de ocurrir frente a ellas.

-Esa ballena… se… comió… a esas… mujeres… -susurro Hanayo con temor y tiritando.

-No puedo creerlo… -dijo Maki muy impactada.

-No puede… ser… pudimos ser… devorados por este animal. –dijo Rin con mucho temor.

-No se preocupen chicas, esas mujeres deben ser muy rudas. Seguramente van a volver. –dijo Honoka con mucho optimismo.

* * *

Todas las jóvenes, se quedaron bastantes preocupadas en la orilla de la playa, todas sentadas en la arena, esperando alguna señal de vida de esas mujeres, incluso se comieron sus brochetas de pescado que habían capturado anteriormente para esperar que regresaran las mujeres.

Creían que en algún momento la chica rubia podía explotar la ballena, o que la mujer de cabello plateado intoxicara al animal o que simplemente podían aparecer las tres mujeres en un portal como en sus sueños de hace un tiempo atrás por la mujer rubia, pero no ocurrió nada. Sabían que en ese tiempo que estuvieron con esas mujeres nunca encontraron ninguna evidencia de que se comportaran en ese sueño, sino que eras simplemente tres mujeres normales como ellas mismas.

Pasaron varias horas esperando alguna señal de vida, pero ya en las horas de la tarde seguía sin aparecer ninguna señal de ellas, mientras pasaban las horas supieron que tenían que aceptar esta cruel realidad que se estaba presentando. Quedarse totalmente solas en esta isla sin esas tres mujeres.

-Creo que quedamos nuevamente solas las nueve en esta isla. –dijo con mucha tristeza la líder a todas sus amigas.

-Ya paso muchas horas de este incidente, no creo que vayan a regresar. –dijo Eli con tristeza, también asimilando la situación actual.

-Creo que vamos a extrañar esas mujeres. –dijo Nozomi también con tristeza.

-Pero el lado positivo es que ahora somos las nuevas dueñas de esta mansión de esta isla. –dijo Nico con leve tono de orgullo, hasta que sintió que la golpeaban levemente en la cabeza.

-Nico-chan, esto es serio. –reclamo Maki a su compañera con tono serio. –Sin esas tres mujeres, dependemos de nosotras mismas como vamos a vivir en esta isla.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer ahora? –pregunto Hanayo con timidez.

-Solo podemos usar los últimos recursos para crear una última gran fogata, o de lo contrario nadie nos va a encontrar. Aunque con lo que hicimos ayer, debiese ser suficiente que alguien nos encuentre. –dijo Umi aun manteniendo su compostura. –Alguien nos tienen que encontrar. Realmente alguien nos tiene que encontrar.

-Pero no sabemos cuándo tiempo tiene que pasar para que alguien nos rescate con esa fogata que hicimos ayer. –dijo Rin muy preocupada. -¿Y si nadie nos encuentra? –pregunto con tristeza. -¿Qué vamos a hacer la nueve en esta isla mientras esperamos que esto suceda?

-Si es que hay alguien que encuentre el humo de la fogata. ¿Habrá alguien que nos encuentre? –dijo Kotori muy pensativa.

-Mientras esperamos que algo de eso ocurra. Tendremos que mantener esta rutina de conseguir agua y alimentarnos con lo que queda de la mansión, como lo enseño la chica rubia. –dijo Eli con seguridad y con tono serio.

-Sin embargo, estamos olvidando algo importante que hay que tener en cuenta. –dijo Nozomi con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué estamos olvidando? –pregunto Nico.

-Si vamos a estar mucho tiempo en esta isla, no sabemos cómo utilizar las máquinas que hay en la mansión. Solo tenemos las únicas reservas de combustible y carbón que conocemos en este lugar. –respondió la pelimorada.

-Nunca le preguntamos cómo funcionan las maquinas principales de esta mansión-nya. –dijo Rin con tristeza.

-Pero ya dijimos anteriormente que nosotras somos idols escolares, no somos mecánicos. –recalco Nico también con tristeza.

-Esperen. ¿El generador continúa funcionando desde que salieron esas mujeres de la isla? –pregunto Honoka a las demás.

Paso un breve tiempo en silencio, hasta que se dieron cuenta de la situación.

-¡El generador! –exclamaron todas en simultaneo.

* * *

Todas las chicas dejaron la playa y regresaron a la mansión, en todo este tiempo aún continuaba funcionando el generador de la mansión, pero cuando supieron que ya había agotado parte del combustible, sabían que en cualquier momento iba a dejar de funcionar. Luego de esto, se quedaron en la habitación principal mientras todas sentadas en la alfombra, veían a lo lejos de las ventanas, que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer, que en cualquier momento iba a comenzar la noche.

-Creo que tanto preocuparnos por esas mujeres. Se nos olvidó que el generador de la mansión todavía está funcionando. –comento Eli con desilusión.

-Solo nos queda la energía eléctrica del generador, después de eso, no sabemos que ira a pasar con nosotras. –comento Hanayo muy preocupada.

-El combustible que hay en el subterráneo, solo queda para hacer una última fogata, además no sabemos cómo operar esa máquina. –dijo Maki con indiferencia.

-Pero tampoco no sabemos cómo conseguir petróleo. –dijo Rin con indignación.

-¿Pero no se supone que el petróleo se genera bajo tierra por la descomposición orgánica de los seres vivos y bajo ciertas condiciones físicas y climáticas? –pregunto Eli.

-Por supuesto, si una de nosotras se muere en esta isla, deben pasar millones de años para que nuestros cuerpos se conviertan en petróleo. –dijo Nico de mala gana. –Pero es imposible que eso ocurra. –luego dijo con tono triste.

-Eso nunca ocurrirá. No permitiré que ninguna de nosotras se muera en esta isla. –respondió Nozomi rápidamente a todas sus amigas y levemente triste y molesta. –No tendré en mi conciencia ver morir a mis amigas.

-Eso lo sabemos. –dijo Kotori también con tristeza.

Todas las presentes se quedaron pensativas, nadie estaba mentalmente preparada para ver perder a alguna de sus amigas en esta situación. Todas siguieron en silencio hasta que escucharon una canción que provenía de un teléfono de juguete.

-¿Qué haces Honoka? –pregunto despacio Maki, al ver que su amiga aún estaba triste, cosa que también llamo la atención de las demás.

-Escuchar las últimas canciones de este teléfono de juguete de Flan-chan. –dijo poniendo a todo volumen el sonido del teléfono, sorprendiendo al resto de sus amigas con las canciones.

-Espera… ¿Esa chica tenía varias canciones de nuestro repertorio? –dijo Nico sorprendida. –Incluyendo las versiones extrañas de "Snow Halation" y de otros animes.

-Sí y no solo de nosotras, de A-RISE también. –dijo cambiando la canción, -Las voy a extrañar mucho, Tsubasa-san, Erena-san y Anju-san. –dijo la líder llorando desconsoladamente mientras se cubría el rosto con sus manos, y continuaba escuchando la canción de "Private Wars" de A-RISE. –Las extrañare mucho.

-Honoka-chan, no estés triste. También las vamos a extrañar a A-RISE, pero en esta situación, solo quedamos nosotras nueve y tenemos que apoyarnos entre nosotras. –dijo Kotori tranquilizando a su amiga, que decidió abrazarla con cariño.

Todas escucharon de repente como la canción de A-RISE del teléfono de juguete comenzaba a escucharse más despacio, por lo que decidió dejar en silencio el teléfono antes que se agotara la batería en forma definitiva.

-Extrañare sus voces. –dijo Honoka despacio y resignadas.

Por otro lado, vieron que la chica espiritual se levantó y decidió encender la televisión junto con el reproductor de DVD.

-¿Qué haces Nozomi? –pregunto Eli con inquietud.

-Perdóname Elicchi, si esta va ser la última vez que puedo ver ese tipo de material presencial en la televisión antes que se acabe la energía del generador, prefiero hacer esto ahora. –dijo la pelimorada que luego que se mosto la imagen del DVD, decidió tocándose atrevidamente sus zonas sensibles mientras estaba viendo en la televisión a las dos chicas del video que iban a realizar su acto celestial.

-No lo permitiré Nozomi, no enfrente de todas nosotras. –su compañera rubia agarro firmemente a la pelimorada para que no hiciera esas cosas indecentes frente a sus amigas.

-Es mi cuerpo, y yo puedo hacer lo quiera. –reclamo con autoridad.

-Pero Nozomi-chan tiene razón en eso. Sera nuestra última vez que veamos algo de ese material. –dijo la peligris llamando la atención de todas sus amigas.

-¿La vas a apoyar Kotori? –dijo Umi muy preocupada de esa idea.

-Solo quiero vivir lo último que queda de normalidad en esta mansión. Solo pido eso. –dijo con honestidad.

-Pero esta mansión no tiene nada de normalidad que digamos. –refuto Eli a la peligris.

-Mientras ustedes cuatro discuten, en el vídeo van en la parte que comienza las dos chicas a darse besos en la boca. –comento Hanayo con sutileza.

-Hanayo, ¿No me digas que también quieres hacer eso? –preguntaron Nico y Maki con preocupación.

-Creo Kayo-chin también quiere ver ese video junto con Nozomi-chan y Kotori-chan. –dijo Rin con naturalidad.

-Con toda esta situación, creo que será lo último que podemos hacer juntas en este momento. –dijo Honoka con total seguridad a todas sus amigas.

* * *

Todas las chicas se quedaron viendo la televisión de la habitación principal, asumiendo su inevitable destino, por lo que no les quedo otra forma de disfrutar lo último momento de normalidad juntas como grupo, a al menos la mayoría que se encontraba de acuerdo, y las que no, se quedaron acompañándolas sin protestar. Se quedaron viendo el DVD completo, sentadas en la alfombra, mientras aun duraba la energía del generador, ya que será su última vez que vean algo fuera de tono como grupo.

-Solo hay una cosa que nunca les pregunte a esas mujeres antes que ocurriera este incidente que me dejo con dudas. –dijo Honoka con mucha tristeza, al igual que todas sus amigas que observaban los inevitables cambios de la habitación.

La habitación principal de la mansión de a poco comenzaba a perder su brillo, y el ruido del generador del piso inferior comenzaba a silenciase, acabando con todo el combustible que le quedaba en él.

-¿Sobre cómo estas mujeres grabaron estos vídeos indecentes? –pregunto Umi.

-¿Sobre porque esas dos chicas se parecen físicamente a algunas de las figuras de anime de la habitación de la chica rubia? –preguntó Hanayo.

-¿Sobre porque no tienen más material fuera de tono de estas chicas en ente DVD? -pregunto Nozomi.

El ruido del generador se detuvo, al igual que la energía de la mansión, dejando toda la habitación totalmente oscura en medio de la noche, cambiando de forma irreversible la nueva situación y el estilo de vida que vivirán las nueve jóvenes atrapadas en esta isla y en esta mansión.

Todas en su interior sabían que sus dos opciones que les quedaban para salir de esto eran, o las encuentran con el humo de la fogata de ayer, o pasar el resto de su adolescencia y adultez joven es esta isla, con lo poco que sabían para continuar viviendo en esta situación que les enseño la extraña chica rubia.

La líder dio su respuesta, iniciando su nuevo y duro estilo de vida.

-¿Quién diablos es la Conmebol? –pregunto confundida.

-¡Honoka/Honoka-chan! –exclamaron todas sus amigas, asustando a la líder, que por error apretó el botón del teléfono de juguete.

-I want to know what love is (sonidos de teclados más despacio) I want you to show me (sonidos de teclados mucho más débilmente). –se escuchó por última vez esa canción antes que el objeto se agotara la batería, y se quedara en completo silencio toda la oscura habitación.

* * *

N/A: Hola nuevamente, espero que les haya agradado parte de este capitulo corto, quizás el siguiente vuelva con los capítulos mas largos.

Ahora, mientras me demoro en actualizar el siguiente capitulo, en ese momento dejaremos que sufran psicológicamente a las pobres chicas de µ's en esta isla abandonada. Que clase de futuro les esperara ahora. En algún momento lo sabrán.

Comentarios, opiniones(Reviews) y sugerencias constructivas son bienvenidos y me ayudarían a hacer un mejor trabajo en el futuro. Nos vemos.


	11. La aventura utópica de µ's y compañía

**Súbete al Adán Flandre.**

N/A: Hola a todos nuevamente, aquí el undécimo capitulo de esta historia, como prometí anteriormente un capitulo largo luego de un mes trabajando en mis cosas personales, espero que disfruten este capitulo lleno de cosas extrañas para nuestras queridas protagonistas, quedan advertidos.

* * *

Aviso importante: Personajes y ambientes de Love Live! NO ME PERTENECEN Y NO SOY DUEÑO DE ELLAS, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Cualquier otra referencia distinta de esta franquicia antes mencionada (ya sea directa o indirectamente), TAMPOCO Y JAMAS ME PERTENECERAN y pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Este fanfiction está hecho para entretenerse.

* * *

Capitulo 11. La aventura utópica de µ's y compañía.

Otro día más.

*Flashback*

_Todas las nueve jóvenes de __µ's se encontraban alrededor de la gran fogata que habían construido ellas mismas, junto con las tres mujeres extrañas de la isla._

_-¿Existirá alguien que nos encuentre con esa fogata? –pregunto Kotori con esperanza._

_-Tiene que funcionar. Así saldremos de este lugar. –dijo Nico también con esperanzas. –Yo creo que lo lograremos._

_-Si salimos, no tendré que escuchar más de las frases incoherentes que dice esta chica. –dijo Umi con tono serio apuntando a Flandre._

_-No seas tan dura con ella. No es que sea una cabeza hueca, ella es inteligente en ciertas cosas específicas. –dijo Yukari defendiendo a la chica rubia a su manera._

_-¿Cómo cuáles? –pregunto Rin._

_-Veamos. ¿Qué es el petróleo? –pregunto Eirin._

_-Es una mezcla de hidrocarburos insolubles en agua. –respondió la chica rubia._

_-¿Quién es el protagonista de los Picapiedras? –pregunto Yukari._

_-El Mario pirateado extraño que se hace llamar 7 Grand Dad que usa las canciones de __µ's, para hacer sus canciones de alta calidad. –respondió nuevamente, dejando desconcertada a todo el grupo de idols._

_-Por Dios, sigues diciendo cosas sin sentido. –comentaron Maki, Eli y Umi con decepción, mientras Nozomi, Hanayo y Kotori la miraban con cara de preocupación a la chica rubia y Nico, Rin y Honoka ponían cara de dudas con esa frase._

_-No es que sea la última vez que escucharas cosas sin sentido de mí. ¿No? –dijo Flandre con naturalidad._

*Fin del Flashback*

Otro día más.

-No es que sea la última vez que escucharas cosas sin sentido de mí_. –_susurro despacio para sí misma.

Después de ese accidente que presenciaron las nueve hace mucho tiempo atrás, incluyendo otros eventos adicionales.

En las orillas de la playa, mirando el despejado y tranquilo océano, se encontraba Kosaka Honoka cazando los peces que aun rondaban en la isla con su estaca de madera, ya se consideraba una gran experta en todo el tiempo que trascurrió hasta llegar a la actualidad, ya no era una adolescente torpe de instituto abandonada en la isla, ahora es una adulta joven con el cabello largo hasta la cintura, y vestía solo con unas telas con bastante uso que cubrían sus pechos y sus caderas, y que era la nueva dueña de esta isla.

Aquella mujer, luego que hizo su trabajo de pesca en silencio, dejo las cosas en una red, para luego dirigirse a la mansión, el mismo recorrido de siempre sin antes visitar un lugar muy especial.

-Hola… me extrañaron, yo… también las extraño mucho. Pareciera que fuese ayer el día que se fueron de este lugar. –dijo con tono melancólico observando en unos pasos más adelante las tres tumbas que tenía al frente suyo con una cruz en él.

*Flashback*

_Aun recordaba ese momento, Honoka había salido de las primeras de su grupo de la mansión a buscar su propia olla de desalinización de agua a la playa, y cuando llego a ese lugar, la joven vio de lejos a las tres mujeres extravagantes subiendo los últimos objetos principales al bote de madera para la cacería del ser que en el futuro acabaría con sus vidas, y su última conversación que escucho de lejos fue la siguiente._

-_Súbete al Adán Flandre. –ordeno Yukari con seriedad a la chica rubia, refiriéndose al nombre del bote._

_-Pero… no deberíamos considerar los posibles riesgos de que, si sufrimos un inconveniente las tres, quien cuidara a __µ's__ de… –dijo con indecisión hasta ser interrumpida._

_-¡Súbete al maldito bote Flandre! –dijeron nuevamente ambas mujeres adultas, por lo que la rubia obedeció sin protestar._

_Desde ese instante, Honoka nunca escucho de nuevo sus voces desde que salieron de la costa de la isla._

*Fin del Flashback*

-No tengo nada más que decir… -dijo Honoka con tristeza a una de las tumbas que tenía al frente -Descansa en paz "Flandre 'Honoka Kotori Umi Maki Rin Hanayo Nozomi Eli Nico Tsubasa Anju Erena Yukiho Arisa Kokoro Kokoa Kotaro' Francisca495 Scarlet." Donde quiera que estés. –dijo leyendo en voz alta la gran descripción que tenía en su tumba.

La mujer agarro sus cosas y continuo su viaje hasta llegar a la mansión. Dejo sus cosas en la entrada y Honoka subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación del piso superior donde se localizaba el incinerador, aquella habitación donde la entrada principal ya no había una puerta y estaba cubierta con varios muebles y cortinas para evitar el frio del exterior.

-Ya llegué. –dijo entrando a la habitación, atravesando las cortinas donde se encontraban solamente sus queridas ocho amigas y compañeras de toda su estadía.

Actualmente veían que en unas de las esquinas estaban tomando siestas muy cómodamente Eli, Nozomi, Umi y Kotori las cuatro muy juntas en un mismo colchón, y en la otra esquina tomaban siestas Hanayo, Rin, Nico y Maki de la misma forma que el grupo anterior sobre su propio colchón.

En todo este tiempo, todas sus queridas amigas ya no eran adolescentes de instituto, actualmente eran jóvenes adultas con el cabello suelto y largo hasta la cintura, y cada una de ellas estaban vestidas solamente con telas que cubrían sus pechos y sus caderas.

Paso un breve momento en que sus ocho acompañantes se despertaran de su aparentemente cómodo sueño al ver a su querida líder en medio de la habitación.

-¡Honoka/Honoka-chan! ¡Regresaste! –exclamaron las ocho a su propia manera.

-Salí a pescar… unos cuantos peces para hoy, debe ser suficiente para todas. –dijo Honoka con sinceridad a todas sus acompañantes, que se acercaban rápidamente para estar con ella.

A pesar de esas descripciones, no podía negar que todo este tiempo, continuaba encontrando físicamente atractivas a todas sus amigas, desde el color de su cabello, el color de sus ojos, su piel y hasta sus atributos físicos femeninos superior e inferior, que hasta el día hoy se encontraba indecisa de quien de las ocho es la más atractiva.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo por nosotras por hoy, Honoka. Pero creo que es suficiente por ahora, por lo que te ordeno que descanses. –dijo Umi con tranquilidad que aprovecho de abrazar a su compañera por la cintura por el costado derecho.

-Creo que necesitas relajarte ahora… Honoka-chan. –dijo Kotori con amabilidad que abrazo a su compañera por la cintura por el costado izquierdo mientras le daba besos en uno de sus hombros.

-Kotori-chan… tiene razón, y sabemos cuál es la forma para que te relajes, Honoka-chan. –dijo Nozomi con buen humor abrazando a su compañera por delante.

-Ya hiciste mucho por nosotras Honoka. Estamos agradecidas. –dijo Eli con cariño que abrazo a la pelijengibre por detrás con delicadeza.

-Nyan… que injusto… yo quería abrazar a Honoka-chan. -dijo Rin con tristeza.

-Ya tendremos nuestro momento para hacerlo juntas. –dijo Nico muy confiada y animando a su amiga.

-No… puedo… esperar. –dijo Hanayo con impaciencia.

-No te impacientes Hanayo. –respondió Maki consolando a la rubia de cabello oscuro.

Sabían que era imposible que las ocho pudieran abrazar a alguna de sus amigas en simultaneo, ya que con cuatro de ellas era suficiente para abrazar cómodamente a alguna de sus amigas.

-Me siento en el cielo. -comento Honoka muy contenta en su interior, sintiendo el agradable contacto directo de su piel con sus cuatro acompañantes junto con su calor. –No sé con… quién iniciar primero…

-Nosotras nos encargamos de esto. –dijo la pelimorada con confianza, y susurrándole a sus tres amigas que dejaran de abrazar a la líder.

Honoka sintió como Nozomi la beso apasionada en sus labios, la cual correspondió, sintiendo su lengua jugando con la suya de forma lujuriosa, incluyendo que la pelimorada comenzaba a acariciarle con su mano, la entrepierna por sobre su tela para excitarla a su compañera, hasta que de repente sintió que Eli la abrazaba nuevamente por detrás suyo, quedando en medio de ambas mujeres.

-Ahora es mi turno, Nozomi. –la rubia abrazo a Honoka por alrededor de la cintura, mientras ella comenzaba a darle besos en su hombro, después su cuello hasta llegar a los labios de la líder, que ella correspondió luego que dejara de besar a la pelimorada. Eli aun abrazándola, no pudo evitar la tentación de acaríciales sus pechos mientras continuaba besándola y Nozomi le daba besos en su cuello mientras la estimula su sensible entrepierna con su mano.

-Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan, ustedes dos… son las más pervertidas del grupo… y las amo por igual. –dijo Honoka respirando agitadamente, y a la vez estaba contenta y sonrojada en su interior de recibir su amor de las antiguas presidenta y vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil respectivamente por igual, por lo que ambas le sonrieron de agradecimiento.

-Gracias, también te amamos Honoka/Honoka-chan. –respondieron ambas a la líder con mucha sinceridad y después llamaron la atención de la peligris y la peliazul.

-Vamos Kotori/Umi-chan, es su turno. -dijeron en simultaneo Eli y Nozomi respectivamente, para que ambas mujeres tuvieran su propio momento con su líder.

Las dos soltaron a Honoka de sus encantos para que Kotori pudiera abrazar a su compañera por detrás y decido besar su cuello en el punto exacto donde Eli lo había hecho anteriormente, y simultáneamente Umi, la abrazaba de frente mientras se atrevió a besar a la peligenbre en sus labios con cariño, y ella le correspondió abrazándola por alrededor de su cuello.

Por su parte Honoka, disfrutaba su momento especial con sus dos amigas de la infancia en simultaneo, primero disfrutaba los encantos de la peliazul con sus besos. Después de un breve tiempo, las dos decidieron intercambiar de posición, de modo que Kotori se quedó de fuente a su compañera, para abrazarla, luego la beso en sus labios con cariño y ella le correspondió inmediatamente y la abrazara por alrededor de su cuello, mientras Umi la abrazaba por detrás y besaba su cuello en lugar donde Nozomi lo había hecho anteriormente. Una vez que terminaron de hacer sus encantos.

-Las amo mucho Kotori-chan y Umi-chan. Las quiero mucho. –dijo con alegría y sinceridad a sus amigas de la infancia.

-Nosotras también te amamos y te queremos Honoka/Honoka-chan. –respondieron ambas a la líder con mucha sinceridad y felicidad.

-Ahora es nuestro turno. –dijeron con impaciencia Rin y Hanayo a Umi y Kotori, por lo que estas últimas soltaron a la líder para que aquellas dos tuvieran su breve momento.

Honoka sintió como Rin y Hanayo las abrazaba con cariño en su cintura en simultaneo al frente suyo, y no pudo evitar las ganas de darle un tierno beso en los labios de la pelinaranja que ella acepto muy agradecida de sentir sus encantos, y luego que dejara de besarla, decidió besar a la rubia con ternura en sus labios y ella lo correspondió de la misma forma que su amiga de la infancia hizo anteriormente.

-Te amamos Honoka-chan. –sonrieron ambas.

-Yo también las amo a ambas, Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan. –respondió con cariño.

-No te olvides de nosotras Honoka, también somos importantes. –dijo Nico soltando el abrazo de Hanayo a la líder y simultáneamente Maki hacia lo mismo hacia Rin.

Nico y Maki rápidamente abrazaron el cuerpo de la pelijengibre por alrededor de su cintura en simultaneo, después de eso Nico beso en sus labios a Honoka con pasión mientras ella se dejaba llevar por esos encantos mientras la pelirroja besaba su cuello, luego que terminara su sesión, dejo que Maki también la besaba en sus labios a la líder con la misma pasión que la pelinegra y esta besaba el cuello en simultaneo.

-Las amo Maki-chan y Nico-chan. –dijo nuevamente luego de dejar de besar a su compañera.

-Gracias… también te amamos Honoka. –respondieron las dos con satisfacción.

-Las quiero a todas, las amo a todas. –dijo Honoka con mucha felicidad y sinceridad frente a todas sus acompañantes. –Estoy lista para continuar con lo nuestro… aunque sea con solo abrazarlas como mínimo es suficiente…

-Lo que tú quieras Honoka/Honoka-chan. –respondieron todas sus compañeras con emoción.

* * *

Más tarde, luego de su sesión juntas, incluyendo su breve siesta de descanso, todas decidieron preparar las cosas para su hora de almuerzo casero en conjunto, en las afueras del patio delantero de la mansión, sentadas sobre uno de los largos pilares tirados en el piso, que acomodaron para estar al frente a una fogata.

-¿Y cuáles son sus planes… para después de comer? –pregunto Honoka a las demás con curiosidad.

-Estábamos planeando con Kotori-chan, nuestra breve sesión juntas. –dijo Nozomi muy seductora y con una sonrisa, llamando la atención a la peligris que se acercó rápidamente a abrazarla con cariño.

-Me siento afortunada… de tener a Nozomi-chan que enseñe… estas cosas. –respondió Kotori muy agradecida con una sonrisa, provocando que la peliazul se pusiera celosa.

-No te preocupes Umi. Si eso ocurre, me tienes a mí también. –dijo Eli con cariño que rodeo a su compañera por atrás, mientras la besaba por el cuello. –Podemos tomarnos el tiempo que queramos, como la otra vez.

-Por mí, no tengo problema si es contigo… por esta vez. –dijo Umi con una sonrisa y más tranquila.

-Oh… Umi-chan, todavía tienes celos de que Nozomi-chan este con Kotori-chan. –comento Honoka con tranquilidad.

-Eh… pero yo te amo Umi-chan, es solo que también amo a todas ustedes por igual. –dijo la peligris con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a la peliazul.

-Elicchi, tu siempre serás mi gran amor y te amare por siempre, pero también quiero que cada una de nosotras también se sienta querida por mis encantos por igual. ¿No crees? –dijo la pelimorada con sinceridad y con una sonrisa, también para tranquilizar a la rubia.

-A pesar de eso, igual te sigo amando Nozomi, como a todas las demás. Seguirás siendo mi preferida. -dijo Eli con tranquilidad a la pelimorada.

-Yo te quiero y te amo Kotori. –respondió Umi a la peligris, provocando que ambas mujeres sonrieran de felicidad.

-Luego que haga esas cosas bonitas a Kotori-chan, continuare con lo mismo con Umi-chan y finalizare contigo Elicchi. –dijo Nozomi muy decidida, sonrojada y segura de sí misma a sus tres amigas.

-Si tiene que ser así Nozomi. –dijo Eli con seriedad, -Entonces quiero que Umi se quede conmigo para nuestro momento juntas, después con Kotori y al final contigo. ¿Te parece?

-Estoy de acuerdo… Elicchi. –respondió con tono seductor a la rubia.

-Si nuestro cuerpo aguanta, quiero hacerlo contigo Umi-chan. –dijo la peligris con tranquilidad, emocionada e impaciente.

-Está bien, Kotori. –respondió despacio la peliazul.

Eli y Umi se acercaron a Nozomi y Kotori respectivamente a darle un tierno beso en sus labios en señal cariño y esta aceptaron su afecto.

-¿Y qué harán ustedes? –pregunto Honoka a sus cuatro amigas restantes.

-Bueno… si me preguntas a mi… -dijo Nico con mucha indecisión en su interior. -No sé a quién quiero compartir mi amor primero… quien será digna de los encantos de la gran…

-Yo quiero a Hanayo primero. –eligió Maki rápidamente.

-Yo… yo… yo… yo… -dijo la rubia de cabello oscuro con timidez. –Yo… me… siento muy agradecida… por esto Maki-chan. –dijo luego de sentir como la pelirroja la abrazaba con cariño.

-Te arrepentirás de tus decisiones Maki. –dijo Nico con leve molestia a la pelirroja. –Yo quería a Hanayo, pero en ese caso, me conformare con compartir mis encantos con Rin más tarde. –dijo con mucho orgullo.

-Voy a hacerlo con Nico-chan. –dijo la pelinaranja emocionada que abrazo rápidamente a la pelinegra. –Prometo que lo vamos a pasar bien juntas-nya.

-Si tanto quieres a Hanayo, te la intercambio con Rin después que este con ella. –propuso Maki para alegrar los ánimos de la pelinegra.

-Bien… lo acepto solo si quieres que hagamos juntas nuestro momento como lo hicimos la otra vez. ¿Qué dices Maki? –pregunto Nico.

-Está bien. –respondió la pelirroja.

-Voy a hacerlo con Maki-chan también-nya. Me siento feliz que quiero hacerlo con Kayo-chin también-nya. -exclamo Rin con la misma alegría.

-Si… tú quieres… también lo quiero hacer contigo… Rin-chan. –dijo Hanayo con alegría.

Luego se acercaron Rin y Nico hasta donde se encontraban Hanayo y Maki.

-No importa lo que pase, yo te amo Kayo-chin, te amo-nya como amo a todas-nya. –dijo con sinceridad Rin que decidió besar a la mujer de cabello rubio oscuro.

-Igual que te amo a ti Maki, sé que me costaba expresar mis sentimientos, pero es la verdad. –dijo Nico tranquila que decidió besar a la pelirroja.

-Yo te amo… Rin-chan. –dijo muy contenta.

-Bueno, yo también te amo Nico-chan. –dijo calmadamente. –Aunque también tengo de preferencias a todas las demás, pero tú también eres importante. -luego las cuatro sonrieron de felicidad.

-Creo que ya tienen claro cuáles van a ser las intenciones que tienen para la tarde. –dijo la líder.

-Honoka-chan cuando te recuperes energía, puedes unirte con nosotras, también eres importante para nosotras. –dijo Kotori con sinceridad.

-Tu decides con quieres unirte Honoka-chan. –dijo Nozomi con calma.

-Lo que sea más cómodo para ti Honoka. –dijo Umi con tranquilidad.

-Cuanto te sientas segura, eres bienvenida con quieras compartir. –dijo Eli con una sonrisa.

-Puedes compartir con nosotras. –dijeron Rin y Hanayo.

-O con nosotras Honoka. –dijeron Nico y Maki.

-Muchas gracias, pero cuando me sienta bien voy a decidir con quién quiero estar después. –dijo la líder con sinceridad.

* * *

Así era su estadía en la isla durante el resto de su adolescencia y comienzo de su adultez joven. Los primeros días que fueron totalmente abandonadas cuando todavía eran chicas de instituto, justo después de los sucesos desafortunados ocurridos en ese momento de su estadía, tuvieron que aceptar su cruel realidad de vivir las nueve en conjunto en esta isla por su propia cuenta.

Tuvieron que aceptar la idea de que jamás volverían a ver a sus compañeras de instituto, sus padres, sus hermanos y hermanas respectivamente. Al igual que sus propias comodidades que tenían antes que ocurriera ese accidente, o también la realización de sus propios sueños que tenían a futuro.

Las nueve se vieron obligadas a trabajar por igual para que pudieran tratar de vivir lo más cómodamente posible en su estadía de lo poco que habían aprendido de la niña rubia extraña.

Durante todo ese transcurso de tiempo, nadie de su misma especie llego a la isla, las nueve eran invisibles para el resto del planeta, y lo único que les quedaba eran algunos sobrevivientes de la fauna marítima que rondaba en la isla, luego que el grupo antiguo de idols escolares µ's se convertiría por necesidad obligatoria, en la cima de la pirámide de la cadena alimenticia de esta zona.

Ya no les importaba lo que pensaban aquellos seres inferiores a ellas, tuvieron que alimentarse de ellos sin piedad para que las nueve pudieran continuar viviendo por igual, fue muy duro al principio hasta que se volvió un simple habito en todo este transcurso.

Tuvieron muchos traumas emocionales que las perturbaban hasta el día de hoy, y su único refugio mental era la compañía de sus amigas. Para cada una del grupo femenino, sus ocho amigas era la única constante de toda su vida que las ayudaba a olvidar todas sus frustraciones, depresiones, ansiedades y momentos malos que vivieron al principio de esta tragedia.

Con el paso del tiempo µ's comenzaba a ser más cercano de lo que eran cuando comenzaron a ser idols en el instituto, a conocer mejor a su respectiva amiga en este lugar, llegando a ser mucho más que solo amigas. Aunque había ciertas preferencias al principio de esta historia.

Al igual que en esos cuentos extraños que contó la mujer de cabello plateado hace mucho tiempo, fueron novias inicialmente Nozomi y Eli, Nico y Maki, Kotori y Umi, y Rin y Hanayo. Pero al ser un número impar, para que Honoka no se sintiera solitaria, cada una de sus ocho amigas se turnaban para acompañarla, pero todas por igual sentían que era muy injusto que la líder de µ's no experimentara durante su estadía la oportunidad de tener una pareja a quien amar.

Para la solución de este problema, todas las presentes aceptaron compartir su amor y cariño a todas sus amigas de su estadía, para que ninguna se quedara excluida de los encantos de cada una de ellas. Ya no había nadie que las pudiera juzgar por las decisiones que eligieron para continuar viviendo con esos hábitos en esta isla, eran libres de compartir su amor a quien quiera de las ocho y era lo único positivo que les permitía continuar viviendo en este lugar a igual que todas sus compañeras.

En una de las paredes de la entrada de la mansión, tenían marcado con rayas verticales los días que llevaban viviendo solas las nueve en esta isla, cuando llegaron por primera vez, sabían el día especifico que comenzó este suceso.

Cada día de su propio cumpleaños, la afortunada le tocaba ser completamente sumisa sin opción ante los encantos de sus ocho amigas por igual y los días de San Valentín lo disfrutaban compartiendo su amor las nueve por igual, considerando lo que sus cuerpos pudieran expresar en ese día, desde hacer el amor hasta conformarse con abrazarla y darle besos en sus labios o platicar con ellas.

Lo único bueno que quedaba de toda esta situación, es que µ's continuaba existiendo.

* * *

Otro día más.

-No es que sea la última vez que escucharas cosas sin sentido de mí_. –_susurro despacio para sí misma.

Después de ese accidente que presenciaron las nueve hace mucho tiempo atrás, incluyendo otros eventos adicionales.

En las orillas de la playa, mirando en el océano la silueta de un pequeño barco a muy lejos de su posición, se encontraba Kosaka Honoka cazando los peces que aun rondaban en la isla con su estaca de madera. No sabía porque, pero había algo distinto en este día a diferencia de resto, por lo que decidió mirar el horizonte.

-¿Un barco? –susurro despacio la protagonista. Comprobó varias veces que su vista no la engañara en esta vez, y es verdad. Por lo que corrió tan rápido como pudo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba su amado grupo femenino durmiendo en sus colchones con sus respectivas parejas tradicionales.

-¡DESPIERTEN! ¡DESPIERTEN!

-¿Qué ocurre, Honoka/Honoka-chan? –preguntaron todas sus amigas con leve desinterés después de despertar bruscamente de su sueño.

-Un barco… un barco. –dijo con emoción y alegría, cosa que no experimenta estos sentimientos de alivio que no sentía hace mucho tiempo, a excepción de su cumpleaños y la de sus queridas amigas.

Todas sus amigas, se tomaron bastante tiempo en analizar las palabras de la pelijengibre, y cuando supieron realmente que quería decir su amiga, comenzaron a sonreír de felicidad al igual que la líder.

-¡UN BARCO! –exclamaron todas ellas.

* * *

No les tomo mucho tiempo en ponerse de pie a sus amigas. Las nueve corrieron como pudieron, saliendo de la mansión hasta llegar a la orilla de la isla donde las había indicado su amiga.

Era verdad, todo el grupo vio como el gran barco iba acercándome con gran rapidez cerca de la costa de la isla, pero su felicidad cambio rápidamente a temor cuando vieron que el barco no se iba a detener, generando una ola de gran altitud que se dirigía amenazantemente hacia ellas.

-¡CORRAN! –gritaron todas las mujeres con desesperación.

Todas corrieron en dirección hacia la colina para evitar la gran ola de mar que cubría gran parte de la superficie de la playa. Cuando todas estuvieron a salvo de la ola generada por el barco, decidieron bajar a la playa de la isla.

Todas vieron que el vehículo marítimo, que correspondía a un barco de guerra nombrado "Adán 01", luego que había encallado en la isla, se abrió la puerta principal junto con su largo corredor que aterrizo en la arena, desembarcando todas las personas que iban en él.

Pero nuevamente, todas las chicas cambiaron rápidamente su expresión de alivio a temor. Las personas que estaban desembarcando del barco, estaban vestidos con unos trajes bien llamativos, que estos eran lo que hace mucho tiempo recordaban en un sueño en común.

-¡Maldición! –exclamo Honoka con temor.

Todas vieron que venían muchas mujeres de adultez media que venían vestidas con camisetas celestes, pantalones marrones y batas de laboratorios, y las mujeres más jóvenes vestían camisetas amarillas con pantalones azules. Después de mucho tiempo, todas experimentaron ese sentimiento de terror al recordar esos trajes, lo que significaba una cosa.

Múltiples Rick Sánchez y Morty Smith de diferentes universos paralelos y de diferentes realidades alternativas venían a invadir la isla, con la diferencia que todas eran del sexo femenino y tenían diferentes colores de cabello.

-Maldición. Son un ejército… de científicas alcohólicas… y sus nietas. –exclamo Honoka con terror, considerando que esa referencia de estas vestimentas de aquellos personajes era lo único que recordaba bien en todo ese tiempo, por esa paliza de ese sueño.

-No había… recordado estos trajes en mucho… tiempo. –dijo asustada Hanayo. -¿Vienen por nosotras? Vienen… a castigarnos por nuestros… pecados que hemos cometido en simultaneo.

-Vienen a castigarnos por querer amar a todas por igual. –dijo Kotori muy preocupada.

-Creo… que es eso, y que quieren apoderarse de esta isla… -exclamo Rin con temor y preocupación. –Van a acabar con nuestra rutina y nuestro estilo de vida que tenemos.

-No permitiré que acaben con nuestra lujuriosa vida que tenemos nosotras. –dijo Nozomi muy decidida. –No estamos preparadas para abandonar nuestro habito de amar a todas por igual.

-Si van a acabar con nuestro estilo de vida. No se lo vamos a permitir. –dijo Umi con mucha seriedad.

-Nadie va a destruir nuestro modo de vida. –dijo Eli con seriedad.

-Nadie se interpondrá con la vida de todas nosotras. –dijo Maki enojada.

-Nadie va permitir que acaben con µ's. –dijo Nico enojada.

-Escúchenme. –Honoka llamo la atención de sus amigas, -Es nuestra oportunidad de saber cuáles son las intenciones de estas desconocidas, pero si no están de nuestro lado, no queda otra opción que enfrentarnos… a todas esas mujeres. No nos podemos arriesgar.

-Estamos contigo Honoka/Honoka-chan. –gritaron todas sus acompañantes en simultaneo.

Buscaron todas sus estacas de madera en la mansión y las nueve se fueron corriendo a enfrentarse a todas esas mujeres que venían a invadir su estilo de vida.

El destino de su lujurioso estilo está en juego.

µ's el antiguo grupo de idols escolares contra Rick y Morty del universo de Love Live.

Las nueve llegaron a la costa de la playa, al encontrarse de frente a toda la multitud de mujeres vestidas de esos personajes de televisión para adultos que iban a invadir la isla, pero las protagonistas al observar toda la población algo las llamo la atención.

Todas las mujeres soltaron sus armas, al ver que de toda la multitud de científicas y nietas que se encontraba en la playa, solo reconocían a tres de ellas con detalle.

-¿Ustedes? –exclamaron demasiados sorprendidas e impactadas emocionalmente al ver nuevamente a esas personas que creían que habían muerto.

-¿Siguen… aquí? –pregunto mujer rubia de cabello largo sorprendida y seria, al ver al antiguo grupo de idols escolares convertidas en mujeres adultas frente a su pueblo.

-¿Quiénes? –preguntaron el resto de su pueblo sin tener la menor idea de quien es µ's.

* * *

Las nueve mujeres estaban muy sorprendidas al ver a la presencia de aquellas mujeres que habían conocido cuando todavía eran unas adolescentes de instituto con sueños de ser idols escolares.

-¿Yukari? ¿Eirin? ¿Flandre? ¿De verdad… son… ustedes? –pregunto Honoka con ganas de llorar de alegría al presenciar a alguien diferente de sus ocho amigas. -¿De verdad… son ustedes?

-Es obvio, soy la mismísima Yukari. –respondió mujer rubia a todas las demás mujeres. –Somos las mismas tres que conocimos hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Y quiénes son el resto? –pregunto nuevamente líder.

-¡µ's! Les presento a las todas las habitantes de fantástico mundo de Gensokyo del Japón Feudal. –dijo Yukari con naturalidad.

-Hola µ's –saludaron el resto del pueblo femenino a las nueve integrantes a su propia manera.

-Creo que es mejor discutir este tema en privado nosotras doce. –sugirió Eirin a todo el grupo.

Las doce subieron la colina mientras el resto de su pueblo se encargaba de la desembarcación de todos los equipos importantes para su estadía en la isla.

-Creímos… que habían muerto las tres hace mucho… tiempo atrás. Pensamos que nunca jamás las veríamos… nuevamente. –dijo Honoka muy impactada.

-Pensamos que… la selección natural las… habían acabado con sus vidas… -dijo Eli igual de impactada.

-La… ballena… la ballena… -tartamudo Hanayo. –La ballena… la ballena… la ballena… la ballena…

-Déjame decirte que el único que murió ese día fue ese animal, debió sufrir emocionalmente un terrible y angustiante dolor profundo cuando sintió como nosotras tres la carcomimos en su interior sin que él pudiera hacer nada durante su terrible agonía. –dijo con tono serio.

-Pasa el tiempo y es un trauma que continuare recordando hasta el día de hoy. –comento la rubia con leve tristeza.

-Suena demasiado salvaje… pero como sabemos que realmente son ustedes…como sabemos que son la verdadera Yukari, la verdadera Eirin y la verdadera Flandre y no un producto de nuestra imaginación. O seguramente debe ser clones bien hechos, porque no entiendo como salieron con vida. –dijo la líder haciendo todas sus preguntas existenciales.

-Sí, porque… en todo este tiempo, veo que conservas el mismo tamaño de tus pechos. –comento Nozomi mientras le tocaba los pechos por sobre su camiseta amarilla de la rubia con sus manos. –Al menos sabemos que eres real, y siguen teniendo menos que Nicocchi.

-¿Todavía me recuerdan por eso? –dijo Flandre con leve molestia soltándose de los agarres de la pelimorada.

-Yo recuerdo… que ella decía cosas sin sentido la última vez. –comento Rin.

-Esto es muy sencillo de comprobar. Responde estas preguntas. ¿Qué es el petróleo? –pregunto Eirin con seriedad a la rubia.

-Es una mezcla de hidrocarburos insolubles en agua que se produce por la descomposición orgánica bajo ciertas condiciones físicas de presión y temperatura. –respondió la chica rubia.

-¿Cuáles son los miembros de la UEFA? –pregunto Yukari.

-Alemania, Italia, Francia, Inglaterra, España, Holanda, Portugal, Rusia, Croacia, Suecia, República Checa, Bélgica, Serbia, Suiza, Ucrania, Turquía, Polonia, Dinamarca, Grecia, Escocia, Irlanda, Noruega, Rumanía, Bulgaria, Austria, Hungría, Eslovaquia, Eslovenia, Bosnia y Herzegovina, Israel, Finlandia, Gales, Irlanda del Norte, Islandia, Montenegro, Kosovo, Albania, Macedonia del Norte, Bielorrusia, Georgia, Armenia, Letonia, Lituania, Estonia, Chipre, Moldavia, Azerbaiyán, Kazajistán, Luxemburgo, Islas Feroe, Liechtenstein, Malta, Andorra, Gibraltar y San Marino.

-¿Dime como fue el último episodio de amine que viste en televisión por última vez? –pregunto nuevamente la mujer rubia.

-Ese episodio donde Homura uso sus poderes para controlar los Eva 01 para derrotar a Walpurgisnacht en menos de cinco minutos después de haber asegurado que Rick y Morty le dijeran todos los Shinji de todos los multiversos de diferentes líneas paralelas de Homura, que el propósito de su existencia es subirse al maldito robot. Pero ella abandono su línea de tiempo luego que Madoka deseara a Kyubey que existiera un rival digno que pudiera enfrentar a Saitama para que no se sintiera deprimido después de haber derrotado a todos los ángeles con un solo golpe, convirtiéndose ella misma en la bruja ángel más malvado de todo el multiuniverso.

-Esto… es demasiado incoherente. –comentaron todas las mujeres con mucha preocupación.

-Aunque el manga es mejor. –comento Flandre. –Pero la duda que tengo de ese capítulo, ¿puede Goku de la dimensión C-137 derrotar a todos los Eva 01 en modo Berserk con Shinji con depresión como piloto?

-¿Pero qué estupidez estas diciendo? Desde cuando Goku es un pariente directo de la familia Sanchez-Smith. Es eso o murió por la poción de amor. –reclamo Yukari con molestia. –Están tan perdida como Ryoga buscando el One Piece en el mundo Sakura Card Captor y termina encontrando por error a Kyubey y seis esferas del dragón.

-Ha pasado mucho para escuchar una… frase tan estúpida e incoherente, definitivamente son Flandre Scarlet y Yukari Yakumo. –dijo Honoka con alivio.

-Otra forma de comprobar si son realmente ustedes. –dijo Umi a las tres mujeres, -¿Qué es µ's?

-Una marca de jabón.

-Una constante física en mecánica y electromagnetismo.

-La canción principal de los Picapiedras.

-Definitivamente son ustedes. –dijeron las nueve totalmente convencida ante estas respuestas, y con desilusión que, a pesar de todo este tiempo, la reconozcan por cualquier cosa rara menos un club de idols escolares.

Luego las doce llegaron a la entrada principal de mansión, recorriendo el patio delantero.

-Mejor no comento que hicieron es todo este tiempo a la mansión. –dijo Yukari no muy contenta al ver lo que observaba a su alrededor. –Además que tienen muchas líneas marcadas en contorno de las murallas.

-Y varios textos escritos en otro lado de las murallas. –dijo Eirin con curiosidad.

-Cada una de ellas representa… un día que vivimos en este lugar… luego que supuestamente habían muerto…-dijo Eli despacio. –Y lo otro son los relatos alternativos que contaron una vez hace mucho tiempo.

-Para ser exacto, son en total 3652 líneas escritas en la muralla… -dijo Nozomi despacio, –Por lo que son…

-¡10 AÑOS! –dijo Flandre sorprendida.

-¿Estuvieron 10 años viviendo en estas condiciones? –pregunto Eirin muy sorprendida.

-¿10 Años? ¿1 mes y 2 semanas? ¿1 capitulo? ¿Cuál es la diferencia de tiempo? –pregunto Honoka para sí misma como si ya no le importara cuanto realmente paso atrapada en este lugar. Las doce entraron a la mansión y subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación superior. -Bienvenidos al refugio Kosaka Sonoda Minami Ayase Tojo Hoshizora Koizumi Nishikino Yazawa. –dijo la líder a las tres invitadas. -Nuestro único lugar sagrado.

Las nueve se sentaron en uno de los colchones mientras las tres invitadas se quedaban de pie en la entrada de la mansión.

-¿Me pregunto que estuvieron haciendo en estos 10 años? –pregunto Flandre con curiosidad.

-Vivir nuestra utopía las nueve por igual. –dijo Honoka con sinceridad, llamando la atención de las tres con esa palabra.

-¿Utopía? –pregunto Yukari dudosa.

-Es lo más cercano a nuestra viva perfecta. –respondió Nozomi,

-Si esa es su vida perfecta, ¿porque todas tienen marcas en su piel por todo su cuerpo? –pregunto nuevamente Flandre, -Porque la verdad me siento muy mal por ustedes, veo que estuvieron desesperadas haciendo canibalismo entre ustedes para alimentarse. –dijo lamentada.

-Creo ese no es el motivo a que se refieren. –dijo Eirin muy lamentada y con tono triste.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo. –acoto Yukari de la misma manera.

-Es solo que de nuestra vida perfecta. –continuo Nozomi, -Nosotras nueve convivimos juntas más de lo normal, más de lo que éramos idols escolares en el instituto, con el paso de tiempo estuvimos descubriendo nuestro amor hacia la otra lo más romántica posible, de forma espiritual y carnalmente. Las ocho eran nuestra constante que nos ayudaba a olvidar todas las cosas malas que hemos vivido.

-Interesante, si a esto le llamas una utopía, algo más realista seria que hubieran muerto hace mucho tiempo atrás. –comento nuevamente la mujer rubia.

-Eres cruel con nosotras. Pero es lo más cercano a una utopía. –se defendió la líder con molestia.

-¿Y estas contenta por hacer esto? –pregunto Eirin.

-Debo admitir… que odio esto, odio comer lo mismo… odio trabajar… odio ver el mismo amanecer, el mismo atardecer…pero no teníamos ninguna opción… hicimos estas cosas… para que ninguna se tenga que morir. –dijo Honoka con tristeza. –No… pudimos salir… con lo que paso con ustedes ese día, más ese otro suceso desafortunado, ninguna tuvo fuerza para salir de este lugar, no queríamos morir…, ninguna de nosotras se quería morir prontamente o perder a nuestras amigas, por… eso… todas entendimos…. que estábamos destinadas a quedarnos… en esta isla… al igual que entendí algo importante.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntaron las tres.

-Nadie existe a propósito, nadie pertenece a ningún lado, todas vamos a morir, ven a hacer el amor. –dijo Honoka con tranquilidad.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron sorprendidas.

-Eso… somos nueve… y no es justo que alguien se quede sin experimentar esto. Por lo tanto… ama y vive. –finalizo la líder.

-Santa ciencia médica, no me digan que tuvieron sexo entre todas ustedes en todos estos años que quedaron abandonadas. –dijo Eirin con leve indignación.

-No tuvimos sexo… estuvimos haciendo el amor. –corrigió Honoka con seguridad y con leve molestia. –Nosotras nueve también tenemos sentimientos hacia las demás.

-Es verdad. Se siente su amor en el aire, desde esta distancia se siente el mismo aroma que están emanando las nueve por igual, incluyendo la habitación. –dijo Yukari con cara de desagrado.

-Estas equivocada, el aire contiene oxígeno, nitrógeno, argón y otros componentes químicos. –corrió Eirin a la mujer rubia. –Además, el amor es sólo una reacción química que motiva a los animales a aparearse.

-Es una estupidez tu comentario, las lesbianas no se pueden aparear, somos µ's y tenemos sentimientos hacia las demás. –dijo Nozomi con tono serio.

-Pues lamento decirte que estoy en desacuerdo. –dijo Eirin con tono molesto.

-¿Pero qué tipo de amor estuvieron haciendo? –pregunto Flandre curiosa hasta que las nueve les respondieron en diferente orden.

-NozoEli, NicoMaki, KotoUmi, RinPana, HonoKoto, HonoUmi, NozoNico, NicoEli, MakiRin, MakiPana, HonoPana, KotoPana, NozoUmi, UmiRin, NozoRin, MakiEli, HonoNico, HonoRin, NicoRin, UmiEli, KotoNozo, NicoPana, HonoMaki, KotoNico, NozoMaki, HonoEli, HonoNozo, KotoMaki, KotoRin, EliRin, KotoEli, UmiMaki, NozoPana, UmiNico, EliPana, UmiPana.

-¡Oh no! –exclamo Yukari y Eirin con mucha preocupación en sus rostros a excepción de la rubia.

-Veamos, tienes 36 combinaciones con sus nombres combinados, eso significa que... –dijo Flandre con tono de sorpresa, -¡El harem de µ's existe y es real! ¡Es real! Al menos, en todo este tiempo ya solucionaste el tema de los problemas de la infidelidad que conlleva tener una pareja.

-Finalmente encontramos juntas nuestro propósito en la vida. –dijo Nico con orgullo.

-Solo falta que exista un fanfiction recopilatorio de todas esas combinaciones. –comento Yukari para sí misma.

-Pero lo que no entiendo es… si lograron sobrevivir a este incidente, ¿qué hicieron ustedes en todo este tiempo si ustedes sabían la existencia de nosotras? –pregunto Eli con dudas a las tres mujeres.

-Hay algo sospechoso en todo esto. –comento Maki con tono serio.

-Luego que carcomimos la ballena, esta se sumergió sobre la superficie y sobrevivimos comiendo el resto de su piel hasta que se pudriera su carne cruda. Creo que estuvimos como tres días hasta que nos rescataron un barco de carga estadounidense que tenía como destino a Alaska, nos recuperamos bien y como alrededor de un mes regresamos a Japón y después a Gensokyo. –respondió Yukari, dejando a todas las mujeres desconcertadas.

-Me están diciendo… -hablo Umi. -…que cuando se regresaron a su pueblo…. EN TODOS ESTE TIEMPO NUNCA LES AVISARON QUE NOSOTRAS ESTABAMOS ATRAPADAS EN ESTA MALDITA Y (música de Mozart) ISLA. –grito la peliazul descargando todos los feos insultos a aquellas mujeres que tenía al frente suyo.

-Cuida ese vocabulario. –dijo Yukari con frialdad. –Y apaga tu reproductor de música. –dijo a Flandre.

-Lo lamento. –se disculpó.

-No me interesa tu opinión maldita malnacida… -continúo reclamando la peliazul a la mujer rubia -…mientras nosotras estábamos atrapadas, ustedes estaban disfrutando su vida tranquila en su pueblo, fácilmente podían habernos rescatado hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-Si te refieres a trabajar por 45 horas semanales por 10 años en el área científica de investigación en la medicina, pues si, tuvimos una vida tranquila. –respondió Eirin.

-Cálmate Umi-chan. –dijo Honoka abrazándola a la peliazul para que se tranquilizará. –Ya no importa eso.

-Pero… todo… lo… que sufrimos… -dijo con tristeza.

-No entiendo… porque no… nos rescataron. –dijo Kotori con ganas de llorar.

-No creímos que iban a sobrevivir en todo este tiempo, nosotras asumimos que no iban a durar más de un mes en esta isla, además que es económicamente costoso volver a regresar a este lugar a menos que fuera una emergencia planetaria. –se defendió la mujer rubia.

-Sí que tenían fe en nosotras. –comento Nico con sarcasmo y enojada.

-Pues estuvieron equivocadas en todo este tiempo, seguimos vivas por 10 años en este lugar. –reclamo Honoka.

-¿Y en estos años que paso con el mundo de las idols escolares… y de nosotras mismas? –pregunto nuevamente la pelinegra.

-Luego que logramos las tres regresar a la capital, la investigación del crucero que viajaron hace 10 años las dejo como desaparecidas, por lo que las dieron por muertas a todo su grupo.

-No… -susurro Kotori con tristeza y negándose esa frase. –No… es… verdad…

-Es la verdad, visitaba con Flandre la capital de vez en cuando, pero en todos estos años no escuche, nada relacionado con el mundo de las idols escolares, salvo los grupos conocidos antes de ese accidente, como por ejemplo uno llamado A-RISE. –dijo Yukari.

-Vamos… tiene que haber más grupos conocidos… no lo sé… Aquors tal vez. –sugirio Nico con tristeza, pensando que ese nombre que alguna vez escucho en uno de esos relatos alternativos de hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Aquors? Que nombre tan raro, Como te dije, en estos años nunca escuché ningún grupo conocido de idols escolares en todo Japón, ni siquiera uno de nombre Aquors en esos 10 años. –respondió Flandre con sinceridad.

-Ya no sé qué paso con nuestro mundo en esos años, nosotras… sobrevivimos en todos estos años y…fue demasiado duro… pero lo hicimos… aunque ya ninguna de nosotras… tiene la fuerza de abandonar este estilo de vida que vivimos todas nosotras en este tiempo. Acostumbradas cada día a compartir nuestro amor a cada una por igual, ya sea de a dos o de tres, desde palabras hasta contacto físico…. luego de haber abandonado la esperanza de que nadie nos pudiese encontrar, y al verlas a las tres con vida nuevamente creo… que volvió nuestra esperanza de que finamente nos rescaten a todas de esta isla y regresar a Japón y arreglar todo este asunto. –dijo Honoka muy esperanzadora.

-¿Quién les dijo que veníamos a rescatarlas? –dijo Yukari con naturalidad, provocando que la líder cambiara su estado de ánimo al igual que todas sus acompañantes.

Todas las nueve mujeres se quedaron en silencio, acaso era otra de sus bromas de mal gusto, sabiendo todas las cosas malas que han aguantado por mucho tiempo y que hasta el día de hoy no pueden olvidar, y sentían en su interior que algo se estaba muriendo dentro de sus cuerpos.

-¿Estas bromeando? –dijo Maki muy indignada a la mujer rubia. -Tiene que ser una estúpida broma. TIENE QUE SER UN BROMA.

-No es una broma, venimos a vivir en esta isla, ya no es seguro regresar a Japón, o a cualquier lugar del mundo. –respondió la mujer rubia.

-¿A qué te refieres con que ya no es seguro volver? –pregunto Rin con ganas de llorar.

-Acaso… ya no podremos volver a ver… a mis familias… -dijo Nico con tristeza

-¿Quieren saber la verdad?

-¡Dinos Yukari! -ordeno Honoka agarrado la bata de laboratorio de la mujer luego de haber hecho esa pregunta. -¡DINOS POR FAVOR!

-Japón esta guerra… todo sucedió muy rápido… bombardearon la capital… de la misma forma que lo hicieron en 1945. –dijo con tono serio.

-Me… estas insinuando… que… ellos están… que… ellos están… -dijo la líder con tristeza, tartamudeaba y con ganas de llorar, pensando lo que significa ese año como acontecimiento histórico para su país.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero nosotras tomamos precauciones antes, logramos salvar a nuestro pueblo, escapando por el puerto de Numazu a tiempo, antes que llegara la expansión de la radiación nuclear producto del bombardeo. –continuo Yukari.

-¿Radiación… nuclear? –dijo Hanayo igual de triste.

-¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡NO ES VERDAD! –grito Nico, negando todo lo que decían esas mujeres. -¡ERES UNA MENTIROSA!

-Es tan real como sus vidas personales y como salvaron su instituto de ser cerrado. –respondió Yukari con tono serio, -Así como Minami-san suplicando a Sonoda-san, el trió principal viendo el auditorio vacío en su primer concierto, Kosaka-san siendo golpeada en la frente por Yazawa-san, Tojo-san apretándole los pechos sin piedad al trió de idiotas, Kosaka-san pidiendo él te a su hermana menor mientras está dormida, las nueve desmayándose de desilusión por no sacar la canica dorada, Kosaka-san desmayada por fiebre en un concierto por las lluvias, Sonoda-san golpeando a la protagonista por sentirse deprimida, Kosaka-san olvidándose de un discurso, Kosaka-san despertándose de la nada en un acantilado, Sonoda-san perdiendo en un juego de cartas, las nueve disfrazadas de la banda de rock "KISS", Kosaka-san y Koizumi trotando, las nueve cantando "Snow Halation" y las nueve llorando en la playa en el atardecer.

-No… no… no… -dijo llorando desconsolada Hanayo tapándose su cara con sus manos, por lo rápidamente sintió como Rin la abrazo desconsolada.

-Kayo-chin… Kayo-chin …-dijo demasiado triste que no fue capaz de decir nada más.

-No es verdad… no es verdad… -dijo Maki igual de triste y rendida, que no aguanto más sus emociones y se unió al grupo junto con Rin y Hanayo.

-No se… que decir… con esto… me siento muy mal… -dijo con mucha tristeza la líder.

-Honoka-chan. –dijo Kotori muy triste que decidió abrazar a su amiga, hasta que las dos comenzaron a llorar.

En una parte del colchón Umi también estaba llorando y Eli la estaba abrazando para consolara y a la vez estaba llorando igual de adolorida.

-Lo lamento Arisa… lo lamento mucho… –susurro Eli para sí misma.

-Nicocchi… lo lamento mucho… de verdad… lo lamento…-dijo Nozomi llorando desconsoladamente, que abrazo con fuerza a su compañera que también comenzaba a llorar desconsolada.

-Mis hermanas… mi familia… definitivamente… los perdí a todos… –Nico no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar de forma desgarradora como la última vez en la balsa amarilla, al igual que todas las demás.

-Es la verdad, si eso es todo, ahora nosotras vamos a ayudar a nuestro pueblo a construir en esta isla, el nuevo Gensokyo, para todas nosotras. -dijo Yukari como si no le importara los sentimientos de las mujeres. -Si realmente quieren seguir compartiendo su amor múltiple entre todas ustedes, no me voy a interponer, son libre de hacer lo que quieran, aunque recomendaría que se bañen, todavía sigo oliendo su múltiple esencia. ¿Qué ocurre? –dio con molestia viendo como Honoka le agarraba su brazo con fuerza luego de soltar el abrazo de Kotori.

-Quieres… que continuemos viviendo… después de lo que acabas de decir…. –dijo con tono frio y con indignación.

-Recuerda que ustedes quisieron que les dijera la verdad. –se defendió la rubia.

-Me siento… triste… me siento deprimida… todas hacíamos el amor… entre nosotras… para ocultar nuestro sufrimiento de no poder regresar…. sabíamos todas las cosas malas, pero las ocultábamos… siempre pensamos que el resto de nuestra familia estaban bien sin nosotras… y ahora me dices que nuestro país está en guerra, y que nuestra vida no fue nada trascendente desde que quedamos atrapadas en esta isla en todos estos años.

-Ustedes decidieron quedarse en este lugar en vez de salir por su cuenta. –acoto Eirin con tono serio.

-¡Maldicion! –grito frustrada Honoka, -No valemos nada en esta vida, ya perdimos nuestra adolescencia, nuestra adultez, nuestra inocencia de las cosas de la realidad… como acabar con la vida de los animales marinos de esta isla… ellos tenían sueños y metas… y se lo arrebatamos… y ahora… perdimos lo último que quedaba en esta realidad… sin familia y sin legado… siendo invisibles para el resto… quedamos abandonadas… en esta maldita isla. No tenemos vida, no tenemos esperanza, no tenemos donde ir, pero estoy cansada… cansada de escuchar malas noticias… cansada de sentir que todo va mal.

-Todavía les queda su propósito de su existencia en esta vida que decidieron, hacer el amor entre todas ustedes. –acoto Yukari, mientras todas las mujeres analizaban esa frase con tristeza.

-Oh por Dios. –dijeron las nueve frustradas.

-Bienvenido al club, compañeras. –dijo la rubia con naturalidad y soltándose del agarre de Honoka, provocando que esta cayera de cara al piso y continuara llorado desconsolada sobre el frio polvo del piso.

-Odio esta pesadilla. –dijo débilmente. -Yukiho… lo lamento… te culpe… todos… estos… años… me siento… arrepentida… de las cosas... feas que dije… de ti…, perdóname Yukiho. Perdóname mamá, papá, Tsubasa-san. Perdóname… por todo.

Mientras las tres se alejaban de la habitación, en su mente y en de las demás, sabían una sola cosa en común.

-Este el fin de µ's, en cuerpo y alma.

-Nuestro fin.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las afueras del patio de la mansión, las tres mujeres volvieron a entrar, encontrando al grupo de nueve sentadas sobre uno de los pilares y mirando al piso.

-¿Y qué van a hacer ahora? –pregunto Flandre con curiosidad.

-No… lo se… nos sentimos tan deprimidas y devastadas… que no tengo ganas… de hacer el amor… por esta vez…-dijo Honoka mirando despacio hacia el piso junto con todas sus amigas, que ninguna de ellas tenía ganas de hablar.

-Recuerda que fueron sus decisiones las que terminaron en esta situación en su vida. En vez de salir de esta isla, tuvieron una aventura utópica, haciendo su propio harem lésbico entre todas ustedes en todos estos años, reconociendo su amor entre todas formas posibles. Deben sentirse conformes con las decisiones que eligieron en sus vidas. –sermoneo Eirin con tranquilidad.

-Ya no sé qué es la vida, ¿es un anime? ¿es un manga? ¿es un videojuego? ¿es un fanfiction? Ya no lo sé. –dijo la líder deprimida y con crisis existenciales. –Ni siquiera sé en todos estos años que (pitido fuerte) es la Conmebol.

-¿O puede ser una imaginación suya? –sugirió Flandre.

-¿Tal vez del provocado por un frasco con el corte de una manguera? –sugirió Eirin.

-Ya no… estoy de ánimo… de escuchar sus sermones. Odio esta utopía… teníamos metas, fuimos famosas… ganamos el Love Live y con este crucero destruimos nuestro futuro. Somos todas unas fracasadas. –continúo delirando la líder.

-Primero ya respondiste tu misma, esa pregunta de forma indirecta, segundo la definición de una utopía implica la perfección total. Por lo tanto, hay algo específico de toda esta historia que no puede ser realizada en la vida real. –respondió Yukari para todas las mujeres deprimidas.

-¿Cómo nuestra relación de amor entre las nueve en vez de ser, una relación de a dos? –pregunto sin ganas la líder.

-Yo iba a decir que es imposible que sobrevivan más de un mes, pero también sirve esa alternativa. –continuo la mujer rubia pero el resto no le dio mucha importancia.

-Lamento mucho su dilema emocional, pero la vida continua, y si quieren ser parte de nuestro mundo… -dijo Eirin sacando una de sus pistolas tranquilizantes, al igual que hizo lo mismo Yukari y apunto a las nueve mujeres que expresaron leve temor por la situación que tenían al frente. -¡Necesitan renovar sus tortuosas almas!

-¿Qué? –todas trataron de responder pero los dardos tranquilizantes llegaron a sus piernas, y rápidamente se quedaron dormidas sentadas sobre el pilar.

* * *

_-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Este es el paraíso? ¿Es lo que más desea mi subconsciente? -dijo pensativa Honoka, observando que se encontraba de pie en una colina verde con el cielo despejado y tranquilo, sin nada a su alrededor salvo por un detalle._

_Atrás suyo, estaban sus ocho amigas, todas con vestidas con una camiseta negra corta con el logo de grupo de idols de color rosado y con la misma falda de su instituto. Todas se veían como adolescentes y tenían la misma longitud de su cabello con sus respectivos accesorios._

_-Kotori-chan, Umi-chan, Nozomi-chan, Eli-chan, Maki-chan, Nico-chan, Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan. ¡Son ustedes! –dijo con alegría al ver a todas sus amigas._

_-Honoka/Honoka-chan. –dijeron igual de felices al ver a la líder de su grupo. Por lo que las nueve realizaron un abraso múltiple entre todas ellas._

_-Yo las quiero mucho a todas, las amo a todas. -dijo Honoka sonriendo con felicidad a todas sus amigas con satisfacción en su interior._

_-¿Quieres intentarlo? –sugirió la pelimorada con tono seductor._

_-¿Ehh? –pregunto curiosa. _

_-Quiero que todas seamos una sola alma. Yo las quiero a cada una por igual. Tenemos un vínculo espiritual cada una que nos conecta. –dijo Nozomi con impaciencia y felicidad, apoyándose sobre el cuerpo de Honoka por su costado derecho._

_-Yo también quiero experimentar lo que siento por ustedes. –dijo Kotori emocionada, apoyándose sobre el cuerpo de Nozomi._

_-Quiero que lo disfrutemos entre todas nosotras esta experiencia. Todas merecemos tener algo de felicidad. –dijo Eli con tranquilidad, también apoyándose sobre el cuerpo de Honoka por su costado izquierdo._

_-Bueno… si todas están de acuerdo, yo también quiero internarlo. –dijo Umi con nerviosismo y apoyándose sobre el cuerpo de Eli._

_-¡Yo también quiero hacerlo-nya! –grito de alegría Rin abrazando a la pelijengibre por detrás._

_-Todas tienen que compartir el amor de la gran Nico. –dijo Nico apoyándose sobre la espada de Rin._

_-Yo también… las quiero. –dijo Hanayo con timidez y abrazando a Honoka por delante. _

_-No tengo más opción. –dijo Maki rendida y apoyándose sobre la espalda de Hanayo pero en su interior quería compartir ese momento especial con todas ellas. _

_-Prometo… que lo vamos a pasar bien todas juntas… porque las quiero y las aprecio a todas. –dijo Honoka con alegría y sinceridad, disfrutando su múltiple presencia de todas aquellas que conoció durante el instituto y que las apreciaba mucho._

* * *

-¿Que paso? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Panes gigantes? ¿El robot? Súbete al Adán Flandre. –dijo despertándose bruscamente de su pesadilla tan deprimente en su habitación recibiendo la luz del día de la nueva mañana.

Se tomó su tiempo, podía ver y sentir que aun vestía con su uniforme escolar y todavía tenía su cabello corto como siempre. Actualmente se encontraba abrazada por la cintura por Nozomi y Eli, sintiendo su cálida presencia de ambas jóvenes por igual.

-Honoka-chan… ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Nozomi despertándose bruscamente. -¿Una pesadilla?

-¿Otra vez estas durmiendo con nosotras? –dijo Eli despacio luego de también despertarse bruscamente, hasta que se preocupó al ver que su amiga se quedara muda. -¿Honoka?

-Nozomi-chan, Eli-chan, tuve una pesadilla… -dijo abrazando con fuerza a sus dos amigas de tercero y llorando de felicidad, y ellas le correspondieron su abrazo.

Rápidamente, el resto de sus seis amigas se despertaron de manera brusca y vieron con preocupación cómo la líder estaba llorando.

-¿Qué ocurrió Honoka-chan? –pregunto Kotori con preocupación.

-Una pesadilla, sentí que era una historia de idols con depresión y crisis existenciales que se enfrentaban contra científicas alcohólicas y nietas que provenían del océano.

-Honoka, somos idols escolares, no somos pilotos de Evangelion. –respondió Nico de mala gana.

-De todas maneras, había cosas extrañas, se sentía que estuviéramos 10 años viviendo en esa isla nosotras nueve y que convivíamos más cerca de lo normal, y que decían que ese sueño extraño es una utopía.

-¿10 años? –exclamo Hanayo muy preocupada.

-No recuerdo muchos los detalles, pero se sentía que nosotras nueve fuéramos una sola alma, pero ya no interesa, estoy muy feliz… ustedes nueve, todas seguimos siendo chicas de instituto, el mismo uniforme escolar, el mismo cabello desordenado, seguimos siendo jóvenes adolescentes. –dijo Honoka muy aliviada.

-Y Nicocchi sigue siendo plana. –dijo la pelimorada con sutileza.

-¡Cállate Nozomi! -exclamo la pelinegra.

-Lo bueno es que ese sueño no fue nada trascendente. Menos mal, después de ver que aquellas mujeres las devoraba esa ballena en medio del océano, creí que este sería el fin definitivo de nosotras, sumidas en la depresión total y…-dijo hasta ser interrumpida.

-Honoka. –dijo Umi con tono serio y triste a su amiga. –Ellas si fueron devoradas por la gran ballena el día de ayer. Solo estamos nosotras nueve en esta isla.

-Nosotras nueve atrapadas en esta isla, sin generador, pasando desapercibidas por el resto del planeta, matando a los animales marinos para que apenas podamos sobrevivir un día mas en esta isla. –acoto Maki con tono serio.

-Lo último que hicimos fue ver ese vídeo indecente juntas antes que se acabara la energía del generador. –dijo Kotori.

-Extrañare este vídeo, pero con solo recordar como esas dos chicas le succionaban placenteramente sus… -dijo Nozomi hasta que Eli le tapó la boca con su mano para que no hablara cosas fuera de tono.

-Nozomi no comentes sobre eso. –dijo Eli con seriedad.

-Pero Elicchi, ese será nuestro último recuerdo de este vídeo. Aunque la verdad, con todo lo que vi, no me importaría si quisiera experimentar estas cosas con lo que siento con ustedes, solo si es que nadie nos llegara a encontrar. –respondió la pelimorada.

-No digas estupideces Nozomi, -reclamo nuevamente Nico. –Además eres una pervertida y ese vídeo te hizo mal.

-Pero igual lo disfrutaste ¿no? –le respondió nuevamente a su amiga pelinegra y ella se quedó callada.

-Por otro lado, estuve pensando que para no olvidar cuanto tiempo estaremos atrapadas en este lugar, quizás podíamos escribir en las murallas de la mansión cuantos días llevamos viviendo juntas. –sugirió Eli como pata tratar de alegrar la situación.

-También podíamos dormir por turnos para que ninguna de nosotras se sienta sola en las noches. –sugirió Nozomi con una sonrisa.

-Sé que no tiene nada que ver, pero ¿Saben de donde proviene ese aroma? –pregunto Hanayo desconcertada.

-No lo sé… solo sé que nos despertamos rápidamente de nuestro sueño y…-dijo Eli con preocupación.

Cada una miraron hacia abajo y descubrieron el porqué, con solo sentir el líquido que tenían entre sus piernas era suficiente para saber qué fue lo que ocurrió y de dónde provenía esa fragancia.

-Esto… es muy vergonzoso… -comento Umi despacio y demasiado avergonzada. -¡Esto es muy vergonzoso! –dijo tapándose la cara con sus manos.

-Entonces eso se refiere que nuestra alma sea una sola. –dijo Honoka preocupada.

-Eso quiere decir… que tuvimos sueños húmedos con todas ustedes. –respondió Nozomi con tranquilidad.

-No comprendo porque tenemos estos sueños, ni siquiera recuerdo mucho de este. –dijo Maki demasiado preocupada.

-¿Pero no recuerdo nada-nya? –reclamo Rin con desilusión.

-Yo tampoco recuerdo nada. –dijo avergonzada Hanayo.

-No lo sé… sentía que tenía una vida adulta en esta isla. –dijo Nico tratando de recordar.

-Había una colina verde, y estábamos nosotras nueve en él. –dijo Kotori muy pensativa.

-Esperen, ¿no creen que todos soñamos lo mismo? –pregunto Eli a todas sus amigas.

-Todas soñamos lo mismo. –respondieron todas por igual.

-Ahora recuerdo… Honoka eres una estúpida, por eso nunca más debemos agarrar objetos extraños que no podemos comprender. –reclamo con enojo Umi a Honoka, agarrando el frasco del nombre combinado que se encontraba cerca suyo. –Todas nos preparábamos para dormir y de pronto agarraste el frasco solo por curiosidad y nos desmayamos todas juntas.

-¿El HonoKotoUmiNicoMakiNozoEliRinPana? –pregunto la pelinaranja.

-¡Solo quería saber porque tiene nuestro nombre está escrito en el! –reclamo Honoka.

-¡Umi! -dijo Eli asustada.

-¿Qué? –dijo con seriedad hasta darse cuenta que abrió por error el frasco. -No puede ser… -rápidamente la peliazul se desmayó y se quedó dormida sobre los colchones.

-Oh rayos. -dijeron todas las jóvenes en simultaneo, por lo que cada una se desmayó sobre los colchones, quedándose todas dormidas.

* * *

N/A: Hola nuevamente, espero que les haya agradado este capitulo, capitulo semejante a el Naufrago pero con referencias de otras series. Con respecto a las nueve protagonistas, seguramente están volviendo a repetir este capitulo por segunda vez aunque probablemente no vayan a recordar muchos detalles de su propio sueño.

Para aclarar, este fanfic es como una mezcla de diferentes categorías (considerando que es principalmente aventura y amistad como tambien pueden incluir otras categorias), y como he estado muy ocupado, esto fue lo que pensé durante este mes para escribir este capitulo, un capitulo con cosas extrañas y cosas que son improbables de realizar, solo espero que no haya ofendido a nadie con esos temas. Y con respecto a los comentarios:

StrangeHuman: Si en ese momento ellas tienen dudas existenciales mas que todos nosotros, ahora tendrán muchas más hasta que logren salir de ese lugar.

Ahora queda ver si me alcanza el tiempo para finalizar esta historia para no dejarla inconclusa.

Comentarios, opiniones(Reviews) y sugerencias constructivas son bienvenidos y me ayudarían a hacer un mejor trabajo en el futuro. Nos vemos, sin antes de finalizar lo ultimo que queda de este capitulo.

* * *

-¿Que paso? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Qué es este lugar? No quiero judías rojas ¿El barco? Súbete al maldito Eva Shinji o Homura controlara al robot. –dijo Honoka despertándose bruscamente de su pesadilla tan deprimente por segunda vez en su habitación recibiendo la luz del día en las horas del mediodía.

-No puedo creerlo… realmente lo vi muy claro… de verdad… hicimos todas esas cosas con ustedes…. –dijo Eli demasiado sorprendida y agitada.

-Si… si lo hicimos… que indecente… y nada normal… -dijo Umi con inquietud. –Y lo peor es que despertamos haciendo lo mismo que antes. ¡Dos veces! ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Pero no había muchos detalles de esas relaciones… es como si fuera algo implícito que hiciéramos esas cosas… -dijo Kotori muy preocupada.

-No había detalles de nosotras haciendo esas cosas de forma explícita… -dijo Nozomi con desilusión.

-Solo mostraban el ultimo día antes que llegaran todo ese pueblo femenino a la isla. –acoto Rin.

-No entiendo como esa mujer de cabello plateado crea esas cosas tan raras, no puedo con esto. ¡No puedo creerlo! –exclamo Maki con inquietud.

-Es una completa enferma esa mujer, al igual que las cosas raras de esta mansión. –dijo Nico molesta.

-Esperen un momento, finalmente lo comprendo. –interrumpió la líder a todas sus amigas.

-¿Qué ocurre Honoka-chan? –pregunto Hanayo muy preocupada.

-Ese frasco no es un sueño utópico, es una premonición de nuestro posible futuro si continuamos viviendo en esta isla. –dijo la líder con preocupación a todas sus amigas.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron todas sorprendidas y con temor.


	12. Desafiando el destino de µ's

N/A: Hola a todos nuevamente, aquí el capitulo doce de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten mientras escribo el resto de lo que queda de esta historia.

* * *

Aviso importante: Personajes y ambientes de Love Live! NO ME PERTENECEN Y NO SOY DUEÑO DE ELLAS, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Cualquier otra referencia distinta de esta franquicia antes mencionada (ya sea directa o indirectamente), TAMPOCO Y JAMAS ME PERTENECERAN y pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Este fanfiction está hecho para entretenerse.

* * *

Capitulo 12. Desafiando el destino de µ's.

Las nueve jóvenes vestidas con su uniforme escolar, se encontraban a las afueras de la mansión, en el patio delantero precisamente, sentadas en el piso lavando por su propia cuenta su respectiva prenda inferior sobre un mismo canasto con agua en las horas de la tarde. En todo ese instante nadie comento nada del asunto del sueño utópico hasta que una de las nueve rompió el silencio.

-¿Ustedes creen que sea verdad lo que dice ese sueño utópico sobre nosotras? –pregunto dudosa la líder a todas sus amigas.

-No Honoka. –respondió rápidamente Umi con tono serio.

-Pero…

-No Honoka… las utopías no existen en este mundo, ¿acaso estas insinuando que nuestro destino es terminar por hacer un harem lésbico las nueve durante 10 años para ocultar nuestra depresión o morir en un mes en esta tonta isla? –pregunto la peliazul desconcertada y avergonzada.

-Umm… un harem lésbico. –dijo Nozomi imaginándose esa idea con mucha felicidad.

-Nozomi no pienses en ideas extrañas. –dijo Nico con molestia y precaución. –Ese tonto video fuera de tono de ayer más el frasco con nuestro nombre, te está perjudicando la cabeza.

-¿Pero es posible aguantar 10 años haciendo el amor en estas condiciones? –pregunto Kotori con curiosidad.

-Otra más que se une al club. No opines Kotori. –dijo Maki con seriedad.

-Pero esa información es ambigua, no se a que se refieren con utopía exactamente, hacer un harem las nueve juntas o vivir más de un mes por nuestra propia cuenta. –dijo Eli muy dudosa y preocupada.

-O las tres mujeres sobreviviendo al ataque de la ballena o que Flan-chan conozca todas las naciones de Europa. –dijo Rin muy pensativa.

-O que Homura controle todos los Eva 01 de todos los multiversos. –dijo Honoka muy pensativa.

-Pero es una estupidez, el amor es de a dos. –reclamo la peliazul con molestia. –Dime, ¿dónde encuentras gente que quiere amar a más de una persona?

-Ehh… nuestra imaginación. –respondieron Kotori y Nozomi en simultaneo.

-No opines Kotori/Nozomi –dijeron Umi y Eli con tono serio en simultaneo a su respectiva amiga.

-¿Pero de verdad creen que vivamos más de un mes en este lugar? –pregunto Hanayo con tristeza, cosa que dejo con caras tristes al resto de sus amigas.

-No lo sabemos Hanayo, nadie nos garantiza que ese sueño utópico sea verdad. –dijo Maki, tranquilizando a su amiga.

-Es solo que no se si pueda aguantar esos hábitos de comer siempre lo mismo, además… que… no dejo de pensar lo… que sufren esos pobres animales… que nos comemos. –dijo con timidez. –Extraño comer arroz.

-No pienses en eso Kayo-chin. –dijo Rin consolando a su amiga de cabello rubio oscuro.

-¿Honoka? –pregunto Nico, observando como su amiga estaba mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –respondió saliendo de su trance.

-Es solo que te veo muy diferente a lo habitual. –dijo la pelinegra preocupada.

-Tal vez también está extrañando comer pan. –comento Kotori.

-¿En qué piensas Honoka? –pregunto Eli con amabilidad.

-¿Estará bien que salgamos de esta isla? Es solo que me preocupan mucho la seguridad de todas nosotras, siento que ese sueño utópico nos decía que debemos escapar de este lugar. Pero la verdad… es que me siento indecisa sobre qué debemos hacer. –dijo muy preocupada la líder.

-Honoka, no porque un frasco te diga que ese es nuestro destino, tengas que creerlo. Todas las cosas extrañas que han fabricado esas tres mujeres están muy lejos del alcance de nuestra compresión como para saber si eso es verdad o no. –dijo Maki con tono serio.

-Puede ser… pero…. pensaba si tal vez podemos hacer algo diferente, cualquier cosa para alterar nuestro destino. -dijo con optimismo.

-No sea tonta Honoka, dime si alguna vez funciono una idea como esa. –dijo Umi.

-Como cuando soñé que no íbamos a clasificar a las preliminares del Love Live por un grupo de idols llamado 'Mutant Girl'. –respondió nuevamente la líder.

-Tienes razón, pero asumiendo que ese frasco está diciendo la verdad… ese frasco nos está diciendo el futuro de nuestras vidas, o morimos en un mes o morimos intentando salir de este lugar. –dijo Nico muy pensativa y preocupada.

-¿Me estás diciendo que los harems son sueños inalcanzables? –pregunto indignada Nozomi.

-Son inalcanzables Nozomi, ya acordamos que eso es totalmente imposible, ¿quién es su sano juicio se va a enamorar de más de una persona de forma simultánea? –reclamo nuevamente Umi a la pelimorada.

-Nosotras nueve en ese sueño utópico si nos quedamos en este lugar. –respondió Nozomi con calma.

-No voy a discutir más contigo. –dijo rendida la peliazul. –Convencerte de lo contrario, es como tratar de entender cómo funciona la vida real.

-Eso es… ¿Y si ese sueño utópico es el producto de alguna entidad superior que escribe esas cosas extrañas y exóticas sobre nosotras? –pregunto Kotori con curiosidad.

-Kotori… la vida real no es un fanfiction. –reclamo Eli con tono serio.

-Ahora me siento confundida-nya. –dijo preocupada.

-Gah… no quiero más preguntas existenciales. –dijo Nico con cansancio.

-Debemos hacer algo pronto. A este paso nos convertiremos en idols nihilistas de esta isla, que cuestionan la existencia de la vida. –dijo Maki con leve molestia.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer? Analizando todas las situaciones, la muerte está en todos lados, si nos quedamos en este lugar o si salimos de este lugar. ¿Recuerdan lo que paso a esas mujeres con la ballena? –dijo Hanayo muy preocupada.

-Lo más importante de todo esto… ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer Honoka? –pregunto Eli a la pelijengibre, volviendo a la pregunta original.

-¿Porque yo? –pregunto confundida.

-Porque tú eres la líder Honoka. –recalco Umi a su amiga.

-Eres el motor que conduce a µ's hacia adelante, o eso dijo Nicocchi rubia hace tiempo. –dijo Nozomi.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres hacer? –pregunto Kotori con amabilidad.

-¿Que haría Honoka? –pregunto para sí misma viendo el reflejo de su rosto en el canasto de agua, por lo que escucho las voces de su conciencia junto con la imagen del respectivo ser que le hablaba, imaginándose en el patio del instituto en un día despejado, donde acostumbraba comer pan junto con Umi y Kotori.

-_Nosotras debemos huir, nosotras debemos huir, nosotras debemos huir, nosotras debemos huir, nosotras debemos huir, nosotras debemos huir, nosotras debemos huir. –dijo ella misma vestida con su uniforme escolar, sentada de rodillas en el piso susurrando esas palabras._

_-Yo, Honoka de la tienda de dulces Homura, subirás a la maldita balsa, cruzaras el océano y regresaras al lugar que corresponde junto con todas tus amigas. –dijo ella misma en su versión adulta del sueño utópico con las telas cubriendo parte de su cuerpo._

_-Mi optimismo es mi poder. –dijo ella misma con firmeza con el cabello rubio del sueño bizarro enfrentándose a Flandre en la azotea del instituto._

_-Recuerda que tu optimismo es tu mayor fortaleza, Honoka-san. –dijo Tsubasa muy convencida de sus ideas._

_-Es tu mejor virtud. –dijeron Anju y Erena con naturalidad._

_-Aunque muramos en el intento, al menos podemos decir que nos esforzamos en regresar a casa. –dijo Hanayo con optimismo._

_-¡Yo opino lo mismo-nya! –dijo Rin con alegría._

_-¿No crees que vale la pena intentarlo? –dijo Maki con buen humor._

_-Nosotras te apoyamos en lo vayas a decidir Honoka-chan. Todo por el bienestar de nosotras. –dijo Kotori con sinceridad._

_-Se egoísta Honoka y arrástranos a todas para que podamos volver a casa. –dijo Umi con amabilidad._

_-Aunque no se pueda realizar nuestro propio harem entre nosotras, si tenemos la oportunidad de volver a nuestro hogar, hay seguir hacia adelante. –dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa._

_-No lamentemos esta oportunidad, nuestro futuro está enfrente nuestro, saliendo de este lugar. –dijo Eli con tranquilidad._

_-Tu puedes lograrlo Honoka. –dijeron Fumiko, Hideko y Mika en simultaneo._

_-Onee-chan, vuelve con nosotras. Por favor regresa. –dijo Yukiho muy preocupada. _

_-¡__µ's no debe ser olvidado! –dijo suplicando Arisa. _

_-El pan de bajas calorías ayuda a que no engordes para tus entrenamientos. –dijo el pan gigante de bajas calorías._

_-Las nueve salvaron su propio instituto de ser cerrado, ahora es tiempo que las nueve salven sus propias vidas terrenales o mueran en el intento. –dijo Flandre vestida de forma casual con la camiseta blanca de pétalos de cerezo. _

_-Es turno de escribir su historia. –dijeron Yukari y Eirin vestidas con el traje amarillo de descontaminación._

_-¡Es hora de actuar! ¡Hagámoslo! –dijo Nico con emoción._

_-Deben regresar. –suplicaban Kokoro y Kokoa._

_-__Balsa. –dijo Kotaro._

-¡Ya tengo claro que debemos hacer! –grito Honoka llamando la atención de todas sus amigas y poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué cosa Honoka-chan? –pregunto Rin.

-Nosotras vamos a escapar, nosotras vamos a salir de este lugar… quiero un futuro donde nosotras vivamos como corresponde, al lado de nuestras familias y de nuestras amigas que nos quieren. Estar al lado de todas las personas que aprecio mucho y que quiero que estén seguras, son ustedes, mis amigas, mi mayor alegría. –dijo con total sinceridad.

-Pero Honoka-chan no vas a considerar… -dijo Nozomi hasta ser silenciada por un dedo en sus labios.

-Nozomi-chan, aunque podamos tratar de vivir bien en este lugar, yo no quiero una vida perfecta, yo quiero una vida normal y no voy a abandonar nuestro objetivo cuando llegamos a este lugar, nuestra promesa. Si nadie nos encuentra, nosotras saldremos de este lugar y volveremos a Japón donde µ's seguirá siendo recordado. Desafiaremos ese destino y terminaremos de una buena vez esta aventura imprevista que cause por mis buenas intenciones.

-¿Estas segura que quieres hacerlo? –pregunto Hanayo dudosa y aterrada. –Aunque sea probable que muramos las nueve en ese lugar.

-Sí, y esta vez, nosotras lo haremos bien. –dijo Honoka emocionada que decidió abrazar a Umi de frente por alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Honoka! –exclamo sorprendida y nerviosa.

-Desafiaremos a ese destino, y lo haremos juntas. –dijo muy confiada.

-Creo… que será mejor que hagamos algo diferente pronto, a este ritmo realmente se cumplirá ese indecente destino. –dijo Umi muy preocupada y nerviosa sintiendo la cercanía de su amiga.

-No te preocupes Umi-chan, yo te quiero como mi amiga, al igual que quiero a todas las demás. –dijo con total sinceridad.

-Además, todavía quedan materiales para hacer una última fogata, para no descartar la última opción que tenemos para que alguien llegue a este lugar, y si no, salimos todas de este lugar. –sugirió Eli para calmar a sus amigas, además de apoyar sus manos sobre los hombros de Umi.

-Las relaciones amorosas inician con pasos simples. –comento Nozomi con una sonrisa en su rosto, abrazando a la líder µ's con cariño.

-Mientras exista el amor mutuo, todo debería ir bien. –comento Kotori con una sonrisa en su rosto, abrazando a la líder espiritual con cariño.

-No opines Nozomi/Kotori. –reclamo con enojo Eli y Umi a sus respectivas amigas. Por otro lado.

-¡Abrazo grupal-nya! –grito Rin de alegría que abrazo de forma simultánea y sorpresiva a Nico, Maki y Hanayo. –Esta vez… regresaremos a casa-nya.

-Finalmente volveré a comer arroz, lo extraño mucho. –dijo la rubia con alegría.

-Finalmente… volveremos a nuestras vidas normales. –dijo Nico con satisfacción y con ganas de llorar de felicidad, -¡Kokoro ya no volverá a ser la hermana mayor de la familia! La gran Nico tomara su puesto como corresponde.

-Ya extraño mucho mi vida como una joven adinerada. –dijo con cierto alivio.

-¡Maki/Maki-chan! –reclamaron las tres a la pelirroja por lo que ella se asustó.

* * *

Una vez que las nueve se vistieron con su uniforme escolar completo junto con todos sus accesorios, todas se encontraban en la costa de la playa, de pie reunidas en un círculo, organizando como iban a preparar su último plan en este lugar.

-Analicemos la situación por última vez. –dijo Eli con tono autoritario frente a todas sus amigas.

-Todavía queda combustible y carbón para hacer una última gran fogata en esta isla. Creo que sería lo último que podemos hacer para llamar la atención por si nadie viene a este lugar. –dijo Umi con calma.

-Le daremos un par de días, y si nadie llega, huiremos en la balsa hexagonal que todavía se encuentra ilesa en la playa. –dijo Nozomi apuntando el objeto amarillo que todavía se encontraba en el mismo lugar que la última vez.

-Considerando que esto días, han bajado la fuerza de las marejadas cuando intentamos salir por primera vez. –acoto Maki.

-Y pensar que la balsa siga estando en buenas condiciones luego de ser arrojada por las marejadas dos ves en esta isla-nya. –comento Rin con sorpresa.

-Y esta vez, va a resultar. –dijo Honoka con optimismo y estiro su brazo hacia el centro al igual que sus ocho amigas. -¡Por µ's!

-¡Por µ's! –gritaron todas en simultaneo.

* * *

A modo resumen, las nueve jóvenes repitieron el mismo proceso para hacer la nueva fogata, tal cual como lo hicieron hace dos días atrás, desde Nozomi, Eli, Umi y Kotori trasladando combustible, Nico, Maki, Rin y Hanayo trasladando carbón, hasta Honoka teniendo problemas para encender un simple fosforo.

-Por Dios Honoka/Honoka-chan, enciende el maldito fosforo. –dijeron las ocho con desilusión, por segunda vez no comprendían como la líder no podía hacer el último paso. Paso un breve tiempo hasta que la persistente líder, encendió el fosforo con éxito, sin antes arrojar por error la caja de fósforos hacia la fogata.

-¡Lo logre chicas! –dijo con satisfacción, pero soltó el fosforo por accidente luego que se quemara levemente los dedos, el objeto cayó sobre los restos del combustible en la arena, encendiendo rápidamente el fuego, siguió el camino de combustible hacia el resto del carbón y encendiendo la gran fogata por completo.

-Esta vez… µ's va a brillar y nos van a rescatar. –dijo Honoka orgullosa. –Y si no… escaparemos juntas de este lugar.

Pasaron unos minutos, y las nueve se encontraban en la orilla de la playa, acostadas de espalda sobre la arena mirando el cielo despejado de las horas de la tarde mientras todavía crecía el humo de la gran fogata.

-¿Chicas… estuve pensando algo que me inquieta? –pregunto Honoka a todas sus amigas.

-¿Si el termino C-137, el nihilismo o las crisis existenciales de la vida, tiene algo que ver con ese anime de adultos que involucran a ese científico alcohólico y su nieto? En todos esos sueños que hemos tenido nosotras en el transcurso de todo este lugar-nya –pregunto Rin con curiosidad.

-Así como hay referencias de animes que conocemos y otras que no. –acoto Hanayo.

-Todavía no entiendo de donde viene la referencia de los cuentos de adolecentes para idols desamparadas que una vez hablo Flan-chan. –se cuestionó Kotori.

-La verdad no lo sé. –respondió Honoka. –Y de la inquietud que tengo, es sobre el sueño utópico. Lo único que lo hace utópico en ese sueño, es que nosotras nueve nos rendimos y nos pasamos lamentándonos en todos esos años. Yo me rendí y en este caso no lo permitiré, porque soy el motor que conduce a µ's.–dijo muy convencida.

-¿Y cuál es tu motor que conduce a µ's hacia adelante? –pregunto Nozomi curiosa, al igual que todas sus amigas.

La líder volvió a escuchar las voces de su conciencia junto con la imagen del respectivo ser que le hablaba, imaginándose que se encontraba en la colina verde con el cielo totalmente despejado.

_-¿Hola Honoka?. –dijo Honoka a ella misma. –Soy yo, Honoka, me gusta comer pan. –dijo comiéndose la envoltura de un pan. -__Y recuerda, si quieres tener fe y optimismo en la vida para salir adelante, puedes llamarme. –luego ingreso a un portal debajo de ella, y el resto la siguió por el mismo camino._

_-Y a mí. –dijo Umi._

_-Y a mí. –dijo Kotori._

_-Y a mí. –dijo Hanayo_

_-Y a mí. –dijo Rin._

_-Y a mí. –dijo Maki._

_-Y a mí. –dijo Nico._

_-Y a mí. –dijo Eli. _

_-Y a mí. –dijo Nozomi._

_-Y a mí. –dijo Tsubasa._

_-Y a mí. –dijo Anju._

_-Y a mí. –dijo Erena._

_-Y a mí. –dijo Yukiho._

_-Y a mí. –dijo Arisa._

_-Y a mí. –dijo Fumiko_

_-Y a mí. –dijo Hideko._

_-Y a mí. –dijo Mika._

_-A mí no, soy una invitada. –dijo Flandre._

_-A nosotras tampoco. –dijeron Yukari y Eirin y cerraron el portal._

-¿Qué clase de imaginación tienes Honoka? –pregunto Eli con confusión.

-Esto demuestra que todas nosotras juntas, somos parte de las esperanzas de µ's. –dijo la líder espiritual con una sonrisa y optimismo a todas sus amigas.

-Espero que no sea una indirecta de nuestro futuro indecente, Nozomi. –advirtió Umi.

-No lo es. –dijo tranquilamente.

-Nya… espero que todos nuestros esfuerzos… valgan la pena-nya –comento Rin con optimismo.

-Ahora a rezar que las fuerzas espirituales de la fogata nos ayuden, a que finalmente nos encuentren y nos rescaten. –dijo Nozomi con calma.

-Mucho trabajo en hacer la fogata ya me dio sueño. –dijo Hanayo hasta que se dio cuenta que las dos líderes y la chica gato se quedaron dormidas rápidamente. -¿Ya se durmieron?

-Es inevitable, nos esforzamos mucho para hacer bien la fogata. –dijo Kotori también con mucho sueño.

-Yo igual. –comento la rubia de cabello oscuro.

Inconscientemente, Hanayo y Kotori se quedaron dormidas de forma inmediata.

-Lo importante ahora es vigilar que nada salga mal con respecto a la fogata, y esperar algún milagro que alguien nos encuentre. –dijo Eli con optimismo y tranquila.

-Esta vez va a funcionar y eludiremos ese destino. –dijo Umi esperanzadora.

-Qué opinas Nico-chan, ¿tú crees que realmente logremos volver a tener nuestras vidas normales? ¿Finalmente lo lograremos? –pregunto Maki a la pelinegra.

-Yo voy a creer en esa ida hasta el final, Maki. Tal cual como lo dijiste una vez atrás, la historia de µ's no terminara en este lugar. Estaremos con nuestras familias y recordaremos esta aventura como solo un recuerdo pasajero. –dijo Nico con firmeza.

-Sin importar lo que ocurra, estaremos la nueve juntas, por lo que µ's continuara viviendo. –dijo Maki con sinceridad.

-Como cuando te preocupaste cuando te defendí de la mujer rubia. –dijo Nico con malicia a su amiga.

-Yo nunca hice eso, Nico-chan. –dijo avergonzada la pelirroja, mirando hacia el lado opuesto.

-Seguirás siendo una tsundere Maki. –dijo Nico con tono serio.

-Cállate. –exclamo.

-No importa lo que ocurra. El día que llegue a mi hogar. –dijo con tono muy orgullosa la pelinegra, -Les contare a mis hermanos la gran historia de la gran Yazawa Nico, cuando yo y las sonrientes idols se enfrentaron a todas estas adversidades que aparecieron de la nada junto con las dos mujeres y la niña extraña con el poder de las sonrisas y…

Nico observo rápidamente con desilusión como Maki, Eli, Umi se quedarán dormidas inmediatamente después de escuchar su supuesta historia entretenida.

-_No es justo. _–pensó la pelinegra con desilusión, que se giró de costado para dibujar algo en la arena hasta que se aburrió y se quedó dormida de forma inconsciente.

* * *

_Mientras tanto, en la imaginación de la líder, se encontraba en la sala principal junto con la compañía de su hermana menor, sentadas de rodillas debajo del kotatsu, viendo la televisión de un programa bastante normal._

_-¿Cuál es mi propósito? –pregunto el joven con depresión._

_-Debes subirte al maldito robot. –dijo el científico de avanzada edad sin mucho interés._

_-Oh por Dios. –exclamo decepcionado._

_-Bienvenido al club compañero. –dijo bebiendo de su cantimplora._

_-Me pregunto, ¿Quién fue el responsable de crear esta serie tan descabellada? –pregunto Yukiho con curiosidad. _

_-La verdad no me acuerdo en este momento. –dijo Honoka con sinceridad. –Espera, quiero ver que va a decir ese joven. –Las dos se enfocaron a ver la televisión nuevamente._

_-Nadie existe a propósito, nadie pertenece a ningún lado, todos vamos a morir, súbete al maldito robot Shinji. –dijo el nieto del científico._

_-Aunque nunca voy a saber de donde son esos dos personajes realmente, no sé de qué anime serán. –comento con desilusión la líder, luego se enfocó a abrazar a su hermana. -Yukiho. –dijo con cariño._

_-Dime… onee-chan. –dijo nerviosa. _

_-Solo quiero que sepas que te perdono por las cosas malas que pensé de ti después que sugeriste que fuera a ese crucero cuando estaba deprimida. –dijo con total sinceridad y de buen humor. –No tiene sentido estar molesta toda la vida con alguien tan cercana que también aprecio mucho. Aunque siempre me regañes._

_-Espera… ¿pensaste cosas malas de mí? –pregunto indignada._

_-Ehh… la verdad si… te culpe en todo este tiempo por ese accidente, me siento muy arrepentida y lo lamento mucho. –dijo con nerviosismo, y de pronto sintió como su hermana la abrazaba con fuerza alrededor de su cuello, sintiendo su cuerpo sobre el suyo. -¿Yukiho?_

_-También te perdono onee-chan. –dijo con tono triste. -Todo este tiempo me sentía muy culpable, no saber dónde estabas, si realmente hubieras muerto por mi culpa, si te hubieras ahogado o te hubieran devorado tus propias amigas comiéndose tu piel. Pero ya no importa… estas aquí… es lo más importante. –dijo muy preocupada._

_-Lo sé. –dijo tranquila y le dio un beso en su frente. -Te quiero mucho Yukiho._

_-Yo también… te quiero onee-chan. –susurro muy despacio._

_-¿Que es ese aroma? –pregunto Honoka con curiosidad que quiso llevar su mano hasta sus piernas hasta que fue interrumpida._

_-Onee-chan eres una pervertida. –dijo regañando con tono serio. –En quien estás pensando ahora, ¿la líder de A-RISE o tu propio harem de __µ's__ que contaste de un extraño frasco?_

_-¿Y no estarás pensando en Arisa-chan? –dijo regañando a su hermana por lo que ella se quedó callada. –Además no siento nada raro en mis piernas._

_-Yo tampoco. Sin embargo… huele a algo que se quema. –dijo preocupada Yukiho. _

_-Demonios… se está quemando el horno de la cocina. –exclamo su madre desde la entrada de la cocina. –Cariño, necesito el extintor._

_-Aquí tienes el extintor. –dijo el padre trayendo el gran extintor que bloqueaba su rosto. _

_De pronto Honoka sintió como si la estuvieran agitando su cuerpo de forma violenta._

_-Onee-chan, ¿qué ocurre? –dijo muy preocupada y con ganas de llorar._

_-No lo sé. –dijo muy confundida hasta ver muy borroso._

-¡Honoka! ¡Despierta Honoka! ¡HONOKA!

-Yukiho, prometo que lo solucionare y estaré contigo. –dijo la líder despertándose muy preocupada sin entender que ocurre. -¿Arisa-chan que ocurre? –pregunto aun confundida al preocupada Eli.

-Se está quemando el lugar. Debemos salir de aquí, y yo no soy mi hermana menor. –reclamo nuevamente la rubia.

-No te preocupes, mi madre y mi padre se encargarán de apagar el horno de la tienda de dulces. -la rubia con seriedad agarro su cabeza y la giro para que observara el acontecimiento con sus propios ojos, dándose cuenta que estaba en el mundo real junto con sus ocho amigas.

-Honoka, no estás en tu hogar. –reclamo Umi con enojo y preocupación. –¡Estamos la nueve atrapadas en esta tonta isla que se está incendiando!

-Se salió de control la fogata, se está quemando los arboles de la isla. –dijo Eli con tono serio y con preocupación.

La líder se puso de pie tan rápido que se reunió junto con sus ocho amigas, que también mostraban mucha preocupación y temor ante la situación que se estaba presentando. El fuego de la fogata se propagaba por todos los árboles que se encontraban a su alrededor al igual que el humo que se generaba de este, incluyendo el hecho de que el viento, el combustible y el calor de la tarde ayudaba a extender el fuego.

-Bueno ya hicimos algo diferente… del sueño utópico, se está quemando toda la vegetación de la isla. No recuerdo que la naturaleza se pueda recuperar en 10 años por su propia cuenta. –dijo con preocupación la líder.

-¡Se está extendiendo rápido el fuego! –dijo Nozomi muy preocupada.

-Entonces, eso se refiere con el suceso desafortunado del sueño utópico. –dijo Honoka todavía preocupada.

-¿Ahora lo mencionas? –pregunto Hanayo muy indignada.

-Maldición… creo que acabamos de crear un infierno esta isla. –dijo preocupada Eli a todas sus amigas, por lo que todas comenzaron a correr en dirección opuesta por la orilla de la playa, evitando la rápida propagación del fuego y del humo toxico que las acechaba.

-Si esto fuera el infierno, ¿Dónde diablos está Flandre borracha bailando semidesnuda? –pregunto Nico mientras corría al lado de la rubia recordando ese baile bizarro.

-En nuestros recuerdos, por esas historias alternativas que nos contaron. –respondió Kotori.

-No puedo creerlo. Flandre, Yukari y Eirin nos van a matar cuando se enteren que quemamos la isla por tratar que hacer que nos encuentren de una vez por todas. –dijo Honoka muy asustada.

-Ellas están muertas… y pronto lo estaremos si no salimos de este lugar ahora. –dijo Umi con seriedad.

-Y si morimos, nos estarán esperando en el infierno para torturarnos a las nueve escuchando la misma canción infantil hasta que muramos emocionalmente en el mismo infierno. ¿Recuerdan? –comento Nozomi con temor.

-_Te quiero yo y tu a mi, somos una familia feliz..._

-No quiero ir al infierno-nya… no soy una mala persona-nya… no soy una mala persona-nya… -dijo Rin con tristeza.

-¡Ya estamos en él ahora! –grito Maki aterrada, asustando más a la pelinaranja.

-¡Que alguien nos ayude! –grito Hanayo con desesperación.

Todas las nueve jóvenes llegaron a la entrada principal de la colina, sin embargo, todas tuvieron que detenerse debido al gran humo que estaba cubriendo el camino principal, incluyendo el fuerte calor que estaba generando a su alrededor por el fuego de los árboles.

-No me… siento bien… -dijo tosiendo Hanayo.

-Ya no es seguro… subir a la mansión… -dijo Rin también teniendo problemas para respirar.

-No tenemos… alternativa. –dijo Nozomi preocupada y sufriendo los mismos síntomas.

-Volvamos… a la costa. ¡Rápido! –ordeno Eli a todas sus amigas, también tosiendo.

Todas llegaron a la zona donde se encontraba la balsa hexagonal amarilla abandona, aunque debido a la extensión del incendio, ya las estaba acotando su zona segura por el humo que se acercaba hacia ellas.

-¿Qué… hacemos? –pregunto Kotori también con problemas para respirar. –Ya no tenemos… salida.

-Huir de este lugar en la balsa… ya no tenemos tiempo. –dijo Umi sufriendo los mismos problemas. –Debemos… intentarlo.

-Todavía… hay marejadas… -dijo Maki tosiendo y con preocupación observando el océano.

-Ya… no hay alternativa. –dijo Nico con resignación.

Todas las nueve jóvenes comenzaron a empujar la balsa hacia el océano a su propio ritmo tratando de aguantar las ganas de toser por el humo del incendio, y cuando la arrastraron hasta el mar, se subieron rápidamente en él, dejando que el propio oleaje las llevara lejos del humo toxico.

-¡Todas… todas… remen! –ordeno Honoka a las demás.

Las nueve hicieron su mejor intento, pero el humo las dificultaba respirar bien por lo que todas sin excepciones se desmallaron sobre la balsa, nuevamente volvieron a sentir ese mismo sentimiento que tuvieron cuando cada una se desmayó por los dardos tranquilizantes que dispararon aquellas mujeres extrañas al principio de esta historia, querer hacer algo al respecto, pero su cuerpo no le dejaba hacer nada.

* * *

Pasaron varias horas, la joven líder de µ's volvió a estar consciente de su propio cuerpo.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto Honoka despacio, abriendo sus ojos hacia el cielo despejado en las horas de la noche, y a su alrededor se encontraban sus ocho amigas de siempre, todas ellas sentadas o acostadas en la balsa con sus rostros muy tristes y sin animo.

-En medio del Océano Pacifico, otra vez. –respondió Umi sin animo.

-Regresamos al comienzo. –dijo Kotori con tristesa.

-¿Qué? –pregunto la líder demasiado sorprendía.

-Si tal cual como lo escuchaste. –respondió Hanayo sin ánimos.

-Creímos que estaríamos seguras en la balsa luego que se incendiara la isla. Pero nos desmayamos por el humo toxico al salir de este lugar. –dijo Nozomi muy triste. –Y creo que la marejada no nos arrojó de la balsa cuando salimos la primera vez.

-Pero por suerte no morimos intoxicadas o calcinadas por ese lugar. –dijo Eli levemente aliviada y cansada, -Todavía seguimos las nueve juntas.

-Aun así… no me siento muy bien… ya no tengo ganas de levantarme… -dijo Hanayo muy agotada.

-Yo igual-nya… -dijo Rin muy despacio.

-Al menos… no estamos muertas… pasamos las marejadas… no hay ballenas asesinas rondando por estos lugares… -dijo Maki con leve alivio.

-Sin contar el hecho que estamos viendo el mismo paisaje nocturno por nuestro alrededor. –dijo Nico con desesperación.

-Esto es una pesadilla. –dijo Honoka con desilusión. –Esperen un momento… tal vez sea solo otro sueño extraño, como cuando estaba en mi hogar con Yukiho viendo la televisión el programa que Homura controlaba a todos los robots para salvar a Madoka luego que el científico alcohólico y su nieto convencieran a Shinji. Me disculpaba por las cosas malas que pensaba de ella y volví a sentir esa sensación física cuando despertaba del sueño utupico.

-¿Honoka/Honoka-chan? –exclamaron todas muy preocupadas.

-¿Que?

-No me digas que hiciste eso. –dijo Eli muy sorprendida.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto confundida.

-¿Le ibas a hacer eso a tu propia hermana? –preguntaron Hanayo y Maki muy indignada.

-No es lo mismo tener nuestro propio sueño húmedo sobre todas nosotras, que hagas esas cosas a tu propia sangre. –dijo Nozomi con tono serio.

-Nozomi, no vamos a tener un harem entre todas nosotras. –reclamo con seriedad a líder espiritual y luego se dirigió a la líder del grupo –Y tu Honoka, si ya es indecente pensar en hacer esas cosas entre nosotras en forma simultánea en ese tonto frasco, que la hagas eso a la propia Yukiho. ¡Que indecente!

-Honoka, a una hermana menor no se la puede tratar de esa forma. –dijeron Nico y Eli con tono serio en forma simultánea.

-Honoka-chan… el incesto es peligroso. –comento Kotori.

-Ehh… ¿pero de que están hablando? Yo me refería al aroma a quemado de la cocina como mi sensación física y era en realidad el humo de la fogata. –respondió Honoka con sinceridad y luego se indignó por el pensamiento de sus amigas. –¿Incesto? ¿De verdad creían que estaba haciendo esas cosas a Yukiho? De verdad me estaba disculpando. No puede ser verdad que ese frasco de la mujer adulta nos esta corrompiendo nuestra mente con esas cosas fuera de tono que se encuentran de forma implícita que piensen que le estaría haciendo esas cosas a Yukiho.

-Oh maldición. –exclamaron muy culpables las ocho jóvenes al pensar que Honoka haría esas cosas indecentes a su propia hermana menor.

-Yo creí que hablaría que ese extraño programa de televisión que es idéntico al que conto Flan-chan en ese sueño utópico-nya. –dijo Rin con desilusión.

-Volviendo al tema… tal vez sea solo un sueño, que tal vez nosotras estamos en el salón de club de investigación de idols haciendo cualquier cosa para relajarnos y no en este frió lugar. –dijo Honoka pensando de forma optimista. –Por lo que una cosa es segura.

-Que por analogía, el científico alcohólico se llama Rick Sanchez y su nieto se llama Morty Smith. –respondió nuevamente Rin muy pensativa.

-No… que esto es un sueño… en cualquier momento vamos a despertar. –dijo pensando todavía optimista.

-Honoka. –dijo Umi despacio. –No quiero ser el portador de malas noticias, pero…

La joven arquera saco del bolsillo del uniforme superior de su amiga, y encontró el teléfono de juguete de la chica extraña con las baterías descargadas, por la que la joven pelijengibre quedo demasiado preocupada al darse cuenta que esto es la vida real, que ahora ella y sus amigas desafiaron su destino, tomaron la decisión de salir de ese lugar evitando el terrible abandono sin saber nada de ellas, y volviendo a quedar a la deriva en el océano en medio de la noche con la esperanza de alguien las encuentren.

Y lo único que se escuchó en medio de la nada fue el grito desesperante de la líder de µ's.

-Nooooooooooooo, ¡maldición!

* * *

N/A: Hola nuevamente, espero que les haya agradado este capitulo, solo me queda pensar como planificar el siguiente capitulo por lo que me tomare un tiempo para idearlo bien.

Comentarios, opiniones(Reviews) y sugerencias constructivas son bienvenidos y me ayudarían a hacer un mejor trabajo en el futuro. Nos vemos, sin antes de finalizar lo ultimo que queda de este capitulo.


	13. Eludiendo el mundo real de µ's

N/A: Hola a todos nuevamente, aquí el capitulo trece de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Aviso importante: Personajes y ambientes de Love Live! NO ME PERTENECEN Y NO SOY DUEÑO DE ELLAS, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Cualquier otra referencia distinta de esta franquicia antes mencionada (ya sea directa o indirectamente), TAMPOCO Y JAMAS ME PERTENECERAN y pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Este fanfiction está hecho para entretenerse.

* * *

Capitulo 13. Eludiendo el mundo real de µ's.

_-Honoka/Honoka-chan._

_-¿Eh? –pregunto de forma consiente al escuchar las voces de todas sus amigas._

_-Todo fue un sueño. –pensó de inmediato la joven líder de µ's, observaba a su alrededor que se encontraba en el salón de investigación del club de idols del instituto de Otonokizaka, sentada en la mesa principal junto con todo su grupo._

_-¡Todo esto era un sueño! ¡Que felicidad! –grito con entusiasmo haciendo eco en todo el salón y asustando a todas sus amigas. –Nada fue real. ¡Nada fue real!_

_-¿Qué te pasa Honoka-chan? –pregunto Kotori preocupada de su actitud._

_-Creo que te hizo mal comer mucho pan desde de la actuación de ayer. –regaño Umi a su amiga._

_-Honoka… deja de tomar siestas… y concéntrate. –reclamo la pelinegra a la líder._

_-¿Qué paso? _

_-Lo olvidaste Honoka… estamos celebrando la gran victoria del Love Live. ¿recuerdas? –dijo Nico con leve molestia, mostrando la gran bandera roja que señalaba la victoria del Love Live. –Toda ganadora no debe olvidar nunca esa gran hazaña. Prometo que se lo enseñe a mi familia antes que nos graduemos. –dijo con emoción._

_-¡Hemos ganado-nya! –grito Rin levantando el trofeo de la gran competencia._

_-¡Estoy tan feliz! –dijo Hanayo con satisfacción y conteniéndose las ganas de llorar de alegría. –Si esto fuera un anime, seria nuestro tema de apertura._

_-Nosotras cantamos como grupo "Kira Kira Sensation!" y "Bokura wa Ima no Naka de" –dijo Nozomi de buen humor._

_-Y nos apoyaron nuestras familias y todas las alumnas del instituto completo. –acoto Eli con tranquilidad_

_-Después de nuestra presentación, todas nosotras nos pusimos de acuerdo en celebrar en el salón del club de investigación de idols nuestra victoria. –dijo Kotori con buen ánimo. _

_-Además… ¿qué clase de sueños estabas viviendo Honoka? –pregunto Maki leyendo su revista con temas de las ciencias médicas._

_-Soñaba que estábamos las nueve en una balsa amarilla flotando a la deriva luego que gane un crucero, y había una mansión, tres mujeres demasiado extrañas, historias muy descabelladas con referencias de otros animes y otras series que no conozco, y que intentábamos salir de este lugar por nuestros propios medios. –relato Honoka a todas las presentes._

_-Por Dios Honoka… el pan de bajas calorías te hizo mal a la cabeza, que tienes inventas una historia tan extraña en tu mente. –regaño Umi con mal humor._

_-La salud es importante Honoka-chan. –dijo Nozomi tranquilizando a su amiga. –Lo importante es que estas con nosotras en este momento._

_-Viviendo nuestra gran victoria del Love Live. –dijo Nico emocionada._

_-Menos mal que nada fue real… que alivio. Estoy tan feliz… lo más importante es que estoy rodeada de mis queridas amigas… -dijo de buen humor y felicidad que apunto a cada de sus amigas mientras decía su nombre. -Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, Maki-chan, Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan, Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan, Nico-chan, Flan-chan… ¿Eh?_

_Su felicidad se esfumo cuando se fijó con muchos detalles que, en la computadora del salón se encontraba sentada la niña rubia extraña de su supuesto sueño vestida con su vestimenta de pesca rojo y blanco, viendo una página de internet._

_-¿Flandre? –exclamaron todas sus amigas desconcertadas._

_-¿Flandre? ¿Flandre Scarlet? –pregunto Honoka muy preocupada, se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la posición de la rubia, al igual que la acompañaron todas sus amigas que también mostraban inquietud en sus rostros._

_-¿Porque estas con nosotras en este lugar? –pregunto Kotori sorprendida._

_-¿Cómo entraste a este lugar sin que nosotras no nos diéramos cuenta? –pregunto Eli desconcertada._

_-Soy parte de su club de idols. Además, no se preocupen por mí. –dijo con calma la niña rubia. -Estoy leyendo esa historia del grupo de idols que se encuentran en una balsa, flotando a la deriva por el océano esperando encontrar alguna señal de vida para regresar a sus hogares; mientras ustedes están celebrando su victoria del Love Live._

_-Mnn… ¿qué clase de idols escolares son las desafortunadas en perderse en medio del océano de manera tan inoportuna? –pregunto Hanayo de forma natural._

_-Seguramente la líder de ese grupo de idols debe ser demasiado torpe o demasiado considerada, para que todas terminaran en ese lugar. –comento Nico._

_-Ustedes. –respondió rápidamente._

_-¿Nosotras? –exclamaron de manera sorprendida y desconcertadas._

_-Esto no tiene ningún sentido. –reclamo Umi a la rubia._

_-Obvio, es una redundancia. –respondió Flandre._

_-No estúpida… me refiero que no tiene sentido que estemos en medio del océano, además que tú no existes en nuestro mundo. –continúo reclamando con enojo la peliazul. –No eres relevante en nuestro mundo, ni siquiera eres trascendente desde que la directora Minami dio el discurso del cierre del instituto a principios del año escolar._

_-Obvio que no, eso lo tengo bastante claro, solo soy relevante desde el momento que ustedes nueve llegaron a la isla y a la mansión. –respondió nuevamente. –Desde que Kosaka-san gano ese premio del crucero a Okinawa, nos tienes metida a mí y a mis dos superiores en esta historia, y en este momento, las nueve se encuentran flotando en medio de la deriva por segunda vez, delirando si van a vivir o no en ese hostil lugar._

_-Esto no puede ser verdad, no puede ser que coincida exactamente igual a mi sueño, esto es la vida real, nosotras no estamos en la deriva en medio del océano. ¿Cómo sabemos que lo que estás diciendo es verdad? –pregunto Honoka no muy convencida. _

_-Es muy simple. Si están las letras cursivas es porque esto es un sueño compartido entre ustedes. –dijo Flandre con tranquilidad, dejando desconcertada a las nueve idols sobre como comprobar esa idea._

_-Acaso eres estúpida… ¿cómo diablos vamos a comprobar eso? –reclamo Maki con enojo. _

_-¿Donde encontramos esas palabras-nya? –pregunto Rin._

_-Tienes razón… lo olvide. –dijo disculpándose. –Bueno yo soy la prueba, conocen mi nombre y saben que no soy parte de su mundo de idols escolares, no debería estar aquí, pero estoy presente en su club. Soy una contradicción en su mundo, una falla del sistema, en error de su Matrix._

_-Eso… no es cierto. –dijo Honoka con tono triste. –¡No es cierto!_

_-Recuerdas que la primera vez que me conocieron, usaba una pistola neumática de clavos como una ametralladora, en su sueño bizarro pelee contra la líder con cabello rubio después que estalle un pan gigante con mis manos, les preste mis camisetas, les enseñe como pescar, generar agua, hacer una gran fogata, dije una frase muy incoherente y en el sueño utópico dije otra frase muy incoherente. Ahh… y Tojo-san apretaba mis pechos._

_-No puede ser… ella conoce todo lo que hemos hecho. –dijo Kotori muy preocupada._

_-No te creo nada, maldita malnacida. –grito Nico. –Esto no es un sueño._

_-¡Cálmate por favor Nico/Nico-chan/Nicocchi! –advirtieron muy preocupadas todas sus amiga._

_-No me insultes… -advirtió con seriedad, poniéndose de pie frente a las nueve jóvenes. –Si no me crees, tendré que hacer algo extremo para que comprendan que esto es un sueño y vuelvan a la realidad._

_-Pues… no te creo nada, eres una idiota, una estúpida, pecho plano, figura de juguete de McDonald's, niña yandere… –dijo Nico insultando a rubia, descargando toda su ira acumulada sobre ella._

_-¡No soy una figura de juguete de McDonald's! –grito con furia la rubia, que apretó su mano y golpeo con fuerza el piso del salón de club de investigación de idols._

_La fuerza del golpe de Flandre provoco una gran explosión que se iluminara el salón con un fuerte brillo que desintegro todo lo que había en su interior, por lo que las diez jóvenes desaparecieron de forma instantánea._

* * *

-Gah… esto no es un sueño. –reclamo Honoka en voz alta y con cansancio. -¿Eh?

La mañana siguiente, un día despejado, cálido y tranquilo en las horas de la mañana, la calma rondaba por todo su alrededor, solo escuchando el mismo oleaje que trasladaba la balsa sin saber el rumbo especifico que lo estaban dirigiendo en su travesía.

-Desearía que esto fuera un sueño. –comento con desilusión la líder.

-Pero no lo es. –dijo Umi con tono serio.

-No lo es Honoka. Seguimos atrapadas en este lugar, si saber dónde estamos exactamente. –dijo Maki con desilusión y con cansancio.

-Lo importante es que seguimos juntas las nueve. –dijo Nozomi con alivio.

-Peor, seria haber perdido a alguna de nosotras en esta travesía. –dijo Eli para tranquilizar a todas sus amigas. –Estamos juntas en esto.

-Estaremos juntas hasta que ocurra lo inevitable, nadie sabe cuándo llegara, pero llegara de todas formas. –dijo Hanayo con tristeza, al igual que todas sus amigas mostraban caras de tristeza.

-No importa Kayo-chin… tal vez la fogata que hicimos ayer… puede que alguien haya encontrado nuestra señal y estén rondando por esta zona. –dijo Rin todavía con optimismo.

-Como diría Honoka-chan, no hay que perder la esperanza. –dijo Kotori animando a la rubia.

-Para que llegue ese momento, que tal si les cuento una historia para entretenernos. –dijo con tono muy orgullosa la pelinegra, -Les contare la gran historia de la gran Yazawa Nico, cuando yo y las sonrientes idols se…

Nico observo rápidamente con desilusión como todas sus ocho amigas se quedaron dormidas rápidamente después de escuchar su supuesta historia entretenida por segunda vez.

-¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! –grito enojado la pelinegra con desilusión, que se giró de costado para pensar en otra cosa hasta que se aburrió y se quedó dormida de forma inconsciente, igual que todo su grupo.

* * *

_En el vagón de un metro, se encontraban sentadas el grupo de idols en silencio, solo observando el paisaje mientras el vehículo recorría sobre un puente, hasta que una de ellas hablo._

_-Es una lástima que perdimos la embarcación del crucero-nya. –dijo Rin con desilusión._

_-Tampoco es la gran cosa. –dijo Maki con tono aburrido._

_-¡Cállate Maki/Maki-chan! –reclamaron enojadas a la pelirroja a excepción de la líder que se encontraba muy pensativa. _

_-Si no fuera porque Honoka se quedó dormida profundamente por mucho tiempo en el mismo vagón, ya estaríamos disfrutando todas las actividades del crucero. –dijo Nico muy triste y molesta hacia la líder. –Era nuestra oportunidad de hacer a µ's muy popular._

_-Te falta disciplina Honoka. –reclamo Umi a su amiga._

_-Lo lamento mucho, pero es su culpa que no me despertaran. –se defendió la líder con culpabilidad._

_-Todas cometemos errores, perdimos el crucero de nuestras vidas, pero estamos todas juntas en este momento. –dijo Kotori animando a su amiga._

_-Aún podemos hacer nuestras reuniones grupales nosotras nueve, mientras todavía no nos graduemos. –sugirió Eli para animar a la líder. _

_-Solo necesitamos hacer otra actividad grupal a gran escala para que lo pasemos bien. Tenemos nuestra amistad y todavía tenemos tiempo para que µ's siga existiendo como un club de idols escolares. –dijo Nozomi con buen humor y animando a la líder._

_-No todo está perdido, Honoka-chan. –dijo Hanayo._

_-Kayo-chin tiene razón-nya. –grito Rin de alegría._

_-¡Tienen razón, chicas! –dijo Honoka con energía, -Aunque perdimos un crucero, aún tenemos muchos planes a futuro que podemos hacer nosotras nueve. Mientras estemos juntas, nos divertiremos y la pasaremos bien todo el tiempo que queramos. _

_-Ese es el espíritu Honoka/Honoka-chan! –respondieron todas sus amigas al unísono._

_-Excepto en este sueño. –dijo Yukari con seriedad, con el traje de descontaminación._

_-Este no es su mundo real. –dijo Eirin con seriedad con el mismo traje que su acompañante._

_Su felicidad se esfumo nuevamente cuando se fijó con muchos detalles que, en un uno de los asientos estaban las dos mujeres adultas extrañas de su supuesto sueño, y que ambas se pusieron de pie y se acercaron al grupo de jóvenes._

_-¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos? –dijeron todas las jóvenes muy sorprendidas y desconcertadas._

_-Recordares que esto es solo otro sueño compartido, y que en la realidad se encuentran las nueve en medio del océano completamente a la deriva, viajando sin ningún destino en específico. –respondió Yukari._

_-Están viviendo un sueño de un resultado de una decisión que negaron aceptarla, pero en la vida real ya tomaron esa decisión y no pueden cambiar esos acontecimientos. –explico Eirin,_

_-¿De verdad no podemos regresar? ¿No podemos cambiar de decisión? –pregunto Honoka con tristeza a las dos mujeres._

_-No. Esa decisión ya la tomaste cuando ganaste ese premio del crucero. –respondieron en forma simultánea._

_-No les creo nada, malditas malnacidas. –grito Nico con enojo. –Esto no es un sueño._

_-¡Cálmate por favor Nico/Nico-chan/Nicocchi! –advirtieron muy preocupadas todas sus amiga._

_-Lo lamento chicas, pero deben despertar de su sueño, aunque sea de esta forma. –dijeron las dos mujeres con tono serio._

_Las jóvenes, sintieron que el metro comenzaba a acelerar de repente, provocando que el trasporte público empezará a ganar velocidad._

_-¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto Honoka muy preocupada y aterrada._

_-Una forma práctica para vuelvan a la realidad. Aunque nuestro tiempo y su recuerdo fue muy corto, nos despedimos. –dijo Eirin con amabilidad._

_-Ya nos vamos. Debemos rescatar a Flandre que se está enfrentando a una idol súper saiyajin en un instituto, por lo que usaremos la máquina de los sueños. –dijo Yukari que abrió con facilidad la puerta del metro en movimiento y las dos mujeres adultas salieron del vagón de forma rápida._

_Todas las jóvenes vieron desde la ventana, en una de las amplias curvas de la línea del tren, como las dos mujeres corrieron sobre el techo del metro hasta llegar finalmente a un Delorean que estaba siendo empujado por este, y las mujeres se subieron al vehículo. Las chicas se asustaron cuando vieron a lo lejos que el puente se encontraba sin terminar justo a la entrada de la zona portuaria de la capital de Japón._

_-¡Esto no esta pasando! –grito la líder de µ's de forma desesperada._

_La máquina de los sueños se desvaneció, y el metro salió disparado a gran velocidad, estrellándose en el puerto principal con todas las jóvenes idols en el, como si imitara la misma escena de la respectiva película clásica._

* * *

-¡No está pasando! –grito la pelijengibre muy desesperada, observando el mismo océano, junto con sus ocho amigas en la balsa amarilla. -¿No es un metro?

-No Honoka, estamos en una balsa, en medio del océano. –respondió Maki sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Qué ocurre Honoka-chan? –pregunto Kotori muy despacio.

-Tuve otro sueño… uno muy corto. Nosotras en un metro, máquinas de los sueños… -dijo la líder despacio.

-Si es el mismo que tuvimos nosotras… debo decir… que no fue corto. –dijo Eli siendo el portador de malas noticias.

-Honoka… ya ha pasado muchas horas desde que nos dormimos juntas luego que Nico-chan relatara su entretenida historia. -dijo Maki con sarcasmo en la última frase.

-Aun no entiendo cómo funciona el mundo de los sueños y porque aparecen las tres mujeres en él. –reclamo Honoka con desilusión.

-Espera… ¿me estás diciendo que mis historias son aburridas? –dijo Nico con indignación.

-Pero Maki-chan no está diciendo ninguna mentira. –dijo Rin a la pelinegra.

-¿Cómo cuáles? –pregunto Nico con mala onda a todas sus amigas.

-Honoka-chan con el báculo de Sakura, o nosotras con las con las habilidades de Ramna son más interesantes que tus propias historias, Nico-chan. –respondió Hanayo.

-Ryoga buscando el One Piece, o Homura salvando a Madoka controlando a todos los Eva 01 con Rick y Morty convenciendo a Shinji con crisis existenciales-nya –respondió Rin.

-Nosotras como súper saiyajin enfrentándonos a Flandre, y a Yukari y Eirin imitando al científico alcohólico, o Umi-chan enfrentándose a Sakura y Akane combinadas en una sola. -respondió Honoka.

-Honoka, eso paso en realidad. –reclamo Umi con la última frase.

-Honoka-chan invocando la fuerza de Pegaso. –respondió Kotori.

-Honoka tratando de relatar bien el inicio de nuestra historia antes que entráramos al crucero. –respondió Eli.

-Mi revista relacionada con los temas del área de la medicina son más interesantes, Nico-chan. –respondió Maki.

-Esas dos jóvenes haciendo el amor en ese DVD. –respondió Nozomi.

-Pero… -reclamo la pelinegra.

-No Nico. –dijo Umi con tono serio. -Las referencias de un sueño bizarro, un sueño utópico, un relato alternativo, Honoka intoxicándose con la fogata, o ese indecente DVD, son más interesantes que tus propias historias.

-¡Que injusto! –reclamo Nico muy molesta.

* * *

En las horas del mediodía, todavía se mantenía el día despejado, cálido y tranquilo, la calma rondaba por todo su alrededor, solo escuchando el mismo oleaje que continuaba trasladando la balsa hacia lo desconocido.

-¿Nozomi-chan? –pregunto la peligris con total honestidad y tristeza a la pelimorada por lo que ella puso atención. -¿Sientes arrepentimiento de no tener ese destino que querías?

-No Kotori-chan. –dijo tranquilamente. –Yo ya lo tengo de todas maneras, mi amistad con todas ustedes es mucho más sagrado para conservar. Si no puedo hacer esas cosas, compartir esos últimos momentos al lado de ustedes me alegra mucho. –dijo con ganas de llorar de felicidad. –Gracias por preguntar.

-Ustedes dos, ya dijimos que no vamos a tener un harem, ni menos si lo hacemos en esta balsa. –reclamo Umi hacia ambas jóvenes.

-Las utopías no existen. –reclamo Eli hacia ambas jóvenes.

-Por eso me siento tranquila, con tenerlas al lado mío me siento muy satisfecha. –dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa. –Aunque no voy a negar que a este paso llegaremos a ser más que amigas las nueve juntas.

-Lo mismo opino yo. –dijo Kotori.

-Yukiho, ¿el té ya está listo?

Actualmente, Eli y Umi se encontraban sentadas y apoyando su espalda sobre el cuerpo de Nozomi y Kotori respectivamente.

-Definitivamente, ese video las convirtió en unas pervertidas. –dijeron las dos al unísono con desilusión.

-Yukiho, ven a ver la televisión, Homura va controlar el maldito robot. –dijo Honoka dormida de espalda sobre las piernas de la peliazul y de la rubia.

-Definitivamente, Honoka tiene malos hábitos para dormir. –comento Nico.

-¿Qué estará soñando en este momento-nya? –pregunto Rin curiosa.

-Lo que este soñando, es más interesante que las historias de Nico-chan. –comento Maki.

-Cállate Maki. –reclamo la pelinegra.

-Espero que no le haga algo extraño a su hermana. –dijo Hanayo con preocupación.

* * *

_Mientras tanto, en la imaginación de la líder, se encontraba en la sala principal junto con la compañía de su hermana menor, sentadas de rodillas debajo del kotatsu, viendo la televisión de un programa bastante inusual._

_-¡Honoka! ¡Honoka! ¡Honoka! –decía Umi agitando el cuerpo de su amiga mientras ella sigue dormida sobre la balsa amarilla en medio del océano en las horas del atardecer, aun sin encontrar resultados positivos de que despertara. -¡Por favor Honoka despierta!_

_-Sigue intentando Umi-chan, no queremos perderte. –dijo Kotori con ganas de lloras. –Por favor, no queremos que te vayas._

_-Tranquila Kotori, ella se encuentra dormida, todavía respira. –dijo Maki ayudando a tranquilizar a la peligris. –Ella no va a morir._

_-Por favor Honoka-chan… despierta. –dijo Nozomi rezando. –µ's no es lo mismo sin ti._

_-No te rindas Honoka… por favor no te rindas Honoka… -dijo Eli también ayudando a la pelizaul a despertar a la líder._

_-Por favor no quiero que te mueras Honoka-chan… no me siento preparada para comer tu cuerpo. –suplico Hanayo con tristeza. –No quiero hacerlo._

_-¿Acaso Honoka-chan estará teniendo los mismos sueños cuando nos quedamos dormidas-nya? –pregunto Rin muy preocupada. –Por favor que sea eso. Por favor que sea eso._

_-Puede ser. Pero aun no entiendo porque en esos sueños aparecen de repente esas dos mujeres adultas y la rubia extraña. –pregunto Nico con curiosidad y preocupada por la situación. Mientras tanto, en la sala principal de la protagonista._

_-Me pregunto, ¿Quién fue el responsable de crear esta historia tan extraña? –pregunto Honoka con curiosidad a su supuesta hermana menor._

_-Probablemente el autor de esta historia y el mismo que hizo la historia de Homura controlando a todos los robots para salvar a Madoka. –dijo Flandre con sinceridad, vestida con la misma ropa que uso Yukiho en el recuerdo que tuvo Honoka antes de saber que la isla se iba a incendiar. –Y además, es tu vida real en este momento._

_-¿Vida real? No inventes cosas tan extrañas Yukiho. Como alguien puede grabar mi vida real en la televisión. No somos un anime. –dijo tranquila._

_-Obvio que no. ¿Quieres judías rojas? –pregunto._

_-Yukiho, ya sabes que odio las judías rojas. –dijo haciendo pucheros._

_-No te preocupes, seguramente querrás comer panes gigantes como en tu sueño bizarro ¿no?_

_-Eres muy amable, Yukiho. En este momento me estarías regañando por… -luego de un tiempo, recién se dio cuenta que no es exactamente su hermana menor. -¡Tú no eres Yukiho! -dijo muy sorprendida e indignada._

_-¿Recién te diste cuenta que no soy ella? –pregunto preocupada._

_-¿Por qué diablos estas en mi hogar? ¿Y porque estas usando la ropa de Yukiho? –pregunto muy concertada._

_-Soy un producto de uno de tus sueños pasados, y estoy aquí para que despiertes de tu sueño, tus amigas te necesitan. –dijo Flandre con preocupación. –Debes despertar pronto Kosaka-san o lo vas a lamentar. Debes dejar este lugar o si no…_

_-¿O si no que? –pregunto curiosa, hasta que lo que vio después la aterro demasiado._

_-Demonios Kosaka-san… despierta de una vez o nosotras te vamos a obligar a la fuerza. –exclamo Yukari vestida como su madre desde la entrada de la cocina. –Eirin, trae las malditas judías rojas._

_-Aquí tienes las judías rojas. –dijo Eirin vestida con el atuendo del padre trayendo los dulces._

_De pronto Honoka sintió como Flandre y Yukari agarraron ambos brazos para inmovilizarla, ella no podía zafase del agarre de ambas mujeres, muy asustada y confundida, Eirin le agarraba el mentón para que abriera su boca y tragara las malditas judías rojas._

* * *

-Gah… no quiero judías rojas… las detesto. –reclamo Honoka muy enojada, que se levantó y pudo observar a todas sus amigas que expresaron felicidad al ver que su querida amiga no se encontraba muerta.

-¡Honoka-chan! –dijeron llorando de alegría Kotori y Nozomi que fueron directo a abrazar a la querida líder y apoyaron su cabeza sobre su pecho. –Nos tenías muy preocupadas.

-Honoka… eres una mala persona. No nos puedes hacer eso. –dijo Umi muy preocupada que la abrazo por alrededor de su cuello. –No nos puedes abandonar tan pronto, no pasamos ni un día atrapadas en este lugar. –luego comenzó a llorar.

-Tranquila Umi, ella no esta no muerta todavía. –dijo Eli muy aliviada por lo que también se unió al abrazo grupal, colocándose al lado de la peliazul. –Ella todavía está bien.

-Honoka-chan, teníamos miedo… creí que serias la primera en hacer canibalismo, no podía hacerlo. ¡No podía hacelo! –dijo Hanayo llorando que se unió al abrazo grupal colocándose atrás de Nozomi y Kotori.

-¡Estas despierta-nya! –grito de alegría Rin que dijo un fuerte abrazo, colocando atrás de Eli y Umi.

-Honoka… llevabas dormida mucho tiempo. –dijo Maki con tono triste. –Estuvimos todo este tiempo tratando que despertaras.

-No te puedes morir Honoka… tú eres la lider. –dijo Nico muy aliviada que también se unió al abrazo, al igual que Maki hizo anteriormente.

Mientras tanto, Honoka se sentía muy confundida con la situación que acaba de vivir más el hecho que sus ocho amigas estaban llorando de felicidad y de alivio, no sé si por el hecho de que las tres mujeres exóticas imitaran a su familia o que tenía que comer las malditas judías rojas, pero al final se encontraba muy agradecida que sin importan lo que pase, tenía a sus grandiosas amigas que se preocupaban de ella y que la acompañaban en su travesía, por lo que ella comenzó a llorar de alivio de tener este grandioso regalo.

* * *

Después de la gran conmoción, las nueve se quedaron sentadas en la balsa apoyando su espalda en el costado, todas juntas sintiendo sus hombros apoyados en los de las demás. Todas observando como el cielo despejado indicaba que eran las horas de la tarde, todas sentían mucha hambre y sed, y todas en silencio solo se conformaban con ver el mismo cielo despejado, esperando que en cualquier momento comenzara a oscurecer.

-No… sienten que… -dijo Hanayo hasta ser interrumpida.

-De verdad… lo lamento chicas…no fue mi intención preocuparlas mucho. –dijo Honoka lamentada y disculpándose frente a todas sus amigas. –Pero no pude evitar quedarme dormida. –dijo desilusionada.

-Ya paso Honoka-chan. –dijo Nozomi más tranquila. –Todas te perdonamos. Lo importante es que estamos las nueve juntas con vida.

-Juntas hasta el final. –acoto Kotori.

-Es muy pronto para perder a alguien en estoy instantes. –dijo Umi consolando a su amiga.

-Ni menos a la líder de este grupo que salvo a nuestra preparatoria de ser cerrada. –dijo Eli también consolando a su amiga.

-Aunque con todo el tiempo que ha transcurrido, todas tenemos mucha hambre y sed, y no hemos encontrado una señal de vida en todo este tiempo. Solo agua salada en nuestro alrededor. –dijo Maki muy despacio.

-Sé que tenemos mucha hambre y sed… y estamos muy cansada… y que por mi culpa estamos nuevamente metidas en este problema… pero voy a solucionarlo. –dijo Honoka cansada pero muy confiada. –¿No sé cómo? Pero algo se me ocurrirá… no permitiré que ninguna se muera… prontamente.

-¡Chicas! –dijo nuevamente la ignorada Hanayo.

-¿Qué ocurre Hanayo? –pregunto Nico.

-Creo que la balsa se está moviendo más despacio. –respondió la rubia de cabello oscuro.

-¿Y cuál será la causa de eso? –pregunto Rin.

-Yo me encargo… yo soy la líder. –dijo la pelijengibre con confianza.

La líder se tomó su tiempo para ponerse de pie, y cuando lo logro, por su propia torpeza se resbalo en la superficie de la balsa, se cayó de espalda fuera de esta y emitiendo un grito de preocupación.

-¡Honoka/Honoka-chan! –exclamaron sus amigas con preocupación, creyendo que cayó al océano, pero no hubo ningún sonido alguno.

-Estoy… bien… creo que caí en un lugar blando… y que huele horrible. –dijo la líder tirada de espalda, con tono entre alivio y desagrado.

-¿Que es este horrible lugar? –pregunto Rin.

-¿Estamos en el infierno? –pregunto Hanayo también muy preocupada.

-No lo sé… -dijo Honoka cansada tratando de ponerse de pie de forma inútil, pero fue interrumpida al ver una sombra que bloqueaba la luz de sol, asustando a la joven.

-No por favor… prometo que no pensare en cosas malas a Yukiho. –suplico la líder con temor, creyendo que tenía el frente a la mismísima muerte que estaba dispuesta a llevar a su alma al más allá.

-¿Seguías pensando en eso? –pregunto Hanayo con indignación.

-Honoka-chan es una pervertida. –comento Nozomi.

-Me están… malinterpretando. –se defendió con enojo.

-Kosaka-san, ¿eres tú? –pregunto confundida.

-Eh… ¿Flandre eres tú?

-No, soy Yohane el ángel caído, el ángel que ha enojado a Dios, mis pequeños demonios. –dijo con sarcasmo. -Fuera de broma soy yo, Flandre. –respondió ayudando a ponerse a pie a la líder, por lo que después está decidió abrazarla de forma aliviada al saber que es la misma niña rubia exótica se encontraba relativamente bien.

-No puedo creerlo… sigues con vida… sigues con vida…. –dijo llorando muy aliviada y sintiendo su cálido cuerpo. –Creí que habías muerto…

-Apenas sigo con vida… -dijo con tono cansado, Honoka observo que la rubia tenia rasgando su camisa por el costado con varias machas de su sangre en él. –Pero estoy feliz y confundida que siguán vivas todas ustedes.

Luego el resto del grupo de idols salió de la balsa a sus propios medios para encontrar a la rubia extraña todavía con vida, aunque en ese dudaban si es realmente la verdadera chica rubia que habían conocido en la mansión, por lo que la bombardearon de preguntas para asegurarse que es ella.

-Flandre… ¿realmente eres la verdadera Flandre Scarlet? ¿Cómo nos conociste? –pregunto Eli muy sorprendida.

-¿Qué fue lo último que recuerdas de nosotras? ¿Cuánto tiempo fue la última vez que nos vimos? –pregunto Umi con tono serio.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estas sangrando. –pregunto Kotori muy preocupada.

-¿Eres real? ¿No eres de ese sueño utópico que soñamos todas junas-nya? –pregunto Rin muy confundida.

-¿O de esos sueños que teníamos nosotras de forma recurrente? –pregunto Nico también muy confundida.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no es otro sueño producto de nuestro delirio en medio del mar? –pregunto Hanayo.

-¿Sigues siendo la misma chica rubia de pecho plano que tiene menos que Nicocchi? –pregunto Nozomi.

-¿Qué grupo de sangre tenemos? –pregunto Maki.

-¿Qué sabes de la serie de que Homura controle a todos los robot para salvar a Madoka? ¿Puede Goku de la dimensión C-137 derrotar a todos los Eva 01 en modo Berserk con Shinji con depresión como piloto? ¿Qué diablos son la Uefa y la Conmebol? –pregunto Honoka muy curiosa.

-¡Honoka/Honoka-chan! –dijeron muy alteradas a la líder. –¡Pregunta algo más serio!

-Pero es la verdad… no me puedo quedar con esa duda. –dijo con honestidad.

-Si soy yo, Flandre Scarlet. Las conocí escondidas en la cocina creyendo que eran una amenaza. Por lo que recuerdo, dije que podían usar el generador de la mansión por si se quieren entretener mientras nosotras estamos de pesca. Eso fue aproximadamente hace dos días. Estoy bien. Soy real. ¿Cuál sueño utópico? ¿Cuál sueño recurrente? Yo no puedo viajar al mundo de los sueños. Si lo soy, mi pecho todavía mide 70. No lo sé con seguridad que grupo de sangre tienen. ¿No recuerdo que exista esa serie? El que gane en esa batalla, el resto va morir en el planeta. Son dos confederaciones de idols escolares. –respondió Flandre con total honestidad. -¿Quién fue la estúpida que te dijo esa frase tan incoherente?

-Tú en un recuerdo. –respondió Umi.

-Pero no recuerdo haber dicho esa frase. –dijo la rubia muy preocupada.

-Sí, ella es real, nunca le contamos nada de ese acontecimiento. –dijo Maki con total seguridad.

-Además que continúa teniendo el pecho plano. –comento Nozomi, por lo que la rubia se desanimó con esas frases.

-Ahora que sabemos que eres tú. ¿Qué es este lugar? –pregunto Honoka.

-Fue una ballena. –respondió Flandre.

-¿Fue? –pregunto con terror Hanayo.

-Así es, tiempo pasado. –aterrando más a todas las idols.

-Me imagino que, si sigues viva, deben estar por algún lugar tus dos superiores. –dijo Eli con esperanzas, de que estén vivas las dos mujeres adultas.

-Es correcto.

µ's y la chica rubia, caminaron con cuidado sobre el cadáver de la ballena hasta llegar a la cabeza del animal, donde se encontraban las dos mujeres adultas, acostadas de espalda sobre la piel de este, como si estuvieran tomando siestas en pleno sol.

-Yukari, Eirin, ¿adivinen a quien encontré rondando por el océano? –dijo Flandre aun con buen humor.

-¿Encontraste otra comida diferente? –pregunto si ganas la mujer rubia.

-Mejor. –respondió.

-¿Como que mejor? –preguntaron Nico, Maki, Umi y Eli como si se sintieran ofendidas.

-Parece que nos están malinterpretando con esa frase. –dijeron tranquilas Rin, Hanayo, Kotori y Nozomi.

-Igual que ustedes hace poco. –reclamo Honoka a todas sus amigas.

-Excelente Flandre… trajiste más comida para nosotras. –dijo Yukari contenta que ella y su acompañante se pusieron de pie. –Creo que tengo hambre.

-Lo hiciste excelente. –dijo Eirin en señal de aprobación.

-No somos comida. –reclamo Umi con molestia a las dos adultas.

-Si lo son… la diferencia con el resto de las especies, es que tienen conciencia más desarrollada que el resto de los seres vivos. –refuto la mujer de cabello plateado.

-Bueno, yo quiero a la joven de cabello morado, tiene mucha piel en la parte superior. –dijo mujer rubia indicando a sus atributos. –O puede ser la joven rubia de cabello largo.

-No somos comida y además eres una pervertida. –reclamo Nozomi molesta y avergonzada.

-Mira quien lo está diciendo-nya. –comento Rin.

-Nadie se comerá a nadie. –exigió Eli con tono serio.

-No vamos hacer canibalismo entre todas nosotras. –exigió Kotori con molestia.

-Ahora en serio, me sorprende que sigan vivas ustedes tres… ¿Cómo lograron sobrevivir? –pregunto Maki al resto.

-El día que fuimos devoradas por este tonto animal, nosotras tres la carcomimos en su interior sin que él pudiera hacer nada durante su terrible agonía. –dijo Yukari con tono serio. –Murió de forma agonizante y termino flotando en este lugar. –luego golpeo la superficie con su puño. –Ya no eres tan rudo ahora malnacido ¿no? –grito con furia asustando al grupo de idols.

-De lo poco que salvamos del bote, usamos las herramientas para cortar parte de la piel de este animal marino para comerla y estrujar su carne para obtener agua con las telas de nuestro traje. –respondió Eirin. –No es de nuestro gusto, pero hemos sobrevivido bien. Y me sorprende encontrarlas de nuevo por esta zona.

-Si, yo también me alegro que estén bien las nueve. -dijo la mujer rubia con sinceridad.

-Estoy feliz que siguán con vida las tres. –dijo aliviada la líder hasta que de repente se colocó de rodillas sobre la superficie.

-¡Honoka/Honoka-chan! –exclamaron sus amigas muy preocupadas.

-Tengo hambre y sed. –dijo Honoka con cansancio.

-Todas tenemos hambre y sed. –corrigió Nico.

-Y estamos muy cansadas. –dijo Kotori.

-Podemos compartir este animal entre nosotras doce, pero les advierto que solo comeremos eso hasta que su carne se pudra, luego tendremos que planear otra estrategia. –advirtió Yukari.

-¿Vamos a comer a la ballena? –pregunto Rin muy nerviosa a la mujer rubia.

-Si.

-Ya no quiero comer eso. –dijo Hanayo con desagrado.

-Bien… respeto tu decisión, entonces nosotras nos comeremos tu piel, tu cuerpo y beberemos tu sangre. –dijo Yukari calmadamente poniéndose atrás de la rubia de cabello oscuro, mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

-Tu piel fresca es nuestro alimento. –acoto Eirin.

-No hay opción Hanayo-chan. –dijo Nozomi.

-Está bien, está bien, está bien… -dijo Hanayo rendida y asustada, que fue directo a abrazar a Rin y Maki de forma inmediata.

-Me llama la atención que su descripción de supervivencia sea casi idéntica a nuestro sueño utópico. –comento Nico con curiosidad.

-¿Cuál sueño utópico? –preguntaron las dos mujeres adultas.

-Es mismo me estoy preguntando. –comento Flandre.

-Ahora que lo mencionas Nico. Tú…

-¿Qué deseas Sonoda-san? –dijo la mujer de cabello plateado con calma, sintiendo como le agarraba con fuerza su camiseta.

-Maldigo ese tonto frasco… el del trozo de manguera que conservaste, no creerás todas las vergüenzas que pasamos. –dijo Umi molesta. -No entiendo como una científica hace estas cosas tan exóticas.

-Y dos veces. –acoto la líder.

-Tu no opines Honoka. –reclamo la peliazul. –Tú fuiste quien lo agarro primero.

-Y tú la segunda vez Umi-chan. –reclamo la líder.

-Pero al menos, disfrutamos juntas ese recuerdo, aunque no llegue a ser real. –dijo con calma la líder espiritual.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión Nozomi. –reclamaron Nico, Maki y Eli a su amiga.

-Necesitamos que nos expliquen eso. –continúo hablando Umi a la mujer adulta. -Porque pareciera que hay muchas coincidencias que recordamos nosotras que se están haciendo realidad.

-Umi-chan tiene razón, ya es una coincidencia que ustedes tres lograran sobrevivir a ese incidente. –dijo Kotori apoyando a su amiga.

-En ese caso, explíquenos a que se refieren con ese sueño utópico. –dijo Yukari a todas las jóvenes idols para que le explicaran su situación.

-Si… es posible… si podemos comer algo. –comento Honoka completamente desmayada de cara sobre la superficie de la ballena.

-Segura que no estaría bien comer el cuerpo de la líder de… -sugirió la mujer rubia hasta ser interrumpida.

-¡NO! –exigieron sus ocho amigas con total negación.

* * *

Luego que las nueve jóvenes relataban lo que podían recordar de ese sueño utópico a las dos mujeres adultas, obviamente omitiendo los acontecimientos fuera de tono que había en esa historia, mientras comían y bebían los restos de la ballena sin objeción para continuar viviendo en este mundo.

-¿Y cuál es tu conclusión? –pregunto Honoka a las dos mujeres adultas, ya con mejor ánimo.

-Que ese sueño utópico existe cosas implícitas sobre ustedes para que alguien que quiera escuchar su historia puede imaginarse a su gusto como sucedieron esos acontecimientos. –respondió Yukari.

-Ya saben… para que el público elija a quien quiera emparejar. –respondió Eirin.

-No me refiero a esas cosas indecentes… pervertidas. –dijo molesta la peliazul. -Si no al resto de los acontecimientos.

-Bueno… es un sueño utópico, no es necesariamente una visión exacta del futuro, puede ser una visión del futuro de forma parcializada.

-¿A qué te refieres específicamente? –pregunto Maki con tono serio.

-¿A qué te refieres de forma parcializada? –pregunto Nico.

-Veamos… dice que en 10 años habrá una guerra en Japón como si fuera a repetirse lo de la segunda guerra mundial, pero también puede pasar otro suceso catastrófico muy diferente, un tifón, un terremoto, una pandemia, la erupción del monte Fuji, no lo sé con certeza, como también no puede suceder nada. También dice que nosotras tres sobrevivimos a ser comidas por la ballena y fuimos rescatadas por un barco en tres días, pero puede pasar que nos rescaten un vehículo volador, un tren volador o un submarino amarillo, como también nos rescaten mañana o en dos días o nunca nos encuentren y muramos las doce en forma simultánea. –respondió Eirin con tranquilidad.

-O que realmente exista Goku en el universo de Rick y Morty, o que la Uefa gane todos los Love Live de esta década. –comento Flandre.

-Entonces así se llama ese anime. –dijo Rin más tranquila.

-Me imagino que eso último es una analogía. ¿No? –dijo Eli con curiosidad.

-Entonces si desafiamos a la muerte y al destino hasta el momento en esta aventura. –interrumpió Honoka un poco más aliviada.

-¿Que tiene que ver mi amiga/hermana en todo esto? –preguntaron Yukari y Flandre con amabilidad.

-No entiendo de que están hablando ustedes dos. –dijo Umi sin comprender.

-Bueno… en ese caso ya hicieron algo diferente, estamos las doce metidas en este problema por nuestras decisiones. –dijo Yukari con tono serio.

-Pero es mejor quedarnos con ustedes… que quedaron abandonas en esta isla, sin esperanzas de salir de este lugar. –dijo Kotori con optimismo y apoyando a su amiga.

-Aunque lo único que me inquieta, ¿es porque tenemos ese sueño tan extraño y a la vez en nuestro viaje tenemos esos sueños tan recurrentes cuando nos quedamos dormidas? –pregunto Eli con dudas. –No es muy normal que tengamos que verlas a ustedes tres en estos sueños, diciendo que debemos estar en el mundo real.

-¿Dices que en sus sueños, aparecemos nosotras? –preguntaron las tres mujeres ajenas.

-Acaso será… -dijo Eirin hasta ser interrumpida.

-¿Acaso estas ocultando algo? –pregunto Umi a la mujer de cabello plateado.

-Como una vez dije anteriormente. Soy una científica en mi pueblo, uno de mis grandes trabajos son las píldoras del "sueño mariposa", que tiene como objetivo que la persona que los ingiera, tenga los sueños más maravillosos y fantásticos que la persona pueda imaginar, cosas que tu no podrías hacer en la vida real.

-¿El del primer comercial del sueño bizarro? –pregunto Honoka.

-El segundo, el primero era del comercial del libro de la "Luna de la Idols". –corrigió Hanayo.

-Pero eso no es algo tan malo. –dijo Kotori.

-El único problema, es que si tomas esas píldoras en exceso provocaría la muerte y esa persona estaría viviendo una agradable fantasía por el resto de la eternidad. –continúo relatando sus advertencias.

-¿El resto de la eternidad? –pregunto Rin muy impresionada y asustada.

-¿Es eso posible? –preguntaron el resto muy desconectadas.

-Pero nosotras hicimos esa utopía para evitar todo el sufrimiento en esos 10 años… pero había cosas muy tristes y deprimentes en él. –dijo Hanayo con tristeza.

-Entonces significa que el efecto está funcionado de forma incompleta, y es porque en ese frasco habían resto de esas píldoras en polvo que junto con su ADN hacen efecto en ustedes con solo respirarlo. Las únicas formas de salir de los efectos de esas píldoras son tres opciones, o todas reconocen que es un sueño o forzarlas que todas mueran en el o que tengan sueños húmedos, ya que eso es el método estándar para despertar de él.

-¿Qué? –exclamaron nerviosas las nueve con la última frase.

-¿Cómo el que tuve la otra vez? –pregunto Flandre.

-Si te refieres a ese sueño que meditabas dentro de una piscina llena de agua, no, no es esa clase de sueño, es de aquellas que se refieren a los temas de adultos. –respondió Eirin.

-¿Todo este tiempo sabia de eso? –reclamaron indignadas las nueve de forma simultánea.

-No, es el resultado de un experimento científico. ¿Cómo puedo predecir un resultado si no realizo un experimento primero? –se defendió.

-Maldición, experimentaron con nosotras. Somos idols escolares, no somos conejillos de pruebas para sus experimentos tan extraños. –reclamo Nico de mal humor a la mujer adulta.

-En primer lugar, un conejillo de pruebas tiene el conocimiento mínimo para no meterse en temas que no lo incumben, solo un alma curiosa y voluntaria es capaz de desafiar las advertencias de estos experimentos, sobre todo si el frasco decía "No abrir".

-¿Honoka/Honoka-chan? –preguntaron todas sus amigas con tono y con miradas de querer matar a su propia amiga.

-Ehh… ¿porque yo?

-Porque tu ocasionaste esto Honoka. –respondió Umi. –Por tu curiosidad estamos drogadas con ese medicamento y estamos atrapadas en el medio del océano sobre esta ballena muerta.

-Si… pero no es mi culpa que todas ustedes se quedaran dormidas después de hacer la fogata y que de pronto se creara un incendio. –se defendió con naturalidad.

-¿Honoka/Honoka-chan? –preguntaron muy aterradas las ocho por igual.

-¿Qué?

-Espera… quemaste la isla haciendo una fogata. –dijo Yukari con tono serio y con una sobra tapando su rosto aterrador, haciendo que el grupo de idols tiritara de terror.

-Solo… quería que nos encontraran pronto… -dijo Honoka muy despacio y aterrada.

-No alcanzamos a refugiarnos en la mansión… el humo y el fuego cubrió la entrada principal. –dijo Eli defendiéndose con culpabilidad.

-Tuvimos que escapar. No teníamos alternativas. –dijo Nozomi con preocupación.

-Demonios… será mejor que recen plegarias a su Dios, de que la mansión no haya sido calcinada por el incendio, porque no saben cuento dinero invertimos para tener nuestras propias vacaciones en esta isla para unas idols escolares desamparadas lo arruinen de forma irresponsable. –reclamo la mujer rubia a todo el grupo.

-Lo invirtió mi hermana mayor. –corrigió Flandre y luego su preocupo. –¡Oh no… mis figuras de "Kyoto Animation"!

-Ustedes nos arruinaron nuestra salud mental cuando nos dispararon los dardos tranquilizantes, cuando nos confundieron por ser intrusas en esta isla. –reclamo Umi enojada.

-En este momento no sirve de nada discutir sobre esos detalles, necesitamos soluciones. –dijo Eirin con autoridad para detener la discusión.

-Asumiendo que de verdad, la mansión haya sufrido daños estructurales por ustedes nueve por el incendio, ¿Qué proponen ustedes para compensar los daños? Obviamente si logramos ser rescatadas. –sugirió Yukari con tono serio y de brazos cruzados.

-¿De verdad quieres que compensemos nuestros errores? –dijo Maki indignada. -¡No es nuestra responsabilidad!

-En primer lugar, nunca debieron abordar ese crucero y nada de esto estaría sucediendo y ahora deben asumir las consecuencias de sus decisiones. –dijo la mujer rubia con seriedad.

-Tampoco era nuestra responsabilidad cuidarles su salud física y mental a las nueve cuando llegaron a nuestra isla. –dijo la mujer de cabello plateado.

-¡Mis figuras! –exclamo preocupada la chica rubia. -¡No mis figuras!

-¿Dime si esto es un sueño? ¿Dime si continuamos drogadas con esas píldoras? –pregunto Honoka pensando que todavía estuvieran viviendo otro de sus sueños durante el viaje.

-No lo es. –dijeron las dos mujeres adultas. -Todavía no haz perdido el sentido del olfato.

-¿Es cierto? –pregunto muy curiosa.

-Compruébelo. –respondieron las adultas.

Cada una de las jóvenes se acercó a cada una de sus ocho amigas, y todas sintieron el aroma de cada una de ellas que las caracterizaba, que emanaba de su propio cabello y de su uniforme escolar producto del duro viaje que tuvieron en medio del océano al abandonar la isla, más el aroma que provenía de la desagradable ballena. Tenían razón las mujeres, era el único de los cinco sentidos que no experimentaran en los sueños extraños que tuvieron en ese viaje.

-Si… este es el mundo real… el cruel mundo real. -dijo la líder desanimada, al igual que todas sus amigas sentían lo mismo, aunque en menor medida para Nozomi y Kotori.

-No tenemos opción. –reclamo Maki con mala gana.

El grupo de idols se reunió en círculo, tuvieron que idear una propuesta para compensar los daños parciales de la isla, por lo que todas decidieron por una idea, se la explicaron a las tres mujeres extrañas y dieron su respuesta.

-Me parece excelente su propuesta, la acepto y compensara los daños de la isla, obviamente si salimos con vida de este lugar. Es muy beneficioso su propuesta que podría autorizarlas a quemar la isla cuantas veces quieran. –dijo Yukari con amabilidad mostrando una sonrisa de gratitud.

-Me parece excelente. –dijo Flandre con alegría.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo. –dijo Eirin con satisfacción.

-No puedo creer que funciono esa propuesta-nya. –dijo Rin muy aliviada.

-Al menos ya no están tan molestas con nosotras por lo que hicimos. –dijo Hanayo un poco más aliviada y nerviosa.

-Es la mejor alternativa que ideamos entre todas nosotras para satisfaces las necesidades de todas las mujeres presentes. –dijo Nozomi con alivio.

-Creo que hicimos un costo muy alto para conseguir el perdón de estas mujeres. –dijeron Umi y Maki muy lamentadas y tristes.

-Espero que mi mama no se moleste cuando le cuente la propuesta que hicimos para compensar los daños a estas personas. –dijo Kotori con nerviosismo.

-No estoy seguro que va a opinar Yukiho cuando le cuente de esa propuesta. –dijo Honoka preocupada.

-Lo mismo pienso para Arisa. Aunque es mejor esto que no tener otra mejor idea en es estos momentos. –dijo Eli con preocupación y alivio.

-Si logramos salir de este lugar… creo que acabamos de firmar un contrato con el mismo demonio. –dijo Nico no muy convencida y preocupada.

Con la propuesta de µ's a las mujeres exóticas, consiguieron el perdón por crear un incendio en la isla, ahora solo falta esperar que todos esos trabajos de la fogata hayan valido la pena de que alguien encuentre sus rastros de su viaje hasta la ballena como que lo ocurrió en ese sueño utópico, aunque en sus mentes esta la incertidumbre si realmente llegan a rescátalas o revivirán la desesperación por encontrarlas. Lo único que podían hacer en este momento es ver como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, iniciando el periodo de la noche.

-Ya es de noche. –dijo Nico con tono serio y preocupado a todas las acompañantes, -Nadie sabe que nos preparara para mañana, si algo nos llega a ocurrir, quiero que al menos escuchen mi historia de la gran Yazawa Nico, cuando yo y las sonrientes idols… -dijo esto último con emoción hasta ser interrumpida.

-Yazawa-san, no es por ofender, pero la historia del Dr. Strange contra el Cosmo Reloj es mucho más interesante que esa historia que propones. –dijo Flandre con amabilidad.

-¡Oh maldición! –reclamo la pelinegra con mucho enojo.

* * *

N/A: Hola nuevamente, espero que les haya agradado este capitulo lleno de referencias extrañas de capítulos anteriores.

Aunque haya sido una actualización rápida debido a que me encontraba inspirado, es posible que me demore en actualizar esta historia, ya que es probable que vaya a planear otra historia diferente, ya sea de esta misma serie o de otra diferente por lo que tengo que pensarla bien para que después a futuro no la deje inconclusa, por lo que debo meditarlo bien antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Además que a esta historia en general debo arreglar unos detalles ortográficos y otras cosas especificas muy mínimas para que cuando lo lea del principio me siga gustando.

Comentarios, opiniones(Reviews) y sugerencias constructivas son bienvenidos y me ayudarían a hacer un mejor trabajo en el futuro. Nos vemos.


End file.
